A Little Bite
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Edward é um psicológo que após ter sido seqüestrado por Renée, pensa ter virado escravo sexual de Isabella, que é uma "vampira" que sofre de hemofobia. Conseguirá ELE curar a "fobia" dela ou ELA se aproveitará da consulta para fazer também um lanchinho?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora: **Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"**_VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!_**

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Setembro 2011

"É só um pequeno jantar de comemoração."

"Uh-huh", de pé, Edward Cullen prendeu o receptor do telefone entre o ombro e o pescoço, mantendo-o no lugar com o queixo enquanto limpava sua mesa, em preparação para deixar o escritório.

A voz de Alice havia adquirido um tom suave, o que era sempre mau sinal.

Suspirando por dentro, ele balançou a cabeça enquanto a irmã continuava tagarelando, dizendo a ele como ela havia planejando a refeição e tudo mais, tudo no esforço de convencê-lo a comparecer. Ele percebeu que ela não havia mencionado quem mais compareceria a esse pequeno jantar, mas ele suspeitava que já sabia. Edward não tinha dúvidas de que seriam Alice, e seu marido Jasper, e outra mulher que ela esperava juntar ao seu irmão mais velho ainda solteiro.

"Então?"

Edward pausou e segurou o telefone com a mão. Ele obviamente havia perdido alguma coisa. "Desculpe, o que foi?"

"Então, que horas você pode chegar aqui amanhã?"

"Eu não vou." Antes que ela pudesse choramingar, ele adicionou rapidamente. "Eu não posso. Amanhã estarei fora do país."

"O quê?" Primeiro a pausa, depois as suspeitas. "Por quê? Aonde você vai?"

"México. Estou saindo de férias. Pra começo de conversa, foi pra isso que eu te liguei. Eu pego o vôo logo pela manhã para Cancun." Sabendo que ele a tinha pego desprevenida, Edward permitiu que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios enquanto ele fazia malabarismos com o telefone para vestir o paletó que ele havia tirado mais cedo naquele dia.

"México?" Alice disse depois de uma longa pausa. "Férias?" Edward não conseguia decidir se a reação surpresa dela era engraçada ou só um comentário triste sobre sua vida amorosa. Essas eram as primeiras férias que ele tirava desde que abriu seu escritório de psicologia há oito anos atrás. Na verdade, ele não tirava férias desde que começou na faculdade. Ele era um típico workaholic, focalizado no sucesso e disposto a gastar horas com isso. Isso não deixava muito tempo para sua vida social. Essas férias já haviam passado do tempo.

"Ouça, eu preciso ir andando. Eu te mando um cartão postal do México. Tchau." Edward desligou o telefone antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa para impedi-lo, então pegou sua maleta e escapou rapidamente do escritório. Ele não se surpreendeu ao ouvir o telefone tocando enquanto trancava a porta da sala, Alice fazia o tipo persistente. Com um sorriso fraco, ele ignorou a chamada e colocou as chaves no bolso enquanto caminhava no corredor até o elevador.

Dr. Edward Cullen agora estava oficialmente de férias, e saber disso o deixava mais relaxado a cada passo que ele dava. De fato, ele estava assobiando baixinho enquanto entrava no elevador e deu a volta, para apertar o botão que marcava **P3**. No entanto, o assobio morreu, e Edward se inclinou instintivamente em direção ao painel, seus olhos procurando o botão que segurava as portas do elevador abertas, quando ele percebeu que uma mulher se apressava na direção das portas que já se fechavam.

Ele não precisava ter se incomodado; ela foi rápida com os pés e conseguiu escorregar para dentro pouco antes das portas se fecharem. Edward deixou que sua mão caísse do painel e saiu educadamente do caminho para que ela pudesse selecionar o andar que desejasse. Ele deu uma olhada curiosa enquanto ela se mexia na frente dele, se perguntando vagamente de onde a mulher havia surgido. O corredor estava vazio quando ele o atravessou, e ele não ouviu nenhuma porta de abrir ou fechar, mas também, ele estivera distraído com o pensamento das suas férias vindouras. Naquele andar havia muitos escritórios além do dele, e ela podia ser de qualquer um deles; mas ele tinha certeza de nunca ter a visto antes.

Edward mal tinha olhado seu rosto quando ela entrava no elevador, e boa parte de suas feições eram apenas um borrão na memória dele, mas seus olhos eram de um azul prateado que chamava a atenção.

Diferentes e lindos, ele provavelmente eram resultado de uma lente de contato, ele pensou, e rapidamente perdeu qualquer interesse nela. Edward podia apreciar mulheres lindas, e não tinha nada contra elas fazerem o melhor para melhorar a aparência, mas quando elas chegavam a esse nível de artifício para atrair atenção, ele tendia a perder o entusiasmo.

Tirando ela de seus pensamentos, ele relaxou contra a parede do elevador, sua mente virando imediatamente na direção da viagem que estava por vir. Edward havia planejado muitos programas; ele nunca esteve em nenhum lugar como o México antes, e queria fazer tudo o que fosse possível. Além dos habituais descansos na praia, ele esperava esquiar na água, mergulhar, e talvez sair num daqueles passeios de barco onde você pode alimentar golfinhos.

Ele também esperava conseguir fazer uma excursão até o Museu Casa Maya, um parque ecológico com uma reprodução de como viviam os Maias há muitos séculos atrás, e caminhar nas trilhas onde era possível ver os animais locais. E havia a vida noturna. Se tivesse energia depois dos dias ativos, Edward queria dar uma passada em bares como o Coco Bongo ou o Café Bulldog, onde pessoas semi nuas dançavam ao ritmo da música.

O movimento do elevador fez com que os pensamentos de Edward saíssem das mulheres semi nuas e fossem parar no painel acima das portas. O **P3** estava iluminado; terceiro nível do estacionamento. Sua parada.

Acenando educadamente com a cabeça para a sua companheira, ele saiu do elevador e começou a andar pelo grande estacionamento, praticamente vazio. Com mulheres semi nuas ainda dançando na periferia da sua mente, Edward demorou um minuto para perceber o som de passos atrás dele. Ele quase olhou por cima do ombro para ver quem era, mas então deixou o assunto pra lá. O som era o _tap, tap_ oco de saltos no concreto; afiados e rápidos e com um eco muito alto no espaço praticamente vazio. Obviamente a ruiva também estava estacionada nesse andar. O olhar dele se moveu ausentemente pelo espaço vazio onde seu carro deveria estar, mas ficou preso numa das vigas de apoio enquanto passava.

O grande **P1** pintado em preto no paralelepípedo de concreto fez com que ele parasse, confuso. As vagas de estacionamento **P1** e **P2** eram para os visitantes dos vários escritórios e negócios no prédio. Ele havia estacionado no **P3** e tinha certeza de que a luz do painel no elevador indicava **P3** quando ele viu... mas aparentemente ele estava errado. Parando, ele começou a voltar pelo caminho que tinha vindo.

_Esse é o andar correto. Lá está o carro logo à frente._

"Sim, é claro", Edward murmurou, e continuou em frente. Ele foi até o veículo solitário.

Não foi até que ele abriu o porta-malas que o pensamento passou pela sua cabeça de que o pequeno carro esporte vermelho não era o dele. Ele dirigia uma BMW escura. Mas tão rapidamente quando o pensamento – com uma sensação alarmante – veio, ele foi embora como a névoa sob influência de uma brisa.

Relaxando, Edward colocou sua maleta no porta-malas, se enfiou lá dentro, se arrumou no pequeno espaço, e então fechou o porta-malas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

Oi pessoal! Estou trazendo mais uma fic nova para vocês, e como em todo início de fic, terei alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos:

**1.** A fic é Universo Alternativo, inspirada no livro mas, com outro nome (que em português se significa Uma Pequena Mordida). Já adianto que é e ao mesmo tempo não é igual ao livro; _é,_ porque praticamente 90% dos diálogos usados aqui são do livro e, _não é_, porque algumas características não pertecem ao personagens Twilight, e claro os nomes, afinal é uma adaptação.

**2.** No geral, a fic é Rated T, mas como haverá uma cena de NC futuramente, teremos que mudar para M (conforme as regras do FFNet). Porém, como eu disse, em termos gerais a fic é T mesmo.

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes da sinopse no início do cap? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram e**milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! I

**5****.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias as **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Bem-vindos! :)

Uma coisinha que nunca mudará nas minhas notinhas:

_**REVIEWS **__GERA **UMA AUTORA **__**FELIZ**_

_**AUTORA FELIZ **__GERA __**CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER **_**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora: **Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"**_VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!_**"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse:**_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos:**Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o _**Prólogo**_ e me presentaram com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**DaysCullenB.S **_(bem-vinda!)_**, BruAngel**_ (bem-vinda!). _**Vypra**_ (bem-vinda!) e _**Suelly**_ (bem-vinda!).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"Mmm. Seu cabelo está cheirando bem."

"Umm, nossa, valeu, Bob." Isabella Swan deu uma olhadinha para o estacionamento escuro que eles estavam cruzando, aliviada por ver que eles estavam sozinhos. "Mas você acha que dá pra tirar as mãos do meu traseiro?"

"Michael."

"O quê?" Ela olhou para seu rosto lindo, confusa.

"Meu nome é Michael", ele explicou com um sorriso.

"Oh", ela suspirou. "Bem, Michael, dá pra você tirar a mão do meu traseiro?"

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim." A mão dele ficou firmemente plantada na sua nádega esquerda, dando um aperto de uma maneira excessivamente amigável. Resistindo a vontade de golpear a cabeça dele e arrastá-lo para os arbustos como o Neanderthal que ele era, ela forçou um sorriso. "Eu gosto, mas vamos esperar até chegar ao seu carro para –"

"Oh. Sim. Meu carro", ele interrompeu. "Sobre isso..."

Isabella parou de caminhar para observar o rosto dele, seus olhos estreitando suspeitosamente por causa do desconforto que de repente se expressou em seu rosto. "O que?"

"Eu não tenho carro", Michael admitiu.

Isabella piscou, seu cérebro demorando a aceitar essa notícia. Todo mundo com mais de vinte anos tinha um carro no Canadá. Bem, praticamente todo mundo. Ok, talvez isso fosse um exagero, mas a maioria dos homens em idade de namorar tinha algum veículo. Era uma lei que não estava no papel, ou algo assim.

Antes que ela pudesse comentar, Michael completou. "Eu achei que você tivesse um."

Aquilo quase parecia uma acusação, Isabella reparou e fez uma careta. De algumas formas, os movimentos femininos nada haviam feito por elas. Houve um tempo em que ele, como homem, teria que ter um veículo ou a responsabilidade de achar um lugar onde eles ficassem sozinhos, sem pensar duas vezes. Agora ele tinha uma cara de desgosto, como se ela tivesse decepcionado ele de alguma forma por não ter um carro.

"Eu tenho um carro", ela se encontrou dizendo, defensivamente. "Mas essa noite vim até aqui com o meu primo."

"Aquela garota do cabelo cacheado?"

"Não. Aquela era a minha amiga, Maggie. Benjamin dirigiu", Isabella respondeu ausentemente enquanto considerava o problema. Ele não tinha carro e Benjamin havia trancado o Jeep quando eles chegaram. Talvez ela pudesse voltar ao bar, achar Benjamin e pegar as chaves emprestadas; mas realmente, Isabella não queria usar o carro dele para – "Bom, está tudo bem. Eu não me importo com o ar livre."

Isabella piscou afastando seus pensamentos, assustada, quando ele a agarrou pelos quadris, puxando-a para ele.

Ela se afastou instintivamente, colocando algum espaço entre os troncos dos dois, mas isso não impediu que os quadris dos dois se unissem. De repente ficou claro que o ar livre realmente não incomodava Michael. A julgar pela ereção que a pressionava, era bem possível que isso até o excitasse. Ele obviamente era um cara excitável, Isabella decidiu.

Pessoalmente, ela não via nada de atraente no ar livre, pelo menos não no meio de um inverno Canadense.

"Vamos." Soltando os quadris dela, Michael agarrou sua mão e correu com ela para o fundo do estacionamento. Não foi até que ele a arrastou para o fundo das grandes lixeiras de metal num canto do estacionamento que ela se deu conta das intenções dele.

Isabella engoliu um comentário sarcástico sobre a natureza romântica dele e decidiu ficar aliviada por ser só o começo do inverno. Já que eles ainda não tinham tido a primeira nevasca, só estava frio o suficiente para que eles não pudessem sentir o cheiro da comida estragada nos grandes contêineres de metal.

"Isso é bom." Michael empurrou as costas dela para o metal frio de uma das lixeiras e se inclinou contra ela.

Isabella suspirou por dentro, desejando não ter deixado seu casaco lá dentro. Ela era mais imune ao frio do que uma pessoa normal, mas não completamente. O metal frio nas suas costas estava arrancando seu calor, forçando seu corpo a trabalhar mais para se manter quente.

O ataque sem jeito da boca dele na boca dela forçou a mente de Isabella a se concentrar no problema em questão e ela se deu conta de que já estava na hora de tomar controle da situação. Ignorando as investidas da língua dele em sua boca fechada, ela prendeu a jaqueta dele com seus dedos e deu a volta, jogando-o contra a lixeira com um pouco mais de força do que ela intencionava ao trocar de lugar com ele.

"Whoa", ele gargalhou, seus olhos brilhando. "Uma mulher selvagem."

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Isabella perguntou secamente. "Então você vai adorar isso."

Soltando o casaco dele, ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo no fundo da sua cabeça e o segurou pelas mechas curtas. Inclinando a cabeça dele para o lado, ela moveu a boca para seu pescoço.

Michael murmurou cheio de prazer enquanto ela passava a língua levemente pela linha da sua jugular. Quando encontrou o melhor ponto para seus propósitos, Isabella abriu a boca, respirou pelo nariz enquanto seus caninos deslizavam para sua forma afiada e longa, e então os enfiou no pescoço dele.

Michael resfolegou um pouco e ficou rígido, seus braços se apertando ao redor dela, mas isso durou apenas por um brevíssimo momento. Ele logo começou a relaxar contra a lixeira quando Isabella mandou para ele as sensações que estava experimentando; a satisfação enquanto o sangue passava pelos seus dentes e ia direto para o seu sistema, a pressa atordoada enquanto seu sistema trabalhava ansiosamente para absolver aquela oferta.

A única descrição que ela podia dar para explicar aquela reação inicial, era a de um barco super lotado, quando todos corriam para o mesmo lado, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse. O corpo de Isabella teve a mesma reação quando o seu sangue faminto correu para absolver o sangue novo, correndo de todas as partes do seu corpo para a cabeça, onde seus dentes estavam sugando aquilo de que seu corpo necessitava tão desesperadamente. Isso causava um corrimento agradável para a cabeça.

Ela imaginava que era uma sensação semelhante a que uma pessoa tinha quando usava uma droga. Só que isso não era uma droga, era a vida em Isabella.

Ela ouviu Michael dar um pequeno gemido de prazer. Ele ecoou no silêncio que ela estava experimentando enquanto a necessidade em seu corpo começava a ir embora.

Devagar demais, Isabella se deu conta de repente. Algo estava errado. Mantendo seus dentes profundamente enterrados no pescoço dele, ela começou a fazer uma busca em sua mente. Não demorou muito até que ela encontrasse o problema. Michael não era o espécime saudável que parecia ser. Na verdade, muito pouco sobre ele realmente era o que parecia ser. Em seus pensamentos, ela descobriu que a ereção que pressionava seu estômago era um pepino que ele havia enfiado nas calças, seus ombros largos eram resultado de ombreiras embaixo do seu casaco e, o bronzeado atraente que ele demonstrava vinha de uma garrafa. Isso era pra esconder a palidez natural causada por... anemia.

Isabella afastou a boca com um xingamento, seus dentes rapidamente voltando à posição normal enquanto ela o encarava. Foi puro instinto que a fez invadir os pensamentos dele para reorganizar suas memórias. Ela estava tão furiosa com o homem... E Maggie também, ela decidiu. Afinal, foi por insistência da amiga que ela arrastou o cara para fazer uma boquinha. Sabendo que sua mãe estava planejando algo para ela, Isabella queria esperar até sua festa de aniversário para se alimentar, mas Maggie – e a prima Rosalie – a deixaram preocupada dizendo que a cor de sua pele faria com que Renée Swan colocasse uma intravenosa em seu braço no instante que ela chegasse em casa.

Quando Michael começou a dar em cima dela, Isabella permitiu que Maggie a persuadisse a levá-lo para fazer uma boquinha. E agora ela podia ter um problema. Demorou bastante tempo até que ela percebesse que havia algo errado, e então vários minutos mais para descobrir a informação que ele era anêmico. Ela só esperava não ter tirado muito sangue dele nesse meio tempo.

Acabando com a memória dele, Isabella olhou para Michael com igual irritação e preocupação. Apesar do seu bronzeamento artificial, o homem estava pálido, mas pelo menos ainda estava de pé. Segurando o pulso dele, ela mediu o pulso e relaxou um pouco. Mesmo um pouco acelerado, ele estava forte. Até a manhã do dia seguinte, ele devia estar bem.

Michael não se sentiria bem por uns tempos, mas também, isso era um pouco mais do que ele merecia por andar por aí com ombreiras e um pepino para agarrar uma garota. Idiota.

As pessoas podiam ser tão tolas, ela pensou irritada. Como crianças que se vestiam para fingir ser mais velhas do que eram na verdade, agora eram os adultos que usavam ombreiras, corpetes ou silicone para ser algo que na verdade não eram, ou para ser o que eles achavam que era atraente. E isso piorava o tempo inteiro. Ela se perguntava porque eles não entendiam que eram bons o suficiente, e se não fossem, então as pessoas que não achavam que eles eram bons o suficiente, eram as pessoas que realmente não eram boas o suficiente.

Isabella colocou na mente de Michael o pensamento que ele havia saído para tomar um ar porque não se sentia bem. Ela cuidou para instruí-lo a ficar ali até que ele se sentisse melhor, e então pegar um táxi para casa, então fez com que ele fechasse os olhos enquanto ela se apagava completamente das memórias dele. Quando se assegurou de ter feito o trabalho apropriadamente, Isabella o deixou meio tonto no lugar onde estava e deu a volta nas lixeiras, voltando ao estacionamento.

"Bella?" Uma figura atravessou o estacionamento escuro em direção a ela.

"Padre Weber." Com as sobrancelhas erguendo, Isabella mudou de direção para encontrar o homem velho. O padre era seu chefe no abrigo onde ela trabalhava no período noturno. Bares geralmente não eram o tipo de diversão dele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Quil disse que havia uma criança nova nas ruas. Ele não acha que o garoto tenha mais de doze ou treze anos e tem quase certeza de que ele andou se alimentando nas lixeiras aqui. E achei que podia tentar encontrá-lo e convencê-lo a vir para o abrigo."

"Oh." Isabella deu uma olhada ao redor do estacionamento. Quil era um dos ajudantes fixos no abrigo. Ele freqüentemente os dava a direção de pessoas que ele achava que precisavam de ajuda. Se ele disse que havia uma criança nova nas ruas, então havia. Quil era confiável nesses assuntos.

E o Padre Weber era igualmente confiável em fazer as buscas dessas pessoas na esperança de chegar a elas antes que elas fizessem algo desesperado ou estúpido, ou fossem arrastados para as drogas ou para a prostituição.

"Eu ajudo", Isabella se ofereceu. "Ele provavelmente está aqui em algum lugar. Eu-"

"Não, não. Essa é a sua noite de folga", disse o Padre Weber, então fez uma careta. "Além do mais, você não está de casaco. O que você estava fazendo aqui fora sem um casaco?"

"Oh." O olhar de Isabella deslizou para as lixeiras quando um thump se fez ouvir atrás deles. Um pequeno passeio pela mente de Michael a disse que ele havia batido a cabeça quando foi se inclinar contra a lixeira. Idiota.

Ela virou de volta para encontrar o Padre Weber olhando na direção dos contêineres e rapidamente falou para distrair-lo. "Eu esqueci algo no carro do meu primo."

Era uma mentira deslavada, e Isabella sinceramente esperava que o homem não se desse conta de onde, exatamente, ela tinha vindo, mas pensasse que ela estava no Mazda preto estacionado ao lado das lixeiras.

Sem querer mentir mais do que era necessário, ela esfregou os braços e disse. "Mas, nossa, você está certo, está frio aqui."

"Sim." Ele a observou, preocupado. "É melhor que você volte para dentro."

Afirmando com a cabeça, Isabella desejou boa noite e escapuliu.

Ela se apressou no estacionamento, então fez a volta na esquina do bar, só desacelerando o passo quando entrou no bar barulhento e lotado. Benjamin não estava em lugar algum, mas – graças às pontas avermelhadas do seu cabelo castanho – Isabella não teve problema nenhum em encontrar Maggie no bar com Rosalie.

"Bem, você parece..." Maggie hesitou enquanto Isabella se aproximava delas, e então finalizou com "a mesma. O que aconteceu?"

"Anêmico", ela cuspiu a palavra com chateação.

"Mas ele parecia tão saudável", Rosalie protestou.

"Ombreiras e bronzeamento artificial", ela disse. "E isso não é tudo."

"O que mais pode haver?" Mag perguntou secamente.

Isabella fez uma careta. "Ele estava com um pepino enfiado nas calças."

Rosalie deu uma risada descrente, mas Maggie rugiu e disse "Devia ser um pepino Inglês sem semente, o homem parecia enorme."

Isabella ficou sem fôlego. "Você olhou?"

"Você não?" Ela mediu.

Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada, mas Isabella apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor do bar. "Onde está Benjamin?"

"Aqui."

Ela virou a cabeça quando a mão dele sentou em seu ombro.

"Eu te ouvi bem? O seu Romeu estava com um pepino enfiado nas calças?" Ele perguntou, divertido, dando um aperto de afeição em seu ombro.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, cheia de desgosto. "Você acredita nisso?"

Benjamin deu uma risada. "Na verdade, o triste fato é que eu acredito. Primeiro as mulheres usaram enchimento nos seios, agora os homens usam nas cuecas." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Que mundo."

Isabella descobriu um sorriso relutante brincando em seus lábios por causa da expressão dele, então desistiu e permitiu que sua irritação se esvaísse. Ela não estava realmente irritada por Michael ter colocado um pepino nas calças; de qualquer maneira, ela não estivera interessada no que havia nas cuecas dele. Diabos, ela nem queria leva-lo pra fora pra fazer um lancinho.

Ela só estava perturbada com a perda de tempo e com o fato de que ela havia usado ainda mais energia lá fora para se manter aquecida, do que o sangue do homem havia provido. Agora ela estava com mais fome ainda do que quando foi lá pra fora. Tudo o que aquele passeio conseguiu foi aumentar seu apetite.

"Quanto tempo até que possamos ir para a casa da mamãe?" Ela perguntou esperançosa. Seus primos e Maggie tinham decidido levá-la para dançar antes de levá-la até a festa de aniversário que sua mãe estava preparando. Naquela hora Isabella gostou da idéia, mas isso tinha sido quando ela estava apenas com fome. Agora ela estava faminta e ansiosa para chegar na festa e qualquer que fosse a oferta que sua mãe tinha em mãos. Naquele ponto, ela aceitaria até uma intravenosa, e isso por si só já dizia alguma coisa. Isabella odiava ser alimentada por intravenosa.

"Mal passa das nove", Maggie anunciou, com uma olhada rápida em sei relógio de pulso. "Renée disse que não devíamos te levar à festa antes das dez."

"Hmm", a boca de Isabella se contorceu de desgosto. "Algum de vocês sabe porque a festa vai começar tão tarde?"

"A Tia Renée disse que ela precisa pegar alguma coisa para você na cidade antes da festa, e não podia chegar antes das nove.", Benjamin ofereceu. "Então, também tem a viagem de volta, então –" Ele ergueu os ombros. "- nada de festa até as dez."

"Ela deve estar pegando o seu presente", Maggie adivinhou.

"Não acho que seja isso", Benjamin disse. "Ela mencionou algo sobre Isabella e sua alimentação. Eu suspeito que ela esteja pegando uma sobremesa especial ou algo assim."

"Uma sobremesa especial?" Rosalie perguntou com interesse. "Na cidade? Depois das nove?" Seu olhar deslizou para Isabella cheio de entusiasmo enquanto ela sugeria, "Um sangue doce?"

"Deve ser", Isabella concordou, sorrindo com a antecipação.

Ela herdou o amor da mãe pelos doces e nada a satisfazia mais do que um Sangue Doce, que era como eles se referiam a pessoas sem diagnóstico de diabetes que andavam por ai com níveis perigosamente altos de açúcar no sangue. Era uma qualidade rara, que era tornada mais rara ainda já que eles sempre reajustavam as mentes dessas pessoas para que eles procurassem um médico e fizessem um exame de sangue, assim removendo mais um Sangue Doce do cardápio.

"Pode ser isso", Benjamin comentou. "isso pode explicar a vontade de Tia Renée de dirigir até o centro de Toronto. Ela odeia dirigir pela cidade e geralmente evita isso como se fosse uma praga."

"Se é que ela dirigiu", Maggie comentou. "Ela pode ter feito Vladimir mandar um dos carros da companhia para guiá-la por ai."

Benjamin balançou a cabeça à menção do nome do irmão de Isabella, o cabeça das Empresas Swan. "Não. Ela mesma estava dirigindo, e não estava feliz com isso."

Isabella se mexeu impacientemente, e perguntou. "Então, quanto tempo até que possamos ir?"

Benjamin hesitou. "Bem, é sexta feira à noite, e o trânsito pode estar ruim, com todos tentando escapar da cidade para o fim de semana", ele disse meditativo. "Eu acho que podemos esperar mais quinze minutos e não correr o risco de chegar cedo demais."

"E se fossemos agora, dirigindo devagar?" Isabella sugeriu.

"Somos tão chatos assim?" Ele perguntou, divertido.

"Vocês não. Esse lugar. É como um mercado de carne", Isabella torceu o nariz.

"Está bem, pirralha." Benjamin bagunçou seu cabelo com afeição. Ele era quatro anos mais velho que ela, e mais um irmão mais velho do que seus verdadeiros irmãos haviam sido, mas também, eles foram criados juntos. "Vamos dar o fora. Farei o que puder para dirigir devagar."

"Sim, sei", Rosalie disse, bufando. "Como se isso fosse dar certo."

Isabella sorriu enquanto eles pegavam seus casacos e iam para a saída.

Benjamin era meio louco por velocidade, e ela sabia que Rosalie estava certa. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que chegariam cedo e chateariam sua mãe. Era um risco que ela correria.

Quando sugeriu ir embora, Isabella havia esquecido do Padre Weber, mas não havia sinal dele quando eles caminharam para o Jeep de Benjamin.

Ou ele tinha desistido, ou sua procura o levou para outro lugar. Seu próximo pensamento foi para Michael, e Isabella olhou para as lixeiras quando Benjamin dirigiu por elas, seu olhar foi procurando nas sombras pela sua figura sentada, mas também não havia sinal dele. Ele também havia ido embora. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa com sua recuperação rápida, então deixou o assunto pra lá. Ele não estava caído inconsciente no meio do estacionamento, então obviamente ele havia conseguido achar um táxi pra casa.

O trânsito também não estava tão ruim assim. Já era suficientemente tarde para eles conseguirem perder o pior e eles fizeram o percurso até a casa da mãe dela, nos arredores de Toronto, num bom tempo. Bom demais.

"Estamos meia hora adiantados", Rosalie disse do banco traseiro enquanto Benjamin estacionava o Jeep atrás do pequeno carro esporte vermelho de Renée.

"É." Ele deu uma olhada ao redor da casa e deu de ombros. "Ela não vai se importar com isso."

Rosalie bufou. "Você quer dizer que ela vai deixar de se importar assim que você der um sorriso encantador para ela. Você sempre consegue enrolar a Tia Renée."

"E porque você acha que eu gostava de andar com o Benjamin quando era mais nova?" Isabella perguntou, divertida.

"Oh. Entendo!" Benjamin riu enquanto eles saiam do veículo. "Então essa é a verdade, você só gosta de mim porque eu sei lidar com a sua mãe."

"Bem, você não achava de verdade que eu gostava de andar com você, não é?" Isabella brincou, enquanto ele dava a volta no carro para chegar do seu lado.

"Pirralha." Ele fez cafuné em seu cabelo quando se juntou a ela.

"Esse não é o carro do seu irmão Vladimir?" Maggie perguntou enquanto saia do assento do carona e fechava a porta do Jeep.

Isabella olhou na direção da Mercedes escura e afirmou com a cabeça.

"Parece que sim."

"Eu me pergunto se todos os outros já estão ai", Rosalie murmurou.

Isabella deu de ombros. "Eu não vejo outros carros. Mas eu suponho que Vladimir possa ter disponibilizado um ou dois carros da empresa para pegar as pessoas e deixá-las em casa."

"Se ele fez isso, eu duvido que outras pessoas tenham chegado", Maggie disse enquanto eles andavam até a porta da frente. "Você sabe que não é elegante chegar nesses lugares antes da hora marcada. Só nerds sem graça chegam aos lugares na hora."

"Eu acho que isso nos torna os nerds sem graça", Isabella comentou.

"Nah. Somos só o rebeldes", Benjamin anunciou, e então todos eles riram.

Vladimir abriu a porta da frente enquanto eles se aproximavam. "Eu achei ter ouvido o carro."

"Vladimir, ca-ara!" Benjamin cumprimentou alto, então imediatamente entrou e deu um abraço que fez o homem mais velho enrijecer com a surpresa. "Como vão as coisas, cara?"

Isabella mordeu o lábio, tentando não rir, e olhou na direção de Rosalie e Maggie, então virou rapidamente quando viu que elas estavam tendo dificuldade em manter as expressões sob controle com a súbita mudança de Benjamin. Ele passou de um cara normal para um cadete espacial, num estalar de dedos.

"Sim... Bem...Benjamin. Olá." Vladimir conseguiu se libertar do seu exuberante primo mais jovem. Como sempre, ele parecia desconfortável e não inteiramente certo da forma que devia tratar o rapaz.

Era porque Benjamin agia dessa forma, que seus dois irmãos mais velhos – um com mais de quatrocentos, outro com mais de seiscentos anos de idade – tinham a tendência de trata-lo como um filhotinho, e isso nunca deixava de perturba-lo.

Ser tratado como uma criança com mais de duzentos anos de idade podia ser irritante, e por isso ele agia como um imbecil na presença deles. Isso sempre deixava os homens mais velhos desconfortáveis e – Isabella suspeitava – dava uma vantagem a Benjamin. Seus irmãos mais velhos estavam sempre subestimando Benjamin por causa de seus preconceitos. Sofrendo ela mesma do mesmo preconceito, Isabella podia compreender Benjamin. Elas também nunca deixava de gostar de ver seus irmãos se contorcendo de desconforto.

"Então, cara, como está a festa?" Benjamin perguntou alegremente.

"Ela ainda não começou", Vladimir disse. "Vocês são os primeiros a chegar."

"Não, cara, você foi o primeiro a chegar." Benjamin o corrigiu contente, e confidenciou. "Você não sabe como isso me deixa aliviado. Porque Maggie me disse que se nós fossemos os primeiros a chegar, nós seriamos os nerds sem graça. Mas não fomos nós. Foi você."

Isabella tossiu para esconder a risada escandalosa que conseguiu escapar dela enquanto seu irmão se dava conta de que havia sido chamado de nerd sem graça. Quando ela recobrou o controle, foi para descobrir Vladimir rígido e muito ereto, aparentando estar um pouco irritado. Ela ficou com pena dele e perguntou "Então, onde está a mamãe? E nós já podemos entrar ou temos que esperar por mais quinze minutos aqui fora?"

"Oh, não. Podem entrar." Vladimir passou rapidamente para o lado. "E também acabei de chegar, e depois de me deixar entrar, mamãe subiu para se trocar para a festa. Ele deve descer em alguns minutos. Talvez vocês devam esperar na sala de jogos até que ela desça. Ela não deve querer que você veja a decoração até que todos estejam aqui."

"Okay", Isabella concordou, passando por ele para entrar.

"Quer jogar uma partida de sinuca, cara?" Benjamin perguntou feliz enquanto seguia Isabella para dentro da casa.

"Oh... er... não. Obrigado, Benjamin, eu tenho que cuidar da chegada dos convidados até que mamãe esteja pronta." Vladimir foi andando pelo corredor enquanto falava. "eu vou dizer a ela que vocês estão aqui."

"Ele me ama", Benjamin disse divertido, enquanto Vladimir desaparecia no corredor, então abriu os braços para guiar todos até uma porta fechada à direita do corredor. "Vamos lá. Vamos jogar. Alguém interessado numa partida de sinuca?"

"Eu jogo", Maggie disse, então completou. "Bella, sua meia calça desfiou."

"O que?" Isabella parou e olhou para as próprias pernas.

"Na parte de trás", Maggie disse, e ela virou para ver a parte traseira da perna direita.

"Eu devo ter passado por alguma coisa no latão de lixo", Isabella disse com nojo enquanto via o rasgão longo, grosso, na parte de trás do seu calcanhar.

"Latão de lixo?" Benjamin ecoou com interesse.

"Não pergunte", ela disse secamente, então fez um barulho irritado com a língua e ficou de pé. "Eu vou ter que trocar a meia calça antes que a festa comece. Por sorte, minha mãe insistiu que eu mantivesse algumas roupas no meu quarto antigo antes de me mudar. Eu devo ter um par de meias. Vocês podem continuar jogando."

"Volte rápido", Benjamin chamou enquanto ela corria escada acima.

Isabella só fez um gesto por cima do ombro quando chegou ao andar superior e descia o corredor à caminho do se quarto, mas ela achava que esse era um bom conselho. Renée Swan não ia ficar feliz com a chegada antecipada deles, mas Benjamin rapidamente iria mandar embora qualquer irritação que ela pudesse realmente estar sentindo. Só por essa razão, seria melhor estar com Benjamin e com os outros quando ela encontrasse sua mãe.

"Covarde", Isabella se repreendeu. Ela tinha mais de duzentos anos de idade e já tinha passado da idade de se preocupar em irritar a mãe. "É, sei", Isabella murmurou, se dando conta de que possivelmente ainda se preocuparia com isso quando tivesse seiscentos anos de idade.

Para saber disso, tudo que ela precisava fazer era olhar para os irmãos.

Eles eram independentes, auto suficientes e... bem... simplesmente velhos e ainda se preocupavam em agradar ou desagradar Renée Swan.

"Deve ser coisa de família", ela decidiu enquanto abria a porta do quarto que havia sido dela até recentemente, e onde ela ainda dormia ocasionalmente quando ficava até tarde demais para chegar em casa antes do nascer do sol. Isabella olhou para o quarto, mas seus passos pararam, seus olhos arregalando com a surpresa de encontrar um homem na cama.

"Oh, desculpe, quarto errado", ela murmurou e fechou a porta novamente.

Então, Isabella ficou ali no corredor, olhando vagamente ao redor enquanto se dava conta de que não havia entrado acidentalmente no quarto errado. Aquele era o seu quarto antigo. Ela havia passado várias décadas dormindo ali e conhecia o próprio quarto quando o via. Ela só não sabia quem era o homem lá dentro. Ou, mais importante, porque ele estava amarrado na cama.

Isabella considerou o assunto por um momento. Sua mãe não tinha aceitado um hospede, e mesmo se tivesse, ela não teria feito isso sem avisar seus filhos. E também não o teria colocado no quarto antigo de Isabella, um quarto que ela ainda usava nas raras ocasiões que ela ficava. Além do mais, o fato dele estar amarrado na cama, basicamente anulava a possibilidade dele estar ali por vontade própria.

O laço de fita no pescoço dele também, Isabella pensou enquanto lembrava do ponto de cor vermelho que foi meio amassado pelo seu queixo quando ele se esforçou para vê-la.

Foi a o laço que finalmente a fez relaxar, quando ela se deu conta de que aquela provavelmente era a surpresa especial que fez sua mãe dirigir até a cidade. O Sangue Doce que Rosalie havia sugerido. Apesar, Isabella pensou, do homem parecer suficientemente saudável, mas também, nem sempre era possível saber disso até que você chegasse perto o suficiente para cheirar a doçura que exalava de um diabético sem tratamento.

Com efeito, o cara era um bolo de aniversário ambulante. E um que parecia bem gostoso, ela decidiu, lembrando de como ele era bonito. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e inteligentes, seu nariz reto, seu queixo era forte... e o corpo dele também era bastante legal. Ele parecia ser esguio e musculoso, esticado na cama.

É claro, depois daquela experiência com Michael, Isabella estava consciente de que podia haver algum enchimento por baixo do paletó que ele usava. Ela não procurou pelos pepinos, mas aquele homem não aparentava nenhum bronzeamento, falso ou natural, e mesmo assim não parecia anêmico, mas também sua mãe não cometeria o mesmo erro que Isabella havia cometido mais cedo. Renée teria tido certeza de que ele era exatamente aquilo que queria dar à sua filha, e Isabella estava achando que Rosalie estava certa, e ele era um diabético não diagnosticado. Nada mais fazia muito sentido. Sua mãe dificilmente dirigiria até a cidade por causa de um indivíduo saudável comum quando ela podia ter pedido uma pizza e passado o entregador para Isabella, que era o que ela geralmente fazia.

Então, ele era doce, ela pensou e sentiu seu estômago revirando de fome.

Isabella não teria se importado em dar uma mordidinha naquele momento. Só um gostinho até que sua mãe o desse de verdade pra ela.

Ela rapidamente acabou com esse pensamento. Nem Benjamin seria capaz de acalmar o mau humor de sua mãe se Isabella fizesse uma loucura dessas.

Então, entrar lá novamente e dar uma mordida estava fora de questão, mas ela ainda precisava de um par novo de meias.

Enquanto Isabella sabia que podia muito bem voltar à sala de jogos sem elas, ela achava que – já que a surpresa já tinha sido estragada – era bobagem andar a noite inteira com uma meia calça arruinada. Ela já estava aqui, e ia se dar um momento para pegar umas meias novas entre aquelas que ela deixou para trás para emergências como aquela.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1.**Oi pessoal! Eu adorei o presente surpresa da Bella, gostaria de ganhar um desses também... RSRSRS

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**DaysCullenB.S**__**: **_Oi! Obrigado pelos elogios! Era a Renée que estava no elevador sim, e ela tem poderes assim como os de Bella, só que mais forte, por ser mais velha. Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjus!

_**BruAngel: **_Oi! Obrigado! Espero que goste desse cap e continue acompanhando! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4.**E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias as **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

_**REVIEWS **__GERA **UMA AUTORA **__**FELIZ**_

_**AUTORA FELIZ **__GERA __**CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER **_**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora: **Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"**_VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!_**"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse:**_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos:**Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o _**Capítulo 1**_ e me presentaram com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**Dia**_ (bem-vinda de volta!) _**DaysCullenB.S **_e _**Vypra**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Edward olhou para a porta fechada. Ele não conseguia acreditar que alguém havia aberto a porta, pausado – obviamente surpresa com a visão dele – então se desculpado e fechado a porta enquanto ele ficava lá deitado como um idiota, impressionado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Não que ele tinha tido uma chance de reagir, mas mesmo assim...

Os músculos em seu pescoço começaram a doer com o esforço de manter a cabeça erguida para olhar para a porta. Dando um suspiro de derrota, Edward deixou que ela caísse de volta no travesseiro e murmurou em voz baixa por causa da própria estupidez.

Hoje havia chamado sua atenção o fato de que ele era um completo idiota. Edward nunca pensou em si mesmo como idiota. De fato, ele sempre se considerou um tanto inteligente, mas isso foi antes de se arrastar pra dentro do porta malas de um carro estranho e se prender lá dentro por nenhum bom motivo no qual ele pudesse pensar.

"_Definitivamente uma ação idiota_", Edward anunciou, mas talvez '_louco'_ fosse uma descrição melhor. Teria sido estúpido se ele tivesse se trancado acidentalmente no porta malas. Entrar lá e calmamente fechá-la estava pendendo para o lado de insanidade inexplicável. E ele estava começando a falar sozinho, percebeu. Sim, parecia que ele estava perdendo o controle sobre sua sanidade. Ele não podia deixar de imaginar exatamente quando ficou louco, e como.

Talvez insanidade fosse contagiosa, ele ponderou. Talvez ele tenha pego de um dos seus clientes. Não que nenhum dos pacientes de Edward tenha sido diagnosticado como louco. Em seu escritório ele trabalhava mais com fobias, apesar dele também tratar alguns pacientes com outras dificuldades, a um prazo maior. Ele achou que podia já ter a semente a muito tempo, e essa noite a loucura simplesmente brotou completamente. Isso era um pensamento. Talvez insanidade fosse hereditária. Ele devia checar isso com a sua mãe, procurar um ou dois loucos na família.

Não era apenas o fato de entrar no porta malas que incomodava Edward, essa foi só a primeira parte das loucuras da noite, e uma da qual ele se arrependeu assim que a mala se fechou com um _click_. Ele ficou no espaço escuro, úmido, chamando a si mesmo de todos os tipos de nomes por pelo menos meia hora enquanto o carro dirigia até essa casa. Então, o carro parou, o porta malas foi aberto, e o que ele fez? Ele saiu, se desculpou por seu comportamento estranho e foi pra casa? Não. ele ficou de pé e esperou enquanto a bela ruiva do elevador saia do carro para se juntar a ele, e depois a seguiu – extremamente dócil – até aquela casa enorme e depois até aquele quarto.

Edward tinha estado tão alegre e confiante quanto um garoto de cinco anos enquanto ele – mesmo sem pedir – subia na cama e se esticava para ela amarrá-lo. Edward até retornou o sorriso dela quando ela deu um tapinha em sua bochecha e anunciou _"Minha filha vai adorar você. Você foi o meu melhor presente de aniversário até hoje."_

Então ela saiu do quarto e ele ficou ali, com a mente vazia por alguns instantes antes que a situação na qual ele havia se metido começasse a fazer sentido. Desde então, Edward passou o tempo todo contemplando desnorteado o que havia acontecido. Seu comportamento – sem contar o da mulher – não fazia sentido. Era como se ele tivesse perdido a noção temporariamente. Ou o controle. Incapaz de solucionar esse mistério, ele moveu seus pensamentos para preocupações mais imediatas, como o que ia acontecer agora que ele já estava aqui?

"Minha filha vai adorar você. Você foi o meu melhor presente de aniversário até hoje." Essas palavras – além do fato que Edward estava amarrado na cama – primeiro fez com que ele temesse ser algum tipo de presente sexual. Um escravo sexual, talvez. Essa possibilidade imediatamente o fez imaginar ser abusado por uma criatura enorme, horrível, com pele ruim e pêlos no rosto.

Com certeza apenas alguém extremamente feio precisaria seqüestrar um homem e amarrá-lo na cama para fazer sexo nos dias de hoje.

Bem no momento que Edward começava a hiperventilar imaginando esse horror, ele se deu um tapa mentalmente. A mulher – a mãe – não podia ter mais de vinte e cinco ou trinta anos, no máximo. Com certeza sua filha não seria velha o suficiente para precisar de um escravo sexual? Ou nem sequer para saber o que fazer com um. Além do mais, ele se perguntou porque alguém ia querer ele como escravo sexual.

Edward tinha uma auto estima saudável, e sabia que era atraente, mas não era lindo como nenhum astro do rock ou modelo. Ele era um psicólogo que se vestia com ternos conservadores, tinha um corte de cabelo conservador, e vivia uma vida conservadora baseada no trabalho, sua família, e poucas outras coisas. Bem, ele se corrigiu, seu trabalho, sua família e as tentativas de escapar de todos os encontros às escuras que suas irmãs, tias e mãe arquitetavam para ele.

Os pensamentos de Edward foram atrapalhados quando a porta se abriu novamente. Enrijecendo, ele ergueu a cabeça e observou a porta e viu que era a mulher de um momento atrás. Ele a olhou com cauteloso interesse.

Exceto por seus cabelos longos e castanhos, ela se parecia muito com a ruiva, que o trouxe até aqui. Ela era linda, com lábios cheios e um rosto em formato de coração, um nariz reto e os mesmos olhos azul-prateados da sua gêmea ruiva. Obviamente, elas haviam comprado suas lentes de contato no mesmo lugar.

Não, Edward decidiu. Eles eram exatamente idênticos. Eles tinham a mesma cor e formato, mas os olhos da morena continham uma tristeza e sabedoria que contrastavam com a juventude da sua pele e feição. Essa mulher não tinha isso. Os olhos da morena eram claros, intocados pelo arrependimento ou um coração realmente partido. Isso a fazia parecer mais jovem.

Mesmo assim, a morena era obviamente da mesma família da ruiva, Edward pensou enquanto a observava caminhando até a penteadeira na parede adjacente à cama para abrir uma gaveta.

Provavelmente sua irmã, ele adivinhou. Ele deixou seus olhos viajarem pelo vestido preto curto e justo que ela usava, então olhou para as suas pernas torneadas, e o pensamento passou por sua cabeça que era quase uma pena que ela fosse velha demais para ser a filha da ruiva. Ele não teria se importado em ser o presente dela.

Revirando os olhos com seus próprios pensamentos, Edward observou ela fechar o gabinete e esperou ansiosamente que ela virasse sua atenção para ele, mas ela não fez isso. Para sua grande surpresa, ela simplesmente caminhou de volta para a porta obviamente pensando em deixar o quarto sem sequer se despedir. Edward estava tão chocado que sua boca abriu e fechou duas vezes antes que ele conseguisse dizer um simples "Com licença."

A morena parou na porta e virou para olhar para ele com curiosidade.

Edward forçou um sorriso duro e perguntou "Será que daria para você me desamarrar?"

"Te desamarrar?" Aparentando surpresa com o pedido, ela se moveu até o lado da cama para observá-lo.

"Sim, por favor", ele disse firmemente, notando o jeito que o olhar dela deslizava até suas mãos. Ele sabia que seus pulsos estavam vermelhos e sensíveis de tanto tentar se livrar das amarras. O estado delas pareceu deixá-la confusa e angustiada.

"Por que mamãe não te acalmou? Ela não devia ter te deixado desse jeito. Por que-" Ela parou e piscou, então a compreensão tomou conta do seu rosto. "Oh, é claro. A chegada antecipada de Vladimir deve te-la interrompido antes que ela pudesse te preparar corretamente. Ela provavelmente queria voltar aqui depois e terminar com você, mas esqueceu."

Edward não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando, exceto que ela parecia estar pensando que sua mãe havia o levado até ali, e ele tinha certeza que ela estava errada. "A mulher que me trouxe até aqui era jovem demais para ser sua mãe. Ela parecia com você, mas com cabelos mais claros. Sua irmã, talvez?" Ele adivinhou.

Por alguma razão, as palavras dele a fizeram sorrir. "Eu não tenho irmã. A mulher que você está descrevendo é minha mãe. Ela é mais velha do que parece."

Edward aceitou isso com um tanto de incredulidade, então seus olhos ficaram arregalados com o significado do que ela estava dizendo. "Então eu sou o seu presente de aniversário?"

Ela afirmou lentamente, então inclinou a cabeça e disse. "Que sorriso estranho. O que você está pensando?"

Edward estava pensando que era o filho da mãe mais sortudo do mundo enquanto seus pensamentos automaticamente reajustaram sua imaginação anterior de uma mulher grande e feia, tirando as roupas e subindo nele, e colocavam essa mulher em seu lugar. Ele se permitiu curtir a fantasia por um momento, mas então se deu conta de que o seu corpo estava curtindo demais, pois um volume claro estava crescendo em suas calças. Ele balançou a cabeça. Mesmo que a noite pudesse ser maravilhosa como escravo sexual dessa mulher, ele tinha planos – uma viagem cheia de praias, palmeiras, e mulheres semi nuas numa pista de dança. E tudo isso já estava pago.

Agora... Se depois da viagem essa mulher desejasse um encontro da maneira convencional, e depois quisesse amarrá-lo na cama e fazer o que bem entendesse com ele... Bem, Edward se considerava um cara permissivo.

Além do mais, ele achava que nesse caso ser um escravo sexual não era tão ruim. Se dando conta de que sua mente estava viajando por áreas que deviam permanecer quietas por enquanto, Edward se chutou mentalmente e forçou uma expressão dura a aparecer em seu rosto. "Seqüestro é ilegal."

As sobrancelhas dela ergueram. "Mamãe te seqüestrou?"

"Não exatamente", ele admitiu, lembrando que havia entrado no porta malas por livre e espontâneo ímpeto. Seqüestro geralmente significava ser forçadamente levado embora. Edward supôs que ele podia ter mentido; no entanto, ele era um péssimo mentiroso.

"Mas eu não quero estar aqui, e eu realmente não faço idéia de como fui entrar no porta malas do carro da sua mãe. Naquela hora parecia a coisa mais natural a se fazer, mas eu nunca..."

A voz de Edward foi sumindo quando ele se deu conta de que a morena não o estava ouvindo. Pelo menos, ela não aparentava. Ela estava olhando para a cabeça dele com concentração e uma careta que só fazia piorar. Ela também estava se aproximando da cama, apesar dele suspeitar que essa era uma ação subconsciente. Ela parecia completamente concentrada no cabelo dele, mas então ela balançou a cabeça com aparente frustração e murmurou "Eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos."

"Você não consegue ler meus pensamentos?" Edward ecoou lentamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Entendo... e... er... isso é um problema?" Ele quis saber. "Quer dizer, você geralmente consegue ler as mentes das pessoas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas foi um gesto ausente, seus pensamentos claramente estavam em outro lugar.

Edward tentou ignorar a decepção que tomou conta dele repentinamente quando ele se deu conta de que a mulher era louca, ou pelo menos iludida se ela achava que podia ler mentes. Ele achou que não devia ter se surpreendido. A mãe não podia exatamente ser normal, ou não teria permitido que um homem estranho entrasse em seu porta malas – já que ela estava bem atrás dele e tinha visto quando ele entrou. Qualquer outra pessoa teria procurado a segurança do prédio correndo aos gritos, ao invés de levá-lo pra casa com ela.

Parecia que a loucura estava solta essa noite. O primeiro exemplo disso foi o seu comportamento, então o comportamento da ruiva, e agora a morena achava que podia ler mentes. Isso o fez imaginar se não havia algum surto de loucura correndo a cidade. Talvez todos os homens em Toronto estivessem entrando em porta malas e se deixando a amarrar em camas.

Talvez houvesse alguma droga sendo liberada no reservatório de água; um plano terrorista de incapacitar os homens do Canadá.

Por outro lado, talvez isso fosse apenas um sonho estranho, e ele ainda estivesse em sua mesa de trabalho, com a cabeça baixa e dormindo pesadamente. Edward decidiu que essa era a possibilidade mais cabível. Isso provia uma explicação mais que satisfatória para seu próprio comportamento inexplicável que o havia levado até ali. É claro, nada disso importava de verdade. Dormindo ou acordado, louco ou não, cá estava ele e mesmo que isso fosse um sonho, ele queria ir pra casa. Ele tinha que pegar um vôo.

"Ouça, você podia simplesmente me soltar, eu prometo que vou esquecer isso tudo. Eu não vou levar o assunto às autoridades nem nada parecido."

"As autoridades?" A morena ecoou. "Você quer dizer, tipo, a polícia?" Ela pareceu pasma com esse prospecto, como se o pensamento nem tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

"Bem, é", Edward disse com uma careta. "Okay, então parece que eu cheguei até aqui por vontade própria suficiente", ele admitiu relutantemente. "Mas agora eu quero ir pra casa, e se você não me soltar, isso será confinamento forçado, e isso é crime."

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela tentou entrar nos pensamentos do homem para acalmá-lo e controlá-lo como ela havia feito mais cedo com Michael, e como sua mãe devia ter feito antes de deixá-lo, mas ela não estava conseguindo entrar nos pensamentos dele. Era como se houvesse uma parede impenetrável na mente dele, e ela já tinha ouvido falar de casos assim, mas isso nunca tinha ocorrido com ela.

Isabella nunca havia conhecido um mortal que ela não conseguia ler ou controlar. Geralmente, essa dificuldade diminuía ou desaparecia completamente quando ela estava se alimentando deles.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e observou seu presente, debatendo se devia ou não se alimentar dele para facilitar a entrada em sua mente e acalmá-lo. O problema era que se ela não conseguisse entrar em seus pensamentos só um pouquinho, ela não conseguiria evitar que ele sentisse dor quando seus dentes cravassem no pescoço dele. A não ser...

Maggie uma vez disse ter passado por uma situação parecida. Ela disse que havia beijado e acariciado o homem, deixando-o relaxado, e conseguiu entrar em seus pensamentos no exato momento que seus dentes penetraram nele.

Isabella considerou brevemente o problema. Ela nunca havia seduzido ninguém antes. Nascida e criada na Inglaterra Georgiana, sua vida foi bastante ilhada, e enquanto a sociedade foi ficando mais depravada nos últimos cinqüenta anos, a vida de Isabella não ficou. Seus pais eram velhos, com valores velhos e crenças que eram difíceis de mudar e modernizar. Sua mãe havia permitido que ela tivesse mais liberdade, mas seu pai nunca se curvou à sociedade.

Mesmo assim, Isabella decidiu, ela simplesmente não podia permitir que o homem ficasse daquele jeito, nervoso. Além do mais, ela não se incomodaria em dar uma provinha em seu presente de aniversário, pois isso seria como provar a cobertura do bolo antes dele ser servido. Okay, ela gostaria de um pouco mais do que só uma provinha, mas seria só uma mordidinha, só o suficiente para satisfazer sua fome, ela decidiu. É claro, Isabella pensou secamente. O homem parecia gostoso o suficiente para deixar ela com vontade de deixá-lo seco, uma tentação que ela não se lembrava de sentir há várias décadas.

"Essas cordas estão muito apertadas."

O susto da reclamação dele, a tirou dos seus pensamentos e Isabella olhou novamente na direção das queimaduras nos pulsos dele e sentiu a incerteza derretendo. Ela aprendeu que era feio brincar com comida ou permitir que ela sofresse desnecessariamente.

E esse homem estava sofrendo. Era dever dela entrar em seus pensamentos e acalmá-lo. Não era culpa dela se isso não podia ser feito da maneira convencional e isso pedia por umas medidas drásticas.

Com a mente resolvida e a consciência apaziguada, Isabella sentou no lado da cama. "Você não devia se debater, e não devia se preocupar. Eu odeio te ver nervoso desse jeito."

Ele olhou para ela, como se sentisse muito por ela perceber que ele estava nervoso. Ou talvez ele estivesse simplesmente com raiva por ela não estar soltando-o como ele pediu.

"Vamos tirar isso de você", ela sugeriu, colocando as meias no colo enquanto trabalhava no laço em seu pescoço. Ele suspirou enquanto ela era removida, relaxando um pouco na cama, e Isabella resolveu descartar a gravata também.

"Pronto, não está melhor?" Ela perguntou, deslizando o tecido de seda do pescoço dele. O homem começou a afirmar com a cabeça, então parou o movimento e ao invés disso fez uma careta enquanto ela abria os primeiros três botões da camisa dele. "Seria melhor ainda se você me soltasse."

Isabella sorriu se divertindo com a forma que ele estava lutando consigo mesmo, então tentou distrair-lo passando levemente os dedos pelo pedaço de peito que revelava. Para grande satisfação dela, um tremor passou por ele quando suas unhas arranharam gentilmente sua pele nua. Esse negócio de sedução estava demonstrando ser mais fácil do que ela temia. Ou talvez ela tivesse um talento natural, Isabella pensou, e se perguntou se devia se preocupar com essa possibilidade.

"Me solte." Ele estava tentando ser firme, mas era óbvio que seu coração já não estava inteiramente por trás do desejo de ficar livre.

Sorrindo sabiamente, Isabella passou os dedos levemente pelo pano logo acima do cinto dele. Essa ação provocante fez com que os músculos do estômago dele galopassem e sua respiração saiu num pequeno sopro de ar.

"Que inferno", ele respirou. "Existem coisas piores que ser um escravo sexual."

Isabella piscou, surpresa com seu comentário e decidiu que já o havia relaxado o suficiente. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Edward", ele limpou a garganta e disse mais firmemente. "Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Doutor, hein?" Ela ergueu novamente uma mão para passá-la levemente pelo peito dele, notando que os olhos dele saíram imediatamente do rosto dela para acompanhar aquele gesto. "Bem, doutor... Você é um homem muito bonito."

Ela moveu a mão até o cabelo dele, passando-a lentamente pelas mechas finas, acobreadas e ficando maravilhada por ele ser tão macio. O olhar dela desceu até os profundos olhos verdes e o firme contorno dos seus lábios enquanto ela considerava seu próximo passo. Ele era um homem atraente. Em seus tempos, ela já havia conhecido homens que eram bonitos, mas ele tinha alguma coisa que chamava a atenção dela. Seu olhar passou para as rugas na testa dele, e seus dedos seguiram o olhar, alisando levemente as linhas para suavizá-las.

"Você se importaria terrivelmente se eu te beijasse?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Dr. Edward Cullen não respondeu, ele simplesmente olhou os olhos dela, que haviam escurecido com o interesse enquanto ela permitia que seu dedo descesse até a boca dele e descrevessem suavemente o seu contorno. Quando a boca dele se abriu para sugar seu dedo em seu suave calor, ela considerou isso uma permissão, mas Isabella ficou sentada imóvel, seus olhos encontrando e segurando os dele com fascínio enquanto ela notou o fogo tomando vida ali dentro. Então ele sugou o dedo dela mais ainda com a boca, sua língua correndo a lateral do seu dedo durante esse movimento, e Isabella fez um pequeno som de surpresa.

Mais de duzentos anos de idade e ela nunca havia percebido que os dedos eram áreas erógenas, Isabella pensou meio distante, enquanto o fogo aparente nos olhos dele começou a crescer dentro dela, mas muito mais embaixo.

Edward Cullen era um homem que podia distraí-la perigosamente, e ela decidiu que era melhor controlar a situação. Com essa intenção, Isabella lentamente retirou seu dedo da boca dele e se inclinou para a frente para esfregar a bochecha contra a dele, para que ela pudesse sentir seu cheiro. Essa ação tinha sido instintiva, como a de um predador tentando o cheiro da presa. Ele tinha um cheiro apimentado, almiscarado, que ela gostava bastante. Isabella sorriu fracamente, então passou os lábios pela bochecha dele antes de ir subindo até a boca dele. Lá ela pressionou um pouco mais firmemente e os esfregou para frente e para trás.

Os lábios de Edward Cullen pareciam duros e firmes, mas eles eram macios.

Isabella continuou simplesmente a esfregar os lábios contra os dele, gostando da carícia erótica, até que ele ergueu sua própria cabeça, no esforço de aprofundar o beijo. Quando ela sentiu a língua dele escapulir e passar suavemente pela brecha onde os lábios dela se encontravam, ela deixou que eles se abrissem. Os olhos dela se abriram com a surpresa das sensações que tomaram conta dela quando a língua dele entrou.

Isabella certamente já havia sido beijada em duzentos anos – muitas vezes, vezes sem conta, se ela podia ser honesta. Alguns dos beijos foram permitidos, outros foram roubados, de alguns ela gostou e de outros não, mas esse beijo...

A língua dele era quente, molhada e firme quando se encontrava com a dela. Ele tinha gosto de menta e café e algo mais que ela não pôde identificar imediatamente, então Isabella deixou de se importar. Ela deixou que seus olhos se fechassem e se perdeu nas sensações que a dominavam.

O que começou com uma tentativa da sua parte de seduzir Edward, acabou terminando com ela sendo seduzida.

Isabella se descobriu perdida no beijo enquanto a língua dele a preenchia, investindo e passando por sua boca com um desejo que a fez estremecer. Por um momento seus propósitos foram completamente esquecidos. Ela se descobriu mudando de posição, deslizando as pernas pela cama para conseguir se unir a ele, suas pernas se prendendo às dele enquanto seus dedos deslizavam e agarravam seus cabelos.

Ela sentiu que ele lutava com as amarras, mas só tinha meia consciência disso até que ele afastou a cabeça para acabar com o beijo e rosnou "Me desamarre. Eu quero tocar você."

Isabella ficou tentada, mas ignorou o pedido dele e ao invés disso se concentrou em deixar um rastro de beijos pela bochecha dele, seu corpo se movendo em cima dele. Ele obviamente era mais alto que ela. Quando seus lábios alcançaram o pescoço dele, as pélvis dos dois estavam unidas, e ele imediatamente começou a mexer o quadril, se movendo contra ela, aumentando o desejo de ambos. O gemido dele era frustrado e excitado enquanto ela moveu os lábios até o pescoço dele e ele se mexeu impacientemente embaixo dela, até que ela encontrou a jugular e deixou que seus dentes deslizassem profundamente na pele que cobria sua veia. Edward ficou rígido com a surpresa, então relaxou rapidamente dando um gemido prolongado enquanto Isabella começou a se alimentar, e o prazer explodiu em sua mente, então ela o transmitiu pra ele. Aquela experiência era completamente diferente da experiência com Michael.

Normalmente, ela não achava que se alimentar era uma experiência erótica, mas normalmente Isabella não tinha que seduzir sua vítima. Ela simplesmente controlava a mente deles e ia em frente. Dessa vez era diferente. Ela estava excitada, ele estava excitado, e o sangue correndo pelo corpo dela era um fio que conectava a excitação dos dois, saltando de um para o outro e, de alguma forma, aumentando enquanto a mente dele se abria para ela.

Mas dessa vez Isabella não estava no controle, ela não estava apenas mandando os pensamentos dela, mas também estava recebendo os dele. Era como um maravilhoso caleidoscópio de cor. Emoções e pensamentos enchiam sua mente, onda após onda de excitação dominante. Paixão, desejo, inteligência, doçura, honra, coragem... Isabella abriu brevemente a janela para a alma dele, e aqueles poucos momentos ensinaram mais sobre ele do que ela teria aprendido em centenas de conversas. Não haviam mentiras, nem meias verdade ou prevaricações para tentar impressioná-la. Tudo o que havia era ele mesmo, e então tudo isso foi deixado de lado numa avalanche de desejo.

Isabella esqueceu suas intenções de acalmá-lo, esqueceu tudo exceto a fome que atravessava seu corpo: a fome do sangue velho pelo sangue novo e a necessidade nova por causa do prazer que ele estava dando a ela. Naquele momento, com os corpos dos dois unidos, ambos gemendo, se arqueando e se debatendo um contra o outro, apenas esse homem parecia ser capaz de satisfazer sua fome, e Isabella podia muito bem ter se perdido a ponto de deixá-lo seco se a voz de Benjamin não tivesse alcançado seus ouvidos, deixando-a distraída.

"Eu não vejo porque você está tão nervosa. Ela só subiu para trocar as meias. Ela -" A voz dele tinha começado abafada por causa da porta, mas o volume aumentou enquanto a porta se abria, e então morreu abruptamente, e um breve silêncio veio em seguida. Muito breve.

"Isabella Swan!"

Isabella ficou imóvel, os olhos se abrindo quando ela reconheceu a voz da mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1.**Oi pessoal! Que experiência essa, desses dois hein? Já comentei que também quero um Edward pra mim... ;)

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**Dia: **_Oi!Pois é, mais uma fic que estou adorando adaptar, espero que goste também. Bjus!

_**DaysCullenB.S**__**:**_Oi! Obrigado! E todas temos que entrar na fila pra ter um Edward! Bjus!

_**Vypra: **_Oi! A Bella tem dois irmãos, sendo o Vladimir e o Stefan, a Kate que é sua prima, tem mais duas irmãs gêmeas, a Tânia e a Irina! O Benjamin, não tem irmãos. A Rosalie, também é prima, mas não tem irmãos. E a Maggie é amiga de Bella. Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4.**E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias as **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

_**REVIEWS **__GERA **UMA AUTORA **__**FELIZ**_

_**AUTORA FELIZ **__GERA __**CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER **_**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse:**_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos:**Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 2_** e me presentaram com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**Vypra**_, _**Lauren Collins**_ (bem-vinda!) _**Dia**_, _**Bruangel**_ (bem-vinda!) e **_DaysCullenB.S_**_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Com os dentes retraindo, Isabella se livrou do pescoço de Edward Cullen e olhou por cima do ombro, culpada. A visão de Benjamin e sua mãe na porta olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados foi o suficiente para fazer com que ela ficasse de pé rapidamente, sua mãos se movendo para arrumar as roupas e os cabelos.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Renée marchou para dentro do quarto. "Se esgueirando e abrindo os seus presentes antes do seu aniversário como se tivesse doze anos ao invés de duzentos! O que você estava pensando?"

"Bem, tecnicamente é aniversário dela, Tia Renée", Benjamin apontou enquanto fechava a porta.

Isabella deu ao primo um sorriso de agradecimento, mas disse "Eu não estava me esgueirando. Eu subi para pegar meias novas." Ela as pegou em cima da cama e completou "E eu não abri o presente."

Renée olhou para o chão fazendo uma demonstração.

Depois de olhar para o chão e ver o laço desfeito que foi esquecido ali, Isabella fez uma careta e admitiu, "Okay, eu abri o presente, mas só porque ele estava chateado, e eu odiei ter que deixá-lo inquieto." Ela pausou, então pendeu a cabeça para um lado e disse "Eu acredito que tenha sido a chegada de Vladimir que te interrompeu antes que você o preparasse completamente? Ele estava nervoso por ter sido sequestrado e queria que eu o soltasse quando eu cheguei aqui."

"Eu não o sequestrei", Renée afrontou, então seu olhar passou por Isabella e foi parar no Dr. Edward Cullen para dizer "Eu não te sequestrei. Te peguei emprestado." Ela voltou a atenção para Isabella para completar "E eu o deixei completamente pronto."

"Mesmo?" As sobrancelhas dela ergueram com a surpresa, e Isabella olhou da mãe para o homem deitado na cama, confusa. "Parece que não surtiu efeito."

Renée suspirou, um pouco da sua tensão indo embora. "Sim, ele aparentemente tem uma mente forte."

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu percebi. Não consegui entrar em sua mente para chamá-lo. Nem um pouco. Foi por isso que eu me alimentei dele. Eu achei que isso pudesse me ajudar a entrar em sua mente e acalmá-lo", Isabella explicou.

"Parece que funcionou muito bem", Benjamin comentou, divertido. "Mas eu não diria exatamente que ele foi acalmado."

Isabella seguiu seu olhar até a virilha do homem, onde uma ereção estava pressionando suas calças para cima. Enquanto ela observava, a tenda em suas calças foi ficando menor.

"Então não é um pepino", Benjamin comentou levemente, e Isabella teve que morder o lábio para evitar uma risada nervosa.

Limpando a garganta, ela murmurou "Perdão, mamãe. Eu não queria estragar o jantar de aniversário que você tinha planejado. E, de verdade, eu não estraguei. Quer dizer, talvez não seja mais uma surpresa, mas eu não tomei tanto assim, foi só uma boquinha. Foi só uma provinha. Eu posso tomar muito mais."

Seu olhar faminto escorregou para o homem na cama, seu corpo formigando com a idéia de se alimentar dele novamente.

"Ele não é o seu jantar de aniversário."

Isabella relutantemente desistiu de olhar para o seu presente de aniversário e se virou para a mãe, confusa. "O que?"

"Ele não é o seu jantar de aniversário", ela repetiu. "Eu pedi comida Chinesa pra você. O entregador deve chegar logo."

"Oh." Não teve como esconder a decepção dela. Isabella gostava de comida Chinesa, mas ela nunca a deixava saciada. Em uma hora ela estaria com fome de novo. No entanto, Edward Cullen foi uma robusta refeição, perto do caldo aguado de Michael, ele havia sido um delicioso guisado encorpado e suculento.

Ele também sentiu prazer de uma forma que ela não esperava. Essa noite, Isabella sentiu um pouco do prazer que suas vítimas geralmente sentiam e transmitiam para ela quando ela se alimentava deles. Essa excitação ela nunca havia realmente compreendido ou experimentado pessoalmente, apenas em segunda mão, como uma observadora. Dessa vez ela não conseguiu se manter distante e observando.

Ao seduzi-lo, aparentemente ela acabou seduzindo a si mesma...

Ou talvez ele que tenha me seduzido, ela pensou, lembrando dos lábios dele sugando seu dedo em sua boca.

Não que tenha sido difícil seduzi-la. Ele era o homem mais atraente que ela já conhecera, e isso por si só já dizia alguma coisa. Em seus duzentos anos de vida Isabella já havia conhecido muitos homens, e muitos deles eram mais atraentes esteticamente, mas eles só a deixaram fria. Havia algo nesse homem que chamava a atenção dos seus pensamentos... e também, ele cheirava bem. E naqueles poucos minutos que suas mentes se fundiram... Isabella não havia tentado ler ou controlar a mente dele, como era sua intenção, pois ela estava ocupada demais aproveitando o momento, mas naquele breve conexão, ela deu uma boa olhada na mente dele. Era uma mistura de confusão, desejo, inteligência, honestidade e personalidade que chamaram sua atenção.

Consciente do silêncio que havia tomado conta do quarto, Isabella olhou ao redor. O homem que atualmente estava preenchendo seus pensamentos estava deitado na cama, encarando-a com um fascínio silencioso. Isabella achou isso interessante. Por outro lado, sua mãe e seu primo estavam olhando para ela concentrando seu interesse, e ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar que isso não era uma coisa boa. Com desconforto, ela se deu conta de que não havia guardado seus pensamentos, e sem dúvida aquele par havia invadido os pensamentos de prazer que ela havia experimentado com Edward Cullen.

"Então", Isabella disse abruptamente. "Se ele não é o meu jantar de aniversário, quem é?"

"Com licença? Jantar de aniversário?" Edward gritou. Ele estava os encarando, bastante horrorizado. Aparentemente ele não estava ouvindo a conversa que rolou antes disso. Agora ele estava nervoso mais uma vez.

Ela podia ter usado algum tempo para acalmá-lo, mas a mãe dela falou, distraindo-a.

"Ele é o seu presente de aniversário, não jantar." Quando Isabella a encarou sem entender, ela cruzou o quarto para segurar sua mão.

"Eu achava que ia ser uma surpresa apresentada durante a festa, mas já que você já abriu o seu presente, eu posso muito bem explicar. Querida, esse é o Dr. Edward Cullen. Ele é um psicólogo especializado em fobias, e eu o trouxe aqui para curar você. Feliz Aniversário."

Edward Cullen era psicólogo, Isabella pensou lentamente. Ela não tinha pensado em perguntar que tipo de médico ele era quando ela perguntou seu nome e ele respondeu 'Dr. Edward Cullen'. Agora ela já sabia. Ele era um psicólogo que estava aqui para curar a sua fobia.

"Oh", ela murmurou enfim, então, olhou surpresa para Edward enquanto ele ecoava o seu "oh" da mesma maneira desapontada dela. Isso a deixou curiosa.

A decepção dela era baseada no fato de que ela preferia mordiscá-lo do que lidar com algo chato como uma fobia, mas aparentemente ele não estava mais feliz que ela com essa idéia. Edward suspirou por dentro. Ele achava que não devia se sentir decepcionado com o anúncio da ruiva. Ele devia ficar feliz por não ser escravo sexual ou... jantar? Ele ainda estava tentando entender isso.

Isabella, como a ruiva chamava à morena, achou que ele era o seu jantar de aniversário? Ele? Jantar de aniversário? Só essa idéia já era suficiente para arrancar qualquer pensamento sensual da cabeça dele imediatamente. Jantar de aniversário? Eles eram canibais?

Bom Deus, ela o mordeu depois de beijá-lo, só uma mordidinha, e então começou a sugar, sem dúvida deixando ele com uma marca enorme que ele teria que passar uma semana tentando esconder, ou talvez mais. Edward não tinha certeza. Ele só havia ficado com uma marca dessas uma vez na vida, e isso foi quando ele era adolescente. Agora ele não lembrava quanto tempo ela demorou para sumir. Ele também não lembrava daquela experiência ter sido tão agradável quanto essa tinha sido, e mesmo assim ele ficou feliz em deixar a morena chupar o pescoço dele quanto queria, ou qualquer outra parte do corpo dele também. Ser um jantar de aniversário, no entanto, não soava tão agradável.

Bom Deus, só ele mesmo para se meter no porta malas de uma canibal.

Ele realmente preferiria o lance de ser escravo sexual. Definitivamente parecia mais prazeroso.

Edward revirou os olhos e teve que balançar a cabeça mentalmente com os próprios pensamentos. Ele parecia um homem desesperado por sexo. Na verdade, isso não estava tão longe da verdade. Apesar dos melhores esforços da sua família em formar um casal, já fazia quase um ano que ele não tinha sexo. As mulheres que sua família arrumavam, tinham a tendência de ser adoráveis, mas nenhuma delas chegou a o deixar muito interessado, pelo menos nenhuma delas conseguiu tirar sua atenção do trabalho por muito tempo.

Isso nunca deixou Edward muito preocupado; ele tinha uma vida cheia e ocupada. Ele sempre disse a si mesmo que no dia que encontrasse uma mulher tão fascinante como sua carreira, esse seria o dia que ele teria encontrado a mulher perfeita para ele. Nesse meio tempo, sua família - sempre esperançosa - continuava tentando juntá-lo a qualquer mulher que conheciam, e Edward continuava a evitar levar as mulheres para a cama para evitar relacionamentos problemáticos com as amigas da sua família, já que isso podia causar ressentimentos. Isso significava que ele só se envolvia sexualmente com mulheres que ele mesmo conhecia quando não estava acompanhando as amigas da família a vários jantares ou compromissos.

A última vez que Edward conseguiu ficar com alguém, foi com uma psiquiatra gélida loira da Colombia Britânica. Eles havia se encontrado numa conferência sobre a saúde mental no inverno passado, tomaram um drink depois do outro após as palestras, então ele a acompanhou até o quarto, ela o convidou para entrar e muito educadamente e clinicamente, transou com ele. Foi frio e funcional e assustadoramente não-excitante... quase como tomar uma injeção.

Isso dava um jeito no problema, as seringas eram limpas, mas um gosto ruim permanecia na boca. Edward estava relativamente certo que essa morena não deixaria um gosto ruim em sua boca.

Ele também tinha certeza de que ela faria muito mais do que apenas limpar as seringas.

"Você o trouxe aqui para tratar a minha fobia?"

Edward olhou para a morena enquanto ela fazia a pergunta, reparando pela primeira vez que ela também parecia bastante decepcionada com as notícias.

"Sim, querida."

"Ele não é -?"

"Não", a ruiva interrompeu firmemente, então fez uma careta para a óbvia falta de entusiasmo da morena com o seu presente. "Querida, isso é uma coisa boa. Eu achei que você fosse ficar contente. Eu pensei que fosse perfeito. Ele pode curar a sua fobia, permitindo que você tenha uma vida normal. Uma vida sem as inconveniências de um tratamento noturno, ou sem o risco de você acabar bêbada em casa duas ou três vezes por semana."

As sobrancelhas de Edward ergueram, e ele tentou entender em sua mente que tipo de fobia podia fazer uma pessoa começar a beber.

"Então" - a ruiva virou um sorriso brilhante em sua direção - "faça isso."

Edward a encarou sem entender. "Perdão?"

"Cure minha Isabella de sua fobia", ela disse pacientemente.

Edward tirou sua atenção da expressão de expectativa naqueles olhos velhos, sábios, e passou para os olhos mais brilhantes da sua filha. Eles eram azuis como um dia sem nuvens, mas com o mesmo brilho prata metálico da sua mãe. Adorável, Edward pensou, e simplesmente desejou que eles não fossem lentes de contato. O incomodava a idéia de que ela achava que precisasse de algum artifício para aumentar sua beleza.

"Não são lentes de contato", a ruiva anunciou de repente e Edward prendeu a respiração. Certamente ela não havia acabado de ler seus pensamentos?

"O que não são lentes de contato?" A morena disse, olhando dele para a sua mãe, confusa.

"Seus olhos, querida", a ruiva explicou, e então disse a Edward, "Apesar dos seus pensamentos anteriores, a nossa cor de olhos é natural. Eu nem sei se fabricam lentes de contato da cor dos nossos olhos... ainda", ela completou secamente.

"Natural", Edward murmurou, fascinado, observando a cor cintilante dos olhos da filha, então a mente dele lentamente absorveu as palavras. Apesar dos seus pensamentos anteriores? Ela não estava se referindo ao elevador? A ruiva acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, o elevador."

"Você consegue ler a mente dele?" Isabella parecia mais aborrecida do que surpresa, ele notou, e lembrou, ele achou que ela era louca ao reclamar que não conseguia ler a mente dele, e mesmo assim, aqui estava a ruiva, aparentemente fazendo exatamente isso. Edward não conseguia decidir se estava dormindo e sonhando com tudo isso, perdendo a cabeça e imaginando tudo isso, ou se ele estava acordado, são, e a mulher realmente estava lendo sua mente. Pior ainda, ele não conseguia decidir qual das opções ele preferia. Ele não queria estar dormindo, porque ai Isabella seria apenas uma fantasia com a qual ele sonhou, ele não gostava da idéia de nunca vê-la fora dos sonhos. Estar perdendo a cabeça também não era uma alternativa muito melhor, mas a idéia da ruiva estar lendo sua mente era um tanto desconcertante... Especialmente já que a mente dele estava cheia de pensamentos pecaminosos com a filha dela.

"Então?" A ruiva pressionou.

Sonhando ou não, parecia que ele teria que lidar com a situação. Edward balançou a cabeça. "Madame, curar uma fobia não é como tomar uma pílula. Demora algum tempo", ele a informou e então perguntou, um pouco menos pacientemente. "Dá pra você me soltar, por favor?"

"Não era isso que dizia o artigo", a ruiva corrigiu, ignorando seu pedido. "No jornal você foi citado ao dizer que os novos tratamentos podem ser extremamente efetivos, e a maioria das fobias podem ser curadas com apenas algumas sessões, alguns só precisam de uma sessão."

Edward deixou a respiração sair com um suspiro lento, agora entendendo como ele tinha vindo parar aqui. A ruiva claramente tinha lido a entrevista que ele deu para um jornal, num artigo especial sobre fobias. Ela tinha saído no último fim de semana.

"Isso é verdade, algumas fobias podem ser facilmente tratadas", ele começou tentando continuar calmo e... bem... paciente, mas essa situação era tão bizarra.

Pelo amor de Deus, ele estava amarrado numa cama, e haviam três pessoas de pé agindo como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente normal. Edward simplesmente não conseguia evitar se sentir um pouco agitado.

"Sabe, a maioria das pessoas marca uma consulta para me ver", ele disparou, então tentou ser razoável de novo. "E amanhã de manhã eu viajo para o México de férias. Tem coisas que eu preciso fazer até lá. Eu gostaria muito que vocês me soltassem e me deixassem ir embora. Eu realmente não tenho tempo pra isso."

O silêncio mal tinha começado a cercar suas últimas palavras quando houve uma batida na porta. Ela se abriu e uma jovem mulher passou a cabeça e olhou para dentro do quarto. Ela era loira, seu rosto tinha o formato oval e era bonito. Ela olhou curiosamente para ele, então passou a atenção para a mãe. "Tio Eleazar está aqui, Tia Renée."

"Oh, obrigada Rose." A mãe, Renée, imediatamente começou a guiar Isabella e Benjamin em direção à porta, dizendo "Vamos lidar com isso depois. Não devemos deixar todos esperando. Rosalie, Stefan já apareceu?"

"Sim, ele tinha acabado de chegar quando eu vim subindo as escadas." A mulher abriu ainda mais a porta para que eles saíssem, completando "A comida Chinesa já chegou também. Eu coloquei o entregador na despensa até que você esteja pronta para ele. No entanto, você provavelmente não deve demorar muito."

"Não. Vamos descer até a festa e eu vou dar inicio a tudo", Renée anunciou enquanto seguia Isabella e Benjamin para o corredor. "Isabella pode abrir os outros presentes mais tarde e -" a porta se fechou para o resto da frase da mulher.

Edward observou a superfície de madeira, pasmo, sem conseguir acreditar que eles simplesmente haviam deixado ele lá, atado à cama como estava.

Isso era maluquice. Loucura.

Com a cabeça rodando com os pensamentos, Edward fechou os olhos e tentou entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo e o que ele podia fazer sobre isso.

Apesar das suas próprias ações de se levar até ali, ele estava começando a se considerar seqüestrado. No entanto, não estavam querendo pedir resgate, e ele não era o jantar. Isso era bom, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Não era?

Ele estava aqui para tratar uma fobia. Francamente, Edward achava que a família inteira precisava de tratamento... e não para fobias, mas tanto faz.

Eles queriam que ele tratasse fobia, e ele queria ficar livre. Certamente ele podia fazer algum tipo de barganha? Ele concordaria em tratar à adorável Isabella e não levar o caso deles à autoridade assim que eles o soltassem.

E aí ele ia diretamente para a delegacia. Ou não.

Edward estava meio confuso com o que ele queria fazer no momento. Parte dele estava com raiva e querendo ir à polícia dizer que ele foi preso contra a sua vontade e tudo mais, mas na verdade, se Isabella voltasse ao quarto e começasse a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo do jeito que estava fazendo antes, ele achava que podia esquecer grande parte da raiva. De qualquer forma, Edward achava que isso tudo não passava de frustração sexual.

Sem a frustração, ele estaria apenas muito confuso com os eventos dessa noite. Além do mais, ele não podia ir à polícia. O que ele ia dizer?

"Oi, meu nome é Dr. Cullen e essa noite eu entrei num porta malas por livre e espontânea vontade, me tranquei lá dentro e fui parar numa casa estranha, então saí e entrei na casa mencionada por vontade própria, chegando ao ponto de subir as escadas e deitar na cama para ser amarrado. Mas, nossa, eles não me soltaram quando eu pedi e agora eu os quero presos."

Oh sim, isso ia acabar bem, Edward pensou secamente. Iam rir dele na delegacia de polícia. Além do mais, ele não queria dar problema a essas pessoas. Bem, pelo menos ele não queria arrumar problemas para Isabella.

Edward lambeu os lábios enquanto lembrava o gosto e a sensação dela. Ela tinha se sentido tão bem agarradinha com ele, e ela fazia uns murmúrios eróticos de prazer enquanto eles se beijavam. Se as mãos dele não estivessem amarradas, ele teria rolado, fazendo-a ficar por baixo, tirado cada pedacinho de roupa que ela estava usando e usado as mãos e sua boca no corpo dela para causar mais daqueles murmúrios.

A pele dela era pálida como marfim, e Edward não teve problemas em imaginar seu corpo branco se esticando e arqueando na cama quando ele fechasse sua boca em um mamilo ereto e passasse as mãos pelas costelas dela, e depois pelo seu estômago plano para chegar ao meio das pernas dela, até a área mais úmida.

Ela ficaria quente com o toque dele, e corresponderia, e então quando ele a tivesse feito gritar com um climax ou dois, ele ia subir e - Edward gemeu alto de frustração e fez com que sua imaginação chegasse ao fim abruptamente quando ele sentiu a dor em seu membro. Okay, aquela foi uma atitude estúpida. Agora ele estava mais frustrado que nunca.

Suspirando, ele se mexeu para olhar a porta fechada, se perguntando quando Isabella voltaria, ou se ela voltaria. Ele deduziu que devia estar no quarto dela, ou ela não estaria pegando meias ali. Então, eventualmente ela voltaria. Talvez depois da festa, Edward pensou quando ouviu o som abafado de música vindo lá de baixo. Obviamente era lá que a festa estava acontecendo. A festa de aniversário de Isabella, ele lembrou, e se perguntou quantos anos ela tinha.

Ele teria dito que ela tinha cerca de vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis. Uns bons dez anos menos que ele. A diferença de idade iria incomodá-la? Aquele pensamento o incomodou. Ela podia achar que ele era velho demais para ela e não repetir os beijos daquela noite.

Se dando conta de onde seus pensamentos estavam indo, Edward balançou a cabeça mentalmente mais uma vez. O que ele estava pensando? Ele estava atado a uma cama e sendo mantido lá contra sua vontade. Ele tinha pedido para ser solto, mas ninguém ouviu. Ainda assim, cá estava ele, com sua mente sendo consumida por nada além da bela e morena Isabella.

"Você precisa colocar as prioridades em ordem", ele disse a si mesmo firmemente. "Que tal tentar se soltar e dar o fora daqui? Você tem um avião para pegar de manhã, sabe?"

Ignorando o fato de estar falando sozinho mais uma vez, Edward jogou a cabeça pra trás para olhar as ataduras que iam dos seus pulsos até os postes da cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi pessoal! Gostaria de agradecer o carinho de todos para com a minha fic, desculpem-me a demora, mas é que estava cheia de trabalhos da facul... então resolvi fazer um cronograma de posts dos capítulos, assim vcs ficam sabendo que dia irei fazer as atualizações. O que acham de segunda, quarta e sexta feira? E se vocês forem bonzinhos e me deixarem muitas reviews eu posto um capítulo extra no final de semana? (carinha de sapeca)

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

**_Vypra:_ **Oi!Vida regrada no século passado, e quando seu pai ainda era vivo, e na boate ela tinha ido para se alimentar. Rsrs

**_Lauren Collins: _**Oi! Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**_Dia:_ **Oi! Obrigada! E espero que você arrume sim um tempinho para ler.

**_Bruangel: _**Oi! Entra na fila para ganhar o Edward! E ela tá looooonga! RSRS

**_DaysCullenB.S:_** Oi! Obrigada! E espero que você tenha sanado sua curiosidade ou não né? RSRS

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA AUTORA_****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 3_** e me presentaram com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: **Naryae** (bem-vinda), _**Bruangel**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

"Oh, Senhor, Senhor. Eu caí no paraíso do baby doll."

Isabella riu com a expressão cômica de Benjamin enquanto ele entrava na sala de estar, onde elas estavam fazendo uma "festa do pijama" pós festa de aniversário improvisada. Sem ser um daqueles que dirige depois de beber, Benjamin decidiu ficar por ali, o que significava que Isabella, Rosalie e Maggie ficariam também. Com todos os quartos ocupados por parentes mais velhos que ficariam o dia inteiro, eles acabaram ficando com os colchões na maior sala de estar... junto com a prima Kate e suas irmãs gêmeas Tânia e Irina. As três garotas voaram da Inglaterra com sua mãe Carmen para comparecer à festa e tinham planos de ficar como visita por duas semanas.

"Benjamin!" Rosalie resfolegou de repente. "O que diabos você está usando?"

"O que? Isso?" Ele ergueu os braços e deu uma voltinha lenta. Ele estava coberto da cabeça aos pés com um pijama justo do Homem-Aranha. "Vladimir foi legal o suficiente para me emprestar esse pijama super legal pra mim", ele contou. "Você não gostou? Para um cara velho tão rabugento, ele tem um gosto bem radical para as roupas de dormir."

"Isso não é de Vladimir." Isabella gargalhou. "Eles foram um presente para Stefan quando ele estava ajudando a programar um vídeo game baseado em uma ou outra história em quadrinho."

"Eu não sabia disso, sabia?" Benjamin disse com um sorriso. "Vladimir ficou muito envergonhado com os meus cumprimentos efusivos com a sua 'escolha maneira' de roupa de dormir."

Isabella dividiu um sorriso com ele, imaginando como Vladimir deve ter reagido quando se deu conta de que sua pequena tentativa de envergonhar Benjamin havia saído pela culatra. Ele deve ter ficado mortificado por achar que qualquer um pudesse acreditar que ele usaria pijamas como aquele na cama.

"De qualquer forma, eu não me importo. Eles são confortáveis." Benjamin comentou, então colocou as mãos nos quadris para dar uma olhada nelas, e disse, galã "Quanto a vocês, senhoritas, são adoráveis como um arco-íris de flores."

Isabella deu uma olhada em si mesma, então para as outras mulheres em suas camisolas. Enquanto Rosalie e Maggie não tinham nenhuma roupa na casa da mãe de Isabella, Isabella tinha roupas, mas não tinha pijamas. Ela tinha a tendência de dormir nua. Elas três estavam usando pijamas emprestados de Kate e das gêmeas. O trio aparentemente tinha uma paixão por baby dolls, e isso era só o que elas tinham para emprestar.

Ainda assim, a descrição de Benjamin foi apta. Ela estava usando um baby doll de renda rosa, Kate usava vermelho, Tânia usava pêssego, Maggie verde menta, Irina azul bebê e Rosalie usava lavanda. Colocando todas juntas, elas quase formavam um arco-íris.

"Então?" Benjamin se jogou no colchonete que havia sido desenrolado para ele. Amassando o travesseiro até transformá-lo numa bola sólida na qual ele podia se encostar, ele observou todas elas com interesse. "O que acontece em festas do pijama?"

Todas as garotas sorriram com sua expressão ansiosa enquanto começaram a escolher seus próprios lugares, duas garotas em cada um dos três sofá-camas na sala. Dentro de momentos elas estavam todas acomodadas e olhando umas para as outras.

"Não olhe pra mim", Maggie disse quando Benjamin olhou em sua direção. "Eu tenho mais de quatrocentos anos de idade; festas do pijama nem sequer existiam quando eu era garota. Eu nem estou certa de que eles tinham pijamas. Eu não sei o que acontece."

Isabella gargalhou e disse com nojo "Mais de duzentos anos de idade e ainda sou considerada uma criança."

"Sempre seremos para a Mamãe e para a Tia Renée", Kate disse calmamente. "Eu acho que isso é relativo. Comparados a eles, nós somos crianças."

"Mas velhos, comparados com mortais", Isabella apontou, infeliz. Ela estava sentindo seus duzentos e dois anos. Aniversários podiam ser uma droga quando você é mais velha do que o país em que vive. O Canadá se tornou um país em 1867, e nessa época Isabella já estava com sessenta e nove anos; velha para uma mortal, mas não para uma vampira – como a maioria dos mortais os chaKaurem. Não era um termo do qual sua espécie gostava. Vampiros eram pensados como criaturas sem alma com aversão a alho, água benta e luz do sol. Até onde ela sabia, a espécie dela não era mais desalmada do que as pessoas comuns. E quanto às três armas supostamente usadas para derrotar vampiros, nem alho nem água benta os machucava. Luz do sol era outra coisa, eles não iam entrar em combustão se saíssem ao sol, mas evitá-lo tornava a vida mais fácil. Na verdade, as únicas coisas que a humanidade havia entendido bem sobre os vampiros, era sua longevidade, sua força, e sua habilidade para ler e controlar mentes... oh, eles não precisavam se alimentar de sangue.

"Vocês podem até ser velhos, mas nós não somos", Irina se meteu, e sua irmã gêmea Tânia completou "É."

Isabella forçou um sorriso para as gêmeas. Elas tinham apenas dezessete anos de idade, as tornando os bebês do grupo, ela pensou, e então se deu conta de que Kate estava certa. Tudo era relativo.

"Então", ela disse, determinada a permanecer alegre. "Vocês duas são jovens o suficiente para saber. O que acontece em festas do pijama?"

"Coisas divertidas", Tânia deu um sorriso imenso. "Você come um monte de coisas ruins deliciosas, tipo pizza e chocolate e batata frita." Isabella sorriu, indulgente. As gêmeas ainda eram suficientemente jovens para que as comidas fossem mais atraentes para elas do que eram para ela e para os outros.

"E você conta histórias assustadoras e fala sobre rapazes", Irina os informou.

"Hmmm", Benjamin pareceu duvidoso. "Vocês podem pular esse lance de falar sobre rapazes, a não ser que vocês queiram falar de mim. E eu estou cheio até a tampa, não preciso de pizza."

Isabella não duvidava dele.

Sua mãe havia encomendado uma tonelada de bolsas de sangue, assim como comidas normais para a festa, e ela observou bestificada quando as montanhas de comida e bebida acabaram sendo estragadas. Pelo que ela ouviu, a quantidade de sangue era igualmente grande.

Aparentemente a reserva havia sido exterminada. Isabella, de fato, ouviu sua mãe pedir a Vladimir para que ele fizesse com que mais sangue fosse entregue no dia seguinte para o café da manhã.

"Então só nos restam às histórias assustadoras", Maggie comentou. Ela pausou um momento, durante o qual ninguém se ofereceu para contar a história primeiro, então ela olhou para Isabella e perguntou curiosamente "O que sua mãe dirigiu até Toronto para te dar de aniversário? Eu não vi você abrindo o presente dela."

"Sim, o que era?" Rosalie perguntou curiosamente. "Eu também não vi."

"Sim, você o viu, Rosalie", Benjamin contou, divertido, trazendo uma careta confusa ao rosto da irmã.

"Não, não vi", ela insistiu. "Eu -" Ela pausou enquanto as palavras faziam sentido. "Ele? Você quer dizer que ela deu a Bella uma pessoa? Um homem?"

Os olhos dela ficaram arregalados de repente, e sua boca fez um "O", então ela exclamou "Aquele cara no quarto? Ele era o seu presente?"

"Que cara?" Maggie parecia surpresa. "Renée te deu um cara?"

Isabella deu a Benjamin um olhar feio enquanto as mulheres começaram a exclamar, pasmas. A reação delas foi exatamente a que ele esperava, claro.

"Não é o que parece", ela disse num tom calmante. "Ele é médico. Ela o trouxe aqui para curar a minha fobia de sangue."

"Sim", Benjamin as assegurou. "E o fato de Isabella estar rolando na cama com ele foi apenas um acidente. Naquela hora ela já sabia que ele era um terapeuta."

"Benjamin!" Isabella gritou, enquanto as outras mulheres começaram a exclamar e gritar perguntas novas. Balançando a cabeça com desgosto, ela se virou para as mulheres e rapidamente as deu uma versão editada do encontro com Edward Cullen.

Quando terminou, ela sentou e esperou pelas suas reações.

Maggie foi a primeira a falar, perguntando "Então, ele vai tratar a sua fobia?"

Isabella hesitou, então admitiu "Eu não sei. Eu acho que não."

"Porque não?" Kate perguntou, surpresa.

"Bem, aparentemente ele devia estar saindo de férias amanhã. E também, tem o pequeno probleminha da mamãe ter sequestrado ele", ela completou, revirando os olhos com os métodos da mãe.

"Talvez fosse melhor se ela tivesse marcado uma consulta com ele", Rosalie comentou.

"Sim, foi isso que ele disse também", Isabella admitiu sem jeito.

"Então, podemos vê-lo?" Kate perguntou, e Bella virou para ela, surpresa.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Nós vimos todos os seus outros presentes", ela disse, como se isso fosse completamente razoável.

"Eu definitivamente quero vê-lo", Maggie anunciou.

"Eu mesma não me importaria em vê-lo", Rosalie disse.

"Você já viu ele", Isabella protestou.

"Sim, mas realmente foi só uma olhadinha, e naquela hora eu não sabia que ele era o seu presente."

"Que diferença isso faz?" Ela perguntou, exasperada, mas Rosalie apenas ergueu os ombros.

Balançando a cabeça, Isabella disse "Não podemos simplesmente subir até lá. É o nascer do sol. Ele provavelmente está dormindo."

"Está tudo bem; nós só queremos olhar para ele. Ele não precisa falar conosco", Maggie anunciou, ficando de pé.

Isabella deu espaço enquanto sua prima passava apressadamente para ir até sua suíte. Quando eles olharam cheios de determinação para a porta, ela mesma saiu da cama, dizendo "Oh, está bem, mas não devemos acordá-lo."

As cortinas escurecidas do seu quarto estavam fechadas, deixando o quarto em meio à escuridão total quando Isabella e os outros entraram.

Mesmo assim, ela virou com um sopro de irritação quando a luz foi acesa.

"Viemos aqui para vê-lo, Bella", Maggie apontou. "Ajuda se houver luz."

Isabella deixou que sua irritação esvaísse com as palavras razoáveis e se moveu cautelosamente até a cama.

Ela ficou aliviada em ver que a luz não o havia acordado, apesar disso ter feito com que ele se movesse no sono, ela viu, enquanto o grupo se espalhava ao redor da cama.

"Wow", Kate respirou, observando o homem adormecido.

"Ele é uma gracinha", Irina parecia surpresa.

"Totalmente", Tânia concordou.

"É", Maggie disse. "Por alguma razão eu sempre achei que todos os psicólogos parecessem com Freud, mas ele é uma delícia."

Irina e Tânia cairam na risada com esse pronunciamento, e Isabella fez com que as duas se calassem, então olhou de volta para Edward a tempo de ver Maggie erguendo uma ponta do seu paletó. Os olhos dela arregalaram, incredulamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bem, ele não está usando bronzeamento artificial", a outra mulher disse calmamente. "Eu só pensei em ver se ele está usando enchimento nos ombros."

"Não está", Isabella informou, mau humorada. "Esses ombros são dele."

"Como -? Oh, certo. Você estava beijando ele e tal", Rosalie sorriu.

"Sim, e pela reação que ele teve aos beijos e tal, nós também descobrimos que o homem não está usando um pepino", Benjamin anunciou, fazendo Isabella gemer de vergonha enquanto ela lembrou da ereção que estava muito em evidência quando sua mãe e Benjamin entraram no quarto mais cedo... e como ela havia diminuído. Ela realmente não queria explicar esse comentário para os outros, mas pelas suas expressões ela sabia que uma explicação seria necessária e decidiu naquele momento que Benjamin não era mais o seu primo favorito.

Geralmente Edward dormia profundamente, mas a luz penetrando em seus olhos e os sussurros por todos os lados, deixavam mais difícil que ele permanecesse nos braços aquecidos do sono e ele se sentiu sendo puxado para a consciência contra sua vontade. Quando ele finalmente desistiu e permitiu que seus olhos se abrissem, ele se encontrou olhando para seis mulheres lindas de pé ao redor da sua cama com os baby dolls mais sexys que ele já tinha visto.

Primeiro ele pensou que ainda devia estar sonhando... e também, ele decidiu, que sonho doce aquele era, observando a linda pele que era revelada pelas suaves camisolas... até que seu olhar finalmente caiu na sétima pessoa de pé ao lado da sua cama.

"Homem Aranha?" Ele murmurou, confuso.

"Droga! Viram, vocês o acordaram."

O olhar de Edward foi até quem falava, e ele deu um sorriso fraco quando reconheceu Isabella. Não era nem um pouco surpreendente que ela aparecesse em seus sonhos. Seus últimos pensamentos antes de dormir, foram as coisas que ele gostaria de fazer com ela. A mulher estava o transformando numa massa de frustração sexual. A pior parte era, ela nem estava tentando fazer isso. Ele estava conseguindo fazer tudo sozinho, com suas próprias imaginações.

"É melhor você não deixar a Tia Renée te ouvir falando assim, Bella", o Homem Aranha atiçou. "Ela vai lavar sua boca com sabão."

"Oh, cala a boca, Benjamin. Eu estou velha demais pra isso", ela disse, mau humorada, e então se virou e se inclinou um pouco para falar com Edward.

"Desculpa. Nós não queríamos te acordar."

Ele sorriu docemente e disse. "Tudo bem. Você pode invadir os meus sonhos quando bem entender."

"Oh, isso não é doce? Ele acha que está sonhando", uma mulher com o baby doll lavanda disse com um sorriso.

"Eu não sei se isso é doce, Rosalie. Mas, ou ele tem um pepino nas calças afinal de contas, ou ele acha que esse sonho é depravado", uma mulher com o baby doll verde menta anunciou, e Edward piscou surpreso quando reparou a cor em seu cabelo. Cabelos pretos, encaracolados, com as pontas avermelhadas não eram uma coisa que ele geralmente pensava quando estava tendo um sonho erótico e ele se perguntou brevemente o que ela estava fazendo em seus sonhos, então ele reparou no silêncio à sua volta e olhou ao redor para ver as atenções de todos voltadas para a sua virilha.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e deu uma olhada na ereção que estava à mostra.

"Definitivamente um sonho depravado", uma bela loira usando vermelho anunciou solenemente. "Talvez a gente devesse checar, só pra ter certeza de que não é um pepino." Uma outra de cabelos loiros com um baby doll azul bebê deu a sugestão e se virou para dividir um sorriso safado com mais uma garota que era a sua perfeita imagem. A segunda - usando pêssego - concordou com a cabeça e disse "Oh, sim."

Edward piscou com surpresa ao se dar conta de que aquele par era de jovens, adolescentes, e ficou quase horrorizado ao notar que como elas preenchiam bem seus baby dolls. Ele se perguntou, chateado, quando foi que as adolescentes deixaram de se parecer com adolescentes.

"Oh, para com isso", Isabella disparou, e então virou o olhar na direção dele. "Você não está sonhando. Estamos realmente aqui. Lamento por termos te acordado, mas as garotas queriam..."

"Nós queríamos ver os presentes de aniversário dela", a mulher com as pontas dos cabelos avermelhadas terminou quando ela hesitou. "E isso inclui você."

"Sim, nós já tínhamos visto todos os outros presentes", a garota de azul explicou. "Então era muito justo te ver também, entende?"

"Somos primas de Isabella", a loira de vermelho informou.

"Bem, todas nós somos, exceto Maggie", a garota de lavanda corrigiu, e Edward se descobriu encarando-a. Ela parecia vagamente familiar, mas demorou um momento até que a mente dele a situasse, então ele lembrou dela entrando pela porta mais cedo para informar Isabella, e sua mãe e o homem chamado Benjamin que alguém havia chegado.

Lembrar daquela cena de mais cedo fez Edward dar uma segunda olhada para o Homem Aranha, e ele se deu conta de que o Aranha era Benjamin.

Ele não estava sonhando.

"Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes vindo desse quarto."

Edward olhou em direção à porta quando as pessoas ao redor da cama ficaram eretas e se moveram, culpados, para olhar para o recém chegado.

Vestida com um robe de cetim vermelho, com rendas antigas, a mulher tinha cabelos castanhos da mesma cor dos de Isabella, mas essa era a única similaridade. Suas feições eram mais afiadas, seu rosto era mais longo e seus olhos eram os mais frios que Edward já havia visto.

"Tia Carmen", Isabella pareceu derrotada. "Nós estávamos apenas – Eu estava mostrando às garotas o meu presente de aniversário."

A mulher parou ao pé da cama e olhou para Edward cheia de interesse.

"Então esse é o psicólogo que a sua mãe trouxe para te ajudar com a sua fobia, não é?"

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Mais um susto passou pelo grupo ao redor da cama quando a mãe de Isabella aparecia na porta, vestida com um longo robe de seda.

"Eu ouvi vozes e vim investigar", Carmen anunciou. "Isabella estava mostrando às garotas o seu presente de aniversário. Ele é bastante jovem, não é, Renée?"

"Eles não são todos?" Renée disse, quase cautelosamente. "Mas aparentemente, ele é um dos melhores em seu campo."

"Hmmph", Carmen voltou à porta, aparentemente perdendo o interesse em Edward. "De volta para a cama, garotas. Já está passando do nascer do sol. Vocês todas deviam estar dormindo."

Houveram murmúrios e protestos, mas todas as garotas seguiram Carmen e Renée para fora do quarto.

A porta se fechou com um barulhinho suave, mas Edward podia ouvir os murmúrios das vozes femininas indo embora pelo corredor enquanto as mulheres mais velhas davam um sermão nas mais novas. Não foi até que um movimento de panos chamou sua atenção para o lado, que Edward percebeu que nem todas as pessoas haviam deixado o quarto. O Homem Aranha continuava de pé ao lado da sua cama, e o homem estava olhando para ele com uma expressão determinada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi pessoal! Ainda continuo querendo muitas reviews!;)

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**Naryae: **_Oi! Obrigada! Espero que você goste desse também.

_**Bruangel: **_Oi! Obrigada! E essa fic é muito comédia mesmo.

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO ****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER _****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora: **Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 5_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**Dia, DaysCullenB.S, Bruangel.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

"Eu sei que provavelmente você está completamente maluco por estar aqui, mas isso não é culpa de Isabella e ela precisa muito da sua ajuda."

Edward deixou que sua respiração saísse uma exalação lenta. Ele esteve segurando a respiração por vários minutos enquanto esperava o homem falar, mas isso não era o que ele esperava. Ele não tinha uma idéia clara do que ele estava esperando, mas simplesmente não era isso.

O homem que Isabella havia chamado de Benjamin aparentava estar no final dos vinte ou no começo dos trinta, um pouco mais jovem do que o próprio Edward.

Ele também era tão bonito quanto todas as outras pessoas naquela casa de loucos, com cabelos escuros e os mesmos olhos penetrantes azul prateado de Isabella e sua mãe, mas enquanto Edward tinha visto o homem em duas ocasiões e em ambas ele esteve sorrindo muito naturalmente, ele suspeitava que Benjamin não era o tipo que freqüentemente pedia favores. Ainda assim, cá estava ele pedindo um por

Isabella.

Edward viu o homem mais jovem caminhando até o pé da cama, então de volta para o lado. "Olhe, Isabella..." Ele hesitou e então, "Nós somos muito próximos. Minha mãe morreu depois que eu nasci e - infelizmente - meu pai não tinha idéia do que fazer comigo, então a Tia Renée me criou. Ela fez o mesmo pela minha irmã Rosalie."

"Você e sua irmã foram criados com Isabella?"

"Nós brincamos juntos, fomos para a escola juntos... somos... próximos", ele terminou sem saber o que dizer.

"Como irmãos", Edward disse, com compreensão.

"Sim, exatamente", Benjamin sorriu. "Isabella é como uma irmã para mim, e Tia Renée como uma mãe."

"Okay", Edward afirmou com a cabeça que entendia isso.

"Então eu compreendo porque a Tia Renée te trouxe aqui. Eu sei que ela andou terrivelmente preocupada com Isabella. A fobia dela..." Ele balançou a cabeça, infeliz. "É ruim. Seria como se você desmaiasse toda vez que visse comida e fosse incapaz de comer. Isso afeta toda a vida dela, e foi assim por anos."

Benjamin fez uma careta e andou até o pé da cama e voltou novamente antes de dizer, "Não era tão ruim quando Charlie estava vivo. Naquela época Isabella deixava que a Tia Renée colocasse uma intravenosa, mas -"

"Quem é Charlie?" Edward interrompeu.

"Marido da Tia Renée, pai de Isabella."

"E porque ele é Charlie ao invés de 'tio' quando Renée recebeu o mérito de 'tia'?" Edward perguntou curiosamente.

Os lábios de Benjamin estreitaram. "Porque ele não era um tio muito bom. E também não era um marido ou pai muito bom. Ele era controlador e antiquado, e eu estou falando de muito antiquado aqui. Ele também era malvado como uma cobra naja e deixava a Tia Renée e Isabella tristes quando ele estava por perto."

"E quanto a você?"

"E quanto a mim?" Benjamin perguntou, confuso.

"Bem, você disse que foi criado ao lado da sua tia e de Isabella; eu presumo que você teve que lidar com o seu tio também. Ele também não deixava você triste?"

"Oh", Benjamin fez um gesto como se isso não fosse importante. "Comigo ele não era tão mau. Além do mais, eu não tive que suportar ele por muito tempo. Eu me mudei quando tinha dezenove."

"Isabella podia ter feito isso também", Edward apontou, mas Benjamin negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Charlie esperava que ela vivesse em casa até que ela se casasse."

"Ela podia ter se rebelado", ele sugeriu, trazendo um olhar incrédulo de Benjamin.

"Você não se rebelava contra Charlie", Benjamin o informou solenemente. "Além do mais, Isabella jamais teria deixado a Tia Renée sozinha para lidar com ele. A mente de Charlie realmente era completamente distorcida. Ele era bem assustador."

"Então ele está morto", Edward murmurou. "Como ele morreu?"

"Num incêndio. Ele tomou muito... er... álcool e dormiu com um cigarro na mão. Isso começou um incêndio, e ele permaneceu lá."

Edward balançou a cabeça.

"De qualquer forma", Benjamin começou a andar de novo. "Essa foi a melhor coisa que ele já fez por Tia Renée e Isabella, mas deixou Bella em pânico. De repente ela começou a pensar o que aconteceria se a Tia Renée morresse? Quem iria alimentá-la? Então, ela decidiu que tinha que ser mais independente. Ela começou a trabalhar no abrigo e agora ela se mudou e está tentando se alimentar sozinha, mas Tia Renée está preocupada, e todos nós estamos também."

"Com o que?" Edward perguntou com interesse. Para ele parecia que a morte do pai havia feito Isabella embarcar na vida adulta. Ela parecia um passarinho alçando o primeiro vôo.

"Que ela acabe se parecendo com Charlie?"

"O pai dela, o alcoólatra?" Edward perguntou, confuso. "Ela está bebendo?"

"Não, pelo menos, não de propósito." Benjamin disse lentamente. "Mas é a fobia dela."

Edward balançou a cabeça. Em algum ponto ele perdeu o fio da meada da conversa. Antes que ele pudesse pedir por esclarecimentos, Benjamin ficou rígido, sua cabeça virando na direção da porta.

"Eu preciso ir; a Tia Renée está vindo." Ele caminhou até a porta, e então parou pra dizer "E sei que você não entende, mas eu não tenho tempo agora. Tia Renée sem dúvida explicará tudo pela manhã. Quando ela o fizer, só tente lembrar de que nada disso é culpa de Isabella. Ela não te trouxe aqui, mas precisa da sua ajuda."

Com esse lembrete, ele silenciosamente se arrastou pra fora do quarto.

Um momento depois Edward ouviu o murmúrio de vozes no corredor, então o silêncio, seguido pelo barulhinho macio de uma porta se fechando corredor acima. Parecia que todos haviam voltado para suas camas.

Suspirando, ele deixou que sua cabeça caísse de volta no travesseiro e olhou para o teto, sua mente nas coisas que Benjamin havia lhe dito. Então, a linda Isabella não tinha uma vida fácil. Edward fez uma careta, pensando que poucas pessoas tinham.

Talvez fosse o pessimismo natural que sua profissão tendia a acarretar, mas depois de anos aconselhando pessoas maltratadas e abusadas, parecia para ele que poucos dessa juventude escapavam sem cicatrizes.

Ele mesmo tinha algumas cicatrizes. Sua mãe foi cálida e amorosa, e suas irmãs eram ótimas, assim como eram suas tias e primas e o resto da sua grande família, mas seu próprio pai não foi um campeão. O homem era um bígamo com temperamento violento. A melhor coisa que ele fez pela família foi abandoná-la quando Edward era jovem, mas isso o deixou para ser o homenzinho da casa. Ele cresceu ouvindo repetidas que era "o único homem bom por aí afora".

Era um peso bem grande para um garoto carregar, e provavelmente parte da razão pela qual ele ainda estava solteiro. Ele não deixar de ser "o único homem bom por aí afora" aos olhos da mãe e das irmãs para se tornar um daqueles maus casos se ele fizesse tudo errado.

Os pensamentos de Edward chegaram a um fim abrupto quando a porta do quarto se abriu novamente. Erguendo a cabeça, ele observou a mulher que entrava, a loira com o baby doll vermelho. Ela fechou a porta cuidadosamente, então soltou uma respiração de aparente alívio ao chegar até o quarto sem ser descoberta. Virando as costas para a porta, ela se aproximou da cama.

"Oh, que bom, você está acordado", ela sorriu, colando um sorriso brilhante nos lábios.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, se perguntando que estava por vir enquanto ela se ajeitava na beira da cama e olhava para ele pensativa.

"Todo mundo acha que eu fui ao banheiro, mas ao invés disso eu fugi pra ver você", ela explicou, então completou. "Eu sou Kate e queria falar com você sobre minha prima Isabella."

"Ah", Edward balançou a cabeça tentando não ficar boquiaberto com toda aquela pele marfim que ficava exposta com sua roupa de cama fina. Seria rude ficar encarando-a, ele tinha certeza.

"Eu entendi que Tia Renée te trouxe aqui para curar Isabella, mas Bella parece pensar que você estará tão furioso com as táticas pouco sutis da Tia Renée que vai se recusar a ajudá-la, e ela realmente, realmente precisa da sua ajuda." Kate pausou, com expectativa.

"Entendo", Edward murmurou pra preencher o silêncio, mas quando ela simplesmente continuou a encará-lo com aquela expectativa silenciosa, ele perguntou "Qual exatamente é a fobia de Isabella?"

A loira piscou, surpresa. "Quer dizer que ninguém te disse?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Oh." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Talvez eu não deva te dizer então. Quer dizer, Isabella garante que não consegue ler sua mente, mas Tia Renée aparentemente consegue, e se ela ler que você sabe qual é a fobia sem que ela tenha te contado, ela pode começar a procurar como você descobriu e se dar conta de que eu fugi até aqui pra -" Os olhos dela se arregalaram de horror e ela ficou de pé abruptamente. "Droga! De qualquer forma, ela pode ler que eu vim até aqui."

Edward simplesmente observou. Isabella mencionou alguma coisa sobre não ser capaz de ler a mente dele na primeira vez que esteve no quarto, agora essa mulher estava falando sobre isso. Qual era o problema com essas pessoas? Certamente eles não achavam que realmente podiam ler mentes?

É claro que achavam, ele se deu conta enquanto lembrava que a mãe de fato havia feito isso. Talvez a psique corra na família, ele supôs. Que fascinante.

"Oh, olhe, é melhor eu ir." A loira agora estava toda inquieta. "Mas por favor tente esquecer que eu estive aqui. Só - Dá pra você, por favor, tentar ajudar a Isabella? Ela é muito doce e engraçada e inteligente, e essa fobia é um fardo tão grande. Você realmente devia ajudá-la. Você também gostaria dela, se conseguisse conhecê-la, e se você ajudá-la, vai ter uma chance de conhecer", ela disse, andando de costas até a porta. "Agora, tente esquecer que eu estava aqui e tente não pensar nisso quando a Tia Renée vier te ver de manhã, está bem?"

Kate não esperou por uma resposta, mas abriu a porta, botou a cabeça pra fora para ver se a barra estava limpa, deu um pequeno aceno para ele e se mandou pra fora do quarto.

Edward balançou a cabeça e deixou que ela caísse no travesseiro. Ele sentiu como se tivesse entrado num episódio de Além da Imaginação, e era um que ele não tinha assistido antes.

Tratar Isabella? Todos eles precisavam de tratamento, ele pensou, e então ficou rígido quando ouviu a porta se abrindo novamente. Dessa vez ele não ergueu a cabeça para acompanhar o som, mas esperou, olhos fechados enquanto ele ouvia murmúrios na porta enquanto ela era fechada e houve ruídos de mais de uma pessoa se aproximando da cama.

"Oh, droga, ele está dormindo", uma das pessoas sussurrou, decepcionada.

"Então nós teremos que acordá-lo, Irina", outra voz respondeu, pragmática.

"Isso é importante. Ele precisa ajudar a prima Bella."

"Sim, você está certa, Irina." Então houve uma pausa. "Como nós acordamos ele?"

Decidindo que não queria descobrir o que elas inventariam, Edward abriu os olhos e se viu olhando para as gêmeas adolescentes de cabelos loiros.

Cada uma estava em um lado da cama, ele olhou da que usava pêssego para a que usava azul, se perguntando quem era Tânia e quem era Irina.

"Oh, Irina, ele está acordado, os olhos dele abriram", a garota de azul notou, aliviada. Edward presumiu que isso fazia com que ela fosse Tânia.

"Bom", Irina disse, então anunciou "Nós íamos tentar te acordar."

"Nós dissemos aos outros que íamos tentar encontrar bebidas, mas queríamos muito tentar falar com você", Tânia completou.

"Sobre nossa prima", Irina finalizou.

"Porque eu não estou surpreso em ouvir isso?" Edward perguntou ironicamente e as gêmeas trocaram um olhar incerto por cima do corpo dele, então ergueram os ombros como se fossem uma só e cada uma sentou em um lado da cama.

Aquela seria uma noite longa, Edward decidiu com um suspiro.

Quinze minutos depois a porta do quarto se fechou atrás delas, deixando Edward a contemplar sua conversa com as gêmeas.

Eles eram um par muito charmoso e obviamente gostavam muito de Isabella, mas também, todos que estiveram no quarto naquela noite pareciam se importar com ela. Incluindo sua mãe, que foi como ele foi parar ali.

Era com as ações de Renée que todos pareciam preocupados. Todos temiam que ele fosse usar contra Isabella o fato dela o ter levado até ali, e por causa disso, ele se recusaria a ajudá-la. Isso só servia para confundir Edward. Ele realmente entrou no porta malas por vontade própria e caminhou escada acima para ser amarrado, e mesmo que ele não compreendesse suas ações, ele dificilmente podia culpar Renée por elas. Podia?

Incapaz de responder sua própria pergunta, Edward deu uma olhada na direção da porta, se perguntando quando ela ia se abrir de novo. Até onde ele lembrava, havia seis pessoas com Isabella quando ele acordou para encontrá-las ao redor da cama. Quatro delas já haviam voltado para ver ele. Ele achava que isso significaria que pelo menos mais duas pessoas ainda fariam a visita.

Ele não estava errado. Momentos depois a porta estava se abrindo, e uma mulher com o baby doll lavanda estava entrando. Edward observou enquanto ela se aproximava da cama e balançou a cabeça mentalmente.

Se uma coisa podia ser dita sobre aquela família, era que eles tinham um gosto muito bom para pijamas, ele decidiu. Tirando o homem, é claro, ele pensou depois, lembrando dos pijamas de Homem Aranha de Benjamin.

"Olá, eu lamento incomodá-lo", a recém chegada disse baixinho enquanto se aproximava da cama. "Mas eu sou Rosalie, prima de Isabella, e queria conversar com você sobre ela."

"Rosalie", ele murmurou. "Você é a irmã mais nova de Benjamin."

Quando ela afirmou com a cabeça, surpresa, ele concluiu "E todos acham que você está no banheiro, quando na verdade você está aqui para me pedir que eu não deixe que a minha raiva pela forma que fui trazido aqui afete a minha decisão sobre ajudar ou não a Isabella."

"Oh", Rosalie respirou, pasma.

"E você quer implorar que eu, por favor, a ajude." Edward continuou. "Porque ela precisa muito da minha assistência e você está muito preocupada com ela."

"Wow." Rosalie se jogou na beira da cama, com os olhos arregalados. "Você é muito bom. Eu não sabia que psicólogos podiam adivinhar coisas assim sabendo tão pouco -"

"Seu irmão falou comigo mais cedo e mencionou que o nome da irmã era Rosalie", Edward interrompeu para explicar. "Ele também expressou sua preocupação por Isabella e pediu que eu não permitisse que minha raiva pela mãe dela me impedisse de ajudá-la."

"Oh", Rosalie sorriu fracamente. "Sim. Ele faria isso. Ele e Isabella sempre foram muito próximos."

"Isso te incomoda?" Edward perguntou curiosamente.

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, mas balançou a cabeça. "Oh não, ela e eu também somos bem próximas. Minha mãe morreu pouco depois do meu nascimento, e Tia Renée me criou também, assim como Benjamin."

"A mesma mãe de Benjamin, ou-"

"Não, mães diferentes", Rosalie disse a ele, então fez uma cara torta e disse "Papai não tinha muita sorte com as mulheres. Eu sou a filha de sua terceira esposa. A mãe de Benjamin era a segunda esposa de papai."

"Também há um irmão da primeira esposa?" Edward perguntou curiosamente.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "A primeira esposa dele estava grávida quando morreu, mas ela ainda não tinha dado a luz a um bebê."

"Definitivamente, mulheres de má sorte." Edward concordou, então disse "Mas você também foi criada com Isabella e Benjamin por Tia Renée quando a sua mãe morreu?"

"Naquela época Benjamin já tinha se mudado e estava morando sozinho, mas Isabella estava aqui", Rosalie disse. "Ela era muito mais velha e ajudou a me criar. Eu acho que quando era criança, ela era uma segunda mãe ou uma tia. Agora somos amigas."

Edward olhou para ela sem entender nada, seu cérebro se rebelando com o que ela havia dito.

Benjamin já era suficientemente velho para ter se mudado na época que essa mulher nasceu? E Isabella era suficientemente velha para cuidar dela como uma segunda mãe? De jeito nenhum que isso podia ser verdade. O trio parecia ter idades próximas demais para ele acreditar nisso. Ele aceitaria que houvesse um ano ou dois de diferença entre Tia e os outros dois, mas isso era só.

Antes que ele conseguisse falar o que pensava, a porta do quarto se abriu de novo e a mulher com os cabelos pretos e usando o baby doll verde menta entrou. Ela hesitou quando encontrou Rosalie, então fez uma cara e fechou a porta.

"Eu só achei que podia vir e falar com ele", ela murmurou enquanto se aproximava da cama.

"Eu sei, Maggie. Eu vim pedir que ele ajudasse Bella também", Rosalie Hale confessou, então sorriu, e perguntou "Eles acham que você também está no banheiro?"

Maggie deu um sorriso fraco. "Não, eles acham que eu fui pegar algo pra beber."

"E ao invés disso todos vocês estavam vindo até aqui", Edward disse, tirando olhares surpresos de ambas as mulheres.

"Todos nós?" Maggie perguntou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Benjamin ficou para trás quando vocês partiram. Então veio a loira com o baby doll vermelho."

"Kate", Rose informou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Então as gêmeas... Tânia e Irina?"

"Sim", Rose disse.

"E agora você e..." O olhar dele escorregou para a mulher com o cabelo preto e vermelho, e ele questionou "Maggie?"

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

"Bem..." Rose suspirou. "Eu acho que já que todos os outros já estiveram aqui, Maggie e eu apenas perdemos tempo e te incomodamos à toa."

"Não foi à toa", ele a assegurou. "Eu aprendi muitas coisas."

Ela parecia duvidosa, mas não comentou, e Maggie disse "É melhor a gente voltar antes que Carmen ou Renée nos peguem por ai e resolvam investigar."

Concordando com a cabeça, Rose ficou de pé e hesitou antes de dizer "Isabella realmente precisa de ajuda. Você podia melhorar tanto a vida dela se curar sua fobia."

"Sim, você podia, e todos nós ficaríamos gratos", Maggie completou solenemente, então as duas mulheres deixaram o quarto.

Edward deitou novamente na cama. Ele ainda não fazia idéia de qual era a fobia de Isabella. E depois da reação de pânico de Kate, ele nem se incomodou em perguntar aos outros. Não que ele tenha tido chance de perguntar alguma coisa às gêmeas. Em se tratando de conversa, as duas pareciam um time inteiro - quando uma não estava falando, a outra estava. As duas sentaram cada uma em um lado da cama, informando que ele simplesmente tinha que ajudar sua prima, e que era vital para o futuro bem estar dela, e ela merecia uma boa vida. Ela era uma boa pessoa, e era simplesmente de partir o coração que ela precisasse sofrer como sofria por causa "da fobia". E de acordo com elas, ela não era a única afetada.

Tia Renée estava sofrendo junto com a filha, assim como todos que a amavam, e isso simplesmente precisava parar. Elas sinceramente esperavam que ele fosse capaz de curá-la, e elas seriam gratas até o fim dos tempos se ele fizesse isso.

O pequeno período de tempo que seguiu com as visitas de Rose e Maggie, em comparação, foi muito quieto, mas ainda assim, Edward não as perguntou qual era a fobia. A essa altura, ele já achava que sabia.

Benjamin havia dito que era como desmaiar ao ver comida. Naquela hora Edward pensou que o primo de Isabella estava apenas usando esse exemplo para mostrar como a fobia era deprimente, mas depois o homem mencionou que ela precisava ser alimentada com uma intravenosa, então ele concluiu que ela de fato desmaiava ao ver comida, ou que ela não conseguia se obrigar a comer. Qualquer uma dessas era realmente uma fobia que precisava ser curada.

Edward não entendia o que o álcool tinha a ver com sua fobia, mas era possível que ela estivesse começando a se render ao líquido no esforço de esquecer os problemas da sua vida.

Não, ele não tinha se importado em perguntar qual era a sua fobia, mas ele estava falando a verdade quando disse a Rose que a sua visita não foi à toa.

Ele realmente aprendeu muito. Edward aprendeu que Isabella era muito amada por todos à sua volta, que eles viam que ela era inteligente, bondosa, amável, e boa, e que todos eles a queriam saudável e bem.

Parecia que Isabella não era apenas adorável por fora, mas também possuía toda amabilidade de espírito. O que era bom saber, Edward pensou, e admitiu para si mesmo que gostaria de ajudá-la. Ora essa, se ele ia ser honesto consigo mesmo, apesar de estar impressionado por todos pensarem tanto dela, ele também queria muito ajudá-la por causa do pequeno episódio de beijos e chupões no pescoço.

Revirando os olhos para si mesmo, Edward se deu conta de uma coceirinha no topo do seu ombro e automaticamente tentou alcançar para coçar, só para ser impedido pelas amarras em seus pulsos. Piscando surpreso, ele olhou para as cordas, então fechou os olhos e mergulhou na cama com um suspiro de nojo consigo mesmo. Nove pessoas entraram no quarto naquela noite. Seis mulheres com pouca roupa, uma imitação de Homem Aranha, e as Tias Carmen e Renée.

A maioria esteve no quarto mais de uma vez, e o que ele fez? Tentou convencê-los a deixá-lo livre, ou sequer a soltá-lo? Não. Edward se deixou arrastar para o drama daquela família de loucos e perdeu completamente a visão de qual devia ser sua prioridade... Ir para casa preparar sua viagem.

Se chutando mentalmente, Edward olhou ao redor do quarto, mas não havia nenhum relógio para o qual ele pudesse olhar. No entanto, ele achava que devia ser manhã, bem cedinho.

Ainda era tempo suficiente para ele pegar o avião, se conseguisse se soltar logo. Não que ele fosse capaz de se livrar das cordas, mas se mais alguém viesse falar com ele, talvez ele pudesse persuadir ele ou ela a soltá-lo.

Ele decidiu que prometeria tratar de Isabella quando voltasse de sua viagem ao México se eles o soltassem agora, então prontamente repensaria sua decisão.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar outra pessoas tratá-la. Edward conhecia vários bons terapeutas que podiam ajudá-la tão bem quanto ele. Não que ele se importasse com a idéia de tratá-la, era só que depois daquele beijo mais cedo, e dos seus sentimentos muito não-terapeuticos por ela, seria mais ético se outra pessoa pudesse cuidar dela. Isso também o deixaria livre para tentar um relacionamento, para que ele pudesse explorar os sentimentos não-terapeuticos que ele tinha.

No entanto, Edward não diria nada disso a eles. Ele nem deixaria que esses pensamentos entrassem na mente dele, já que havia uma boa possibilidade de Renée conseguir lê-los. Ele simplesmente concordaria em tratá-la quando voltasse de viagem. Quando ele voltasse, seria cedo suficiente para tratar do assunto de um terapeuta alternativo.

Satisfeito com seu plano, Edward olhou com expectativa para a porta. Nos últimos tempos aquilo estava parecendo a Grand Central Station, com todo mundo indo e vindo. Ele tinha certeza de que não teria que esperar muito até que alguém viesse falar com ele. Talvez agora fosse a vez da própria Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi meninas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e por favor, deixem reviews!

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**Dia: **_Oi! Então, o Edward foi seqüestrado porque é um psicólogo, e Renée queria que ele tratasse a fobia de Bella, que é Hemofobia, mas ela não pode marcar uma consulta, porque afinal, Bella é uma vampira, e o segredo não pode ser revelado à humanos.

_**Bruangel: **_Oi! Obrigada! Como viu, ele queria apenas se certificar de que o Edward não ficasse com raiva de Bella!

_Demais reviews respondidas por pm!_

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO ****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER _****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 5_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**Naryae, Taise Nogueira **_(Bem-Vinda!)_**, Kathy **_(Bem-Vinda!)_**, Dia **_e_** MjStew**_ (Bem-Vinda!), _**ICullen**_ (Bem-Vinda!).

**Capítulo 6**

Mal passava do meio dia quando Isabella acordou. Ela não tinha dormido nem cinco horas, mas ficou imediatamente atenta, quando na verdade devia ter dormido o dia inteiro. Seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar, foi seu presente de aniversário.

"Dr. Edward Cullen", ela murmurou o nome em voz alta. Isabella sabia que devia se sentir agraciada com o presente, mas ela realmente preferia tê-lo como jantar. O entregador de comida Chinesa não foi muito satisfatório, e ela tinha certeza de que Cullen seria. Além do mais, ela estava confusa com o problema de lidar com a sua fobia - em um momento ela sentia esperanças, no outro odiava.

Isabella sofreu com _hemofobia_ por anos, desde a adolescência. Ela tentou ser razoável e se livrar disso, mas uma mera olhada para a coisa vermelha já era suficiente para deixá-la tonta.

Uma vampira que desmaiava ao ver sangue. Quão estúpido era isso? Era uma fraqueza que ela achava humilhante. Toda vez que ela precisava se alimentar, sua fraqueza mostrava o lado feio, forçando-a a se alimentar do jeito antigo.

Isso não foi um problema quando ela era jovem. Naquela época todos se alimentavam "direto na fonte". Foi só com o advento dos bancos de sangue que isso se tornou um problema. Não imediatamente. No começo, só alguns da sua espécie se alimentavam com bancos de sangue, enquanto os outros continuaram a se alimentar da maneira mais natural, mas há cerca de cinquenta anos atrás o conselho imprimiu um edital dizendo que todas as pessoas deviam usar bancos de sangue. Era mais seguro, ajudando a prevenir que descobrissem sobre eles.

Então, todos mudaram para os saquinhos de sangue. Até Isabella conseguiu fazer isso ao permitir que sua mãe enfiasse uma intravenosa em seu braço todas as noites enquanto ela dormia. Isso fez com que sua dependência diminuísse à quantidade de um bebê, mas parecia ser a única opção real. Ir ao conselho não foi possível. Isabella também não podia entrar no escritório de um psiquiatra e dizer que era uma vampira com hemofobia. Infelizmente, ela tinha fobia integralmente.

A primeira experiência de Isabella com a comida não foi muito boa, e desde então ela vomitava ao ver sangue. Então, encarou a escolha de continuar se alimentando ou ser alimentada por uma intravenosa. Isabella escolheu a intravenosa, e todas as coisas correram muito bem... até que seu pai morreu. Isabella de repente foi confrontada com o conhecimento de que – apesar de terem vidas longas - sua espécie ainda podia morrer. Se seu pai podia, porque não sua mãe?

O terror que a consumiu com essa possibilidade se dividiu em dois, uma parte porque ela amava a mãe e sofreria com sua morte, a outra porque ela era dependente dessa mulher para se sustentar como se fosse um bebê sendo amamentado antes da invenção das mamadeiras.

Ficando dolorosamente consciente da sua vulnerabilidade, Isabella simplesmente decidiu que precisava ser mais independente e descobrir uma forma de se alimentar sozinha. Exceções para a regra do "apenas sangue se saquinho" foram feitas para pessoas com certas doenças. Como ela. Então Isabella teve que fazer turnos com trabalhos sociais na universidade, e arrumou um emprego no período noturno do abrigo. Ela achou que o abrigo seria um lugar fácil para se alimentar, por lá haviam pessoas que mudavam diariamente. Ela achava que até podia ajudar as pessoas de quem se alimentava. Parecia uma troca justa.

Mas os planos de Isabella foram baseados em idéias falhas. Enquanto havia muita gente no abrigo, eles na verdade não mudavam todas as noites, como ela pensava. Frequentemente eles recebiam os mesmos clientes várias vezes... E o próprio fato de que haviam tantas pessoas enchendo o abrigo era mais um problema do que uma solução; isso dificultava para encontrar os clientes sozinhos e aumentava as chances de ser descoberta.

Além disso tudo, os doadores disponíveis para ela no abrigo não eram os espécimes mais saudáveis. Muitos dos clientes eram subnutridos ou doentes, e alguns eram alcoólatras e drogados. Isabella tentava evitar se alimentar com esses, mas às vezes as circunstâncias e a falta de tempo não permitiam que ela vasculhasse suas mentes corretamente, e ela acabava escolhendo o doador errado. Mesmo que Isabella parasse de se alimentar no momento que se dava conta que o sangue era poluído ou intoxicado, a essa altura geralmente era tarde demais e ela já estava meio chapada ou – em mais de uma ocasião – completamente bêbada. Esses eram exemplos que ela não se importava em negar. Ambos aborreciam terrivelmente sua mãe, e Isabella finalmente se mudou para um apartamento na esperança de diminuir um pouco das preocupações da mãe, mas ela sabia que na verdade isso não tinha ajudado. Renée Swan morria de medo que Isabella seguisse os passos do seu pai fraco e se tornasse alcoólatra. Essa era a razão por trás do seu presente de aniversário. Sua mãe estava tentando evitar uma tragédia.

Isabella compreendia e apreciava isso, mas depois de quase duzentos anos passando por isso, ela não tinha muitas esperanças de superar a fobia, e a idéia de tentar - falhar – simplesmente a deixava deprimida.

No entanto, ela não aparentava ter muitas escolhas, Isabella se deu conta enquanto sentava e cuidadosamente ficava de pé, tentando não acordar os primos. Ela podia muito bem ver o que o Dr. Edward Cullen podia fazer por ela.

.

Edward olhou para a janela de cortinas fechadas e suspirou. O material cobrindo as aberturas bloqueava completamente toda luz que vinha de fora. Isso o impossibilitava de julgar que horas eram, mas ele suspeitava que já se aproximava do meio dia, definitivamente já passava das nove e quarenta da manhã, que era o horário marcado para seu vôo sair para Cancun. Edward perdeu seu vôo.

Todo aquele dinheiro gasto numa poltrona vaga, ele pensou com desgosto, então ficou rígido quando a porta se abriu. Quando viu Isabella entrando, ele sentiu o alívio passando por ele e abriu sua boca para verbalizar sua frustração por ela – ou qualquer outra pessoa – ter levado tanto tempo para vir vê-lo, então fechou a boca quando se deu conta de que ela ainda estava usando o baby doll rosa de renda.

Era um plano maligno, Edward decidiu enquanto sua raiva – além de todos os planos que ele tinha sobre o que dizer na próxima vez que a visse – lentamente fugiram da sua mente como areia.

"Bom dia. Faz tempo que você está acordado?" Ela perguntou enquanto fechou a porta.

"Não", seus olhos a seguiram até o guarda roupa, então Edward se deu conta do que havia dito e se corrigiu. "Quer dizer, sim. Eu não voltei a dormir depois que você foi embora essa manhã."

Isabella pausou com a porta do armário aberta e deu um olhar surpreso na direção dele. "Você esteve acordado todo esse tempo? Você deve estar exausto."

Ele ergueu os ombros, ou tentou, mas era uma posição difícil. "Na verdade não. Eu fui dormir bastante cedo ontem, eu acho. Depois que sua mãe te levou para a festa, eu fiquei acordado ouvindo a música por um tempo, então adormeci. Eu provavelmente consegui dormir oito horas antes que você e seus primos me visitassem essa manhã."

"Oh... bem... que bom." Ela virou para o armário, deixando que Edward deslizasse seu olhar por ela. Ela estava adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo naquela camisola rosa. Ela tinha o tipo que ele gostava, com carne nas curvas e nos lugares certos. Ela também tinha umas pernas de matar, longas e torneadas. Elas se prenderiam com facilidade ao redor dos quadris dele.

"Como foi a festa?" Ele perguntou abruptamente, tentando tirar a mente das qualidades dela.

"Bem", Isabella encolheu um pouco os ombros, então olhou por cima do ombro para dar um sorriso torto a ele, e completou significantemente.

"Foi uma festa de aniversário, muita família."

"Ah", ele disse com compreensão, então ficou em silêncio e simplesmente a observou vasculhando o armário. Benjamin disse que Isabella também havia se mudado depois da morte do pai. Ele achou que isso significava que esse era seu quarto antigo de quando ela ainda vivia aqui, e ela mantinha algumas coisas ali para as ocasiões em que ficasse inesperadamente, Edward já não tinha nada dele na casa da mãe, mas sabia que suas irmãs tinham. Ele achava que era uma coisa de garota.

Isabella escolheu um par de calças e um top, então foi até a penteadeira e abriu a primeira gaveta. Ele viu um flash de seda branca, então ela fechou a gaveta e cruzou o quarto até uma porta que ficava na mesma parede onde a cama estava encostada. Edward deu uma olhada no interior do banheiro feito em tons de azul claro e branco enquanto ela entrava e fechava a porta.

Ele supôs que ela estava se trocando e tentou não imaginar a renda rosa se acumulando no chão, deixando-a com nada além da sua pele de marfim, então ele ouviu a água correndo e adivinhou que ela estava tomando um banho. Isso também lembrou Edward que ele precisava muito, muito ir ao banheiro. Ele precisava ir desde cedo naquela manhã e ficou segurando enquanto esperava que alguém, qualquer um viesse até o quarto. Enfim a vontade tinha diminuído, e ele brevemente esquecia dela, mas ela sempre voltava... como agora.

Deitado na cama, Edward começou a contar os múltiplos de sete até mil, de trás pra frente, no esforço de se manter distraído. Ainda assim, ele já estava quase explodindo quando Isabella saiu do banheiro, que agora estava cheio de vapor, completamente vestida e com o cabelo molhado.

Edward sorriu de alívio ao vê-la. "Você pode me soltar, por favor?" Quando Isabella olhou para ele sem expressão, Edward ignorou que precisava ir ao banheiro e ao invés disso tentou ganhar sua liberdade.

Ele falou rapidamente "Olhe, eu sei que sua mãe quer minha ajuda para tratar a sua fobia, e eu ficarei muito feliz em cuidar disso, mas nesse exato momento é meio inconveniente. Veja, eu devia ter voado para Cancun hoje." "De férias", ele completou quando as sobrancelhas dela ergueram de surpresa. "Eu não tiro férias desde que era garoto com a minha família. Primeiro eu estava ocupado com a universidade, depois eu abri meu próprio consultório..." Ele respirou fundo, então a contou "Eu levei emanas para remarcar as consultas e preparar tudo para essa viagem. Como eu disse, eu ficaria feliz em curar a sua fobia quando voltar, mas eu preciso muito dessas férias."

Edward terminou dando um sorriso que ele esperava que fosse charmoso enquanto mentalmente se dava os parabéns por suas palavras cuidadosas.

Ele não tinha dito que ia tratá-la pessoalmente, disse que ajudaria a curar sua fobia. Edward ainda não achava que devia cuidar dela pessoalmente; seus sentimentos por ela eram confusos demais para que isso fosse uma boa idéia.

Vendo a indecisão em seu rosto, ele adicionou "Se você se preocupa que eu vá às autoridades, eu não posso. Pra começar, eu mesmo entrei no porta malas da sua mãe", ele apontou , então parou quando percebeu que os olhos dela desviaram de repente.

Edward teve a distinta impressão que mesmo que ele não tivesse idéia do porque havia feito o que fez, ela sabia. Ele considerou a possibilidade de confrontá-la sobre o assunto, mas decidiu que isso era menos importante do que convencer ela a soltá-lo, então ao invés disso ele continuou argumentando. "Eu entrei naquele porta malas e é isso que vai aparecer nas câmeras de segurança daquele estacionamento. Mesmo se eu quisesse, não tem como alegar que eu fui seqüestrado. A polícia ia rir de mim na delegacia. Além do mais – por motivos que eu não compreendo – eu também caminhei até aqui e deitei na cama para que Renée me amarrasse."

Ele notou novamente que os olhos dela se esquivaram quase com culpa. Com uma careta, Edward continuou "Então, o máximo que eu posso dizer é que ninguém me soltou quando eu quis. Como eu poderia ir à polícia com isso? Eles pensariam que era algum jogo sexual pervertido que durou mais do que devia, que eu perdi meu vôo, e então estava tentando reembolsar as passagens ao prestar queixas. Eu não poderia dá-los seus nomes e sobrenomes completos, ou o endereço." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ir às autoridades. Eu compreendo que Renée, assim como o resto da sua família, só querem te ver curada, e eu estou impressionado por eles todos se importarem tanto com você. Ficarei feliz em dar inicio ao seu tratamento quando eu voltar de Cancun. Realmente. Eu só quero ficar livre agora."

Ele pausou, então desistiu de não reclamar da sua bexiga, e completou. "Enquanto você pensa nisso, eu apreciaria se você me soltasse para que eu possa ir ao banheiro. Eu estou aqui desde ontem à noite, e preciso muito usar o banheiro."

"Oh!" Isabella exclamou com horror e – muito para seu alívio – correu para trabalhar nas cordas que o estavam amarrando. Ela começou com o calcanhar direito, e estava quase terminando quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

"Aqui está você!"

Edward quase xingou quando sua prima Kate entrou no quarto. Se ela tivesse chegado alguns minutos depois... Seu olhar escorregou para Isabella, e ele suspirou quando percebeu a expressão de culpa no rosto dela enquanto ela ficava ereta.

"Eu acordei e você tinha sumido", Kate disse, com um olhar preocupado no rosto. "Quando não consegui te achar lá embaixo, vim procurar em cima. Você não conseguiu dormir?"

"Eu dormi bem." Isabella a assegurou, então completou "Bem. Eu dormi a maior parte da manhã, mas acordei ao meio dia. Eu soube imediatamente que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, então vim aqui pegar umas roupas."

"A equipe de limpeza provavelmente te acordou", Kate sugeriu.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella ergueram em surpresa. "Eles estão aqui? Eu não vi ninguém quando andei pela casa."

"Eles provavelmente pararam para almoçar. Eu passei por dois quando subi até aqui. Eles estavam voltando a limpar aquela bagunça da festa." Kate ofereceu um sorriso a Edward. "Bom dia. Como você dormiu?"

"Ele não conseguiu voltar a dormir depois que o acordamos." Isabella respondeu, mas a outra mulher não estava ouvindo. Ela viu o pedaço da corda solta na cama ao lado do seu calcanhar. Ela virou pasma para Isabella. "O que você estava fazendo?"

Isabella hesitou, então meramente respondeu "Ele precisa ir ao banheiro."

"Bem, você não pode deixar", Kate disse imediatamente. "E se ele escapasse pela janela do banheiro e fugisse? Tia Renée teria um ataque."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas..." Isabella mordeu o lábio, então botou pra fora "Você sabia que ele devia ter viajado para o México essa manhã para uma semana de férias?"

"Isso faz sentido." O comentário veio de Maggie enquanto ela passava pela porta que Kate tinha deixado aberta. Cruzando o quarto, ela disse "Sua mãe é uma danadinha esperta. Ninguém sentiria falta dele, já que ele devia estar de férias."

"Hmm." Isabella não parecia feliz. "Eu me pergunto se minha mãe colocou na mente dele a idéia de marcar a viagem, ou se foi só um golpe de sorte que ele havia planejado uma."

Edward piscou com essa sugestão. Ele estava planejando essas férias há meses e tinha certeza que aquilo era sorte de Renée. Antes que ele pudesse dizer isso, Rose guiou as gêmeas pra dentro do quarto e perguntou "O que todo mundo tá fazendo aqui?"

"Eu suponho que Benjamin também já esteja à caminho", Isabella disse, exasperada, enquanto as gêmeas acenavam uma saudação para Edward.

"Você supôs certo", Benjamin estava bocejando e se espreguiçando quando entrou no quarto. "Quem consegue dormir com aquela barulheira toda lá embaixo?"

"Eles começaram a passar o aspirador de pó em todo o hall do lado de fora da sala de estar", Rose explicou. "Foi isso que nos acordou."

"Então, o que estamos todos fazendo aqui?" Benjamin perguntou.

"Bella estava prestes a soltar o Edward", Kate anunciou.

Isabella fez uma careta para a prima enquanto os outros viravam para ela horrorizados.

"Você acha que isso é sábio?" Rose perguntou, preocupada.

"Você não pode!" Tânia resfolegou. "Ele devia curar a sua fobia. Ele não pode ir até ter feito isso." Houve vários acenos de cabeça concordando com isso.

"Então... O que?" Isabella perguntou. "Nós simplesmente o mantemos aqui contra sua vontade? Ele dificilmente vai querer me curar enquanto estiver sendo preso aqui desse jeito", ela apontou, e os sete viraram para observá-lo.

Edward tentou não fazer uma careta, mas não ir ao banheiro estava começando a doer.

Isabella passou para um pulso e disse "O fato é que esse homem devia estar à caminho de Cancun, para as suas primeiras férias em anos e não está feliz por estar aqui ao invés disso."

"Você não podia pelo menos esperar que a Tia Renée acordasse para falar com ela sobre isso?" Kate perguntou, mas para alívio dele, Isabella balançou a cabeça.

"Já vai ser hora do jantar quando ela acordar."

"E daí?" Maggie perguntou.

"E daí que até lá será tarde demais pra ele pegar outro vôo para Cancun hoje", ela apontou. "Gente, ele prometeu me ajudar quando voltar. Eu tive essa fobia a vida inteira, outra semana não vai importar... isso se ele conseguir me curar", ela completou duvidosamente.

Edward fez uma careta por sua falta de esperança. Ele se considerava um dos melhores em sua especialidade. Se alguém podia cura-la, era ele.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que ele pode", Kate disse rapidamente. "Ele vai te ajudar a vencer isso, Bella, então você vai conseguir se alimentar como todos nós."

"E se ele for à polícia ou algo assim?" Rose adicionou de repente.

"Ele não vai à polícia. Ele entrou sozinho no porta malas, e é isso que vai aparecer no vídeo de segurança do estacionamento", Isabella apontou, usando o argumento dele.

"Mas –" Rose começou.

"Eu vou solta-lo e vou levá-lo para casa", Isabella disse com firmeza, então colocou as mãos nos quadris e se virou para enfrentar os primos.

"Vocês vão querer ir lá pra baixo enquanto eu faço isso, para não terem problemas por estarem envolvidos."

Edward segurou a respiração enquanto todos os primos trocavam um olhar, então fechou os olhos quando a esperança começou a crescer quando Rose disse "Se você está determinada a libertar ele, eu ajudo."

"Nós ajudamos", Kate corrigiu, e todos acenaram com a cabeça novamente.

Isabella deu um sorriso fraco. "Eu não preciso de ajuda."

"Claro que precisa", Benjamin se meteu. "Primeiro, você precisa de uma carona, e segundo, isso vai dividir a culpa. Quanto mais de nós estiverem envolvidos, menos problemas você terá."

"Sério, Benjamin, você é muito sacana quando se trata de sair dos problemas." Rose parecia impressionada. O próprio Edward também estava bem impressionado.

"Isso é muito doce, pessoal, sério", Isabella disse. "Mas vocês não precisam –"

"Você também não precisa", Kate apontou. "Mas se você está dentro, nós também estamos."

"Um por todos e todos por um, huh?" Isabella perguntou com um humor gentil, então, para grande alívio de Edward, ela permitiu. "Está bem, mas se todos vocês vem junto, é melhor irem se vestir."

Edward piscou surpreso, se dando conta de repente de que todos menos Isabella ainda estavam de pijama. Engraçado, ele não tinha reparado. Ele devia ter reparado. Havia bastante pele exposta no quarto, mas enquanto ele tinha reparado no baby doll de Isabella no exato momento que ela entrou no quarto, ele não tinha prestado atenção no que as outras estavam usando quando chegaram. Isso era meio alarmante.

"Vamos nos trocar, então voltamos por você", Maggie disse.

"Não é necessário. Podemos nos encontrar lá embaixo quando eu terminar de soltar o Edward", Isabella disse, mas Maggie balançou a cabeça.

"Você está esquecendo da equipe de limpeza. Eles podiam fazer fofoca a Renée", ela apontou. "É melhor se todos nós subirmos para pegá-lo."

"Oh, isso vai ser divertido", Tânia disse excitada enquanto corria para a porta, com Irina em seus calcanhares.

"Nós já fomos jovens assim?" Rose perguntou, enquanto o resto da família seguia. Isabella balançou a cabeça e então virou em direção à cama. Ela estava sorrindo. Edward notou, e isso o fez sorrir também, então ele limpou a garganta e perguntou "Você pode terminar de me soltar agora? Eu preciso muito usar o banheiro."

"Oh!" Para seu grande alívio, Isabella se inclinou rapidamente para fazer o trabalho.

Ele a observou soltando seus pulsos, seu olhar passeando pelo top branco de seda que ela havia colocado, e desceu para as calças pretas sociais. Ela estava bonita. Não tão bonita quanto estava com o baby doll, mas tão bonita que ele sentiu seu interesse aumentando.

"Qual é a sua fobia?" Ele perguntou se repente, enquanto ela terminava com o primeiro pulso e dava a volta na cama.

"Você não sabe?" Isabella perguntou, surpresa, enquanto vinha pelo outro lado da cama para trabalhar no último membro que ainda estava amarrado na cama.

"Não." Ele a observou trabalhar nos nós das cordas em seu pulso esquerdo. Ela tinha os dedos longos e esguios de uma pianista, lindos e graciosos.

"Oh", ela fez uma careta, e admitiu dolorosamente. "Eu sou hemofóbica."

"Hemofóbica?" Edward perguntou lentamente enquanto sua mente rodava. Ela era hemofóbica? Ele foi seqüestrado para curar uma hemofóbica? Okay, ele admitiu para si mesmo, ele não foi seqüestrado, mas ele foi amarrado, supostamente porque eles queriam que ele tratasse a fobia que afligia sua vida. Benjamin disse que seria como se ele desmaiasse toda vez que visse comida. Edward havia levado o exemplo ao pé da letra, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com comida. A mulher desmaiava quando via sangue, pelo amor de Deus!

Milhões de pessoas tinham hemofobia e viviam vidas perfeitamente normais. Meu Deus! Ele sentou na cama lembrando dos pedidos sinceros da família dela, cada um deles entrando nesse quarto para dizer o quando Isabella precisava dele, e como sua fobia afligia sua vida...

Oh, agora ele estava fulo. Edward podia entender se ela fosse agorafóbica, ou se ela tivesse qualquer outra fobia que a impedisse de viver normalmente, mas hemofobia! Cristo, até aracnofobia teria causado mais simpatia nele. Aranhas podiam ser encontradas em qualquer lugar... mas hemofobia?

Sangue não era uma coisa na qual a pessoa tropeçava em uma média diária ou semanal. Isso dificilmente afetava a vida de forma significativa. Certamente não era bom; ela seria inútil numa emergência e reagiria mal caso ela ou alguém por perto se machucasse, mas prender-lo aqui por causa disso era –

"Tudo pronto."

Edward olhou para baixo para ver que ela havia terminado de soltá-lo. Ele estava livre. Murmurando um "obrigado", ele saltou da cama e correu para o banheiro antes que pudesse dizer algo de que pudesse se arrepender. Ele estava tão bravo que só queria gritar e berrar e quebrar coisas por ter perdido seu vôo por causa disso, mas não podia. Ele não faria nada que pudesse colocar em risco sua fuga dessa casa de loucos.

**Nota da Autora**

**1. **Oi meninas! Sabiam que eu fiquei MUITO FELIZ, com as diversas reviews e alertas que recebi com o capítulo anterior? Pois é, fiquei sim. Então, como prometido, estou postando um capítulo extra. Mas quero receber mais reviews, tá. POR FAVOR! Beijos para todas, e uma ótima leitura! ;D

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**Taise Nogueira: **_Oi! Seja Bem-Vinda! E não se desespere. RSRS. Aqui está mais um capítulo. E eu também tenho dó dele. Os pulsos devem estar todos marcados.

_**Kathy: **_Oi! Obrigada e seja Bem-Vinda. Edward como psicólogo é muiiito bom, imagina ele vestido todo de branco. AiAi.

_**Dia: **_Oi! Edward tem um sério problema de concentração mesmo, quando está com a Bella, tadinho!

_**ICullen**_: Oi! Obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo e que continue comentando!

_Demais reviews respondidas por pm!_

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO ****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER _****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora: **Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic**A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 6_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**ICullen, Dia, Bruangel **_e_** DaysCullenB.S.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Edward estava silencioso e tenso enquanto eles o carregavam pela casa enorme onde ele foi cativo. Ele ficou desse jeito enquanto todos eles entravam numa enorme van azul na garagem, apenas prestando meia atenção a Maggie enquanto ela explicava a Isabella que alguém chamado Vladimir havia mandado a van para que Renée usasse quando tinha companhia, e eles a estavam "pegando emprestada" para essa excursão já que eles todos não cabiam no Jeep de Benjamin.

Edward reparou no nome no lado do veículo enquanto Benjamin o direcionava para o acento da frente: Empresas Swan. Ele guardou o nome na memória.

O resto do grupo se juntou a ele em silêncio enquanto Benjamin dava a partida na van e usava um controle remoto para abrir a porta da garagem. Eles ficaram tensos enquanto ele acelerava a van e passava pela passagem de carros. Edward supôs que eles todos estavam com medo que alguém viesse correndo da casa e pulasse na frente da van pra pará-los. No entanto, isso não aconteceu, e eles chegaram ao fim da longa passagem de carro sem problemas.

"Pra onde?" Benjamin perguntou enquanto seguia para a estrada. Edward hesitou, relutante em dar o endereço da sua casa. Bem quando ele estava a ponto de dar o endereço do escritório, ele se deu conta de que sua maleta e seu casaco e as chaves no seu bolso ainda estavam no quarto de Isabella. Ele estava com as coisas na noite passada e não pensou em pegá-las ao sair. Nem pensar que ele ia se arriscar a voltar novamente para buscar tudo. Com a sorte dele, Renée ia pagar eles no flagra e impedir sua fuga.

No fim, relutantemente, Edward deu o endereço do seu apartamento. Lá, pelo menos, o porteiro o ajudaria a entrar no prédio e ligar para o superintendente para que ele trouxesse as chaves reservas do seu apartamento. Não era como se eles pudessem entrar lá e arrastá-lo para fora caso mudassem de idéia.

A viagem pareceu mais longa para Edward. Ele suspeitou que não era o único que se sentia assim. Enquanto as gêmeas tagarelavam sem parar, obviamente achando que todo aquele episódio era uma grande aventura, os adultos ficaram, a maior parte do tempo, em silêncio. Pelo menos até que eles atingiram os limites da cidade. Então ele ouviu Kate sussurrando o nome de Isabella. O fato dela estar sussurrando o fez aguçar a audição repentinamente para ouvir o que ela estava dizendo.

"Bella? Eu estou sentindo umas ondas de raiva vindo de Edward. Alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto estávamos no andar de baixo nos trocando?"

"Raiva?" Isabella soou preocupada. "Você tem certeza?"

Oh sim, é raiva, Edward pensou sarcasticamente, então fez uma careta para o fato de Kate ter sentido. Ele realmente precisava se cuidar perto dessas pessoas. Ele já acreditava que Renée tinha fortes habilidades psíquicas. Por que os outros não teriam a mesma capacidade?

"Ele tem estado quieto desde que foi ao banheiro." A voz solene de Isabella chamou sua atenção de volta à conversa que acontecia atrás dele. "Mas eu pensei que ele só estava nervoso por sair da casa sem que mamãe nos pegasse."

"Oh. Bem, talvez seja isso mesmo." Kate soou duvidosa.

"Você quer que eu o leia para você?" Veio a voz baixa de Maggie.

"O quê? Isabella, você quer dizer que não o leu?" Não havia como duvidar que o meio murmúrio, meio grito, estava vindo de uma das gêmeas. Ele achava que provavelmente era Tânia, já que ela sempre era a primeira do par a falar.

"Ela não podia ler ele, lembra?" Rose se juntou à conversa. "Foi por isso que ela o mordeu."

Tânia suspirou profundamente. "Eu queria que a gente também pudesse se alimentar 'direto na fonte'. Pelo menos uma vez, só pra ver como é. Parece muito mais legal do que sangue empacotado."

"Você irá", Kate disse. "Mamãe vai levar vocês para uma volta quando fizerem dezoito anos."

"Sim, sim", Tânia suspirou impacientemente. "Para que a gente saiba como deve ser a alimentação natural em caso de emergência em que a gente só tenha esse recurso."

Ela disse as palavras decoradas, como se já as tivesse ouvido milhares de vezes antes. Edward notou isso ausentemente, mas seu cérebro estava tentando extrair o sentido do que eles diziam. Ele não fazia idéia do que eles estavam falando. Isabella não tinha mordido ele; uma pequena mordiscada, talvez, mas em grande parte ela só havia chupado o seu pescoço e provavelmente lhe dado uma marca enorme. Falando nisso, ele queria ter checado isso quando foi ao banheiro, mas seus pensamentos estavam tão fora de controle quando ele descobriu que a temida fobia não era nada além de _hemofobia_, que nem sequer pensou nisso.

"Mas e se houvesse uma emergência antes de nós completarmos dezoito?" Irina perguntou.

"Vocês simplesmente vão ter que esperar que não haja nenhuma até depois do seu aniversário de dezoito anos", Kate disse brevemente.

"Isso não é justo." Parecia que Tânia estava fazendo beicinho. "Vocês conseguiram se alimentar direto na fonte quando eram muito mais novos que nós."

"Tânia, naquela época não havia outra forma de se alimentar", Rosalie Hale disse pacientemente.

"Você quer que eu o leia para você e descubra se há algum problema?"

Edward tinha certeza de que era Maggie falando. Suas palavras trouxeram um fim imediato às reclamações de Tânia. De fato, pareceu por um fim na conversa. Edward descobriu que estava prendendo a respiração durante o silêncio que se seguiu, e se perguntou se ele podia bloquear a mulher para que ela não lesse seus pensamentos. Talvez se ele deixasse a mente em branco? Ou se ele –

"Aqui estamos!" Esse anúncio alegre fez com que Edward olhasse ao redor. Benjamin estava se afastando da janela quando parou a van. Não que ele devesse fazer isso, já que as janelas da van eram tratadas com algum agente escurecedor.

Era como se o próprio veículo usasse óculos escuros, e mesmo assim Benjamin parecia incomodado pela luz passando pelo vidro.

Edward olhou pra fora pela janela para seu apartamento arranha-céu. Depois de uma minúscula hesitação, ele abriu a porta e saiu, estremecendo quando o ar gelado o atingiu. Ele quase foi embora simplesmente assim, mas alguma coisa o fez dar a volta e olhar para dentro da van. Seu olhar passou pelos seus ocupantes. Todos olhavam para ele com expressões solenes nos rostos.

"Obrigado, por me soltarem e pela carona", ele murmurou relutantemente e então, com um aceno de cabeça, ele fechou a porta e se virou para correr a passagem até o prédio, certo a cada passo que um deles saltaria do carro e tentaria arrastá-lo de volta. Foi com um suspiro de alívio que ele passou pelas portas de vidro para o saguão.

.

"Bella, passe para o banco da frente", Benjamin disse enquanto Edward entrava em seu apartamento.

Isabella tirou o cinto de segurança e passou para o banco do passageiro. No momento que ela colocou o cinto de segurança, Benjamin acelerou a van e voltou para o trânsito.

"Eu o li quando chegamos", ele anunciou.

"Você consegue ler ele também?" Isabella perguntou com uma careta. Não era tão ruim que sua mãe conseguisse ler Edward quando ela não podia, Renée era muito mais velha que Isabella, e muito mais poderosa. Ela podia aceitar até mesmo que Maggie conseguisse lê-lo, já que sua amiga era duzentos anos mais velha que ela, mas Benjamin era apenas quatro anos mais velho que ela, e mesmo assim, ele também podia? Porque ela não podia ler o homem?

Consciente de que agora seus primos no fundo da van estavam ansiosamente se inclinando para a frente para ouvir o que estava sendo dito, ela perguntou "E?"

"Ele estava com raiva."

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Pelo que eu entendi ele te perguntou qual era a sua fobia quando nós saímos para trocar de roupa?" Benjamin perguntou. "E você o contou que era _hemofobia_?"

Quando Isabella afirmou com a cabeça, ele disse "Era por isso que ele estava com raiva."

Maggie foi a primeira a falar. "Eu não entendo. Porque isso o deixaria com raiva?"

"Tia Renée atrapalhou suas férias e o arrastou até a casa, onde ela o amarrou numa cama, tudo isso no esforço de fazê-lo ajudar a curar a fobia de Bella", Benjamin apontou. "Então todos nós insistimos que a fobia era ruim e que estava arruinando sua vida."

"Bem, e está", Kate disse, mau humorada.

"Sim, mas hemofobia não seria uma aflição tão grande para um mortal", ele apontou.

"Mas Isabella não é uma mortal", Rose disse. "Ela precisa de sangue para sobreviver. Sangue é comida para ela."

"Exatamente", Benjamin concordou. "Mas o Cullen não sabe de nada disso, não é?"

"Ohh", Tânia e Irina juntas murmuraram a palavra, mas elas ecoaram no silêncio enquanto as mulheres mais velhas compreendiam.

"Temos que contar pra ele que você é uma vampira, Bella", Irina disse.

"Então ele vai entender."

"Oh, sim, ele vai entender muito bem." Maggie bufou. "Ele pensaria que somos loucos. Além do mais, você acha mesmo que ele deixaria que chegássemos perto o suficiente pra contar? Nossa, o cara deve estar planejando uma mudança nesse exato momento."

"Maggie está certa", Rose disse. "Ele provavelmente vai programar uma mudança, e ele não vai ajudar." Ela fez uma careta. "O que eu não entendo, Benjamin, é – se você sabia de tudo isso – por que simplesmente o deixou ir?"

Benjamin não respondeu Rose, mas ao invés disso olhou para Isabella "Você ainda ia querer deixá-lo ir embora?"

"Sim", ela respondeu sem hesitação. "Ele não podia ser controlado ou acalmado. Mamãe cometeu um erro ao seqüestrar ele."

Geralmente eles podiam driblar as vontades dos mortais e colocar pensamentos e sugestões em suas cabeças. Com a maioria das pessoas, Renée teria sido capaz de mantê-las flexíveis, satisfeitas por estar ali, e ansiosas por ajudar.

Seria seguro deixar-los livres para andar pela casa sem medo de que eles tentassem ir embora, ou até mesmo querer que eles quisessem ir, até que ela liberasse suas vontades... e até lá ela já teria apagado todo o episódio de suas mentes, deixando apenas memórias alternativas vagas em seu lugar. De fato, eles estariam roubando o tempo daquela pessoa, mas ela nem se daria conta de que ele havia passado. Isabella podia ter aceitado isso como um mal necessário para curar sua fobia.

Mas Edward não era como maioria das pessoas. Ele aparentemente tinha uma força de vontade forte e um controle resistente. Ele teria que ser mantido amarrado durante toda sua estada ali, e eles teriam que forçar ele a tratá-la usando ameaças e promessas de liberdade. Isso não era aceitável para ela... ela sabia que sua mãe concordaria – quando superasse sua raiva inicial por Edward ter sido liberado.

"Sim", ela repetiu. "Eu ainda ia querer deixá-lo ir, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha a intenção de voltar e me tratar."

"Eu sabia que você diria isso", Benjamin disse a ela, então olhou para a irmã pelo espelho retrovisor, e completou "e foi por isso que eu não impedi que ele fosse embora."

Ninguém disse nada, e eles se mantiveram em silêncio pelo restante da jornada. Não foi até que Benjamin já estava estacionando na garagem, muitos momentos depois, que alguém falou, e foi Irina.

"Uh-oh. Ela parece brava." As palavras eram um meio murmúrio. Isabella, que estava tirando o cinto de segurança, olhou para cima e fez uma careta quando encontrou a mãe na porta aberta entre a garagem e a casa. Renée Swan realmente parecia com raiva. Furiosa, até. Também parecia que a mãe tinha acordado mais cedo. Suspirando, Isabella deixou que o cinto retraísse na base por cima do seu ombro e se inclinou para a maçaneta da porta.

"Espere por nós", Tânia choramingou, se apressando para se juntar a ela enquanto a van se enchia com o barulho da porta da garagem se fechando. "Estamos todos juntos, lembra."

Então Rose encontrou o olhar de Isabella e sorriu encorajadoramente. "Não vai ser tão ruim", ela a assegurou meio duvidosamente. "Quer dizer, quão brava ela pode estar?"

Bem brava, Isabella decidiu vários minutos depois enquanto via a mãe marchando à frente dela. Renée tinha esperado até que todos eles tivessem saído da van e caminhou até ela, então disparou, "Venham", e os guiou pra dentro de casa, então para a sala de estar, onde Tia Carmen estava esperando.

Ela os guiou apenas o suficiente para que eles todos estivessem dentro da sala, mas não foi o suficiente para que alguém achasse um lugar pra sentar, então ela se virou para observá-los friamente e exigiu uma explicação. Foi Isabella que gaguejou que eles tinham levado Edward para casa. Depois do que pareceu uma hora depois, mas só devem ter sido alguns minutos, Renée ainda estava andando pra lá e pra cá na frente deles, lutando para manter sua fúria sob controle.

Finalmente, ela se virou para encará-los. Sua boca trabalhou pouco, pois aparentemente não conseguia encontrar o que dizer, então ela balançou a cabeça e perguntou "Vocês o quê?"

Isabella mordeu o lábio por causa da expressão de horror no rosto da mãe. Ela temia que ela não fosse aceitar muito bem, pensou que ela ficaria com raiva. Ela não esperava que ela fosse reagir como se tivesse ouvido que as pessoas da cidade estavam correndo para a casa com tochas e estacas nas mãos.

"Mamãe", Isabella disse com um suspiro, "ele estava aborrecido. Ele perdeu seu vôo e-"

"Ele não teria perdido nada", Renée interrompeu com irritação. "Eu teria colocado memórias de umas grandes férias em sua mente. Ele teria voltado pra casa relaxado e feliz como se tivesse tido férias de verdade. Talvez até mais porque ele teria evitado o estresse da vida real com férias de verdade, com vôos atrasados, checagem de segurança, queimaduras de sol e intoxicação alimentar."

Renée fechou os olhos e deixou que a respiração saísse com um pequeno suspiro, então virou para ir em direção do bar e à geladeira que havia atrás dele enquanto ela perguntava "Então, que memórias você deu a ele?"

"Memórias?" Isabella perguntou sem entender, seu olhar deslizando alarmado para seus parceiros no crime. Eles estavam parecendo tão confusos quanto ela.

"Para substituir as memórias dele aqui", Renée explicou, e então, fazendo uma careta para a geladeira, ela murmurou "Droga, estamos quase sem sangue. Nós acabamos com quase tudo na festa de ontem à noite."

"Vladimir vai mandar mais hoje", Carmen a lembrou.

"Oh. Sim", Renée relaxou um pouco, mas continuou a olhar o conteúdo da geladeira com insatisfação, provavelmente desejando poder pegar um dos sacos restantes e rasgá-lo com os dentes, mas sabendo que não podia fazer isso se queria que Isabella permanecesse consciente.

"Então?" Ela perguntou finalmente. "Que memórias você deu a ele para substituir as de ter estado aqui?"

"Uhm", Isabella olhou para os outros, então suspirou e admitiu. "Não dei."

Renée tinha abaixado para mover algumas coisas no refrigerador, mas ficou congelada e então ficou ereta. Se sua mãe aparentava estar horrorizada antes, aquilo nem se comparava a sua expressão de agora.

"Perdão?" Ela perguntou fracamente. "Vocês fizeram o quê? Por favor me digam que vocês não deixaram aquele homem sair por ai com uma memória cheia de conhecimento sobre a nossa existência em sua cabeça? Por favor me digam que vocês apagaram a memória dele e lhe deram memórias novas do jeito que vocês aprenderam a fazer."

Isabella suspirou. Desde a infância foi martelado em sua cabeça que os mortais sempre precisavam ter suas memórias apagadas. Mortais não podiam ser deixados com qualquer conhecimento sobre sua raça. Era uma ameaça a todos eles. Depois de duzentos anos, isso era muita martelada. Mesmo assim, ela deixou que ele fosse embora sem fazer isso.

"Eu não poderia ter feito isso se quisesse. Eu não podia entrar nos pensamentos dele, nem sequer em sua mente, lembra?" Ela disse.

Tia Carmen pareceu bestificada. "Você não podia ler a mente dele?"

"Não."

Tia Carmen olhou para Renée. A mãe de Isabella abriu a boca, provavelmente para explodir, mas Kate correu em defesa de Isabella, dizendo "está tudo bem, Tia Renée, Edward não sabe nada sobre nós ou sobre o que somos."

"Certo. Até onde ele sabe, somos só um bando de loucos, não vampiros", Benjamin cooperou, seu comentário fazendo Isabella fazer uma careta.

"Além do mais", Kate disse, "se ele tentasse dizer que foi seqüestrado ou algo assim, ninguém acreditaria nele. Ele entrou no porta malas por livre e espontânea vontade, e é isso que vai aparecer nos vídeos de segurança do estacionamento."

"A única coisa que ele pode alegar, é ter passado a noite aqui e ter perdido o vôo", Rose apontou. "E as autoridades apenas pensariam que foi algum joguinho sexual que passou da hora, e ele queria reembolsar sua passagem."

Renée fechou a porta da geladeira com um ruído. "Isso teria sido o que ele argumentaria, é claro."

Isabella xingou em silêncio. No momento que ela ouviu Rose falando da parte sexual, ela soube que era um erro. Rose era a mais conservadora do grupo, e a última que normalmente sairia por ai dizendo coisas como joguinhos sexuais.

Renée deu a volta no bar para encará-los. "E quanto ao seu pescoço?"

"Seu pescoço?" Isabella a encarou, confusa.

"Você mordeu ele", Benjamin lembrou ela em voz baixa, o tom em sua voz deixando claro que ele também havia esquecido esse fato.

"Oh... Sim", Isabella sentiu o coração afogar. Ela geralmente tomava o cuidado de colocar na mente da vítima que a marca da mordida era um ferimento feito com lâmina de barbear, e para manter um curativo até que ele sarasse. Ou que era resultado de um acidente com um garfo de churrasco de duas pontas.

No entanto, ela não foi capaz de colocar isso na mente de Edward. Ela tinha esquecido completamente da mordida. Isso era ruim. Ele veria a marca e imaginaria. Ele podia até mesmo ir a um hospital ou fazer com que um médico desse uma olhada, permitindo que outras pessoas vissem. Sua expressão ficou preocupada, e ela admitiu miseravelmente, "Eu esqueci que o havia mordido. Eu não –"

"Deixe pra lá", Renée interrompeu com um suspiro. "Eu vou cuidar disso."

"Como?" Isabella pensou ansiosamente.

Sua mãe considerou, e então disse "Eu o farei uma visita rápida e apagarei suas memórias e também plantarei uma explicação viável para suas marcas de mordida."

"Sinto muito", Isabella murmurou, sentindo-se mal. Ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha esquecido de ter-lo mordido. No momento havia sido uma experiência inesquecível.

"Não tanto quanto eu sinto, querida" Renée disse. "Eu realmente contava que ele fosse capaz de te ajudar a curar a fobia." Sua decepção era óbvia e isso só aumentou a culpa de Isabella, especialmente quando ela fez uma careta e completou "Quantas vezes eu te disse que é rude devolver um presente?"

"Eu posso marcar uma consulta com ele depois das férias", Isabella sugeriu, tentando acertar as coisas.

"Isabella, se isso fosse tão fácil, eu já teria marcado uma consulta pra você há muito tempo atrás", Renée apontou. "Mas você sabe que não podemos modificar uma memória mais de duas vezes sem arriscar que essa memória falhe completamente. Eles criam uma resistência. Uma parte da memória te reconhece e isso fica cada vez mais e mais difícil. Uma ou duas vezes, tudo bem, mas mais que isso não é recomendável. Eu achei que pudéssemos trazê-lo aqui, deixar que ele te curasse, manter ele aqui até o fim das férias pra ter certeza que ia colar, depois apagar suas memórias e mandar-lo embora."

"Bem, eu só –" Isabella ergueu os ombros sem saber o que fazer. "Vou marcar uma consulta com outra pessoa. Deve haver outro terapeuta que conheça as técnicas", ela apontou.

"Se só for necessária uma tentativa ou duas, então nós apagaremos sua memória depois."

"Sim, mas quem?"

Houve um silêncio na sala por um momento, então Tia Carmen disse calmamente "Podemos pedir ao Dr. Cullen pelo nome de um psicólogo competente que lide com esse tipo de coisa antes de apagar suas memórias."

Renée virou para encarar a cunhada enquanto ela ficava de pé.

"Nós?"

"Bem." Carmen encolheu os ombros. "Você não achou que eu deixaria você lidar com isso sozinha, pensou? Minhas garotas ajudaram a libertá-lo, então eu ajudarei a arrumar essa bagunça que nossas crianças fizeram."

Quando Renée hesitou, Carmen disse "Não deve demorar muito. Talvez no caminho de volta nós possamos parar na manicure e fazer umas compras. Tudo aqui é tão mais barato do que é na Inglaterra."

A tensão minimizou nos ombros de Renée, e ela afirmou com a cabeça. "Isso seria bom. Então poderíamos parar no mercado. Eu preciso comprar comida para as gêmeas para sua estada aqui."

Isabella começou a relaxar enquanto as duas mulheres seguiam para a porta, então ficou rígida de novo quando sua mãe olhou de volta, segurando-a com um olhar penetrante. "Eu sei que você tem que ir trabalhar logo, Isabella, mas você vai voltar depois, não é? Eu acho que você devia ficar aqui essa semana para poder visitar com suas primas, não é?"

Apesar das frases, aquelas não eram perguntas e Isabella – que já estava encrencada por causa de Edward – não queria ainda mais confusão, então simplesmente balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Bom. Te espero depois do trabalho", ela disse firmemente, antes que seu olhar deslizasse para Benjamin e Rose. "Também não machucaria vocês dois passar um tempo a mais com suas primas."

"Sim, madame", Rose respondeu prontamente.

Benjamin apenas sorriu e disse "Você me conhece, Tia Renée. Eu sempre fico feliz em passar algum tempo com damas adoráveis."

Sorrindo fracamente, ela olhou para Maggie. "Você é bem vinda para ficar, querida."

"Oh... er..."

Isabella sorriu divertida, consciente de que Maggie estava procurando desesperadamente por uma desculpa educada para recusar a oferta. Antes que ela pudesse inventar alguma coisa, Renée disse "Bom", e então se virou para acompanhar Carmen para fora da sala.

Benjamin gargalhou. "Bem vinda à família, Maggie."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi amores! Desculpem-me pela demora, mais é que eu estava com dor de dente oO. Mas já melhorei e aqui estou! =D

**2.** Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**ICullen**_: Oi! Obrigada! E a história é realmente muito legal e envolvente!

_**Dia: **_Oi! Como vimos o Edward ficou um pouco confuso, mas preferiu ir somente para casa...rsrs

_**Bruangel: **_Oi! Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que está gostando dessa fic... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

_Demais reviews respondidas por pm!_

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO ****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER _****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 7_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _** Bruangel, TaíseNogueira, DaysCullenB.S, Dia, BrunaMarcondes, DCeles.**_

**Capítulo 8**

Edward desligou o telefone e olhou ao redor da sua sala de estar com um pouco de confusão. Depois de todas suas preocupações com o vôo para Cancun, na verdade ele não tinha perdido nada. O vôo tinha sido cancelado de qualquer jeito por causa de dificuldades técnicas... o que quer que isso significasse.

Edward tentou agendar uma poltrona no próximo vôo disponível, só para descobrir que não havia outra vaga aberta até a próxima Quarta feira.

Parecia estúpido para ele passar a Quarta inteira em aeroportos e aviões só pra passar dois dias em Cancun antes do seu vôo de volta, que era no Sábado, então Edward tinha passado a última meia hora cancelando o hotel e o vôo de volta.

Apesar das últimas vinte e quatro horas terem sido as mais estranhas – sem mencionar estressantes - da sua vida, não foram elas que atrapalharam seus planos de férias. Isso já estava predestinado de qualquer jeito.

Parecia que o destino tinha algo mais planejado para ele além de uma semana de sol, areia e mulheres semi nuas, Edward pensou, esfregando seu pescoço ausentemente.

Seu zelador foi a primeira pessoa a reparar no seu pescoço. O homem saiu do elevador com um enorme sorriso no rosto, comentando "se trancou do lado de fora, né?" Então ele o observou mais de perto, e disse, "O que é isso no seu pescoço? Mordida de vampiro?"

O homem tinha dado uma risada enquanto fazia a pergunta, mas – sem humor para brincadeiras - Edward simplesmente esqueceu a pergunta enquanto o zelador abria a porta do apartamento. Ele agradeceu por ter conseguido entrar e conseguiu arranjar uma chave extra tanto para a porta do seu apartamento como para a porta externa do prédio. O zelador prometeu que faria com que elas fossem entregues assim que possível enquanto voltava para o elevador. Quando fechou a porta, Edward já tinha esquecido completamente a piada com o pescoço.

Depois de trancar, ele se inclinou na porta de madeira sólida e deu um suspiro de alívio por estar em casa, só pra fazer uma careta no minuto seguinte por causa do dilema em que ele se encontrava.

Seu casaco, suas chaves, carteira, e maleta, estavam lá na casa. Perder a carteira já era suficientemente ruim, sua identidade e seus cartões de crédito estavam lá, mas naquela maleta estava seu calendário de consultas e notas sobre seus pacientes mais recentes.

Incapaz de fazer algo sobre isso, Edward se assegurou de que tudo podia ser reposto e foi para seu quarto. Depois de passar as últimas vinte e quatro horas de terno, e até dormir nele, sua intenção era tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Foi enquanto se barbeava que ele se deu conta das marcas em seu pescoço. Não havia nenhuma mancha roxa de um chupão, apenas dois furos bem precisos a alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. As palavras do zelador flutuaram em sua mente enquanto ele os examinava.

"O que é isso no seu pescoço? Mordida de vampiro?"

Na cabeça de Edward as palavras soaram tão ridículas quanto haviam soado quando o homem as disse, e ele deu uma risadinha desconfortável e se afastou do espelho para se vestir. Quando terminou ele ligou para o aeroporto, mas quando essa tarefa estava terminada, Edward descobriu seus dedos se movendo repetidamente para seu pescoço. Pior ainda, memórias diferentes estavam inundando sua mente e pintando um quadro em sua cabeça. Renée acusando Isabella e ter mordido ele quando os encontrou no quarto, depois explicando que Edward não era o jantar.

Benjamin explicando que a fobia de Isabella era como se Edward desmaiasse toda vez que visse comida e Isabella dizendo que sua fobia era hemofobia.

Então havia a conversa entre as mulheres no fundo da van e à caminho da cidade. Elas falaram sobre Isabella não ser capaz de lê-lo, o que havia sido o motivo pelo qual ela o havia mordido. E uma das gêmeas comentou que ela também queria poder se alimentar "direto da fonte", que ela parecia muito mais legal que sangue empacotado.

Edward continuou esfregando suas feridinhas, sua mente rodando sem parar com esses fatos e fazendo com que as idéias mais estranhas entrassem em sua cabeça.

Idéias tão loucas e impossíveis que ele quase ficava com medo só de pensar nelas... mas elas explicariam muita coisa sobre seu comportamento que ele não compreendia e que haviam - francamente – o deixado alarmado: como entrar no porta malas de um carro estranho, então permitir ser amarrado.

Edward balançou a cabeça no esforço de expulsar as idéias loucas da sua mente, mas elas persistiram teimosamente, e ele finalmente pegou uma caneta e um bloco de anotações e desenhou uma linha no topo da página.

Então ele escreveu Vampiro/Não Vampiro no topo e começou a fazer uma lista, incluindo todas as suas conversas e anotando as evidências físicas das marcas em seu pescoço também. Todas essas coisas foram para a metade Vampiro da folha. Então ele foi para o lado Não Vampiro, e hesitou. Finalmente, ele escreveu "loucura, impossível e não existe."

Comparado com o lado Vampiro, esses argumentos eram bem fracos, ele notou com frustração, e então deu uma risada trêmula.

De uma forma ou de outra, parecia que tudo ligado a Isabella era frustrante de uma forma ou de outra.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos e ele olhou para ela, irritado, então jogou o bloco em cima da mesa de centro e ficou de pé para atender.

Ele não tinha sido avisado, então devia ser o zelador com as chaves extras que havia prometido. Isso já era alguma coisa. Com elas e as chaves reservas do seu carro na gaveta da sua mesinha, ele estaria livre para pegar um táxi até o prédio do seu escritório e pegar seu carro. Então talvez ele pudesse comprar algo para comer, ele pensou enquanto destrancava e abria a porta do seu apartamento.

O sorriso de Edward congelou, então seus planos tiveram uma morte rápida quando ele viu quem esperava no corredor. Renée e Carmen.

Edward bateu a porta, ou tentou, mas Renée tinha colocado um pé no caminho, impedindo que ela se fechasse. No minuto seguinte, ele sentiu uma pressão e foi forçado para trás enquanto a porta começou a se abrir.

Ele redobrou sua força para fechá-la, mas isso não fez efeito. Xingando quando a porta foi aberta à força, ele começou a andar pra trás no corredor enquanto as mulheres entravam e fechavam a porta atrás delas.

Renée foi a primeira a falar. Sorrindo brilhantemente, ela levantou os itens que segurava e anunciou, "Nós trouxemos as suas coisas." Edward encarou sua maleta e seu sobretudo, seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente. Elas não deviam estar lá. Esse era um prédio seguro. O porteiro devia ter aberto a porta para elas e depois ligado para ele para saber se elas tinham permissão para subir, mas ele não fez isso.

Aparentemente ele tinha sentado lá sem fazer nada e as deixou passar.

"Carmen, eu não consigo controlá-lo. Você consegue?" Renée perguntou de repente, e Edward se deu conta de que simplesmente tinha ficado lá encarando as duas enquanto tentava entender o que se passava.

Ele começou a se esquivar para a direita, tentando fugir para o quarto e de alguma forma fazer uma barricada na porta, mas de repente Carmen se lançou na direção dele e tocou seu braço, e simples assim, Edward ficou imóvel e calmo. No momento seguinte, ele sentiu uma compulsão repentina de andar até a sala de estar e sentar no sofá. Ela veio do nada e era impossível de resistir.

Dando a volta nos calcanhares, Edward caminhou lentamente até a sala, Carmen segurando seu braço como se ele a estivesse acompanhando. Não que ele parecesse capaz de se importar. Edward observou com desinteresse vazio enquanto Renée sentava numa cadeira à frente deles.

"Seremos capazes de apagar a memória dele?" A mãe de Isabella perguntou com preocupação.

Carmen se virou para olhar para Edward e ele sentiu um breve chacoalhar em sua mente. Essa era a única forma que ele conseguia descrever, era como alguma coisa penetrando seu crânio. Depois de um momento ela deu uma olhada no bloquinho que ele havia deixado sobre a mesinha de centro, e disse a Renée, "É melhor você dar uma olhada nisso."

.

"Você ainda não foi almoçar. Deve estar com fome."

Isabella olhou para cima enquanto sua companheira de trabalho, Sue Cleawater, caminhou para o escritório. Cinquenta anos de idade, com cabelos meio esbranquiçados e uma atitude maternal, Sue era a colega preferida de Isabella.

"Não. Não fui, e eu estou com fome, mas acho que isso vai ter que esperar até mais tarde, até que -"

"Eu ouvi alguém dizer que estava com fome?"

Isabella olhou para a porta enquanto o Padre Weber entrava no escritório. Ela imediatamente olhou para Sue, questionando, mas a mulher mais velha parecia tão confusa quanto ela com a visão do homem.

O Padre Weber trabalhava longas horas no abrigo, mas geralmente ia embora quando elas chegavam para o turno. Isabella nunca soube que ele estivesse a essa hora no abrigo... A não ser que aparecesse uma emergência que precisasse ser atendida. Esse pensamento a fez perguntar

"Algum problema, Padre Weber?"

"Não, não. Porque você pensaria isso?"

"Bem, é tão tarde -" Ela começou.

"Oh, vejo", ele interrompeu, então desviou o olhar, seus olhos observando o escritório antes dele desembuchar, "insônia. Eu ocasionalmente sofro de insônia." Ele de um sorriso brilhante, então ergueu um pote de plástico com comida.

"Então, eu estava cozinhando para passar o tempo, e eu fiz um tacho de sopa, então pensei que não podia tomar o tacho inteiro sozinho e trouxe um pouco para vocês, garotas." Ele olhou dela para Sue.

"Oh, wow, isso - Eu já comi", Sue disse subitamente, enquanto ele abriu o pote de plástico, e o alho imediatamente impregnou todos os cantos da sala.

"Mas Isabella ainda não", Padre Weber sorriu brilhantemente para ela. "Ou comeu?"

"Er..." Isabella olhou duvidosamente para a sopa. Ela era branca e cremosa, e podia ser creme de batatas, mas cheirava a alho. Isabella raramente comia comida esses dias, e o cheiro de alho estava bem forte, não que ela não gostasse de alho. Ela gostava, mas o cheiro vindo da Tupperware era muito forte.

"Eu acabei de fazer. Ainda está morna. Aqui." Ele lhe deu o pote, então pôs a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma colher e a entregou também. Isabella aceitou a sopa e a colher e forçou um sorriso. Quando o Padre Weber a olhou cheio de expectativa, ela viu que não tinha como se livrar e tomou uma colher cheia. No momento que atingiu sua língua, ela se arrependeu da atitude educada. O cheiro de alho estava forte, mas não era nada parecido com o gosto. Era quase tão grosso quanto batatas amassadas, mas não era creme de batata. Se quisesse assustar um convidado, ela diria que era alho amassado puro, aquecido. Pelo menos, esse era o gosto que tinha, e era tão forte que queimou sua boca e sua garganta enquanto ela engolia.

"Isabella!" Sue gritou, alarmada, quando ela começou a tossir.

Correndo ao redor da mesa, a outra mulher tirou o pote das suas mãos e começou a dar tapas em suas costas.

"Sue!" O Padre Weber chamou. "Dê espaço para ela respirar."

Isabella estava vagamente consciente de que o homem estava puxando o braço da outra mulher para tirar ela do caminho e ficou grata por isso quando ela passou pelos dois para ir ao corredor, e seguir direto até a bebedouro. Pareceu uma eternidade para chegar até o bebedouro, pegar os copos plásticos e encher um com água.

Isabella estava quase tentada a se ajoelhar na frente daquela coisa, colocar a boca embaixo do esguicho e deixar que o líquido escorregasse para dentro, mas ela conseguiu se segurar. Ela engoliu a água com alívio, então encheu o copo novamente. Foram precisos três copos até que sua boca parasse de arder.

Começando a se sentir um pouco melhor, Isabella pegou um quarto copo e voltou ao escritório, pausando quando viu Sue e o Padre Weber na porta.

"Você está bem?" Sue perguntou preocupada.

"Sim, sim. Só estava meio... er... forte", ela disse delicadamente, sem querer machucar os sentimentos do Padre Weber.

Sue olhou para o pote que segurava, ergueu a colher e deu uma lambida cuidadosa.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho imediatamente, depois empalideceu. Ela jogou o pote para o Padre Weber depois voou para pegar um copo de água. Ele estava olhando das duas para a sopa, desapontado.

"Eu acho que não funcionou", Padre Weber murmurou.

"Não funcionou?" Sue perguntou.

"A receita", ele disse com um suspiro, enquanto coloca a tampa de volta no pote.

"Bem, acabou com a minha sinusite", Sue disse com um sorriso torto.

"Talvez o senhor devesse guardar essa receita para quando um de nós tiver um resfriado."

"Hmm." O Padre Weber se virou e caminhou pelo corredor, aparentando estar com o coração terrivelmente partido.

"Essa foi absolutamente a pior sopa que eu já provei", Sue disse assim que o homem deu a volta no final do corredor e desapareceu de vista.

Isabella fez uma careta concordando. "Me lembre de nunca mais experimentar a comida dele."

"Como se você fosse esquecer isso", Sue disse, divertida. "Agora." Ela pegou o copo de água vazio de Isabella. "Vá almoçar e relaxe. E nada de trabalho enquanto você estiver comendo. Não recebemos o suficiente para trabalhar no horário de folga."

"Sim, madame." Isabella a observou indo embora antes de voltar ao escritório. Ela sentou atrás da mesa, olhou para o trabalho que precisava fazer, depois para a porta novamente. Ela estava com fome, mas não era uma hora boa pra tentar se alimentar."

Mesmo que os clientes do abrigo estivessem todos adormecidos, aquilo não era um hotel com quartos separados onde ela podia entrar para se alimentar com privacidade sem medo de ser descoberta. Haviam seis quartos grandes, com dez a vinte camas em cada um. Seria arriscado tentar se alimentar de alguém nesses quartos. Devia haver um ou dois clientes que ainda não estavam adormecidos, ou que tinham sono leve e podiam acordar. Isabella preferia se alimentar quando eles estavam se movimentando por ai, ou quando eles estavam se preparando para dormir ou quando eles estavam acordando pela manhã.

Ela tentaria pegar um sozinho à caminho ou voltando do banheiro, ou algo assim, Isabella decidiu. Os habitantes do abrigo geralmente começavam a acordar pouco antes dela ir embora pela manhã, os mas madrugadores levantavam às seis ou seis e meia da manhã. Ela se sentia melhor por tentar depois, então ignorou sua fome e voltou para seus papéis.

Como sempre, Isabella estava se atrasando ao sair do escritório. A essa altura, não apenas o abrigo estava fervilhando com a movimentação, mas o Padre Weber ainda estava por ali, e cheio de energia nervosa. Espiando-a, ele resolveu se livrar disso ao acompanhar ela até o carro.

Sem outra escolha, Isabella foi forçada a esquecer suas esperanças se uma refeição rápida e foi para fora, com o corpo contorcendo de fome. Se xingando por ser uma idiota, ela seguiu para a casa da mãe.

Parecia que ela teria que fazer sua mãe lhe aplicar uma intravenosa - se é que Renée ainda estava acordada e não tinha procurado sua cama - ou ela teria que esperar até a noite seguinte para se alimentar. Ela geralmente evitava colocar uma intravenosa, mesmo que isso significasse ficar debilitada com as dores da fome por vinte e quatro horas. Pelo menos ela havia evitado desde que se formou, começou a trabalhar no abrigo e foi morar sozinha. Tudo isso devia ter feito ela ser mais independente.

Isabella fez uma cara com aquele pensamento. Independente. Ela até podia se alimentar sozinha agora, ao invés de depender da mãe para colocar uma intravenosa em seu braço toda manhã, mas ela não se alimentava bem. Muito freqüentemente, Isabella ia para a cama com fome e sofrendo com as cólicas debilitantes que acompanhavam esse tipo de fome. Lá se vai a independência.

Pelo menos ela conseguia se alimentar o suficiente para se manter viva... quase. No entanto, provavelmente seria mais fácil se ela mudasse de carreira.

Isabella se permitiu se divertir brevemente com essa idéia. Nunca mais desmaiar ao ver sangue. Ser capaz de se alimentar com sangue ensacado como todo mundo. Simplesmente ir até o refrigerador, tirar um pacotinho, e rasgá-lo com os dentes, ao invés de ter que caçar a refeição no abrigo ou em bares...

Parecia divino. Isabella odiava ter que caçar sua comida. Ela odiava essa inconveniência, e odiava ser diferente do resto da família. Se curar seria uma bênção, mas uma grande parte dela temia que nunca fosse se livrar da fobia e hesitava em ter esperanças por ter medo da decepção que viria à seguir se isso não acontecesse.

Talvez sua mãe tivesse boas notícias para ela, Isabella disse a si mesma enquanto estacionava na entrada de carros. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que sua mãe havia pegado o nome de um bom terapeuta com Edward antes de apagar a memória do seu encontro com os outros.

Era necessário, Isabella sabia, mas descobriu que não estava totalmente feliz em saber que ele não seria mais capaz de lembrar que ela existia, o que era uma bobagem, sinceramente.

Ela mal conhecia o homem, e nem tinha passado muito tempo com ele, mas parecia não conseguir esquecer o beijo que eles haviam trocado e a sensação de tê-lo embaixo do seu corpo.

Bem, isso não era importante, ela disse a si mesma. O que importava era que sua mãe possivelmente havia marcado uma consulta com o psicólogo que Edward havia sugerido, e talvez em mais ou menos uma semana, Isabella estaria livre da fobia que dificultava sua vida.

Alegre com esse pensamento, ela estacionou o carro esporte da mãe, que ela tinha pegado emprestado para ir ao trabalho, e cruzou a garagem saltitando. Ela não havia exatamente chegado até a porta quando Benjamin a escancarou.

Isabella parou, surpresa. "O que você ainda tá fazendo acordado? Já é quase aurora. Eu achei que todos já estariam dormindo a essa hora."

"Todos os outros estão." Ele saiu do caminho para que ela entrasse, então fechou a porta e esperou até que ela tirasse o casaco e as botas. "Eu fiz chá."

Isabella parou de tirar uma bota e olhou cautelosamente para ele.

Mesmo que poucos deles tivessem algum interesse por comida depois de determinada idade, eles ainda bebiam coisas normais. No entanto, chá para dois ao nascer do sol parecia sugerir que algo estava errado.

"Houve um problema em apagar a mente de Edward", Benjamin disse, respondendo seu olhar de dúvida.

"Que tipo de problema?" Isabella perguntou, preocupada.

"Tire sua bota e venha até a sala de estar. O chá está lá", ele anunciou, então deixou a sala antes que ela pudesse dizer algo para impedí-lo.

Isabella rapidamente arrancou a segunda bota e o seguiu até a sala de estar. Ele a entregou uma xícara enquanto ela se juntava a ele no sofá, então sentou com sua própria xícara e deu um gole, aparentemente sem pressa de explicar as coisas. Isabella estava um pouco menos paciente.

"O que acontece?" Ela perguntou, ignorando o chá que segurava.

"Edward", Benjamin disse a ela. "O Dr. Cullen. Elas o trouxeram de volta. Ele está amarrado na sua cama de novo."

"O quê?" Isabella o encarou, incrédula. "Porque elas o trouxeram de volta? Elas deviam ter pego o nome de outro terapeuta e apagado a memória dele, não trazê-lo de volta."

"Parece que elas não conseguiram apagar a memória dele", Benjamin disse baixinho.

Isabella olhou para ele sem compreender. "Não conseguiram?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Nem a Tia Carmen conseguiu?" Ela perguntou, sem acreditar. Carmen era a irmã mais nova do seu pai e do Tio Eleazar. Ela podia ser mais jovem que os dois homens, mas ainda era mais velha que a mãe de Isabella e uma das mulheres mais poderosas da sua espécie. Era incompreensível que ela não conseguisse apagar a mente dele.

"Nem sequer a Tia Carmen", Benjamin confirmou.

"Oh, nossa." Isabella considerou as implicações por um segundo , então perguntou. "O que elas vão fazer?"

Ele ergueu os ombros. "Elas não nos contam. Elas o trouxeram de volta, colocaram no seu quarto, então se fecharam na biblioteca a maior parte da noite. Tânia e Irina escutaram atrás da porta, mas só conseguiram pegar uma palavra aqui e ali. Mas elas ouviram menções ao Tio Eleazar e ao conselho."

"Oh, não", Isabella respirou. "E quanto ao Edward? Como ele está

agüentando isso tudo? Ele deve estar furioso."

"Ele estava", Benjamin explicou, então sorriu. "Ele estava gritando o máximo que podia sobre ser sequestrado por duas vadias vampiras desalmadas, sanguessugas. Eu presumo que ele estava se referindo à Tia Renée e a Tia Carmen", ele completou sem expressão, mas Isabella não estava rindo.

"Ele sabe o que nós somos?" Ela perguntou horrorizada. "Como?"

"Como você acha? Não teria sido tão difícil de descobrir. A Tia Renée disse bem na frente dele que ele não era o jantar, e sim terapeuta, e vocês garotas estavam falando sobre morder ele e sangue ensacado na traseira da van à caminho da cidade."

"Ele nos ouviu?" Ela perguntou, desanimada.

Benjamin afirmou com a cabeça. "E sem dúvida ele viu as marcas de mordida."

Isabella gemeu por dentro. As marcas de mordida dela. Droga, ela mesma causou parte desse problema. Agora ele tinha descoberto o que eles eram, e sua mãe e Tia Carmen não podiam apagar a mente dele, e Tio Eleazar e o conselho podiam intervir.

"Eu devia ver como ele está", Isabella começou a levantar, mas Benjamin a fez parar com uma mão em seu braço.

"Espere, eu quero falar com você antes", ele disse, então esperou que ela

sentasse novamente para dizer, "Uma coisa me ocorreu quando fomos deixar ele em casa, e isso está me incomodando desde então."

Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

Benjamin fez um pouco de careta, como se não estivesse certo de como prosseguir, então perguntou, "Qual o problema que dificulta que tenhamos um relacionamento sério com mortais?"

"Com nossa habilidade de ler a mente deles e controlar seu comportamento, eles se tornam nada além de marionetes", Isabella respondeu, sem nem precisar pensar.

Foi um problema que ela tinha encontrado repetidamente através dos séculos. Todos eles haviam encontrado. De algumas formas, ser capaz de ler mentes era mais uma maldição que uma bênção. Todos tinham um pensamento critico de vez em quando, ou achavam alguém, que não era seu parceiro, atraente quando passava. Era difícil não se magoar ouvindo os pensamentos irritados do seu namorado por você estar sendo densa ou teimosa. Ou que você não era boa em alguma coisa, ou até mesmo que você parecia estressada naquele dia. Pior ainda era quando ele percebia o quanto a garçonete era bonitinha e se perguntava como seria ir para a cama com ela. Ele podia nem ter essa intenção, podia ser só um pensamento passageiro, mas ainda assim machucava.

Também era difícil resistir o impulso de controlar um parceiro quando você queria fazer algo e ele não, ou mudar a mente dele quando os dois entravam em desacordo. Com o parceiro errado, a espécie dela podia ser um bando de controladores tirânicos. Ela viu isso em primeira mão, com

seus pais.

"E o que a Tia Renée sempre diz sobre um verdadeiro parceiro para a vida?" Benjamin questionou.

"Nosso verdadeiro parceiro para a vida será aquele que não pudermos ler", Isabella respondeu prontamente.

Benjamin afirmou com a cabeça e apontou. "Você não consegue ler o Edward."

Isabella piscou, então balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Isso é diferente, Benjamin. Ele é diferente. Resistente, tem uma mente forte. Você acabou de me dizer que nem a Tia Carmen pode apagar a memória dele, e mamãe luta para mantê-lo sob controle desde o início. Ele não é -"

"Mas as duas ainda conseguem ler a mente dele, e eu também consigo", ele interrompeu.

Isabella encarou seu primo, seu pensamentos de repente confusos.

Edward... o verdadeiro parceiro para sua vida? Claro, ela não conseguia lê-lo, e sua mãe sempre os aconselhou que não poder ler a pessoa era o sinal de que ela era uma verdadeira parceira para a vida, mas nunca lhe ocorreu que Edward pudesse ser essa pessoa. Agora ela considerava.

Ela admitiria que o Dr. Cullen parecia causar um efeito diferente nela. Em duzentos anos Isabella nunca experimentou o nível de prazer e excitação nos braços de outro homem, que Edward havia conseguido passar com alguns beijos. Até ele, ela também nunca achou que uma mordida fosse erótica. E era verdade que em duzentos anos ela nunca tinha encontrado ninguém cujos pensamentos ela não conseguisse ler, mas ainda assim...

Edward era diferente. Sua mãe não conseguia controlar ele como aos outros, e Tia Carmen não conseguia apagar sua memória. Ela não tinha certeza do que pensar.

Isabella estava cansada e com fome e não parecia ser capaz de aceitar essa sugestão.

"Eu sei que te peguei de surpresa com essa idéia, eu só quero que você mantenha isso em mente", Benjamin disse finalmente, então inclinou a cabeça, com uma expressão preocupada. "Você parece pálida, não se alimentou essa noite não é?"

"Eu não tive a chance", ela admitiu, cansada.

Benjamin hesitou, então ficou de pé. "Eu tenho uma idéia. Espere aqui." Isabella o observou caminhar até o bar, então olhou ao redor da sala de estar. Foi ali que eles fizeram a festa do pijama improvisada na manhã anterior, e onde ela esperava que os outros dormissem novamente essa manhã. Ela podia até e juntar a eles, para ser sociável, mas ele tinha dito que todos os outros tinham ido para a cama. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Na cama. Todos voltaram para casa, exceto Tia Carmen, e as garotas, e nós, então todos temos quartos agora. Tia Renée disse que você devia dormir no quarto rosa hoje", Benjamin completou enquanto abria o refrigerador do bar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Feche os olhos", Benjamin instruiu.

"Por quê?" Isabella perguntou, mesmo enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Você precisa se alimentar, então eu vou alimentar você", ele anunciou.

Isabella enrijeceu. "Eu não acho -"

"Só confie em mim e mantenha os olhos fechados", Benjamin disse.

Ela ficou em silêncio e o ouviu cruzar o tapete, então sentiu o sofá ceder ao peso dele.

"Mantenha os olhos fechados, mas abra a boca e deixe os dentes saírem. Eu vou enfiar o saco neles. Vai estar frio, então não deixe que isso te assuste e não abra os olhos."

Isabella quase abriu os olhos com a surpresa nessa hora, mas se impediu o os manteve bem fechados. Ao invés disso ela abriu a boca e respirou fundo enquanto seus dentes saíam."

"Aqui vai", Benjamin avisou enquanto colocava uma mão atrás da cabeça dela para equilibrar, então o saco frio de repente foi pressionado à boca dela e ela ouviu o pequeno barulho de furo quando seus dentes penetraram o saco.

Isabella ficou completamente imóvel enquanto seus dentes faziam o trabalho, sugando o sangue para dentro do seu sistema. O líquido estava frio, coisa que ela não estava acostumada, mas também era muito mais rápido que uma intravenosa teria sido. Dentro de minutos, Benjamin a havia alimentado com três sacos. Ele fez com que ela mantivesse os olhos fechados até que ele se livrasse deles.

Isabella abriu os olhos enquanto ele voltava depois de ter jogado tudo no lixo atrás do bar, e deu um sorriso enorme. "Eu te disse ultimamente que você é meu primo favorito?"

Benjamin riu. "Para com isso, você está me deixando corado."

Rindo, Isabella ficou de pé e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. "Obrigada."

"De nada." Ele deu um tapinha em suas costas, então se afastou e caminhou na direção da porta. "Eu vou para a cama."

"Eu vou dar uma olhada no Edward, depois vou para a cama também."

"Eu achei que você fosse fazer isso", ele disse. "Boa noite."

"Noite."

**Nota da Autora**

**1. **Oi amores! Desculpem-me pela demora mais uma vez na postagem do capítulo. Hoje não irei responder as Reviews, mas gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao carinho de todas para com a fic.

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**5.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS_**___GERA_**_UMA AUTORA_**__**_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ_**___GERA_**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_**__**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora: **Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 8_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**DaysCullenB.S e Dia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Foi o clique da porta que o acordou. Abrindo os olhos, Edward olhou para o teto escuro, então virou a cabeça para observar o quarto escurecido.

A luz do banheiro estava acesa, a porta aberta, evitando que o quarto ficasse na escuridão total. Ele reconheceu Isabella enquanto ela se aproximava da cama, e imediatamente acordou por completo. Ela parecia incerta se seria bem vinda, e ele não podia culpá-la. Edward descobriu que estava menos que satisfeito ao ser arrastado de volta para a casa na noite passada, e muito volúvel com isso. Provavelmente já tinham dito isso a ela. Benjamin tinha tentado entrar e conversar com ele em algum ponto da noite, mas ele não tinha estado num humor receptivo, e o homem tinha desistido e o deixado sozinho para continuar suas altercações até que ele se sentiu exausto e foi dormir.

"Você deve me odiar."

Edward enrijeceu com esse comentário e olhou para ela com surpresa. "Por que eu odiaria você? Não é você que continua me trazendo até aqui. Aliás, você me libertou."

"Sim, mas pra começo de história foi a minha fobia que te colocou nessa situação", ela apontou.

"Isso dificilmente é culpa sua. Ninguém escolhe ter uma fobia", ele disse suavemente, então olhou para ela, seus pensamentos passando para o que ela era. Uma vampira. Sua chegada e as primeiras palavras dela tinham tirado isso da sua mente, mas agora ele confrontava isso. A linda morena, com olhos prateados que o havia beijado e acariciado, e que o tinha dado um chupão que não era chupão, era uma vampira.

Edward mal podia acreditar que estava pensando essas coisas. Pelo amor de Deus, ele era um psicólogo. Se um paciente seu entrasse no escritório dizendo que tinha sido mordido por um vampiro, ele teria feito um diagnóstico de loucura, ou paranóia ilusória ou um número de outras coisas que traduziam 'doidice". Ainda assim, cá estava ele, certo de que de alguma forma havia sido trazido para um ninho da vampiros.

A despeito dos seus pensamentos nesse sentido, Edward não tinha certeza do que estava lidando, até o momento que Carmen e Renée apareceram à sua porta.

Nenhuma mulher que ele conhecia teria conseguido forçar sua porta a se abrir do que jeito que Renée fez. O jeito que de repente ele se sentiu calmo e caminhando até a sala de estar dizia muita coisa. Mas o que realmente deu o toque foi o que Renée disse quando Carmen percebeu e virou sua atenção para a lista Vampiro/Não Vampiro na mesinha de centro. A mãe de Isabella tinha ficado pálida, com uma cara infeliz, e disse, "Ele sabe o que somos. Isso explica porque é ainda mais difícil controlar ele. O que fazemos agora?"

"Bem", Carmen tinha dito lentamente. "Eu dei uma olhada no cérebro dele, Renée, e ele realmente -"

Edward não tinha ouvido mais nada da conversa delas. Carmen ficou de pé e puxou Renée para alguns metros de distância dali e falou com murmúrios. A coisa interessante foi que no momento que Carmen deixou de tocá-lo e se afastou, Edward se descobriu livre da compulsão de se manter sentado no sofá. Sua mente era dele novamente e imediatamente se encheu de pânico com os pensamentos do que ele devia fazer: fugir, ligar para a polícia, ou fazer mil e uma perguntas que, de repente, estavam inundando sua mente sobre aqueles seres. Edward se descobriu dividido em dois. Metade dele estava assustada feito um bobo, a outra metade estava curiosa como o inferno.

Antes que ele decidisse com que metade ele devia prosseguir, as mulheres tinham ficado de pé, e Carmen estava de volta ao lado dele, pegando seu braço mais uma vez.

Edward se descobriu preso sob uma nova compulsão. Ele caminhou para fora do seu apartamento com as duas mulheres, desceu no elevador, caminhou para fora do prédio e se sentou calmamente na mesma van que Isabella e seus primos tinham usado para transportá-lo para casa. Dessa vez ele sentou no primeira das duas fileiras de bancos na traseira da van. Carmen sentou ao lado dele para a viagem de volta até a casa. Lá, ele caminhou para dentro e foi direto para o mesmo quarto, mais uma

vez se permitindo ser amarrado na cama.

Edward não começou a gritar e se debater até que elas terminaram de amarrá-lo, e Carmen soltou seu braço. Os pensamentos eram seus novamente, e ele ficou frustrado e furioso por se encontrar amarrado na cama novamente. Edward se queixou com elas, mas as mulheres simplesmente o ignoraram e saíram do quarto. No entanto, isso não o fez parar; ele continuou berrando o mais alto que podia até que ficou rouco antes de se calar.

Essa manhã ele estava se sentindo muito mais calmo. Edward suspeitava que devia estar aterrorizado, ou algo assim, mas ele achava meio difícil criar algum medo contra Isabella...

Ou contra os primos dela, por sinal. Era difícil sentir medo de gente que você já tinha visto de pijama. Baby dolls e pijamas do Homem Aranha simplesmente não amedrontavam. Ele ia reservar seu julgamento para Carmen e Renée. Por alguma razão, ele achava as duas um pouco mais intimidantes.

"Então", ele disse finalmente, "vocês são todos muito bonitos para gente morta."

Isabella piscou, obviamente surpresa com as palavras dele. Não tão chocado quanto ele, Edward não conseguia acreditar que tinha dito isso. Deus! Ele era tão sutil com conversas. Não era de se estranhar que sua família achasse que ele precisava de ajuda pra encontrar mulheres.

"Não estamos mortos", Isabella disse, e Edward parou de se chutar mentalmente na bunda por sua estupidez para olhar para ela sem entender.

"Mas vocês são vampiros. Nosferatu. Mortos vivos..." Ele piscou com suas próprias palavras, então disse "Oh, sim, eu entendo. Vocês são mortos vivos." Antes que Isabella pudesse negar ou confirmar isso, ele perguntou "Agora que você me mordeu eu vou virar um vampiro também? Ou eu estou naquele estágio Reinfield onde começo a comer insetos?"

"Você não foi transformado em vampiro, e não, você não vai sentir uma vontade inesperada de comer insetos", Isabella o assegurou pacientemente.

"Isso é bom. Eu odeio insetos. A verdade é que eu tenho uma fobia com eles."

Ela piscou, surpresa. "Você trata fobias e tem uma?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, parecendo pesaroso. "É aquele velho ditado que diz que o encanador tem canos furados, e o contador está sempre com as contas atrasadas..."

"E o expert em fobias tem sua própria fobia", ela terminou, divertida, depois completou solenemente, "Não estamos mortos, Edward."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então, vocês são vampiros, mas não estão mortos e nem sequer são mortos vivos?"

"Certo, mas eu não usaria o termo vampiro perto da mamãe, ela odeia", Isabella o informou. "A maioria dos vampiros mais velhos odeia."

"Por quê? É isso que vocês são, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Ela hesitou, então explicou. "Vampiro é um termo mortal. Nós não o escolhemos. Além do mais, essa palavras trás muitas conotações desagradáveis... Drácula, criaturas com caras de demônio." Ela ergueu os ombros.

"Então vocês não são demônios, isso é bom de saber", ele disse cautelosamente, então perguntou "Quantos anos você tem?"

O silêncio de Isabella foi longo, ele não achou que ela responderia, então ela sentou na beira da cama, olhou para suas próprias mãos, entortou os lábios, e admitiu "Eu nasci em 1798."

Edward ficou perfeitamente imóvel, sua mente sem reação - 1798? Deus, ela tinha duzentos e dois anos, o que fazia dela uma velha, ele se deu conta, então cautelosamente lembrou de ter se preocupado por ela achar que ele era velho demais pra ela. Balançando a cabeça, ele perguntou "Mas você não está morta?"

"Não", ela disse firmemente.

Edward fez uma careta e apontou. "Mas de acordo com todos os livros e filmes, os vampiros estão mortos."

"De acordo com muitos livros e filmes, psicólogos e psiquiatras são assassinos psicóticos", ela respondeu. "Pense em Vestida para Matar ou Silêncio dos Inocentes."

"Touché", ele disse, divertido.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, então Isabella disse, "Assim como tudo, os contos sobre nossa espécie foram corrompidos através dos séculos."

Edward considerou isso brevemente, então perguntou, "Quão corrompidos são os contos? Vocês são todos amaldiçoados e desalmados?"

Ela sorriu, realmente divertida. "Não, não somos amaldiçoados, e não somos desalmados, e alho e símbolos religiosos não tem nenhum efeito em nós."

"Mas você bebe sangue?"

"Precisamos de sangue para sobreviver", ela admitiu.

"Isso é loucura", Edward disse em voz alta, sua mente se recusando a aceitar o inaceitável. "Vampiros, viver para sempre, se alimentar de sangue... Isso é ficção, mito, lenda."

"A maioria dos mitos e lendas se baseia em algo verdadeiro", ela disse calmamente.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram com alarme. "E quanto a lobisomens e essas coisas?"

"Oh, bem, você é psicólogo", ela disse achando graça. "Certamente você estudou licantropia?"

"É uma psicose em que o paciente tem ilusões de ser um lobo."

"Ai está, então."

O que isso significava? Edward se perguntou. Ele realmente não acreditava em coisas como lobisomens, mas também, antes ele também não acreditava em coisas como vampiros. Essa coisa toda realmente tinha virado o sistema de crenças dele de cabeça pra baixo. Ele não sabia o que pensar. "Eu sinto muito por ter te mordido."

A voz de Isabella o trouxe de volta dos seus pensamentos, o que provavelmente era uma coisa boa. Ele podia se enlouquecer com as idéias correndo por sua cabeça. Daqui a pouco ele acreditaria em fadas e duendes.

"Aquilo foi um erro", ela completou rapidamente. "Quando eu te vi amarrado na cama com um laço no pescoço eu pensei que você fosse meu presente de aniversário... e você era. Eu só não me dei conta de que você trataria minha fobia. Eu presumi que você fosse... um doce especial."

"Um doce especial?" Edward ecoou a frase delicada sem acreditar. "Você quer dizer que pensou que eu fosse o jantar?"

Ela fez uma careta pra ele e teve a graça de ficar corada de culpa, e Edward se sentiu mal por ter dito isso. Ele realmente não estava com raiva dela por tê-lo mordido. Era difícil sentir raiva por causa de uma coisa que você tinha gostado tanto, e Edward gostou daquilo. Só a lembrança foi suficiente para enrijecê-lo.

"Então, você é uma vampira com hemofobia", ele disse para mudar de assunto.

"Ridículo, não é?" Ela murmurou com nojo de si mesma. "Eu sei que não devia ter medo de sangue, não há nada a temer, mas..."

"Fobias não são racionais. Eu tenho pacientes com mais de 1.80 metros de altura e quase cem quilos que morrem de medo de aranhas pequeninas. Fobias definitivamente não são racionais", ele a assegurou, então outro pensamento o ocorreu, e ele perguntou. "E quanto à luz do sol?"

"Luz do sol?" Ela perguntou incerta.

"De acordo com a lenda, a luz do sol destrói os vampiros", ele apontou.

"Oh, bem..." Ela hesitou, então o disse, "Ela causa os mesmos danos ao nosso corpo que causa ao de vocês, mas é um pouco mais perigoso para nós pois nossos corpos usam o sangue para acelerar a reparação desses danos... o que, em troca, nos deixa desidratados e isso significa que precisamos nos alimentar mais. Antigamente nós evitávamos o sol como se fosse uma praga, para evitar termos que nos alimentar mais. Naquela época, se alimentar era um negócio arriscado. Isso podia fazer com que você fosse descoberto."

"E agora?"

"Agora, a maioria de nós usa bancos de sangue para se alimentar, mas muitos ainda evitam a luz do sol por hábito, ou pelo bem da conveniência. Andar por aí carregando contêineres de sangue para se refrescar pode ser um saco."

Edward concordou com a cabeça. "Se você não é morta e não é amaldiçoada, o que é você?"

Isabella considerou isso por um momento, então disse, "Provavelmente seria mais fácil entender se eu explicasse do início."

"Por favor." Na noite passada ele tinha estado furioso por se encontrar preso aqui contra seu desejo, ou mais especificamente, sem ter o direito de escolher, mas agora... bem, se era pra dizer a verdade, Edward estava curioso. Intelectualmente falando, isso era terrivelmente fascinante. Era como descobrir que o Papai Noel existia. Bem, mais ou menos.

"Você já ouviu falar de Atlantida?"

Isso não era realmente uma pergunta, mas Edward murmurou um "sim" apesar de estar um pouco curioso com o que essa terra mítica podia ter a ver com vampiros. "A civilização perdida, Platão, Poseidon, Creta. Um paraíso com pessoas ricas que desagradaram Zeus por ficarem gananciosas", ele lembrava dos seus cursos na universidade. "Zeus os puniu ao unir todos os deuses e expulsar a todos."

"Isso é o que os livros dizem", ela concordou divertida.

"O que a Atlantida dos mitos tem a ver com ser vampira?"

"Atlantida não é mais mítica que ser vampiro", ela anunciou. "Era uma raça muito avançada, e pouco antes da sua queda, os cientistas desenvolveram uma espécie de nano."

"Aqueles computadorzinhos pequenininhos?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim", ela disse. "Eu não vou fingir que entendo dessas coisas. Eu nunca achei ciência tão interessante assim. Meu irmão, Vladimir, poderia te explicar isso tudo mais claramente, mas basicamente, eles combinaram nano tecnologia com uma coisa biológica ou outra -"

"Bioengenharia?" Ele perguntou.

"Algo assim", ela concordou. "Eles combinaram as duas tecnologias para criar nanos microscópicos que deviam ser lançados no sistema sanguíneo, onde eles viveriam e se multiplicariam."

"Eu não entendo o que isso tem a ver com -"

"Esses nanos eram programados para reparar tecido", Isabella interrompeu. "Eles deviam servir para propósitos médicos, para ajudar a curar pessoas que estivessem seriamente machucadas ou doentes."

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E funcionou?"

"Oh, sim. Funcionou melhor do que todos esperavam. Quando no corpo, eles não apenas recuperam o tecido como também eles destruíam qualquer tipo de infecção e até regenerava tecidos mortos ou que estivessem morrendo."

"Ah", Edward disse, compreendendo de repente o que ela estava falando sobre Atlantida. "E é com esses nanos que você vive por tanto tempo e permanece tão jovem."

"Sim. Esse foi um efeito colateral inesperado. Eles estavam automaticamente programados para se auto destruírem assim que o dano fosse reparado, mas -"

"O corpo está sendo constantemente atacado pela luz do sol, pela poluição, e pelo próprio envelhecimento." Edward finalizou para ela.

"Sim", ela sorriu de prazer com a compreensão dele. "Enquanto houverem danos a ser reparados, os

nanos irão viver e criar outros da sua própria espécie, usando o sangue da corrente sanguínea. E sempre existem danos a ser reparados."

Edward fechou os olhos, sua mente rodando com os conhecimentos que ela tinha acabado de lhe dar. Ele levantava tantas perguntas quanto as que respondia. "E quanto ao sangue? Quer dizer, a sua... er... alimentação? Isso é porque os nanos utilizam o sangue?"

"Sim. Eles usam o sangue para se abastecer e continuarem os reparos. Quanto mais danos, mais sangue é necessário. Mas mesmo com os danos do dia a dia, o corpo não pode produzir sangue suficiente para os satisfazer."

"Então vocês precisam beber sangue para alimentar os nanos", ele racionalizou."

"Sim. Beber ou fazer transfusões."

"Transfusões?" Ele ecoou, satisfeito por ouvir uma palavra tão comum naquela conversa. "Então realmente é como hemofilia? Meio como um distúrbio sanguíneo..." Então ele pausou, e completou cautelosamente. "Exceto pelo fato de que vocês são de uma raça antiga, mas cientificamente avançada." Ele parou quando esse pensamento o confundiu. "Mas você nasceu há pouco mais de duzentos anos. Você não é de Atlantida. Isso é passado de mãe pra filho?"

"Foi passado pra mim por minha mãe", Isabella admitiu. "Mas minha

mãe não nasceu com isso."

"Seu pai?" Ele questionou, então se deu conta de que não havia perguntando quantos anos Charlie Swan tinha quando morreu, dois anos atrás. "Que idade tinha seu pai?"

"Ele, seu irmão gêmeo, e seus pais estavam entre aqueles que fugiram de Atlantida quando ela caiu. Tia Carmen nasceu algumas centenas de anos depois."

O pai dela e sua família fugiram de Atlantida quando ela caiu, ele considerou silenciosamente. Quando foi isso? Ele não tinha certeza. Certamente foi antes de Roma, antes do nascimento de Cristo... Bom Deus, ele nem agüentava pensar.

"Meu pai introduziu os nanos na minha mãe quando eles casaram", Isabella adicionou isso quando o silêncio dele continuou.

Edward voltou a funcionar com essa notícia. "Então qualquer um poderia..."

"Você não precisa nascer como nós", ela admitiu suavemente quando ele pausou. "No começo eles eram introduzidos ao corpo através de uma intravenosa, e ainda podem ser."

"E o sangue não precisa ser consumido", ele disse, sua mente voltando a esse ponto. Ele não sabia por quê. Talvez fosse porque pensar nisso como uma desordem sanguínea como hemofilia fazia com que eles parecessem menos aliens.

"Sim, mas isso leva mais tempo do que a alimentação propriamente dita", ela explicou. "Pense na diferença entre beber um copo de água e ficar esperando que a solução salina caia usando uma IV."

"Eu acho que era inconveniente para você quando as outras pessoas podiam simplesmente pegar um copo e ir embora", ele disse, lutando para compreender.

"Não é que fosse tão inconveniente", ela disse baixinho. "Mamãe esperava que eu fosse dormir pela manhã antes de trazer o sangue e a IV. Eu me alimentava enquanto estava dormindo. Não era realmente inconveniente, mas..." Ela hesitou e admitiu. "Isso fazia eu me sentir uma criança dependente, tão vulnerável quanto filhotes de passarinho que precisam da mãe para digerir a minhoca e dar pra eles. Eu era dependente."

"E agora você não é?" Ele perguntou.

"Agora eu me alimento sozinha", ela disse com um pouco de orgulho, então admitiu meio sem vontade, "Nem sempre bem, mas eu me alimento."

"Se você é hemofobica, como se alimenta?"

Ela suspirou. "Edward, eu não acho -"

"Como?" Ele insistiu, apesar de achar que já sabia a resposta. Se ela desmaiava ao ver sangue, então a única opção para ela - sem que alguém colocasse uma intravenosa nela - era que ela mordesse, do jeito que havia feito com ele.

"Do jeito antigo", ela finalmente admitiu.

"Isso é culpa que eu ouço em sua voz?" Ele perguntou, surpreso. Mesmo que ele mesmo preferisse acreditar que ela usava sangue embalado como os outros, ao invés de sair por ai mordendo pessoas, como uma versão feminina de Drácula, ele não esperava que isso a chateasse.

"Bancos de sangue se tornaram a fonte principal de alimentação para a minha espécie há uns cinquenta anos atrás. Todos trocaram, e eu comecei a ser alimentada com a intravenosa." Ela explicou. "Depois de cinqüenta anos sem se alimentar diretamente de mortais você quase consegue se convencer de que eles e o saquinho com sangue conectado com a intravenosa não tem nada a ver um com o outro. Mortais simplesmente viram vizinhos, e amigos e -"

"Eu compreendo", Edward interrompeu, e ele compreendia. Ele supôs que se tratava do mesmo fenômeno que os humanos também aproveitavam, onde a carne vinha empacotada em pacotinhos limpos, e todos podiam esquecer que a vitela que estavam comendo vinha de uma lebre bonitinha com pernas saltitantes e olhos grandes.

A mente de Edward voltou à conversa que ele teve com Benjamin, em sua primeira noite aqui, quando o homem tinha implorado a favor de Isabella, explicando que a fobia dela estava causando preocupações a todos pois ela podia acabar como seu pai. Ele tinha tentando entender isso, sua mente lentamente juntando as peças. Isabella tinha lutado para ser menos dependente da sua mãe, ela se formou, arrumou um emprego, e seu próprio apartamento. Ela -"

"Você trabalha no abrigo", ele disse, se dando conta.

"Sim", ela disse cautelosamente.

"Você se alimenta lá." Não era uma pergunta. Essa era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Se ela estava se alimentando da maneira antiga e se formou e arrumou um emprego para isso, ela provavelmente tinha arrumado um emprego onde pensou que se alimentaria com mais facilidade.

"Eu achei que podia cuidar de pessoas e satisfazer minhas necessidades ao mesmo tempo", ela explicou.

Edward balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. Fazia sentido. Isso ia diminuir qualquer culpa que ela sentisse por estar se alimentando depois de ter usado uma intravenosa por tanto tempo. "Eu também pensei que as pessoas no abrigo mudassem todas as noites."

"Não mudam?" Edward perguntou, surpreso. Ele não sabia muito sobre abrigos.

"Infelizmente não. É comum que a mesma pessoa apareça várias vezes durante o mês, apesar de haver algumas que vem e vão rapidamente."

"Mas muitas pessoas sem teto têm problemas com bebidas e drogas", ele disse, entendendo qual era a preocupação da família. Se uma grande porcentagem dos frequentadores do abrigo tivessem problemas pelo uso de alguma substância, e ela estava se alimentando deles regularmente...

"Alguns tem", ela respondeu baixinho. "Não todos. No caso de alguns, o álcool e as drogas os ajudaram a se tornar sem teto; eles perderam seus empregos, suas famílias, suas casas... Para outros, o que os deixou sem teto foram as circunstâncias, e agora eles podem beber ou usar drogas para esquecer suas situações por uns tempos. Mas nem todos são viciados nessas substâncias."

Edward sorriu um pouco com seu tom defensivo. Ela obviamente se importava mais com as pessoas no abrigo do que com o jantar. Era bom saber disso.

"Mas muitos deles também não são saudáveis", ela continuou. "Eles tem pouco dinheiro ou não estão se alimentando apropriadamente. Alguns só fazem uma refeição por dia, o café da manhã lá no abrigo."

"E é por isso que sua família está preocupada e quer que eu ajude a curar sua fobia", Edward adivinhou.

"Se você não se alimentar de pessoas que usam álcool ou drogas em seus sistemas, você se alimenta de pessoas que não estão comendo de forma saudável, então você não está se alimentando de forma saudável."

"Sim", ela fez uma careta. "Eu existo com o que seria equivalente a um fast food diet; enche o estômago, mas contém muitos poucos nutrientes. Mas eu realmente não acho que isso chateia a mamãe tanto quanto o álcool."

Edward afirmou com a cabeça, mas ele não parecia ser capaz de tirar os olhos da boca dela. Ele nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nos dentes dela, sua atenção até o momento esteve voltada para seus lábios e o que ele gostaria de fazer com eles. Ainda assim, ele pensou que devia ter reparado nas presas dela em algum ponto. "Posso ver seus dentes?"

Isabella ficou imóvel, seus olhos se prendendo no rosto dele. "Por quê?"

"Bem..." Edward mudou de posição e fez uma careta. "Eu quase acredito que vocês sejam o que dizem que são. Eu já vi as marcas de mordidas, eu sei que andei sendo controlado, mas..."

"Mas você quer mais provas. Provas físicas", ela adivinhou quando ele hesitou.

"Me desculpe, mas o que estamos falando aqui é bem inacreditável", ele apontou. "Vampiros de Atlantida que não são amaldiçoados ou desalmados, mas que vivem para sempre e permanecem jovens e com uma aparência saudável? É quase como se me pedissem para acreditar no Coelhinho da Páscoa."

Isabella balançou a cabeça, compreendendo, mas hesitou por outro momento antes de abrir a boca, revelando seus dentes. Eles eram certinhos, brancos como pérolas, mas -

"Nenhuma presa", ele disse, desapontado.

Em resposta a esse comentário, Isabella chegou mais perto. Ele viu suas narinas inflando um pouquinho enquanto ela inalava, e os caninos dela mudaram, deslizando suavemente para fora como se houvesse trilhos embaixo dos seus dentes. Duas longas presas pontudas de repente se faziam ver na boca dela.

Edward se sentiu empalidecer e ficou imóvel. "Isso -" Ele parou para limpar a garganta quando sua voz saiu estranhamente alta, e tentou de novo. "Isso machuca?"

Isabella deixou que seus dentes voltassem a sua posição normal antes de tentar falar. "Você quer dizer o movimento de entrada e saída dos dentes?"

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, seus olhos ainda fixos na boca dela.

"Não."

"Como eles -?"

"Pelo que eu entendo, é como as garras de um gato", ela disse encolhendo os ombros, então ergueu a mão para encobrir um bocejo antes de terminar com, "Pelo menos é isso que meu irmão Vladimir diz."

"Então, você nasceu com eles?" Edward questionou, e quando ela afirmou com a cabeça, ele perguntou, "Mas com certeza seus ancestrais, quer dizer, aqueles de Atlantida, eles não tinham presas, tinham?"

"Não. Meus ancestrais são tão humanos quanto os seus."

Edward não conseguiu tirar a dúvida do seu rosto, então ela fez uma careta.

"Nós somos..." Ela insistiu. "Nós apenas..." Ela lutou brevemente, então disse. "Nós só evoluimos de uma maneira diferente. Os nanos nos forçaram a evoluir algumas habilidades que são úteis para nós, isso nos ajuda a sobreviver. Precisamos de sangue para nos sustentar, então..."

"Então, as presas", ele terminou, quando ela hesitou.

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça e bocejou de novo. "Eu devia ir para a cama."

Edward fez uma careta. Era manhã para ele, e ele estava muito desperto e curioso como o diabo, mas ele também sabia que ela trabalhava durante as noites no abrigo e essa era a hora dela de dormir. Ele brigou com sua consciência por um momento, mas seu egoismo ganhou.

"Você pode ficar um pouco mais? Aqui, sente-se ao meu lado e encoste na parede. Será mais confortável pra você", ele sugeriu, indo para o lado tanto quanto podia com as mãos amarradas daquele jeito.

Isabella hesitou, então se moveu para sentar na cama ao lado dele. Ela afofou seu travesseiro, arrumando-o por cima do braço dele, e se encostou para ficar mais confortável.

Edward olhou para ela, mas sua mente estava no fato de que ela cheirava muito, muito bem, e ela estava suficientemente perto para que ele pudesse sentir o calor irradiando dela. Depois de um momento ele conseguiu guiar sua mente de volta às perguntas que davam voltas em sua mente. "O que mais? De que outras formas os nanos fizeram vocês evoluir?"

Isabella fez uma careta. "Temos uma excelente visão noturna, e somos

mais rápidos e fortes."

"Para ver e caçar sua presa. Eles fizeram de vocês perfeitos caçadores noturnos." Ela estremeceu com a descrição, mas concordou com a cabeça.

"E o controle de mentes?"

Isabella suspirou. "Facilita a alimentação. Isso nos ajuda a encontrar os hospedeiros, ou doadores, e a apagar a experiência da mente deles depois. Podemos impedir que eles sintam dor enquanto nos alimentamos, e os fazemos esquecer o que aconteceu, o que é mais seguro para o doador e para nós."

"Então o que deu errado comigo?" Edward perguntou curiosamente enquanto ela bocejou de novo.

Isabella hesitou. "Alguns mortais são mais difíceis de controlar do que outros. Aparentemente você é um deles."

"Por quê?"

"Talvez você tenha uma mente mais forte." Ela ergueu os ombros. "Na verdade eu não sei. Mesmo já tendo ouvido falar nisso, é a primeira vez que me acontece. Tudo o que eu sei é que não consigo ler sua mente nem um pouquinho, muito menos controlar você, e mamãe teve problemas com você desde o início."

"Ela disse algo sobre não ser capaz de me controlar quando elas chegaram no meu apartamento, mas ela não pareceu ter nenhum problema em me trazer de volta até aqui na noite passada", Edward disse secamente, então fez uma careta, e completou. "Ou talvez tenha sido aquela mulher, Carmen. Ela ficava tocando meu braço. Ela o segurou no caminho inteiro até aqui até que elas me amarraram, e no minuto que ela me soltou meus pensamentos clarearam; mas na noite antes disso, foram preciso alguns minutos depois que sua mãe deixou o quarto até que eu pudesse pensar com clareza e me dar conta do que eu tinha feito e da situação em que eu estava."

Isabella deixou escapar uma respiração assobiada e esfregou os olhos, cansada. "Agora elas precisam penetrar na sua mente, e precisam te tocar para fazer uma conexão."

Pela expressão dela, Edward teve a sensação de que por alguma razão ela não achava que isso era uma coisa boa. Ele achava. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ser controlado, então, na mente dele, o fato de que parecia estar ficando mais difícil para eles fazerem isso era uma coisa ótima.

Ele olhou na direção dela para dizer isso, só para notar que os olhos dela haviam se fechado. Ela tinha adormecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Tenho certeza que esse foi um capítulo bem esclarecedor né? Quem diria, Bella é de Atlântida. Rsrs

**2.** Respondendo a reviews dos capítulos anteriores:

_**Bruangel: **_Oi! Obrigada pela compreensão...rsrs

_**TaíseNogueira: **_Oi! Tadinha da Bella, quem não ficaria "desconcentrado" com um homem desses do lado...(suspiros) rsrs

_**DaysCullenB.S: **_Oi! Estou bem sim e vc? E Edward fugiu mas, teve que voltar...rsrs E sim, o padre deve desconfiar, afinal quem é que dá uma sopa de alho para uma pessoa comer...rsrs

_**Dia: **_Oi! Se preocupa não, só em saber que está lendo e gostando, já fico feliz.

_**BrunaMarcondes: **_Oi! Seja bem-vinda!

_**DCeles: **_Oi! Seja bem-vinda!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO ****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER _****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 9_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**Naryae, Dia**_ e _**DaysCullenB.S.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Isabella estava sonolenta e sem um pingo de interesse em acordar, mas a sensação de que havia alguma coisa flutuando por cima dela a estava puxando para a consciência e forçando ela a acordar. Ela tentou afundar mais no ninho de travesseiros e cobertas e ignorar, mas o travesseiro não cedeu muito e não havia nenhum lençol. Fazendo careta, ela piscou abrindo os olhos.

A mente meio adormecida de Isabella levou um tempo para entender que não era no travesseiro que sua cabeça estava aninhada, mas num peito. Ela tinha adormecido enquanto falava com Edward, ela se deu conta, em algum ponto do dia aparentemente tinha se encurvado sobre ele. Prendendo a respiração, ela ficou imóvel, então começou a se afastar dele, só para congelar quando viu seus primos. Os seis estavam ao redor da cama, assomando enquanto olhavam para ela e para Edward com grande interesse.

Isabella abriu a boca para falar, então pausou e olhou para Edward, só para encontrar os olhos dele abertos e grudados nela. Ela sentou rapidamente e olhou para os primos, achando mais fácil encará-los do que encarar ele naquele momento. "O que há de errado?"

"Estamos com fome", Tânia anunciou. "Não comemos desde a sua festa."

"As gêmeas não estão acostumadas à dieta líquida, e a fome as acordou", Kate disse como quem se desculpava. "Elas olharam na cozinha, mas Tia Renée não fez as compras como planejado porque elas trouxeram o Edward de volta. Então elas me acordaram pra ver se eu achava que estaria tudo bem se elas pedissem algo para comer."

"Mas a pizzaria e os restaurantes Chineses não abrem até daqui a algumas horas e Tia Renée mora tão longe que mais ninguém vai querer fazer entregas", Rose tomou parte nas explicações. "Então eu sugeri que acordássemos Benjamin para ver se ele as levaria até um restaurante para tomar o café da manhã, e depois talvez ir até o supermercado."

"Como você acabou se metendo nisso?" Isabella perguntou a Rosalie Hale com confusão.

"Elas confundiram o quarto de Kate com o meu e me acordaram por engano." Rose ergueu os ombros. "Quando elas explicaram que estavam procurando por Kate, eu fui junto."

Isabella gemeu. Isso explicava porque todos estavam aqui, menos Maggie, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar, Maggie anunciou.

"Meu quarto fica entre o de Rose e o de Kate. A movimentação toda me acordou."

"E quando elas vieram me procurar pra dar uma carona, eu sugeri que a gente checasse o Edward pra ver se ele estava com fome também", Benjamin anunciou, explicando a presença de todos ao redor da cama.

"Oh." Ela virou para olhar para Edward.

"Ele está faminto", Maggie anunciou secamente.

"Você consegue ler a mente dele também?" Isabella perguntou, lembrando de sua conversa com Benjamin na noite anterior.

"Ele tinha acabado de nos dizer que estava faminto quando você acordou", Maggie explicou, então completou, "Mas sim, eu consigo ler a mente dele."

Isabella fez uma careta com essa notícia, então deixou que seu olhar deslizasse para os outros primos. "O resto de vocês consegue lê-lo também? Eu não sou a única que não -?"

"Eu consigo lê-lo", Tânia anunciou. "Ele te acha linda de manhã, mesmo com os cabelos assanhados."

A mão de Isabella subiu para o seu cabelo com desânimo e ela podia sentir que ele estava uma bagunça cheia de nós.

"Ele está se perguntando se você tem mau hálito de manhã", Irina adicionou com uma risadinha.

Isabella fechou a boca, com medo de provavelmente ter.

"Ele está feliz em saber que você não está morta e acha que para um bando de sanguessugas nós somos uma família bem legal." Kate sorriu para Edward. "Nós também gostamos de você."

"Obrigado", ele murmurou.

"Ele quer te ver curada, mas preferia que outra pessoa fizesse sua terapia, porque ele está interessado em você de formas que não é ético para um terapeuta estar interessado", Rose anunciou, mostrando que ela também podia lê-lo.

Para Edward ela disse, "Eu admiro a sua ética, mas esse não é um caso padrão, é? Quer dizer, certamente o mesmo código de ética não pode ser aplicado para você como se ela tivesse ido ao seu escritório como paciente?"

"Eu - Er..." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu venho de uma família muito próxima, mas isso é um pouquinho demais."

"Dêem um tempo a ele, garotas", Benjamin disse, divertido. "O pobre homem não está acostumado a essas coisas. Além do mais, eu também consigo ler a mente dele, e ele não está brincando sobre estar faminto. Ele não come desde Sexta à tarde. Ele também não tem nenhuma intenção de escapar, então eu sugiro que a gente leve ele e as gêmeas para um restaurante que sirva o café da manhã o dia inteiro, então a gente faz as compras na volta."

"Benjamin, eu não acho que essa é uma boa idéia", Maggie disse baixinho.

Benjamin olhou para ela, e meramente disse. "Você também consegue ler a mente dele. Leia, Maggie."

Maggie hesitou, então se virou para Edward, e Isabella se encontrou olhando para ele também, mas quando ela tentou lê-lo novamente, deu de cara com um muro vazio de tijolos. Dessa vez ela não estava apenas confusa com sua inabilidade de ler os pensamentos dele, ela também estava meio alarmada. Todos os outros podiam ler ele. Por que ela não? Sua conversa com Benjamin sobre a possibilidade dele ser o verdadeiro parceiro para a vida dela veio à mente, mas antes que ela pudesse considerar isso muito profundamente, Maggie disse, "Você está certo, Benjamin. Ele pode ir também."

Parecia que o que quer que ela tenha visto na mente dele, foi suficiente para convencer Maggie de que era seguro levá-lo junto, e que ele não tentaria escapar.

"Então nós temos que tomar banho e nos trocar!" Tânia de repente estava em pânico.

"E fazer a maquiagem", Irina concluiu, e Isabella observou o par correr até a porta com seus baby dolls, então olhou para os outros, só então reparando que eles ainda estavam usando a roupa de cama.

"Nos encontramos aqui em meia hora?" Benjamin sugeriu, seguindo para a porta. Kate bufou enquanto seguia. "Você deve estar brincando. As gêmeas vão levar esse tempo só pra decidir o que vão usar. É melhor passar pra uma hora."

"E quanto ao Edward?" Rose perguntou, fazendo com que todos parassem. Quando eles viraram pra olhá-la, ela apontou "Ele dormiu de roupa e pode querer tomar um banho e se trocar também."

Isabella olhou para Edward, culpa tomando conta por ela não ter pensado nisso. O homem ainda estava usando o jeans e a camisa que usava quando ela chegou em casa, obviamente as roupas que ele estivera usando quando foi trazido na noite passada.

"Ele é um pouco maior, caso contrário eu emprestaria alguma coisa",

Benjamin disse. Enquanto Benjamin e Edward tinham mais ou menos a mesma altura, Edward era mais largo no peito e nos ombros, mais do tamanho dos irmãos dela.

"Ele deve caber nas roupas dos seus irmãos", Rose apontou, seus pensamentos aparentemente seguindo a mesma linha que Isabella. "Eles também deixam roupas aqui. No caminho de volta eu pego algumas."

"Obrigada", ela disse, e o quarteto continuou indo em direção à porta.

"É melhor eu me aprontar também", Isabella murmurou, evitando encontrar o olhar de Edward enquanto deslizava pra fora da cama. De repente ela se encontrou terrivelmente consciente de qual devia ser sua aparência com as roupas amassadas pelo sono, seus cabelos bagunçado, e o rosto sem maquiagem fresca. Não que ela usasse muita maquiagem mesmo, mas mesmo assim...

Isabella caminhou até a penteadeira, agarrou uma calcinha e um sutiã da gaveta superior, parou no guarda roupa para pegar um jeans e uma camiseta, então foi para o banheiro.

Uma olhada para si mesma no espelho a fez gemer. Cabelo desarrumado não era piada. Parecia que alguém tinha passado seu cabelo numa batedeira.

Fazendo uma careta ela decidiu que uma boa dose de condicionador provavelmente era a única coisa que tiraria os nós do seu cabelo, e isso significava que era necessário um banho.

Quinze minutos depois Isabella tinha tomado banho, se trocado, tinha escovado os dentes e passou um pouco de batom, e estava prestes a secar o cabelo quando se deu conta de que havia deixado Edward sem pensar, atado na cama. Deixando de lado o secador, ela correu pra fora, para o quarto, se desculpando no caminho. "Desculpa, Edward. Eu devia ter te desamarrado ao invés de simplesmente ir embora daquele jeito."

"Está tudo bem, mas fico feliz por você ter lembrado na hora certa. Eu posso usar o banheiro," ele admitiu, enquanto ela começava a trabalhar nas cordas.

"Tem toalhas lá dentro se você quiser tomar um banho", Isabella disse, quando ele ficou livre e se levantava da cama.

"Obrigado."

"Oh, e eu vou te trazer uma escova de dentes. Mamãe sempre guarda novas no armário de lençóis para os visitantes."

"Bem, eu acho que o cuidado dental é muito importante pra vocês", Edward comentou enquanto cruzava o quarto até a porta do banheiro.

Isabella estava tentando entender o que devia pensar disso, quando ele olhou por cima do ombro com diversão, e disse "Foi uma piada."

"Oh." Ela relaxou e conseguiu dar um sorriso enquanto ele desaparecia dentro do banheiro.

"Idiota, claro que foi uma piada. Acorda", ela murmurou para si mesma quando a porta estava fechada.

Isabella saiu em busca de uma escova de dentes, mas sua mente estava ocupada tentando adivinhar que horas eram. No comecinho da tarde, ela adivinhou, o que significava que ela não tinha dormido mais de cinco horas de novo. Isso estava virando um hábito, ela pensou com um suspiro.

No fim das contas, o armário dos lençóis tinha acabado de ficar sem escovas. Isabella foi até o andar de baixo checar a despensa, só pra ter certeza de que elas não tinham sido colocadas no lugar errado, mas ela não achou nada lá. No caminho de volta ela achou a empregada da mãe; Kaure explicou que dessa vez muitos dos hóspedes tinham esquecido suas escovas, e usaram todas. Ela as tinha colocado na lista das compras semanais, mas no momento não havia nenhuma.

Edward estava assobiando no banheiro quando Isabella entrou no quarto, mas não havia o som de água correndo. Ela bateu na porta. "Edward?"

O assobio morreu. "Sim?"

"Eu acho que estamos sem escovas de dente no momento, desculpa."

"Tá tudo bem." Então, houve uma hesitação, "Você se importaria se eu usasse a sua? Não é como se nós já não tivéssemos trocado cuspe ou coisa assim."

Isabella estava olhando para a porta do banheiro sem enxergar nada, meio pega de surpresa com o termo trocar cuspe, quando Edward abriu a porta.

"Isso foi outra piada, Isabella", ele disse, então se emendou. "Bem, não a parte de termos trocado cuspe, mas chamar assim é a parte engraçada."

"Oh sim", Isabella disse, apesar de não estar realmente ouvindo ele, sua atenção estava focada no peito dele. Ela achou que a falta de água correndo significava que ele ainda não havia tomado banho, mas ele obviamente tinha feito isso enquanto ela esteve lá embaixo. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e ele estava ali de pé usando nada além de uma toalha ao redor da cintura. Bom Deus, o homem era lindo.

"Isso é 'oh sim' eu posso usar a sua escova ou 'oh sim' nós trocamos cuspe?" Ele perguntou. Quando Isabella lhe deu um olhar vazio, ele inclinou a cabeça pra um lado e disse, "Você realmente não é uma pessoa matutina, é?"

Isabella fechou os olhos e se esquivou enquanto ainda havia células cerebrais em sua cabeça. Todas elas pareciam ter viajado para o sul. E ela que tinha pensado que só homens passavam por isso.

"Você por acaso não tem uma gilete que eu possa usar, tem?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim." Pausando, Isabella virou novamente e passou por ele para pegá-la na gaveta do banheiro.

"Obrigado", Edward disse enquanto aceitava.

"Eu temo não ter creme de barbear", ela disse, se desculpando.

"Eu me viro com espuma de sabonete", ele disse erguendo os ombros, então segurou o braço dela enquanto ela se movia pra deixar o banheiro novamente. "Você ia secar o cabelo, não ia?"

Ele fez um gesto para o secador de cabelo que estava sobre a pia do banheiro, para explicar como sabia.

"Oh sim." Ela tinha acabado de tirá-lo quando lembrou que Edward ainda estava amarrado.

"Bem, agora eu só vou me barbear e essas coisas. Você pode dividir o espelho, se quiser. O espaço é grande suficiente pra nós dois."

Isabella hesitou, com vergonha de dividir o espaço do banheiro com ele, mas depois ela se deu conta de que estava sendo boba e afirmou com a cabeça.

"Bom." Edward se virou para a pia e tomou conta da parte direita do espaço.

Há menos de meia hora o banheiro parecia grande e espaçoso. Havia bastante lugar, uma banheira enorme, um sanitário, cesto de roupas, e um balcão que tomava o espaço de uma parede inteira com duas pias e um espelho à sua frente. Mas desde que Isabella estava aqui com Edward ele parecia incrivelmente pequeno, e no começo ela estava desastrada e desconfortável enquanto procurava sua escova de cabelos, pegava o secador, desenrolava o fio e ligava na tomada, fazendo isso tudo com cuidado extra para não esbarrar em Edward ou chegar perto demais.

Por sua parte, Edward não parecia reparar que o banheiro estava encolhendo. Até onde ela podia dizer, ele mal parecia reparar em sua presença enquanto se concentrava em fazer espuma com a barra de sabonete.

Se sacudindo mentalmente por ser tão juvenil, Isabella ligou o secador e foi trabalhar em seu cabelo, fazendo o máximo que podia para não encarar o peito dele através do espelho.

Isabella não arrumava muito seus cabelos. Eles eram naturalmente ondulados e eram bons do jeito que eram. Ela só se incomodava em secar quando ia sair no frio, como planejava fazer hoje, então ela não levou muito tempo para secar a umidade. Quando ele já estava quase seco, ela desligou o secador e começou a puxar o fio.

"Você tem reflexo."

Isabella pausou e encontrou o olhar dele no espelho. "Sim."

"De acordo com todas as histórias, vampiros não têm reflexo", ele apontou. "Eu acho que isso é outra coisa que eles entenderam errado."

"Oh sim." Ela afirmou com a cabeça e continuou puxando o fio.

"Eu ia te perguntar", Edward olhou para ela. "Benjamin disse que o seu pai tinha um problema com álcool. Então eu acho que vocês podem beber outros líquidos além de sangue?"

"Sim, nós podemos, mas ele não bebia desse jeito."

"Sério?" Os olhos dele estavam curiosos quando encontraram os dela no espelho. "Então como o seu pai ..."

"Sangue", ela respondeu antes que ele conseguisse terminar a pergunta.

"Sangue doado por alcoólatras bêbados."

Edward fez uma careta, sem acreditar. "A maioria dos bancos de sangue não aceita donações de pessoas sob o efeito de substâncias... Eu não acho."

"Não, mas nós temos nossos próprios de sangue", Isabella informou. "É um banco de sangue legítimo, que serve hospitais e clínicas, assim como nosso povo."

"E eles aceitam sangue de gente bêbada?"

Ela ergueu os ombros. "Sim, eles são chamados de Wino Reds, mas esses nunca vão para hospitais ou organizações mortais. É estritamente para consumo da nossa espécie."

Edward considerou isso, então perguntou. "E quanto a pessoas drogadas? Aceitam o sangue deles também?"

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça. "Nós temos uma enorme variedade; High Times, Doce Êxtase, Sangue Doce."

"High Times? Isso deve ser gente com níveis altos de THC em seu sistema. Doce Êxtase seria o sangue de gente sob o efeito de êxtase. O que é -?"

"Perguntas suficientes, é minha vez", Isabella interrompeu. Ela tinha algumas perguntas também, e disse isso. "Eu respondi uma tonelada de perguntas pra você mais cedo. É sua vez."

"Okay. Isso é justo. O que você quer saber?" Edward disse facilmente, e passou a lâmina por sua bochecha.

Tudo, Isabella pensou, mas disse "Bem, eu estou adivinhando que você não é casado, caso contrário seria mais complicado para a minha mãe te seqüestrar durante as férias - aliás, desculpa por isso."

Antes que ela pudesse se sentir muito mal porque ele não estava à caminho de Cancun, Edward disse, "Não sinta, ela me salvou de um longe tempo de espera no aeroporto por nada. O vôo foi cancelado, mas pelo que eu entendi isso não aconteceu até que eles deixaram os passageiros de pé pelo aeroporto durante três horas."

"Sério?" Ela perguntou, surpresa.

"É", ele afirmou com a cabeça. "Irônico, não?"

Ela sorriu fracamente com o bom humor dele. "Por que você não está com raiva? Isso não te assusta nem um pouco?"

Edward parou de se barbear e admitiu. "Bem, no começo eu fiquei com bastante raiva. Quer dizer, ser seqüestrado duas vezes em vinte e quatro horas, depois descobrir que seus seqüestradores são vampiros, isso pode ser um pouco demais."

Isabella tinha certeza de que isso seria um dia estressante nos padrões de qualquer pessoa.

"Mas também..." Ele hesitou, então disse. "O Benjamin estava usando pijamas do Homem Aranha."

Ela piscou, confusa com as palavras dele, e ele riu.

"Eu sei que isso soa estranho, mas é difícil ficar assustado ou até com raiva de um cara que usa pijamas do Homem Aranha", Edward disse, sem conseguir evitar. "Ou de vocês, garotas, com seus baby dolls, então eu não me senti ameaçado. E também, sua família me faz lembrar da minha."

Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas, achando difícil de acreditar que a família dele parecesse em algo com a dela.

"Até Renée", ele completou. "Minha mãe também é chefe da família. Ela ficou viúva quando éramos jovens, e ela comandou o poleiro. Como a sua mãe, ela iria muito longe para proteger ou ajudar um dos seus filhos. É óbvio que há muito amor aqui e... bem... eu tenho que admitir, é bem interessante. Fascinante, até."

Isabella não tinha certeza sobre essa parte do fascinante, mas também ela havia crescido com a família ao seu redor. Tudo era muito normal e casual para ela, então ela disse, "Você tem uma família grande, então?"

"Na verdade não. Pelo menos, eu não acho. Quer dizer, ninguém teve dez ou doze filhos nem nada assim. Três parece ser o número comum, e a maioria é de mulheres", ele completou com uma careta. "Das três irmãs da minha mãe, apenas uma delas ainda está com o marido. Uma é divorciada, outra é viúva como a minha mãe. Eu tenho duas irmãs, cerca de oito primas e um primo. Nós homens somos minoria."

"E quanto ao lado do seu pai?"

"Eles não se importam muito com a gente desde que Papai fugiu com a secretária."

Isabella fez uma careta. "Eu pensei que sua mãe fosse viúva?"

"Ele morreu antes que eles se divorciassem", Edward explicou. "Ele e a namorada foram assassinados só uma semana depois que fugiram. O carro do marido da secretária bateu no carro deles." Edward sorriu cautelosamente. "Mamãe tentou não ficar muito convencida com isso, mas ela citou o velho ditado 'você colhe o que planta'."

Isabella mordeu o lábio para evitar o sorriso, e perguntou. "Por que você se tornou psicólogo?"

"Por quê?" Ele soprou o ar. "Eu acho que gosto de ajudar pessoas. Não há satisfação maior que saber que você ajudou alguém a superar algo, e isso deixou sua vida um pouco mais fácil."

Isabella sentiu a admiração crescer dentro dela. "Isso é -"

"Antes que diga algo legal, você devia lembrar que eu também sou pago para ajudá las."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava sendo modesto e provavelmente desconfortável por parecer muito nobre. "Você ganharia o mesmo dinheiro em vários outros empregos e sem ajudar pessoas."

Edward ergueu os ombros e virou de volta para o espelho. "Por que você não está casada?"

Isabella piscou com a pergunta, abriu a boca para responder, então pausou e estreitou os olhos quando lembrou quem era que devia estar respondendo as perguntas agora. Ao invés de o lembrar disso, ela simplesmente perguntou, "Por que você não está?"

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela no espelho, e ela quase esperou que ele fosse argumentar dizendo que tinha perguntado primeiro, mas aí ele respondeu "Eu quase casei."

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Quase?"

Edward afirmou com a cabeça, sua atenção focada na barba enquanto ele dizia "Jane. Eu a conheci na primeira semana do primeiro ano da faculdade. Eu a salvei de um namorado abusivo fora do pub da universidade. Nós fugimos e começamos a namorar." Ele ergueu os ombros. "Namoramos por dois anos, e todos começaram a esperar que casássemos, então eu fiz o pedido e todos começaram a enlouquecer com os preparativos do casamento."

"O que aconteceu?" Isabella perguntou curiosamente.

Edward suspirou e olhou para baixo enquanto limpava a lâmina. "Quanto mais perto chegávamos do casamento, mais ansioso eu ficava com a coisa toda. Todo mundo ficava dizendo que era apenas nervosismo, então eu continuei deixando pra lá; mas cerca de um mês antes do casamento meu professor de psicologia disse que eu parecia meio distraído e me perguntou o que havia de errado." Ele pausou para explicar. "O casamento estava marcado pra acontecer uma semana depois do fim das aulas. "De qualquer forma", Edward continuou, "ele perguntou e eu botei tudo pra fora. Eu não acho que fiz muito sentido. Ele me levou para a sala de descanso, me deu um café, e me fez falar. Ficamos lá por uma eternidade, mas quando saí de lá, eu soube que não podia casar com Jane. No dia seguinte eu terminei com ela, então mudei minha graduação para psicologia."

Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram. "Naquela época sua graduação não era psicologia?"

Edward sorriu e negou com a cabeça. "Jornalismo, e mesmo eu gostando o suficiente, até onde eu posso dizer, aquele professor me salvou de umas dores de cabeça. Eu queria fazer isso pelos outros."

Isabella considerou o que ele havia dito, então considerou o que ele não havia dito, e perguntou "Por uma conversa com ele você soube que Jane não era certa pra você?"

"Não exatamente. Essa conversa me fez ver coisas que vinham me incomodando há meses, as razões pelas quais eu estava ficando tão ansioso com o casamento."

"Que eram?"

Ele fez uma careta, depois exalou o ar e disse "Ela era dependente demais."

Isabella esperou pacientemente que ele explicasse.

"Eu disse que a conheci ao salvá-la de um namorado abusivo, mas depois disso eu estava constantemente a salvando. Não de algo tão grande assim, mas ela estava sempre vindo até mim com probleminhas e esperando que eu os resolvesse. Ela queria alguém que tomasse conta dela. Ela até admitia que não estava na faculdade para adquirir educação, mas sim um marido. Ela queria ser dona de casa e criar os filhos. Eu comecei a ter pesadelos em que estava me afogando e..." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que isso soa estranho, já que eu acabei de dizer que queria ajudar pessoas como o meu professor de psicologia havia me ajudado."

"Talvez um pouco. Isso é, afinal, o que você faz, ajuda pessoas com problemas."

"Ah, mas essa é a chave, eu os ajudo com seus problemas. Eles fazem o trabalho pesado, eu só os guio e ajudo a fazer tudo dar certo. Jane queria que tomassem conta dela. Ela queria os problemas resolvidos pra ela. É a diferença que existe entre pegar uma área seca e mandar uma garrafa de água, e mandar a água, junto com o equipamento e o conhecimento para cavar poços e etc. Se você mandar água, mais tarde eles vão precisar de mais; mande um pouco de água e o conhecimento, e o equipamento, e eles terão água até saber como usar o conhecimento e os equipamentos, para cuidar de suas próprias necessidades. "Meus pacientes estão procurando o conhecimento e as ferramentas para ser independentes... como você quer ser. Jane só queria a água... repetidamente. Ela se divertia com sua dependência. Ela dizia abertamente que precisava de mim. Ela nem admitia ter opinião própria em coisas pequenas, como a que restaurante a gente ia quando saia. Todas as decisões eram minhas."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Alguns homens gostariam disso, mas não era o que eu queria para uma esposa. Para mim, um casamento deve se basear na parceria. Como você pode amar alguém de quem você tem que cuidar o tempo todo como uma criança? Uma esposa devia ser uma parceira, e sim, parceiros ajudam um ao outro quando há a necessidade, mas no meu eles devem ficar juntos porque querem, não porque um precisa do outro. Com Jane eu sempre teria de ser o mais forte e carregar o fardo. Eu queria -"

"Um igual", Isabella terminou para ele.

"Sim." Edward encontrou seu olhar no espelho, então balançou sua cabeça e se maravilhou. "Isso tudo é mesmo muito estranho. Eu fico esquecendo o que você é."

Isabella ficou imóvel. "E isso importa?"

"Sim e não", ele admitiu. "Isso não parece afetar a forma que eu olho pra você, ou eu não continuaria esquecendo o que você é. Por outro lado, é como conhecer uma estrela do rock ou algo assim. Quer dizer, quantos caras podem dizer que conhecem vampiros de verdade?"

"A questão é, quantos deles vivem para contar a história." Isabella e Edward viraram rapidamente com essa observação seca para encontrar Maggie - vestida e pronta pra ir - na porta.

"Aqui estão vocês!" Rose apareceu atrás dela e os brindou com um sorriso. "Pegamos roupas. Maggie e Kate ajudaram. Venha aqui e dê uma olhada."

"Não tínhamos certeza do que você queria usar, Edward", Kate disse, ficando de pé depois de ter colocado uma pilha de roupas na cama, ao lado de outras duas. "Então trouxemos uma seleção toda."

Isabella guiou Edward até a cama para olhar as roupas. Elas tinham trazido uma baita seleção. Edward podia escolher entre jeans e camisetas, ternos, ou calças sociais e suéteres. Também havia um monte de camisas de sobreposição, cuecas e shorts. Ele olhou para a coleção, então escolheu um par de jeans e uma camisa e deu as costas.

"Obrigado, senhoritas", ele disse enquanto desaparecia novamente no banheiro pra se vestir.

Kate olhou para Rose e ergueu os ombros. "Eu acho que nós duas perdemos a aposta."

"Que aposta?" Benjamin perguntou, entrando no quarto.

"Samba canção ou sunguinha", Tia respondeu. "Eu estava apostando na samba canção. Kate pensou em sunguinha. Ao invés disso ele ficou ao ar livre."

"Talvez ele apenas não quisesse usar a roupa de baixo de outra pessoa",

Isabella sugeriu, mas agora sua mente estava focando no fato que Edward estava saindo ao ar livre.

"Está frio lá fora", Kate comentou. "Espero que ele não pegue um resfriado."

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto a porta do banheiro se abria e Edward saia. "Os jeans estão meio apertados, mas vão servir."

O olhar de Isabella passeou pelo jeans e pela camisa que ele havia escolhido na pilha da cama. As roupas caiam nele como uma luva, e o homem estava sexy como o diabo.

"Você está bem", Kate o assegurou.

"Bom, então podemos ir. Estou absolutamente faminto."

"Hmm. Eu também tô com vontade de fazer uma boquinha", Maggie murmurou, e Isabella parou de babar em Edward pra virar para a amiga, chocada. Maggie apenas sorriu e se moveu em direção à porta, murmurando "Ora, ora. Alguém está protegendo o pequeno mortal, não está?"

As palavras foram um mero sussurro, e não era possível que Edward tivesse ouvido, mas Isabella sentiu que estava corando enquanto seus primos viravam os olhares pra ela, divertidos. A audição deles era tão boa quanto a dela e eles haviam, é claro, escutado o comentário zombeteiro.

"Tem certeza que devemos fazer isso? Eu não acho que mamãe e Tia Renée vão ficar felizes por estarmos saindo com ele", Kate disse.

"Então elas deviam ter pensado em ter comprado comida pra ele", Isabella disse, mau humorada. "Além do mais, elas nunca saberão que fomos. Estaremos de volta muito antes que elas acordem."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Viram como Bella fica muito desatenta perto de Edward. E esse Edward ao ar livre... Rsrs

**2.** Respondendo a reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**Naryae: **_Oi! Que bom que gostou!

_**Dia: **_Oi! Obrigada!

_**DaysCullenB.S: **_Oi! Verdade né, nem eu sabia o que era Atlâ

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS_**_GERA_**_UMA AUTORA_****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ_**_GERA_**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo 10_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**Naryae, Gabi-Chan e Lauren Collins.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

"Ela acordou!"

Todo mundo na van pulou quando Irina gritou essas palavras, incluindo Benjamin, que se assustou tanto que pisou nos freios com força, fazendo com que todo mundo voasse nos bancos.

"Nossa", Isabella murmurou, feliz pelo cinto de segurança que usava.

"Irina, amor", Benjamin chamou com falsa alegria enquanto terminava de estacionar. "Se você fizer isso de novo enquanto eu estou dirigindo, eu vou torcer seu pescocinho."

"Desculpa, Benjamin", a garota não parecia sentir muito. "Eu só fiquei surpresa por ver Tia Renée esperando por nós. Quer dizer, Isabella achou que voltaríamos antes que os outros acordassem, mas a Tia Renée está de pé."

"E, cara, ela parece nervosa", Tânia comentou.

Isabella precisou concordar. Sua mãe realmente parecia nervosa, de pé na porta que ficava entre a casa e a garagem. De fato, hoje ela parecia tão nervosa quanto ontem, apesar do fato de ela possivelmente estar vendo que Edward estava na van com eles.

Seguindo instruções de Benjamin, ele estava no banco da frente de novo. Os garotos, ele insistiu, deviam andar na frente. Tal como Tânia reclamou, aquela era uma decisão completamente machista, mas Isabella não se importou, isso lhe dizia que Benjamin gostava do outro homem. Por alguma razão, isso lhe agradou.

"Okay." Benjamin desligou o motor da van e destravou seu cinto de segurança. "Ajam com naturalidade. Tia Renée não tem motivo nenhum pra ficar com raiva. Acenem para ela e sorriam, então vamos pegar as compras e entrar juntos. Entenderam?"

"Entendemos", todo mundo respondeu, e começaram a se mexer. A van se encheu imediatamente com som enquanto as portas se abriam e todo mundo saia.

"Obrigada", Isabella murmurou enquanto Edward pegou sua mão para ajuda-la a desembarcar. Ele deu um leve aperto nos dedos dela, depois se virou para ajudar a próxima pessoa enquanto ela acompanhava Maggie para a traseira da van.

Ela deu uma olhada de lado para a porta entre a garagem e a casa enquanto caminhava, só para descobrir que sua mãe ainda estava lá. Isabella suspirou, triste por eles precisarem voltar. As últimas duas horas foram tão relaxadas e divertidas, com todos fazendo piada e rindo. Edward provou ser um cavalheiro quando não estava amarrado numa cama. No restaurante familiar onde Benjamin os levou para comer, Edward segurou as portas e puxou as cadeiras com um charme do velho mundo que Isabella descobriu que faltava na maioria dos homens.

Tânia, Irina e Edward foram os únicos a comer. Os outros simplesmente beberam café ou suco e observaram, divertidos, enquanto os três devoravam refeições completas, como se tivessem passado fome por dias.

Depois disso eles foram para o mercado. No momento que eles entraram, as gêmeas começaram a discutir sobre quem devia empurrar o carrinho. Edward arrumou a disputa sugerindo que ele podia fazer isso, deixando que as duas ficassem livres para jogar lá dentro o que quisessem. Não que ele mesmo não tenha jogado várias coisas lá dentro; o homem tinha um gosto por doces tão grande quanto as gêmeas. No fim, o carrinho de compras ficou cheio de poucas coisas além de comidas gordurosas. Havia opções salgadas, congeladas e as comidas prontas como cachorro quente e pizza, e três tipos diferentes de refrigerante. Parecia que Edward e as garotas achavam que iam fazer uma festa do pijama de um mês de duração.

"Nossa", Isabella murmurou enquanto ela e Maggie chegavam na traseira da van e Benjamin abria as portas duplas para revelas as compras lá dentro. "Eu não acredito que compramos tanta coisa. Quem vai comer isso tudo?"

"Parece que vamos ficar um mês, não é?" Kate perguntou divertida, enquanto ela e os outros pagavam tudo.

"Não é tanta coisa", Irina protestou.

"Tem comida suficiente para uma família de dez", Maggie disse.

"Ou duas garotas em fase de crescimento e um homem mortal com um apetite saudável", Tânia considerou.

"Duas garotas em fase de crescimento e um homem mortal com um apetite saudável para comidas não saudáveis", Rose disse duvidosamente, então olhou para Edward. "Eu posso entender que as garotas comam desse jeito, elas são adolescentes, mas você com certeza não come isso em casa."

"Não, ele admitiu com um sorriso. "Eu como coisas saudáveis: frutas, vegetais, arroz e frango grelhado", ele se inclinou para a van para pegar dois dos três pacotes de refrigerante, esperando que Benjamin pegasse o último e usando um cotovelo para fechar uma das portas traseiras enquanto completava, "Mas essa semana eu estou de férias, então eu pensei em ser mau. Semana que vem eu volto às comidas saudáveis e exercícios."

"Vocês mortais." Benjamin gargalhou enquanto fechava a segunda porta.

"Vocês passam uma ou duas semanas de férias durante o ano, e cinqüenta

semanas se arrependendo. Deve ser uma droga."

"Hmm." A boca de Edward se torceu enquanto o grupo relutantemente começou a andar em direção à porta, onde Renée esperava.

"Eu acho que com uma dieta de sangue vocês não precisam se preocupar com o peso, mas eu acho que prefiro ficar com as batatas fritas e pizza."

Isabella ainda estava sorrindo com o comentário dele quando eles alcançaram sua mãe. Seu sorriso desapareceu, e ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto reparava em sua expressão mau humorada.

"Mamãe", ela cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. "Você acordou cedo."

"Compras?" Renée perguntou diretamente, então gesticulou para que Isabella a seguisse, e foi até a metade do corredor da garagem, passando por dois carros até chegar no seu, vermelho esporte, e se virou para encara-la.

"Eu sei", Isabella disse rapidamente. "Você está com raiva porque levamos Edward para fazer compras, mas não havia comida na casa, e ele e as gêmeas estavam morrendo de fome. E", ela completou, "ele se comportou perfeitamente o tempo inteiro. Ele não tentou escapar, nem nos convencer a leva-lo para casa, nem nada." Isabella parou para respirar, então continuou. "Sério, Mamãe, você não pode manter o homem amarrado na cama o tempo inteiro. Isso é seqüestro. Você devia apagar a mente dele, não traze-lo de volta."

Renée suspirou, sua raiva diminuindo um pouco. "Era o que eu pretendia fazer. Infelizmente, ele tem uma mente muito forte. Pior ainda, ele descobriu o que nós somos, e isso dificultou tudo."

"Sim, eu sei", Isabella admitiu. "Ele estava fazendo perguntas essa manhã, e eu expliquei algumas coisas."

Renée afirmou com a cabeça. "Bem, os conhecimentos e a consciência dele fazem com que seja quase impossível controla-lo agora. Carmen é a única que consegue fazer isso agora, e ela precisa controlar a mente dele completamente. Contanto que ela esteja dentro dos pensamentos dele, ele faz o que queremos, mas no momento que é liberado..." Ela ergueu os ombros. "Ele nem fica hipnotizado por dois

minutos... E nós não conseguimos limpar a memória dele."

"Droga", Isabella sentiu os ombros caindo de cansaço. Ela olhou para a porta onde os outros ainda estavam esperando. Eles não tinham desistido da parte 'todos por um' e estavam esperando a pouca distância, caso ela precisasse de reforços. Ela sorriu fracamente com a demonstração de apoio deles, depois olhou de volta pra sua mãe para perguntar, "Então, e agora?"

"Nós o trouxemos de volta para que seu Tio Eleazar dê uma olhada."

"Tio Eleazar?" Isabella se encostou no carro vermelho esporte da mãe, suas pernas de repente ficaram fracas de preocupação. Se Tio Eleazar era chamado pra tomar conta de alguma coisa, isso era ruim.

"Não entre em pânico", Renée disse rapidamente. "Eleazar é mais velho, muito mais velho, e muito mais hábil e poderoso. Eu estou esperando que ele possa dar um jeito nas coisas, então ele pode limpar sua memória onde nós não podemos."

Isabella também esperava que sim. Ela sabia muito bem que se Tio Eleazar não conseguisse apagar a memória dele, ele não hesitaria em apagar Edward para defender sua raça.

"Quando ele vem?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente e sentiu os olhos se estreitando quando a mãe mordeu o lábio e hesitou.

"Bem, eis o problema", ela admitiu. "Estamos tendo problemas para encontrá-lo."

"O quê?" Isabella perguntou.

"Vladimir prometeu encontra-lo para mim. Enquanto isso", ela disse com alegria forçada. "Não há motivos para que o Dr. Cullen não possa tratar sua fobia enquanto estiver aqui."

Isabella revirou os olhos com sua persistência. A mulher nunca desistia quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça. Balançando a cabeça, ela disse, "Eu não o vejo com muita vontade de me tratar, depois de ter sido mantido aqui contra a vontade."

"Tenho certeza que ele fará a coisa certa", Renée lhe assegurou. "Ele parece um homem suficientemente razoável. E como você disse, ele foi fazer compras com todos vocês essa manhã e se comportou lindamente, voltando sem problemas." Seu olhar deslizou para o homem em questão e ela completou "Talvez ele já esteja fazendo a coisa certa."

Isabella seguiu seu olhar até Edward. Ele estava observando as duas com um olhar solene, obviamente consciente de que elas estavam discutindo sobre ele. Forçando um sorriso para ele, ela virou de volta para a mãe e apontou, "Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo Vladimir vai levar para encontrar o Tio Eleazar. Pode levar algum tempo."

"Sim", Renée reconheceu. Tio Eleazar tinha uma tendência a desaparecer por períodos estendidos. Ninguém sabia para onde ele ia, e ele sempre aparecia quando uma emergência exigia sua atenção, mas quem sabia se ele pensava que essa era uma emergência que não valia sua atenção imediata?

Afinal, Edward estava contido e contanto que estivesse aqui, não era uma ameaça imediata.

"Você não pode amarra-lo", Isabella disse.

"Isabella –"

"Mãe, você não pode", ela discutiu. "Ele não é um animal, e você não pode mantê-lo hipnotizado de forma que isso não o incomode."

"Sim, mas –"

"Eu falo com ele", ela disse rapidamente. "Se ele prometer que não vai tentar fugir –"

"Eu vou falar com ele", Renée interrompeu firmemente. "Então eu decido."

Isabella hesitou, mas não era como se ela tivesse muito a dizer nesse assunto. Ela afirmou relutantemente com a cabeça, mas não sabia o que faria se sua mãe decidisse que o deixaria amarrado. Isabella não achava que podia ficar sem fazer nada. Se ela o amarrasse de novo, ela provavelmente o ajudaria a fugir.

"Ai vem elas."

Edward acenou severamente com a cabeça quando Benjamin murmurou essas palavras.

"Tia Renée não parece mais com raiva", Tânia disse esperançosamente.

"Não, mas Bella não parece agradada", Irina apontou.

"Ela parece preocupada", a própria Rose parecia preocupada, e de repente Edward teve consciência que todos os olhares do grupo se dirigiram a ele. Ele achou que eles estavam preocupados com o que aquilo podia significar para ele. Ele mesmo estava bastante preocupado.

"Bem, porque vocês estão todos aqui?" Renée sorriu enquanto guiava Isabella de volta para o grupo. "Suas compras vão estragar. Melhor vocês levarem tudo para dentro."

Edward piscou surpreso quando ela pegou os dois pacotes de refrigerante que ele carregava. Ela os levantou como se fossem leves como penas e se virou para entrega-los a Irina, que por acaso era quem estava mais perto.

Ele ficou ainda mais pasmo quando a adolescente segurou os dois pacotes com uma mão, segurando-os como uma garçonete segurava uma bandeja de bebidas, e começou a andar em direção a casa. Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, ele teria que perguntar a Isabella quanta força os nanos lhes davam. Aqueles pacotes eram pesados para ele.

"Venha comigo, Dr. Cullen." Renée Swan agarrou seu cotovelo com uma mão firme e o virou na direção da porta. "As crianças vão guardar as compras. Enquanto isso, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha, se você não se importa?"

Apesar das palavras educadas, Edward sentiu que estava sendo arrancado do seu rebanho por um predador enquanto ela o puxava pra longe dos outros.

"Me junto a vocês assim que as compras estiverem guardadas", Isabella chamou, e Edward olhou por cima do ombro para ver o sorriso encorajador que ela forçava com os lábios rígidos. Ele mesmo conseguiu forçar um sorriso.

"Não há motivo para ficar ansioso, Dr. Cullen", Renée disse, tentando acalmar, enquanto o guiou através da cozinha e para o saguão. "Nós vamos apenas conversar."

Edward não se incomodou em responder. Não havia sentido em mentir, dizendo que não estava preocupado, a mulher podia ler a mente dele, então ele segurou a língua; mas o coração dele afundou enquanto ela o levou escada acima. Ela estava levando ele de volta para o quarto, e ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela ia amarra-lo novamente assim que chegassem lá. Depois da liberdade que ele aproveitou naquela tarde, Edward achava que não poderia agüentar ser amarrado na cama de novo.

A saída com os outros foi agradável para Edward. Ele gostou da companhia tanto quanto da liberdade temporária. Os Swans mais jovens eram um grupo ótimo, e Isabella... Ela era esperta, engraçada, divertida. Ele observou ela se relacionando com os primos e descobriu que estava impressionado. Ela era abertamente afável e carinhosa, obviamente respeitava eles e seus sentimentos, e nunca era condescendente com as gêmeas. Ele gostava dela. Ela era uma pessoa genuinamente legal. Sem mencionar que era sexy como o diabo.

Edward fez uma careta com seus próprios pensamentos, e suspirou pesadamente quando Renée o levou para o quarto onde ele passou a maior parte de dois dias amarrado.

"Vamos sentar no sofá", Renée sugeriu suavemente enquanto ele caminhou automaticamente para a cama Edward fez o melhor para esconder sua surpresa enquanto mudava rapidamente de direção e caminhava até o sofá que ficava na mesma parede da janela. Ele sentou numa ponta enquanto Renée ficava com a outra. Então ele esperou, se perguntando o que vinha à seguir. Para sua surpresa, a mulher parecia não ter certeza de como começar, e hesitou por vários momentos antes de dizer, "Isabella me disse que explicou algumas coisas sobre nós essa manhã."

"Ela respondeu muitas perguntas, sim."

Renée acenou a cabeça. "Há algo em que você pensou desde então, que precisa ser esclarecido?"

Edward hesitou. Depois de passar um bom tempo com o grupo mais jovem, de repente ele teve consciência da diferença do discurso de Renée Swan. Isabella e os outros tinham um leve sotaque, uma pequena diferença em sua pronúncia que era quase imperceptível, mas que revelavam uma descendência estrangeira. Renée, por outro lado, tinha uma pronuncia muito acentuada; ela também evitava usar expressões e raramente usava contrações, falando um Inglês muito preciso. Isso o deixou curioso.

"Você não é Canadense por nascimento", ele disse finalmente.

"Eu nasci na Inglaterra", Renée lhe informou.

Edward fez uma careta. Ele não teria adivinhado que o sotaque dela era Britânico. Pelo menos não parecia com os sotaques Britânicos que ele conhecia.

"Eu estou viva há muito tempo, Dr. Cullen, e vivi em muitos lugares."

"Quanto tempo e quantos lugares?" Ele perguntou prontamente, e Renée sorriu com sua aspereza.

"Eu nasci em 4 de Agosto de 1265", ela anunciou.

A mandíbula de Edward caiu, então ele balançou a cabeça e disse, "Impossível. Isso te daria mais de setecentos anos de idade."

Renée sorriu. "De qualquer forma, é a verdade. Quando eu nasci, a Inglaterra estava em guerra civil e Henrique III era rei. Não havia encanamento e cavalheirismo era mais do que apenas uma resposta de palavras-cruzadas. Apesar de, é claro, ela só existir para as pessoas ricas e poderosas", ela completou meio sem jeito.

"E eu suponho que você não era rica e poderosa?" Ele perguntou.

Renée balançou a cabeça. "Eu era camponesa. Eu era filha bastarda de um dos muitos lordes que visitaram o castelo onde minha mãe era servente."

"Bastarda?" Edward perguntou com simpatia.

"Infelizmente, sim. Temo que o único motivo pelo qual ela lembrou da minha data de nascimento é porque aconteceu durante a batalha de Evesham", Renée deu de ombros. "Assim que aprendi a caminhar eu comecei a trabalhar no castelo, e teria morrido lá – provavelmente muito jovem – se Charlie não tivesse aparecido e me levado de lá."

"Me disseram que Charlie tinha um problema com álcool?"

Renée concordou lentamente com a cabeça. "E isso o matou. Ele morreu quando tomou uma quantidade grande demais do sangue de um homem bêbado, e desmaiou. Ele não acordou quando a casa pegou fogo ao redor dele. Queimou até morrer."

"Sim, acho que Benjamin mencionou que Charlie havia morrido num incêndio", ele disse, então ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, "Então vocês podem morrer?"

"Oh, sim; não facilmente, mas nós podemos morrer", ela lhe assegurou. "E fogo é uma das coisas que podem nos matar."

"Eu imagino que não seja uma forma muito agradável de morrer", Edward murmurou.

"Não, e eu prefiro que Isabella não siga os passos do pai."

"E foi por isso que você me trouxe aqui." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você não quer que ela se alimente... er..."

"Direto na fonte", Renée ofereceu. "Ela pode, é claro, continuar se alimentando dessa forma, mas é um negócio arriscado. Além do crescente risco de exposição da nossa raça, isso também carrega o risco de se alimentar do tipo errado e sofrer as conseqüências."

"Suponho que com 'tipo errado' você esteja se referindo aos sem teto do abrigo?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não estou sendo esnobe, Dr. Cullen", Renée disse, cansada. "Mas pessoas sem teto que procuram abrigos dificilmente são os indivíduos mais saudáveis. Nutricionalmente, seu sangue não é dos melhores."

Edward concordou com a cabeça. Isabella mencionou a mesma coisa mais cedo, mas agora ele pensou que provavelmente havia muita gente que tinha casa e tinham uma dieta baseada em comer besteira, e suas refeições seriam igualmente sem nutritivos. Mas ele não se importou em mencionar isso, não era importante. "E a conseqüência que você teme é que ela fique bêbada?"

Renée concordou com a cabeça. "Isabella já voltou do abrigo bêbada, ou drogada, várias vezes depois de se alimentar com o indivíduo errado quando ainda vivia aqui, e eu sei que isso ainda acontece. Ela não pode sempre adivinhar se eles usaram álcool ou narcóticos, até que seja tarde demais. As pessoas que usam criam uma certa resistência; ela não tem nenhuma. Então o que os deixaria apenas um pouco altos e ainda agindo com sobriedade, pode deixa-la completamente intoxicada."

Edward tentou imaginar Isabella intoxicada, mas não conseguiu. Ela não parecia esse tipo.

"Então", Renée disse de repente. "O que você acha da minha filha?"

Surpreso pela mudança repentina de assunto, Edward se descobriu enrijecendo enquanto uma maré de pensamentos passava por sua mente. Ele achava que Isabella era linda e inteligente e doce e bondosa e cheirava bem e... A lista rolando em sua mente não tinha fim, mas antes que ele conseguisse controlar a coleção de coisas cálidas e agradáveis que ele pensava e sentia sobre Isabella, Renée estava balançando a cabeça e perguntando, "E como você está lidando com o conhecimento sobre nossa espécie? Eu sei que deve ser desconcertante."

Edward sorriu fracamente com a sabedoria nas palavras dela. Desconcertante? Oh, sim. Ter seu sistema de crenças e seu mundo virado de cabeça pra baixo podia ser um pouco desconcertante, mas também era incrivelmente interessante. Especialmente depois de falar com Isabella e ter algumas explicações.

Ele supôs que seu interesse podia parecer estranho para os outros, mas... bem, afinal, aquelas eram pessoas incríveis, com talentos e habilidades que ele só podia imaginar, e que estavam vivos há muito tempo.

Renée disse ter mais de setecentos anos de idade. Bom Deus, todos os eventos mundiais que ela deve ter presenciado, os avanços na tecnologia, as pessoas que ela deve ter conhecido com o tempo... as figuras históricas que fizeram tantas coisas e sobre as quais Edward só podia ler. Até Isabella – que tinha mais de duzentos anos de idade – deve ter visto coisas que impressionariam sua mente.

De certa forma, ele descobriu que estava quase agradecido por ter sido trazido aqui. Isso certamente era mais interessante que ficar à beira do mar ou jogando vôlei na praia.

Se dando conta que Renée esperava por uma resposta, Edward olhou para cima, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, ela balançou a cabeça de novo e perguntou, "Você gostaria de ficar aqui como nosso convidado e trata-la?"

Edward a encarou, se dando conta de repente que ela estava lendo a mente dele para pegar suas respostas, e era por isso que ela não estava se incomodando em esperar que ele verbalizasse. Ele esqueceu brevemente da sua habilidade, mas agora que ele lembrava, Edward estava mais divertido que aborrecido. Isso evitava que ele precisasse encontrar uma forma educada de dizer o que pensava. Apesar dele achar que devia estar alarmado; nem todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos por Isabella eram apropriados para menores.

"Dr. Cullen?" Renée pressionou.

"Me chame de Edward", ele murmurou, notando com interesse que ela estava aparentando impaciência, até frustração. Parecia que seus pensamentos randômicos evitaram que ela encontrasse a resposta para

sua pergunta. Interessante, ele pensou.

"Você vai tratar Isabella?" Ela repetiu.

Com um pequeno sorriso solene nos lábios, ele disse, "Me diga você." Os olhos dela se estreitaram com o desafio, então ela inclinou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

Edward passou os próximos instantes tentando manter a mente vazia, testando para ver se conseguia bloqueá-la. Quando ele viu a impaciência passar novamente pelo rosto dela, ele ficou quase convencido de que havia conseguido, mas um momento depois ela ficou ereta e acenou com a cabeça. "Você preferiria que outra pessoa atendesse suas necessidade terapêuticas enquanto você a persegue sexualmente, mas você também quer ajuda-la e sente que Rose está certa, e você não pode se prender às éticas comuns sob essa circunstância, então vai ajudá-la", ela disse calmamente, e ficou de pé. "Agora, eu dormi muito pouco esta manhã; acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto até que o sol se ponha."

"Cama?" Edward ecoou ausentemente, sua mente consumida com horror por causa da forma precisa que ela leu o que ele sentia. A mulher era o pesadelo de todo homem – uma mãe que sabia exatamente o que o homem queria e não se deixaria enganar com boas maneiras e mentiras educadas.

"Não dormimos mais em caixões, Edward. Houve um tempo em que caixões e criptas eram os lugares mais seguros para nós dormirmos, porque nos protegia da luz do sol e de alguém que pudesse nos caçar, mas esse tempo passou. Dormimos em camas, em quartos com janelas feitas para manter os raios quentes do sol do lado de fora, e com cortinas escuras para aumentar a proteção." Renée inclinou a cabeça e perguntou, "Você não sabia que estava no quarto de Isabella?"

"Er... sim", ele disse, se sentindo meio idiota. "E eu não acreditava que vocês dormissem em caixões, mas –"

"Mas você não tinha certeza."

Edward acenou com a cabeça em sinal de desculpas.

"Bem, fique em paz, não temos caixões", Renée lhe assegurou, e foi em direção à porta. "Isabella está no corredor há algum tempo, sem querer interromper. Ela ficará aliviada ao ver que você ainda está desamarrado. Aproveite o resto da sua tarde. Eu espero que ela seja produtiva."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

**1. **Oi amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim, bem sem muito para falar então...

**2.** Respondendo a reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**Naryae: **_Oi! Bem, eles ainda não estão totalmente juntos, rsrs, mas caminhamos para isso!

_**Gabi-Chan: **_Oi! Obrigada! Seja Bem-Vinda. E vou tentar não demorar nos posts!

_**LaurenCollins: **_Oi! Obrigada! E espero que vc já tenha se atualizado, rsrs.

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS_**_GERA_**_UMA AUTORA_****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA FELIZ_**_GERA_**_CAPÍTULO NOVO!_**

**O BALÃOZINHO DO****_REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_****É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA MIM O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo _****_11_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**AnaKrol, **__**Dia,**__**Maria **__**e **__**DaysCullenB.S.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

"Esta é Renée?"

Isabella pausou e se voltou corredor acima para ver que Edward tinha parado perto de um quadro na parede. Voltando, ela olhou para sua mãe em trajes medievais. "Sim. Meu pai encomendou isto como presente de casamento."

"Ela parece jovem" Edward correu um dedo levemente sobre o quadro antigo.

"Mamãe tinha quinze quando se casaram."

"Quinze?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Apenas uma criança."

"Eles se casavam muito jovens naquela época" ela apontou.

"Há alguma pintura de quando você era jovem?"

Isabella assentiu. "Na sala de retratos."

Os olhos dele se iluminaram em interesse. "Há uma sala de retratos?" Não precisava ser capaz de ler os pensamentos dele pra saber que ele gostaria de ver isto, assim como não precisava ser capaz de ler sua mente para Isabella saber que a conversa que Edward teve com sua mãe o tinha deixado um pouco assustado. Quando ela tinha entrado na sala, o homem estava balançando a cabeça e murmurando para si mesmo sobre algo ser um pesadelo. Isabella não tinha ideia do que havia causado essa reação, mas tinha estado tão contente que sua mãe havia decidido deixá-lo livre para vagar pela casa, ela somente tinha perguntado se tudo estava bem.

Quando ele disse que sim, ela sugeriu que eles se juntassem aos outros na sala de entretenimento para um filme.

Eles tinham alugado um filme de uma locadora próxima ao supermercado.

Tinha sido idéia do Benjamin, uma forma de manter os gêmeos entretidos.

Enquanto eles estavam desempacotando mantimentos escada abaixo, ele tinha sugerido que eles assistissem uma vez que Renée tivesse terminado com Edward. Isabella tinha pensado que era uma boa idéia no momento. Agora, porém, ela decidiu que poderiam se atrasar para o filme desviando para a sala de retratos em seu lugar. Ela tinha certeza, no entanto, que ele se arrependeria de perguntar quando percebesse quantos retratos havia. Era o equivalente a um álbum de fotografias familiar, e desde que começou com o retrato da mãe dela antes do casamento em 1280, e continuou até que máquinas fotográficas passassem a existir em 1800, o número de retratos impressionava.

"Venha." Isabella dirigiu-se para as escadas. "Eu lhe darei uma excursão rápida antes de nos unirmos aos outros."

A sala de retratos era originalmente um salão de baile. Quando bailar saiu de moda, eles tinham movido os retratos ao invés de deixá-los em armazenamento. Havia um monte deles, e Edward parecia determinado a examinar cada um. Ele era claramente fascinado pelos pedaços de história revelados em meio ao vestuário árido.

"Você tem uma família bonita", comentou ele, enquanto se movimentavam entre os quadros dos irmãos dela. Sua mãe tinha organizado os retratos em uma linha de tempo, começando com um de si mesma e Charlie, pintado no ano que eles se casaram. Foi seguido por mais pinturas variadas deles, alguns do casal juntos, alguns de cada um só, então seu irmão Luc nasceu e se uniu as pinturas, primeiro como um bebê, então como um menino, e depois como um homem sozinho. Seu aparecimento foi seguido por Vladimir, então Stefan, então ela.

"Como era a vida naquela época?" Edward perguntou, olhando para o retrato de Isabella que seu pai havia encomendado para seu vigésimo aniversário. Ela estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore usando um vestido longo azul claro da época.

"Como era?" Isabella repetiu pensativamente com as memórias assaltando-a. Após um momento, ela balançou a cabeça e disse, "Era um tempo de gentileza, bailes de gala, passeios no parque – simplesmente para ser visto, veja você", ela acrescentou de forma irônica, então disse,

"Mas não havia televisão, computadores ou microondas e mulheres eram tão boas como escravos."

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward perguntou com uma careta.

Isabella deu de ombros. "Não nos era permitido possuir nenhuma propriedade ou riqueza e vivíamos sob as regras de nossos pais até casar. Era esperado que as mulheres da classe alta se casassem bem e tivessem filhos, então tudo que nós herdamos ou possuímos - incluindo nossos próprios corpos e todas as crianças que tivéssemos - tornava-se uma posse de nossos maridos para fazer com eles o que desejassem."

"Hmm", Edward pareceu um pouco impressionado com essas notícias.

Isabella sorriu para sua expressão, em seguida continuou, "Mulheres de todas as outras classes começavam a trabalhar com idades entre oito e doze. Elas casavam e então também tudo que possuíam - seus corpos e as crianças que tivessem - também eram de seus maridos. É melhor hoje." Ela notou a decepção dele e sorriu ironicamente. "Você tem a visão romântica que mostram em filmes e livros. Eu temo que meu ponto de vista seja colorido por minhas recordações e o fato de eu ser mulher. É mais fácil ser mulher agora. Nós não precisamos nos casar se não quisermos e não podemos ser obrigadas a ter filhos. Podemos obter uma educação, ter uma carreira, casa própria e possuir riquezas. Quando eu nasci, tudo que era esperado - ou mesmo autorizado a fazer - era sermos filhas obedientes, casar-nos e tornar-nos esposas e mães obedientes."

"Você não se casou nem teve filhos", ele disse, então assentiu com a cabeça, franziu e perguntou, "Ou sim?"

"Não."

"Por quê? Você tem por volta de duzentos anos."

Isabella sorriu levemente. "Você faz isso soar como se eu fosse uma solteirona. Tudo é relativo. Quando há toda probabilidade de que você viverá dois mil anos ou mais, não há necessidade de apressar um casamento."

"Sim, mas - duzentos anos? Nesse tempo você nunca se apaixonou?"

Isabella deu de ombros. "É difícil se apaixonar quando todo mundo que você encontra não passa de um fantoche bonito."

Edward piscou. "Eu não entendo. Por que um fantoche bonito?"

Isabella hesitou, então perguntou, "Você poderia amar minha mãe?"

A expressão dele era de que ia dizer outra coisa, mas Edward disse, "Eu não sou maníaco por controle, mas eu gosto de estar no controle de mim mesmo na maioria das situações. Ela me faz sentir..."

"Inferior, como uma criança, nada mais que um fantoche ambulante e falante", sugeriu ela e Edward assentiu com a compreensão súbita.

"Entendo. A relação não poderia ser equilibrada. Como com Meredith e eu, você estaria sempre no controle."

Isabella concordou assentindo. "E - como você - eu preciso de um igual."

Eles compartilharam um sorriso, então Edward olhou para trás ao longo dos quadros que incluíam Charlie Swan. "Benjamin falou algo relacionado a seu pai e controle. Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com..."

"Minha mãe era empregada doméstica em um castelo, com apenas quinze anos", Isabella interrompeu, olhando para uma pintura dos pais dela. "Papai podia lê-la. Ele montou em seu corcel, forte, bonito e brilhante como em uma moeda de um centavo nova, e ela estava encantada. Ele era como um deus aos olhos dela e ela facilmente tirou os pés do chão. Mamãe o adorava e o achava perfeito. O que era sem dúvida lisonjeiro", salientou Isabella secamente. "Ele a transformou e casou com ela de forma relativamente rápida e as coisas foram boas por um curto espaço de tempo."

"Mas..."

"Mas, uma vez que a paixão se foi, ela viu que ele não era perfeito, e os pensamentos dela não eram mais lisonjeiros." Isabella olhou para ele. "Ela, é claro, podia ler os pequenos pensamentos críticos tão facilmente quanto ele lia o temor diante dele e ficou magoado e frustrado. Ele começou a beber e se tornou mulherengo - sem dúvida em uma tentativa de reforçar sua auto-estima decadente."

"Ele podia controlá-la como sua mãe faz comigo?" Edward perguntou.

Isabella assentiu. "Era mais fácil antes dele a transformar, mas depois ele ainda podia controlá-la. Só que então ela era consciente de quando ele fazia isso. Ela também podia ler os pensamentos dele. Pelo menos quando ele não estava vigiando. Papai não podia ou não os vigiava quando estava embriagado."

"Ela sabia que ele bebia e era mulherengo", Edward percebeu com horror. "E ela sabia e se ressentia cada vez que ele a controlava."

Isabella assentiu. "Pior ainda. Mamãe descobriu que ele casou com ela porque ela se parecia com a sua falecida esposa em Atlantis, mas que ele se decepcionou porque, claro, ela não era sua falecida esposa e assim não era o mesmo. Ele tinha cometido um erro e se lamentou amargamente e, penso eu, puniu-a deliberadamente por estar vigiando seus pensamentos."

"Parece um pesadelo", ele disse severamente. "Por que sua mãe não partiu?"

"Era uma situação difícil. Ele era o pai dela."

"Pai?"

"Eles dizem que a transformação é tão dolorosa quanto o nascimento, e alguém que é transformado nasce em uma nova existência, assim quem o transformou é seu criador ou pai", ela explicou.

"Oh, eu vejo." Edward considerou por um momento, então perguntou "Doloroso, ahn?"

Isabella acenou solenemente. "Eu nunca testemunhei pessoalmente, mas é dito ser mesmo doloroso."

Ele franziu os lábios e depois disse: "Então, ela ficou, porque ele é pai dela?"

Isabella fez uma careta. "Bem, em parte. Acho que você poderia dizer que ela se sentia em dívida com ele por isso. Ele havia lhe dado uma vida nova, assim como seus filhos e todo o conforto e riqueza que ela gostava. Sem ele, mamãe teria permanecido uma empregada no castelo onde nasceu, trabalharia até a morte ainda jovem... Que era algo que ele a fazia lembrar cada vez que ela parecia estar chegando ao fim de sua paciência com ele."

"Manipulação", disse Edward firmemente. "Qual foi o outro motivo para ela ficar?"

Isabella deu de ombros. "A mesma razão que a maioria das mulheres continua em casamentos infelizes... Ela não tinha nada. Ele era o todo poderoso, tudo era dele enquanto ele vivesse, e ele poderia tê-la castigado severamente - e com a bênção da lei e sociedade - se ela tivesse o deixado." Eles começaram a andar novamente e ela disse, "Felizmente, meu pai se entediava facilmente e saia por décadas entre um namoro ou outro. Infelizmente, ele sempre voltava. Nós éramos mais felizes quando ele estava fora. Suspeito que foi assim para mamãe a maior parte do casamento."

"E tendo testemunhado isto durante duzentos anos, eu suponho que você estaria relutante em se submeter a um casamento e a possibilidade de sofrer da mesma maneira."

Isabella encarou cegamente a próxima pintura, as palavras dele atravessando a mente dela. Ela nunca considerou como o casamento de seus pais a tinha afetado, mas em verdade, ela estava apavorada de errar e de ser miserável durante quase setecentos anos como sua mãe.

"Eu entendo ela não se divorciar em tempos medievais ou vitorianos, simplesmente não tinha como, mas hoje em dia é comum", Edward disse enquanto a distraia. "Você pensa que se ele tivesse sobrevivido, ou ele ou Renée teriam..."

"Não", ela interrompeu com certeza.

"Por quê?"

"Divórcio não é algo que nós levemos facilmente."

"Por quê?" ele repetiu.

Isabella hesitou, então disse, "Nós temos permissão para procriar só uma vez em nossas vidas. A maioria escolhe o próprio companheiro. Sendo assim, é melhor levar o seu tempo e ter a certeza que é o caminho certo."

"Só lhes permitem transformar uma pessoa?" Edward perguntou espantado.

"Mas e se você escolher a pessoa errada?"

Ela deu de ombros. "A maioria permanece junta, de qualquer jeito. Aqueles que se separam ou são muito solitários, ou encontram companheiros entre nossa espécie e não precisam transformar ninguém. Outros passam suas vidas escorregando de um amante mortal a outro, nunca podendo ficar mais do que dez anos ou algo parecido antes que o fato de que eles não envelhecem comece a aparecer."

"O que acontece se você procria e seu companheiro morre? Pode transformar outro?"

"Meu Deus, não." Isabella riu da sugestão. "Companheiros estariam morrendo de decapitação acidental por todo lugar se isso fosse permitido."

"Eu suponho." Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Mas por que só transformar uma pessoa, de qualquer maneira?"

"Não seria muito bom se os predadores existissem em número muito maior que a caça. É também por este motivo que nós só podemos ter uma criança a cada cem anos."

Edward deu um assobio baixo entre dentes. "Isso dá uma boa diferença de idade entre você e seus irmãos." Ele pausou e olhou para um quadro mais atrás que eles já tinham olhado, "Assim Stefan tem trezentos e alguma coisa."

"Stefan tem trezentos e onze, Vladimir quatrocentos e nove, eu acho", acrescentou ela, em seguida disse, "Meu irmão mais velho tem seiscentos e dez aproximadamente."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha em surpresa. "Seiscentos e dez? Por que a diferença?"

Isabella deu de ombros. "Só porque você pode ter filhos a cada cem anos não significa que você queira ter filhos a cada cem anos.", ressaltou.

"Faz sentido, eu acho", Edward concordou.

"Aqui está você!" Ambos olharam em direção a porta para ver os gêmeos correrem para dentro.

"Você perdeu o primeiro filme, e foi ótimo!" Tânia falou.

"Então, nós pensamos que seria melhor vir ver se você quer ver o próximo, antes de colocá-lo", Tânia disse.

"A gente vai fazer pipoca", Tânia acrescentou tentando convencê-los.

Aliviada por estar livre do assunto desagradável sobre seu pai, Isabella sorriu e disse, "Isso parece bom. De qualquer maneira nós já tínhamos quase terminado por aqui. Não tínhamos?" Ela olhou interrogativamente para Edward.

Ele sorriu com diversão, mas acenou com a cabeça e ela soltou um suspiro aliviado. "Pipoca parece bom", ele disse. "Qual é o filme? Será que nele tem vampiros?"

"Oh, por favor, como se nós assistíssemos filmes de vampiros", Tânia bufou.

"Eles sempre entendem errado", Tânia reclamou. "E eles são tão estúpidos. Quero dizer, olhe Drácula de Stoker, ele escreveu que Drácula tinha um harém de vampiras fêmeas em seu castelo e ainda estava perseguindo Lucy e Mina. Olá! Você só pode transformar uma."

"E aquele negócio de se transformar em um morcego, rato, ou um lobo?" Tânia perguntou com desgosto. "Por-fa-vor. Mas o que você pode esperar se ele pegou essa informação de um 'vampi bebo'?"

"E depois tem o Renfield" Tânia acrescentou com um arrepio. "O único jeito de você terminar com um comedor de insetos decadente como o Renfield é se o conselho os tiver comido"

"O conselho?" Edward perguntou com interesse. "E o que você quer dizer com Stoker pegar essa informação de um vampiro bêbado? Ele realmente falou com um de vocês como eu estou fazendo?"

"Não, não é como você está fazendo. Estamos todos sóbrios," Tânia salientou.

"Aí está você: Nós estávamos prestes a iniciar o segundo filme sem você." Edward olhou em volta surpreso com as palavras de Benjamin quando percebeu que tinham alcançado a sala de entretenimento. Era basicamente uma sala de estar com uma grande tela em uma parede e todos os objetos organizados como se estivessem olhando para ela.

"Oh, ei!", chorou Tânia. "Você fez a pipoca." Conversa esquecida, ela correu a frente para pegar a grande bacia de pipoca com manteiga que Kate estava segurando.

"Rose e eu fizemos isto", Kate os informou, enquanto passava as duas tigelas restantes a Tânia e Edward. "Nós pensamos em poupar tempo. Agora sentem-se, assim podemos iniciar o filme."

Edward agradeceu a Kate pela pipoca e seguiu Isabella para um dos dois sofás em frente à tela. Eles se sentaram nele um ao lado do outro quando alguém ligou o projetor e a tela se iluminou com a imagem do logotipo de uma companhia de filmes.

Era um filme de ação, mas não um bom, e Isabella não estava muito surpresa quando Edward se inclinou em direção a ela para falar, mas ela ficou surpresa com a escolha do tema quando ele perguntou num sussurro, "Então, sobre isso de só procriarem um companheiro e terem filhos uma vez a cada cem anos... Quem impõe isso?"

Isabella hesitou. Ela não estava acostumada a falar sobre essas coisas. Aqueles que eram de sua espécie conheciam isso e não viam motivo para discutir o assunto e - exceto por um uns poucos indivíduos mortais selecionados a dedo, como a empregada de sua mãe, Kaure - aqueles que não eram de sua espécie não sabiam nada. Mesmo Kaure e os outros mortais como ela não sabiam muito, apenas que tinham vidas longas, eram fortes e tinham algumas habilidades especiais. Ela acha que adivinharam sobre o vampirismo por causa do sangue no refrigerador, mas nunca foi dito se sabiam. E não havia necessidade deles saberem sobre o conselho.

"É segredo?" perguntou Edward.

Isabella deixou esses pensamentos e decidiu que não havia nenhuma razão para não lhe contar. Quando tio Eleazar terminasse com ele, ele não recordaria nada de qualquer forma. Pelo menos, ela esperava que sim. A alternativa se eles não pudessem limpar a memória dele era intragável para ela.

"Temos um conselho que cria e nos faz cumprir as leis", respondeu calmamente.

"Um conselho?" Ele pensou sobre isso. "Sua mãe e irmãos fazem parte disso?"

"Não. Eles são muito jovens."

Seus olhos se alargaram incredulamente. "Setecentos é muito jovem?"

Isabella sorriu. "Mamãe é relativamente jovem para o nosso povo."

"Eu suponho" Edward assentiu, e ela soube que ele provavelmente estava relembrando que o pai dela era muito, muito mais velho.

"Tio Eleazar é o chefe do conselho."

"Seu tio?" Ele considerou isso brevemente, então perguntou, Então o que eles fazem, se alguém quebrar a lei e transformar mais de uma pessoa?"

Isabella se mexeu incomodamente com o assunto desagradável. "Eu só ouvi falar de um exemplo onde alguém transformou uma segunda pessoa", ela admitiu.

"E o que fizeram seu tio e o conselho dele?" ele perguntou.

"O indivíduo que fez a transformação foi... exterminado."

"Glup. Exterminado?" Edward estremeceu com a notícia. Depois perguntou "Como?"

"Ele foi colocado a céu aberto durante o dia pra permitir que o sol o devastasse. Quando o sol saiu ele pegou fogo"

"Querido Deus", ele respirou. "Seu tio é cruel."

"Isto foi séculos atrás, todo o mundo era cruel então", ela disse depressa, em seguida acrescentou, "Isso foi como um impedimento para os outros, para prevenir que alguém quebrasse as leis"

"Muito persuasivo" ele murmurou. "O que aconteceu à pessoa que foi procriada?

Isabella deu de ombros. "Nada que eu saiba; lhe permitiram viver. Acho que a vida dela substituiu a do seu criador."

"Hmm" Edward olhou na direção de Tânia e Irina e disse "Eu acho que gêmeos são permitidos, apesar da regra de um a cada cem anos, mas o que eles fazem se uma das suas mulheres tentarem ter mais crianças em menos de cem anos?"

"Uma pequena margem de diferença é aceita. Alguns tiveram filhos com diferença de noventa e cinco anos, entretanto a mãe tem que esperar os cinco anos extras da próxima vez."

"Mas o que acontece se eles tentam tê-los cinqüenta anos após o último, ou tem um logo após o outro?"

"Isso não é permitido. A gravidez tem que ser interrompida."

"Você pode abortar seus bebês?" Edward perguntou com surpresa e quando ela acenou com a cabeça, perguntou, "E quanto a antes dos abortos existirem?"

Bella suspirou. Esse era o tipo de assunto de que ela preferia não pensar em deixar alguém discutir, mas a fez responder. "Antes do aborto propriamente dito, o bebê ou era cortado pra fora do ventre da mãe ou exterminado após o nascimento."

"Suponho que eles os colocavam do lado de fora durante o dia para pegar fogo?" Edward sugeriu soando agudo.

"Não, é claro que não." Ela disse, infelizmente percebendo que ele estava tendo uma má impressão de seu povo. "O conselho não teria motivo nenhum para torturar uma criança inocente."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então como eles são exterminados?"

Isabella, sem saída, deu de ombros, "Eu não sei de ninguém que tenha tido filhos num intervalo menor que o permitido. Seria tolice. Uma gravidez não é algo fácil de esconder."

Edward deixou sair um suspiro, aliviando um pouco da tensão. "Que outras leis o seu conselho tem?"

"Não podemos matar ou roubar uns aos outros."

"Uns aos outros?" ele perguntou em tom agudo novamente. "E sobre os mortais?"

"Não sem um bom motivo" assegurou ela.

"um bom motivo?" Edward suspirou. "O que constitui um bom motivo exatamente?"

Isabella suspirou à reação dele, mesmo sabendo que deveria ter esperado essa reação. "Bem, pra proteger a nós mesmos ou outros de nossa espécie."

Edward grunhiu e acenou com a cabeça, provavelmente dizendo que podia entender aquilo, ao que Isabella relaxou um pouco. Então ele perguntou "O que mais?"

Ela mordeu os lábios, em seguida, admitiu: "Para se alimentar, no caso de uma emergência"

"Que tipo de emergência permitiria que um de vocês mate ou roube um mortal?"

"Já aconteceu no passado, durante suas viagens, que um de nossa espécie através de um acidente ou erro simples encontrava-se ferido e sem suprimento de sangue. Nesse caso, ele pode roubar um banco de sangue local, ou se ele estiver no meio da selva ou algum outro lugar onde seu único recurso for a 'fonte', ele pode tomar o que ele precisa." ela disse deliberadamente.

Edward não foi enganado por seu linguajar. "Quer dizer, se eles estiverem voando em algum lugar e o avião cair e eles se machucarem e estiverem no meio do nada com apenas um ou dois co-sobreviventes, eles podem os drenar por completo, certo?"

"Sim, algo como isso." Isabella admitiu em um suspiro. "Mas só se for absolutamente necessário."

Edward assentiu. "Caso contrário, eles só estão permitidos a se alimentar direto da 'fonte' por motivos de saúde, como sua fobia?"

"Sim."

"Há qualquer outra razão de saúde que permitiria isto?"

Isabella assentiu. "De fato, há algumas. Eu tenho um primo e um tio que não conseguem sobreviver com sangue ensacado. Seus corpos necessitam de uma enzima específica que morre no momento em que o sangue sai do corpo. Eles podem consumir sacas e mais sacas de sangue e ainda assim morrerem de fome."

Edward assobiou por entre os dentes. "Eu não acho que o vampirismo os permita continuar em tal condição."

"O vampirismo repara danos físicos ou doenças agudas, eles não corrigem um estado genético natural. E qualquer enzima que meu tio e primo necessitem e nós não é uma anomalia genética natural deles."

"Ah, sei."

"Bem, isso foi um desperdício de filme." Benjamin disse desgostoso.

Isabella piscou quando as luzes foram acesas. O filme tinha terminado e, a julgar pelo comentário de seu primo, ela não tinha perdido nada conversando com Edward.

"É, foi muito ruim", Tânia concordou. "E estou feliz que acabou. Estou faminta."

"Como você pode estar com fome? Você acabou de comer uma tigela enorme de pipoca", Kate disse com espanto.

"Pipoca não é comida, é pipoca", Tânia lhe disse com uma risada, então virou-se para Edward. "O que você quer para o jantar? Nós poderíamos ferver alguns cachorros quentes ou aquecemos uma das pizzas."

Edward sugeriu "Por que vocês caras não pegam um aperitivo pra relaxar um pouco? E eu vou fazer chili."

"Chili, heim?" Tânia considerou então perguntou, "Com batatas fritas?"

"E com queijo", acrescentou Irina entusiasmadamente.

"Qualquer coisa que vocês pedirem", riu Edward, pondo-se de pé e voltando para oferecer uma mão a Isabella.

"Se eu te pedisse que me levasse em casa, você iria?"

Isabella olhou por cima da revista que ela estava folheando e olhou para Edward. Ele estava mexendo seu chili e não estava olhando para ela, o que provavelmente foi bom, porque se a sua expressão refletisse seus sentimentos, seria uma massa de confusão. Sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos que a pergunta de Edward provocou. Ela o libertaria assim que não tivesse mais culpa. Ela ainda sentia aquela culpa.

Ainda mais agora que o tio Eleazar tinha se envolvido na situação, tornando precária a posição de Edward. Se ele argumentasse sobre seu caso convincentemente o bastante, Isabella temia que — apesar da ira de sua mãe e da ameaça que ele poderia representar — ela ainda poderia ser convencida a o retornar para seu apartamento.

"Isso me traria um monte de problemas", foi tudo que ela disse, mas o sorriso que instantaneamente apareceu nos lábios dele sugeriam que Edward sabia que poderia convencê-la a libertá-lo.

"Bem, não se preocupe, não vou perguntar", disse ele de forma tranquilizante.

O comentário dele a sobressaltou, "Por quê?"

Edward considerou a pergunta enquanto verificava as batatas fritas no fogão. Ele estava provando ser algum tipo de mago doméstico. O homem sabia até mesmo para que servia o whisky, o que era uma sorte, Bella supôs, já que ela estava perdida na cozinha.

Felizmente para Edward e os gêmeos, enquanto a cozinha Swan era geralmente vazia de alimentos, tinha sido equipada com todas as louças, panelas e eletrodomésticos de uma cozinha normal. Eles ocasionalmente tinham festas para as quais foi preparada comida e Renée gostava de estar preparada para qualquer eventualidade.

"É difícil explicar", Edward finalmente disse."Aprender sobre o seu povo é como estar com alienígenas amigáveis. Quem não quer aprender mais sobre você?

Isabella assentiu lentamente. Ela compreendeu seu raciocínio e supostamente ela deveria ter esperado a sua curiosidade. Ela não teve coragem de lhe dizer qualquer coisa que ele aprendeu seria por pouco tempo e que a mãe dela estava esperando que o tio Eleazar pudesse limpar toda a memória deles de sua mente.

"Por que os gêmeos comem enquanto o resto de vocês não?"

Foi uma mudança de assunto tão brusca que levou um momento para Isabella se desligar do outro assunto, então ela disse, "Os gêmeos são jovens ainda. Quando somos crianças, é necessário comer para amadurecer corretamente, mas quando você se torna maduro já não é."

"Então você pode comer, você só... Parou?" Edward perguntou.

"Basicamente", ela disse com um aceno. "Depois de um tempo, comida consegue ser entediante e ter que ingerir tanto sangue quanto alimentos acaba sendo incômodo. Então sim, a maioria acaba parando de se preocupar com isso."

"Comida? Um estorvo entediante?" Edward pareceu chocado."Até mesmo chocolate?"

Isabella riu, sem jeito. "Chocolate não é comida, é maná. Chocolate nunca fica entediante."

"Bom, graças a Deus por isso," ele resmungou, agitando novamente seu chili. "Ainda assim, eu sinto dificuldade em imaginar comida como entediante: tem tanta variedade! Francesa, Italiana, Mexicana, Indiana…"

Ele suspirou alegremente pensando na comida, depois olhou em volta e perguntou, "Qual foi a última vez que você comeu chili?"

"Eu acho que nunca comi," ela admitiu. "O México não é um lugar que eu sempre quis ir, e na verdade eu parei de comer por volta de meu centésimo aniversário. Comida mexicana ainda não tinha despontada aqui no Canadá por esse tempo."

"Por que você nunca quis ir no México?" Edward soou quase afrontado, e até então Isabella não tinha lembrado que ele deveria estar em férias no

México exatamente naquele momento.

"É ensolarado," ela disse simplesmente.

"Ah, sim." Ele suspirou. "Então você tinha cem anos quando parou de comer? O que aconteceu? Você simplesmente acordou certo dia e disse 'É isso, chega de comida'?"

Isabella riu de seu ceticismo. O homem obviamente aproveitava sua comida. Ele certamente estava lutando contra a idéia de que ela não. Ela tentou explicar. "Minha mãe e meu pai cansaram da comida muito antes de eu nascer — assim como meus irmãos — então éramos só Benjamin e eu e quando ele se mudou, eu comia sozinha. Começou a parecer um trabalho chato e longo," ela disse encolhendo os ombros. "Então eu fui parando as poucos. Como eu disse antes, uma vez que alcançamos a idade adulta não há nenhuma razão real para continuarmos comendo comida diariamente, já que conseguimos a maioria dos nutrientes que precisamos no sangue, de qualquer jeito. Agora, eu só como em celebrações, como o resto da minha família."

Edward parou de mexer a panela para olhar para ela. "Você come nas celebrações?"

"É a coisa sociável a fazer."

Edward riu. "Então é como se vocês bebessem socialmente, só que comem socialmente."

"Bem, se você nunca comeu chili, não deve ser entediante para você," Edward disse. "Por que você não prova? Eu preciso de alguém para isso, de qualquer jeito."

Olhando agora, ela viu que ele tinha escavado uma colher cheia de chili e foi carregando cuidadosamente até ela, sua mão livre logo abaixo da colher, em caso de gotas. Isabella o ajudou a fazer o chili, cortando as cebolas e cogumelos enquanto ele preparava a carne. Ela também o fez companhia enquanto ele mexia a panela, amavelmente bagunçando e apimentando o chili. Os aromas que emanavam da panela pela última hora eram deliciosos, mas a comida que sua colega de trabalho Cope trouxe cheirava bem, também, mas não atiçou nenhuma fome nela.

"Eu não…" ela começou sem ter certeza.

"Vamos," ele persuadiu."Uma mordida."

Isabella desistiu e inclinou-se para a colher, mas Edward a puxou para for a de alcance e balançou a cabeça.

"Abra."

Ela deixou sua mão desabar e com um esforço abriu a boca, terrivelmente receosa de seus olhos nela quando ele escorregou a colher por seus lábios. Ela fechou a boca, mantendo a comida do lado de dentro enquanto ele puxava a colher para for a de novo. Isabella a deixou sentada em sua

lingual por um momento, aproveitando a explosão de sabores antes de mastigar e engolir.

"O que acha?" perguntou Edward.

Isabella sorriu enquanto admitia, "É bom!"

"Como você vê." Ele estava obviamente satisfeito consigo mesmo e balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava para a panela. "Comida… entediante!" Ele deu uma pequena risada. "Não exatamente."

Isabella o observava com um sorriso. "Você não diria isso se tivesse comido todas as coisas pelo menos mil vezes. Se torna uma tarefa, ao invés de um prazer."

"Nunca," Edward protestou com veemência. Então perguntou, "Ei, vocês ainda tem que se preocupar com seu peso já que ainda ingerem comida?"

"Não. O vampirismo destrói qualquer gordurinha extra. Ele te mantém emseu estágio máximo de condição física."

"Droga." Edward balançou a cabeça de novo. "Viver para sempre, permanecer jovem, e nunca se preocupar com seu peso?" assombrou-se ele. "Droga."

"Aqui estão vocês." Renée Swan deslizou pela cozinha em uma onda de energia, sobressaltando os dois. Ela parecia descansada de seu sono e tinha, obviamente, acabado de se alimentar; ela estava ruborizada e brilhante enquanto olhava de um para outro. "Então, como está indo a primeira sessão de terapia? Já estão curados?"

Isabella e Edward trocaram um olhar cheio de culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Autora**

**1. **Oi amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu sei que estou em falta com os prazos de atualizações, mas é que minha vida está uma loucura total... trabalho e faculdade me deixam louca ás vezes. Mas podem ficar tranqüilas que eu não irei abandonar a fic, só irei diminuir o ritmo das postagens, tá!

**2.** Respondendo a reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**AnaKrol: **_Oi! Bem como expliquei ali em cima...

_**Dia: **_Oi! Obrigada! Bem, o Ed tem se comportado direitinho, então para que amarra-lo né? Risos. Por enquanto ele e Bella vão tentar se conhecer melhor e ele tentará curar sua fobia.

_**Maria: **_Oi! Seja bem vinda! Então Maria, eu concordo em parte com vc, mas não fui eu que escrevi a história né...risos, vai entender, é o Amor!

_**DaysCullenB.S: **_Oi! Eu tbm não sei a idade dele flor, risos... só Lynsay Sands poderá nos responder!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não****o****ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não ****o ****ignorem**!

**4.**E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores ****fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por ****favor ****comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super ****obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA _****_AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA _****_FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO _****_NOVO!_**

**O ****BALÃOZINHO ****DO ****_REVIEW _****_THIS _****_CHAPTER _****É ****LINDO,****NÉ?**

**ENTÃO ****CLICA ****NELE ****E ****DIZ ****PRA ****MIM ****O ****QUE ****ACHOU!****;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo _****_12_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**AnaKrol**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

"Nós vamos tentar *dessensibilização sistemática", o Edward anunciou

"Oh?" Isabella disse educadamente e ele não pôde ajudar, mas a noticia a deixou mais cautelosa do que impressionada.

Com a notícia. Ele não estava surpreso; medo era uma coisa terrível e difícil de lidar e é isso o que eles estavam a ponto de fazer, lidar com o medo de Isabella e, esperançosamente, curar a fobia dela. Havia outras coisas que Edward preferiria fazer com Isabella que lidar com a fobia dela, mas Renée estava tão triste para aprender, que elas não teriam feito absolutamente nenhuma terapia enquanto ela tinha dormindo para que ele tivesse encontrado consigo mesmo.

Prometendo que eles trabalhariam diretamente nisto depois que ele e as gêmeas comecem o jantar que ele estava fazendo. Então, aqui estavam eles, na biblioteca era onde Isabella tinha designado como sua primeira sessão tortura.

"Essa dessensibilização sistemática vai funcionar?"

"Ela deve. É muito eficaz com fobias", ele a assegurou.

"Ok". Ela soltou um suspiro, endireitou os ombros, e perguntou: "Que devo fazer?"

"Bem, eu preciso de você pense em situações que causam a ansiedade, e..."

"Eu não sinto ansiedade com sangue", interrompeu Isabella. "somente desmaio."

"Sim, mas" Edward interrompeu, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça, e perguntou: "Você sabe por que você reage ao sangue, desse jeito? Eu não acho que foi uma queixa comum entre o seu tipo. Quando foi a primeira vez que começou? "Isabella olhou para baixo e Edward seguiu o movimento, observando que ela estava torcendo as mãos juntas em seu colo.

É um dos tratamentos comportamentais para a fobia, baseado no conceito de habituação e tem como objetivo extinguir o comportamento de esquiva mediante a redução ou a eliminação da ansiedade.

Sangue só poderia fazê-la desmaiar, mas ela certamente sentiu alguma ansiedade com a idéia de falar sobre quando começou. Após um longo silêncio, ela olhou para cima e, relutantemente, admitiu: "Tudo começou depois da minha primeira caça."

A expressão torturada em seu rosto era difícil de lidar. Ele tinha visto isso antes nos rostos de seus pacientes, mas esta era diferente. Edward queria envolver seus braços ao redor de Isabella e dizer que ela nunca precisaria pensar sobre isso de novo, que ele iria mantê-la segura. Não ele é claro. Isabella queria as ferramentas e saber como fazer para se livrar de sua fobia. Ela não era Meredith. Essa foi uma das coisas que ele mais gostava sobre ela. Respirando fundo, ele disse: "me fale sobre sua primeira caça."

"Eu... Bem, eu tinha treze anos", disse ela lentamente e Edward conseguiu não mostrar surpresa. Somente treze! Cristo! Uma criança, entretanto ele se lembrou que era uma habilidade necessária para Isabella, que a teria mantido viva, se alguma coisa acontecesse com seus pais, e que ela precisava para se defender.

Se ele tinha problemas para ouvir isto, Edward sabia que era pior para ela. Ele decidiu dar uma chance a Isabella de se acostumar com a idéia de discutir e satisfazer a sua curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo.

"Como você se alimentava antes disso?" ele perguntou e sentia alguma da tensão o deixando quando ela relaxou um pouco.

"Antes dos bancos de sangue, eu costumava ter... bem, um vampiro o mesmo que amas de leite, eu acho. Só que eu não suguei seus seios, mordi seus pulsos ou pescoço".

Quando Edward fez uma careta, ela acrescentou: "Agora que existem bancos de sangue, amas de leite não são necessários."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, contente por ouvir isto, então perguntou, "Você poderia controlar mentes como uma criança?"

"Não até aproximadamente oito ou nove anos", Isabella admitiu encolhendo os ombros. "antes disso, um pai ou guardião controlam as mentes dos doadores assim eles não sentiriam dor."

"Okay." Edward considerou a sua expressão. Ela olhou mais relaxada, mas ele soube que não duraria por muito tempo, ele provocou "eu estou pensando você não estava sozinha na sua primeira vez?"

"Não. Um guardião sempre vai a frente, é necessário. Ela explicou e era óbvio ela não estava preparada para a sua primeira vez, era comum. "Não importa quantas vezes você pratica controle de mente em sua ama-deleite, estando na segurança e privacidade de sua casa. Quando você sair caçando, você tem que controlar a mente da pessoa tem que ficar atento no caso de alguém aparecer. Você também tem que prestar atenção para quanto tempo você se alimenta, assim você não leva muito sangue." Então ela parou e disse, "Quando você está com a ama-de-leite, você pode se alimentar mais de sangue, é certo que eles vão ficar fracos, ou até mesmo desmaiar, eles podem descansar se precisar mas quando você caça, você tem que beber menos."

Isabella conheceu o olhar dele e parecia mais relaxado como ela imaginou, "Nos alimentávamos em mais de um doador por noite, distribuídos entre dois ou três, para que ninguém fosse deixado afetado fisicamente e não seria bom deixar os doadores caindo no fim da rua. Eles tem que ser capazes de ir embora se sentindo muito bem. Assim, quando uns dos nosso sai primeiro, eles têm de saber o tempo e se é seguro para se alimentar. Isso é o que a pessoa que as acompanha faz, para ter certeza de que não vão perder a noção do tempo". Ela fez uma careta. "Há tanta coisa para prestar a atenção. Tentando fazer as três coisas podem ser irresistível na primeira vez"

"Eu vejo". Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu imagino como você estaria nervosa pela primeira ou segunda vez, que há pouco acrescentou ao estresse."

"Sim". Isabella assentiu.

"Então, foi seu pai que te levou?"

Sua cabeça ergueu com surpresa. "Como você sabe?"

"Porque eu não acho que sua mãe teria permitido que nada desse errado", disse Edward, e simplesmente, era verdade. Tinha certeza de Renée teria feito tudo que podia para garantir que tudo desse certo para Isabella. O que quer que ele pensasse sobre a mulher, ela obviamente amava a filha.

"Não." Isabella deixa sua respiração para fora em um suspiro lento. "Minha mãe não teria deixado nada dar errado, se ela pudesse ajudar"

Edward assentiu. "Então, seu pai a levou?"

"Sim", disse ela amargamente. "Minha mãe não o queria, mas ele estava bêbado e teimoso. Infelizmente, eu não ajudei. Eu fui arrogante e com certeza eu não precisava de ninguém comigo." Isabella fez caretas com a auto-aversão.

"Diga-me," disse Edward suavemente.

Isabella encolheu os ombros. "foi bom no começo. mais ou menos. Eu estava nervosa, mas animada, também. Fomos para Hyde Park, e eu escolhi um jovem homem, um ano ou mais velho que eu e ... primeiramente tudo correu bem ", reiterou, em seguida, reuniu as sobrancelhas.

"O que deu errado?" Edward empurrou.

"Bem, como você disse, era um pouco impressionante. Eu estava concentrada em controlar sua mente e tentando prestar atenção ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém havia escapado enquanto eu estava inconsciente... e eu perdi a noção do tempo. Normalmente, o pai teria simplesmente deixado você saber que é hora de parar, mas-"

"Mas seu pai estava bêbado."

Isabella assentiu. "Ele não disse nada, nenhum aviso a todos, ele apenas me pegou pelo ombro e me levou embora." Ela levantou o rosto pálido, e acrescentou: " Meus dentes ainda estavam no pescoço do garoto." Edward estremeceu. Antes que ele pudesse começar a imaginar a cena horrível, Isabella se apressou. "Felizmente, minha mãe tinha seguido. Ela não tinha confiança no pai. Ela conseguiu salvar o menino, mas... foi tão perto. Ele quase morreu, e ele perdeu muito sangue. " Ela esfregou o rosto cansado." desde então, eu nunca fui capaz de ver de sangue " Ela olhou para suas mãos limpas, depois levantou o rosto ferido a ele, e disse: "Eu quase matei aquele garoto."

"Mas você não, Isabella. Você não o matou." Ao se aproximar, ele cedeu à tentação que ele tinha antes e puxou-a em seus braços. Tendo ela perto, ele correu as mãos para cima e para baixo, de costas, tentando confortá-la.

Desejou que Charlie ainda estivesse vivo para que ele pudesse dar um soco no infeliz. Em um impensado momento o bêbado idiota causou quase dois séculos de tormento para sua filha.

Edward acariciou suas costas, então se afastou um pouco. "Isabella?"

Seu rosto estava pálido quando ela se levantou. Edward se sentiu tentado a beijá-la, mas tinha que saber a resposta para pergunta que ele tinha feito. "Eu estou achando que isso significa que você nunca matou ninguém para se alimentar? Você não precisa sugar todo sangue e secá-los?"

"Não, claro que não." Isabella parecia assustada, como se a questão muito a surpreendesse, e Edward sorriu, liberando a respiração, que ele não sabia que estava segurando. Ele estava tão feliz com a notícia que ele poderia tê-la beijado. Esse pensamento atraiu o olhar para os lábios, e ele subitamente encontrou sua boca abaixando para fazer apenas aquilo.

Isabella não se afastou, ou tentou detê-lo. Seus olhos brevemente vibraram, depois desistiram apenas antes dos lábios dele roçar nos dela.

Ambos soltaram um pequeno suspiro, e foi como abrir uma comporta, Edward sentiu um desejo correndo dentro dele, como uma panela fervendo, borbulhando. Ele separou os lábios, e enfiou a língua entre eles, então congelou quando a voz de Benjamin infiltrou seus pensamentos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você pensaria que nós sugaríamos uma mortal seca. É tão estúpido, como matar a vaca leiteira. Você não pode obter leite de uma vaca morta."

Edward e Isabella separaram-se e se viraram para olhar para o homem enquanto ele saía de trás das cortinas que cobriam as portas e janelas ao longo da parede externa.

"Benjamin! O que você está fazendo?" A voz de Isabella morreu enquanto seus outros primos também saíram de trás das cortinas.

"Nós queríamos ver como foi à primeira sessão da terapia", Maggie explicou a sua presença com um encolher de ombros.

"Nós não esperamos que isso se transformasse em uma sessão de carícias". Isabella olhou embaraçada e, obviamente, não sabia o que dizer. Edward fez. Extremamente ofendido, ele olhou para Benjamin, e perguntou: "Você acabou de comparar os humanos a vacas?"

"Não humanos. Mortais. Nós somos humanos também", disse Benjamin, com diversão, em seguida, olhou para sua prima e provocou, "Você tem que se envergonhar Isabella. Você sabe jogar melhor com seu alimento."

"Comporte-se, Benjamin," Rose disse agudamente, em seguida, explicou a Edward, "Ele está apenas provocando. Na maioria das vezes". Ela encolheu os ombros, e acrescentou: "Lamentamos que estivessem espionando, e teríamos apenas escapulido e não interrompido quando as coisas ficaram... er..." Ela acenou vagamente em direção a eles, e Edward olhou para Isabella para encontrar ela corando. Duzentos e dois anos de idade e ela podia corar, ainda mais de ser apanhada beijando. Ele não conseguiu se maravilhar mais com o que muito antes Rose falou:

"Mas está ficando tarde, e sabemos que Isabella tem que trabalhar à noite ".

"Oh!"

Edward olhou para Isabella para encontrar ela correndo com os pés. "Oh!, eu não sabia que era tão tarde. É melhor eu ir."

Edward franziu o cenho quando ela correu para a porta. Ele não gostava de deixá-la assim, mas – _"__O__que__você__está__esperando?__Vá__atrás__dela.__Dê__a__sua__namorada__um__beijo__para__lembrar-se__de__você__no__trabalho.__"_

Edward virou-se bruscamente em direção a Benjamin enquanto Isabella saiu da sala, sabendo ele de onde veio o pensamento. De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter dito que surgiu de sua boca foi: "Ela não é minha namorada."

Benjamin bufou com a negação. "Você está dormindo na cama dela... onde ela se juntou a você na noite passada. Vocês dois estavam constantemente sonhando acordados uns sobre o outro hoje e fugindo para ficarem sozinhos, e esta é a segunda vez que entrei enquanto você estava a beijando. A primeira vez parecia muito mais do que beijos. O quanto mais é preciso para ser uma namorada?"

Edward olhou para as palavras, então balançou a cabeça e se levantou para ir atrás dela. Ele não teve tempo para discutir o ponto, se ele estava indo pegar Isabella antes que ela desaparecesse da sua sala. Se houvesse mesmo algo a discutir. Edward percebeu que não notava a idéia de que todos estavam pensando nela como sua namorada. Na verdade, se ele fosse honesto, ele especialmente gostou da idéia de si mesmo. Depois de beijá-la, teve a explicação verdadeira dos seus companheiros de vida.

Edward não parou por sugestão mental, mas saiu apressado da biblioteca.

Enquanto isso estava curioso, ele poderia ter perguntado a Isabella sobre isso... Depois que ele a beijasse. Ele realmente não queria ninguém interrompendo o beijo.

Apesar de se mover rapidamente, Edward não alcançou Isabella até que ela chegou ao seu quarto. Ou o quarto dela. Ele supõe, então imaginado no momento em que teve a gentileza de ceder seu quarto desde que ele estava dormindo, mas suas roupas estavam lá. O que lhe deu uma desculpa por ter seguido, ele percebeu como ela olhou para trás com a mão na porta e parou com a visão dele. "só estava pensando", disse Edward enquanto caminhava até ela. "Todas as suas roupas estão aqui e talvez eu devesse ir para outra quarto. Pode ser mais conveniente para você do que dormir em outro lugar, e em seguida, ter de vim aqui para obter a sua roupa. "

"Oh". Ela olhou surpresa, depois assentiu. "Sim, acho que poderia mudar os quartos. Era para eu ficar no quarto rosa, mas-" na hora em que Edward ia deixar ela ir. Ele não se conteve. Ele tinha de beijá-la. Era o que tinha vindo atrás afinal de contas. Segurou o rosto Isabella, entre as palmas das mãos, e a puxou para frente e abaixou a cabeça para cobrir os lábios com o seu, então suspirou de alívio quando ela imediatamente se derretia com ele, sua boca aberta para lhe permitir a entrada. Edward supôs que ele não deveria ficar surpreso que, depois de duzentos anos Isabella beijava bem mais, ela tirou os meios. Ele só fez isso para ser um beijo rápido. Bem, um beijo semi rápido realmente, mas de alguma forma isso ficou fora de controle e ele estava pressionando as costas contra a porta, suas mãos movendo-se sobre o corpo dela. Isabella não protestou. Ela arqueou para ele, suas mãos subindo para pegar em seu cabelo e seus próprios lábios se tornando mais exigente à medida que se avançava contra ela.

Provocá-la com sua língua, Edward deixou sua mão deslizar sob o começo, em busca de sua pele nua. Seus dedos magros em sua barriga lisa, em seguida, encontrou a seda de seu sutiã, em forma de concha por meio do seu peito macio, então apertou mais agressivamente. Se uma porta não tivesse fechado mais ao fundo no corredor, , trazendo-o de volta aos seus sentidos, Edward suspeitou de que ele poderia tentar fazer amor com ela ali mesmo contra a porta. Mas o som era como um balde de água fria, e ele quebrou o beijo e recuou. "Eu deveria deixar você se aprontar para o trabalho."

"Sim", ela sussurrou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e esperou ela ir para a sala, mas ela simplesmente ficou olhando para ele. Ele estava apenas começando a se perguntar o por que quando ela limpou sua garganta e murmurou. "Você acha que você poderia deixar de ir meu-"

"Oh!" Ofegante, Edward libertou o peito dela e escorregou a mão para fora de sua camisa. Constrangido, ele começou a recuar. "Eu estou indo para a cama cedo."

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, puxando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Eu estarei em cima até quando você voltar, de qual quer forma." Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. "Talvez eu te faça uma surpresa".

"Tudo bem", ela sussurrou. "esperarei ansiosamente por isso."

Edward continuou a volta pelo corredor, então disse: ''tenha uma boa noite ".

"Você também." Alcançando atrás das costas, ela abriu a porta. Inclinando-se, sorriu, então se virou e suspirou quando ela finalmente desapareceu dentro do quarto.

"Bem, não é uma visão para os olhos?"

Isabella sorriu para Cope quando ela entrou no abrigo, no início de seu turno. "Isso é um Olá gentil. O que esta acontecendo?"

"Nada." Cope a seguia pelo corredor em direção a seu escritório. "O de sempre. O velho Quil estava irritado como uma mula e só se levantou da cama,q uando dois dos jovens começaram uma briga e batendo uns aos outros pouco antes, poderíamos separá-los, e padre Weber ainda sofre de insônia".

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas. "tranqüilo?"

"Sim e ele está começando a falar com ele mesmo. Ou é isso ou ele é levado para abençoar a geladeira". Ela encolheu os ombros. "Acho que a insônia esta pegando ele"

"Provavelmente," Isabella concordou, encolhendo os ombros para fora do casaco e ela entrou em seu escritório.

"Parece um pouco estranho você aqui em um domingo," Cope comentou a seguindo. "estranho, mas agradável. Cláudia aquela que, troca suas noites de folga fica se lamentando no trabalho. Não estou arrependida de dar a ela uma noite de descanso enquanto todo mundo esta se comportando mal."

"Hmm". Isabella deu a ela um olhar simpático e pendurou o casaco no cabide no canto e deu uma volta em torno de sua mesa. Na verdade, ela achou que a menina e muito chata, Claudia trocou com Cope duas noites da semana e a troca de Isabella também foram durante as duas noites. Assim ela e Cope conseguiram trabalhar três noites por semana juntas, mas ambas trabalharam duas noites por semana com ela. Isabella preferia suas noites, quando Cope estava trabalhando. Claudia acaba com seus nervos um pouco.

"Então, é o padre Weber ainda esta aqui, ou ele foi ho-" A pergunta Isabella terminou em um grito surpreso quando ela se sentou em sua cadeira e algo a machucou.

"O que é isso?" Cope foi para frente quando Isabella pulou de volta e se virou para baixo para ver em que ela se sentou. Ambos olhava, chocadas, a cruz em seu lugar.

"O que o ..."

"uma cruz?" Cope sugeriu, e Isabella olhou para ela confusa para perceber que ela já não estava olhando para a cruz sobre a cadeira. Seu olhar foi mudando ao longo do escritório com perplexidade. Seguindo o seu olhar, Isabella olhou para o grande número de cruzes enchendo seu escritório. Grandes, pequenos, os de madeira, os metais; cada tamanho e tipo, eles estavam em todo o seu escritório, cobrindo a superfície da mesa, a sua cadeira, as estantes, o topo de sua gaveta... Eles estavam em toda parte.

"O que aconteceu na terra?" murmurou com espanto. Um movimento com o canto dos olhos, chamou atenção para a porta onde o Padre Weber parou, mordendo o lábio.

"Padre Weber? O que ...?" Ela acenou a mão em torno do quarto vaga para indicar as cruzes. "Eu estava selecionando as cruzes", explicou ele se desculpando.

"selecionando cruzes?" Isabella ecoou com perplexidade. "No meu escritório?"

"Sim". Padre Weber assentiu. "Era a única sala vazia hoje". Ele afastou um pouco mais do escritório. "deveria ter feito antes de você chegar. Desculpe".

Ele olhou ao redor da sala, em seguida, estendeu a mão.

"Você poderia simplesmente me dar a que estar sua cadeira, vou começar a removê-los."

Isabella pegou a cruz e entregou. Padre Weber aceitou o item, olhou para ele silenciosamente com ele girado em suas mãos, em seguida, virou-se para a porta. "Eu vou buscar uma caixa para o resto. Pode arrumar todos juntos, enquanto eu pego? "

Uma vez que ele estava fora de vista, Cope virou arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ele parece o inferno, não é?"

"Sim, ele parece. Espero que ele melhore desta insônia em logo. Algo deve ter realmente o incomodado para fica desse jeito. "

Cope indicou com a cabeça, o rosto pensativo como eles começaram a recolher as cruzes. Não demorou muito para Padre Weber voltar com uma caixa ao escritório para Isabella ficar livre uma vez das cruzes. Ela o viu levar a caixa, observando os ombros curvados e o passo pesado. O homem estava obviamente esgotado pensava e balançou a cabeça. "Ele precisa dormir."

"Sim", Cope concordou com um suspiro. "Vou falar com ele sobre tomar alguns comprimidos para dormir ou algo assim. "Este surto de insônia tem que acabar".

Foi um sentimento que ecoou em Isabella no final de seu turno, quando ela foi em busca de um candidato para se alimentar antes de ir para casa e encontrou novamente o padre Weber rondando os salões. Ela poderia ter se livrado de seus pensamentos e seguido seu caminho, mas Isabella tentou evitar ficar vagando nas mentes das pessoas com quem trabalhava. Ela tinha que vê-los todos os dias e não tinha vontade de aprender tudo o que poderia tornar esses dias desconfortáveis para lidar com eles. Decidiu não ir, um dia sem se alimentar não iria matá-la, especialmente desde que ela se alimentou tão bem a noite anterior, graças a Benjamin. Isabella apenas permitiu que a acompanhasse até o carro, desejou-lhes um bom dia, e ligou o motor. Uma vez na estrada, Isabella teve mente voltada para Edward. Ele prometeu subir até ela chegar.

Ele estava indo dormir em outro quarto, quando ela chegasse iria ter um café e em seguida um "tratamento especial" esperando por ela, Isabella não tinha idéia do que se tratava. Ela suspeitou que fosse provavelmente um pouco de comida diferente coisa que ele gostava , apesar de Edward parecer amante de todo tipo de alimento. Isabella realmente não se importava com o que era. Ela ficou apenas excitada com a perspectiva de vê-lo novamente. Ela gostava dele, gostava de falar com ele, e o homem beijava como um profissional... Que ela já tinha visto antes de sair para o trabalho na noite passada. Claro, eles tinham beijado antes, mas desta vez foi mais do que quase beijos.

Isabella sorriu ao pensar como, ela estacionou na garagem. Não era ela até que saiu do veículo e estava indo para porta da cozinha que ela viu o Porsche preto estacionado ao lado do carro vermelho esporte de sua mãe.

A visão a fez reduzir os passos e a preocupação fez seu coração pular em seu peito. Tio Eleazar estava aqui.

Engolindo saliva, ela correu, correndo na casa e andou em linha reta, o medo por Edward agarrado a ela no peito. Preocupada, Isabella se esqueceu de Edward dizendo que ele iria passar para o quarto rosa, naquela noite, para que ela pudesse ter seu próprio quarto de volta. Ela violentamente entrou em seu quarto, esperando encontrar sua mãe, Eleazar, e Edward lá, para apenas encontrá-lo vazio. Jogando a bolsa em cima da cama, ela voltou para a porta, e a fechou. Ela teria puxado para abrir e sair correndo, mas o som de uma porta se abrindo fez ela parar.

"Eu vou precisar chamar o Conselho, Renée," ela ouviu a voz profunda tio de Eleazar.

"Você pode usar o telefone no escritório", a mãe respondeu, em tons suaves.

Isabella parou e voltou em direção a escada. Sua mente estava nadando em caos. Ele teve que chamar o conselho? Por quê? Isso não soa bem.

Ao entrar na sala, ela correu para a porta do quarto rosa. Isabella entrou, quase com medo do que ela poderia encontrar. Se o Eleazar não tinha sido capaz de limpar a memória de Edward, ele já poderia ter – ela soltou a respiração quando viu Edward olhando para ela da cama. Eles tinham o amarrado na cama de novo... e seu tio foi chamar ao Conselho. As duas coisas juntas não pintou um retrato bonito.

"Eu sabia que era você." Palavras de Benjamin fez Isabella virar em direção à porta, enquanto ele e ao resto dos mais novos entrou.

"Eu ouvi o seu carro", explicou.

Maggie franziu a testa e disse, "Bella, você está transmitindo medo e pânico, se fosse você controlaria melhor antes que tia Renée e Eleazar suba até aqui."

Bella segurou o pânico que havia dentro dela quando viu o Edward amarrado à cama, em seguida, forçou a respirar de forma constante e se concentrado para guarda seus pensamentos. As emoções fortes eram sempre mais fáceis de ler. Eles pareciam se transferir para que sua espécie sem nem precisasse tentar ler pensamentos. A última coisa que ela precisava era de sua mãe, Carmen, ou Tio Eleazar pegasse as ondas de emoção e fossem investigar. E, de alguma forma, ela tinha que ter certeza que Edward também não transmitisse seus pensamentos no momento em que ela estivesse tentando tirá-lo dessa confusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Autora**

**1.**Oie! Tadinho do Edward, foi amarrado de novo na cama, quem agüenta isso né? rsrs

**2.** Respondendo a reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**AnaKrol: **_Oi! Obrigado e espero que goste desse tbm!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não ****o ****ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não ****o ****ignorem**!

**4.**E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores ****fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por ****favor ****comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super ****obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA _****_AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA _****_FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO _****_NOVO!_**

**O ****BALÃOZINHO ****DO ****_REVIEW _****_THIS _****_CHAPTER _****É ****LINDO,****NÉ?**

**ENTÃO ****CLICA ****NELE ****E ****DIZ ****PRA ****MIM O ****QUE ****ACHOU!****;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	15. Chapter 14

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"_**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, EU SÓ QUERO REVIEWS, NEM QUE SEJA ESCRITO SOMENTE: "ADOREI" OU "NÃO GOSTEI"!**_"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A Little Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Edward Masen e Isabella Swan são completamente diferentes... Ele é um terapeuta especializado em fobias, que só queria curtir suas férias no México, após anos de estudo e trabalho, enquanto ela é uma "vampira", que sofre com hemofobia devido a traumas infantis. Cansada de ver a filha sofrer, Renée Swan decide seqüestrar Edward, para que ele cure Isabella. Mas quando ambos se encontram, logo surgem conclusões precipitadas. Ela acha que ele é uma sobremesa especial, devido ao sangue doce, presente de sua mãe. Ele por sua vez, pensa ter sido seqüestrado para virar um escravo sexual de alguma adolescente horrenda. Quão enganados ambos estão... e o que será que o destino os reserva?_

**Agradecimentos: **Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo _****_13_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**AnaKrol**_**, **_**Kathy, Thiago **__**Lima **__**e **__**ShayShayJC.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Edward estava aliviado em ver Isabella... até que ele notou como ela ficou branca ao ver que ele estava amarrado de novo. Ele temeu que aquilo não fosse bom, mas a expressão dela pareceu confirmar. Ele deslizou o olhar pelos outros, que agora estavam olhando para a situação dele com a mesma reação. Ele deu um puxão nas cordas, e disse cautelosamente,

"Isso é ruim, huh?"

Ninguém respondeu, mas depois de uma hesitação, Isabella se moveu até a cama e começou a trabalhar em liberar os pulsos dele, dizendo, "Eu preciso que você não pense."

"Não pense?" Ele perguntou, sem acreditar. "Como é que eu devo não pensar?"

"Recite alguma coisa."

A mente de Edward ficou imediatamente em branco. "O que eu recito?"

"Eu não me importo", ela disse, impaciente, mas pausou e disse mais calmamente. "Um poema, uma rima infantil ou... qualquer coisa. Não importa, só recite alguma coisa e se concentre completamente no que está recitando. É a única forma de evitar a transmissão dos seus pensamentos para minha mãe e Eleazar, e sem querer avisá-los do que está acontecendo. Então, se você quer dar o fora daqui, eu preciso que você me ouça e faça exatamente como eu te digo, mas sem pensar; eu preciso que você se concentre completamente no que estiver recitando.

Você entendeu?"

"Sim." Edward afirmou com a cabeça, e admitiu, "Mas eu não sei se consigo."

"Se quiser sair daqui vivo, você precisa", ela disse, mal humorada.

"Recite 'cem garrafas de cerveja no muro'," Benjamin sugeriu, se aproximando agora para ajudar a desamarrá-lo.

"Benjamin." Isabella ficou ereta para vê-lo. "Você não pode ajudar com isso. Você -" Ela parou e olhou para as seis pessoas no quarto além de si mesma e Edward. "Vocês todos precisam descer agora e ficar fora disso."

Maggie bufou e se aproximou para soltar um dos calcanhares de Edward.

"Sem chance."

"Maggie, isso é sério", ela tentou ser razoável. "Muito, muito sério. Agora isso não se trata apenas de desafiar minha mãe. Tio Eleazar -"

"Oh, cala a boca, Bella", Kate disparou, se aproximando para soltar o outro calcanhar de Edward. "Por que você devia se divertir sozinha?"

"Além do mais -" Tânia a empurrou para o lado e começou a trabalhar em soltar o pulso que Isabella havia começado - "Um por todos e todos por um, lembra?"

"Nós gostamos de Edward", Irina disse a ela, batendo no ombro dela como pra dar conforto. "Nenhum de nós quer vê-lo enfrentar o 'conselho de três'."

A tensão de repente era palpável no ar, e as expressões severas nos rostos deles eram assustadoras, mas era a expressão de Isabella que mais o preocupava. Ela estava assustada, e ele suspeitava que não havia muitas coisas que a assustavam. Ele também temia que ela estava assustada por ele, não por ela mesma.

"O que é um conselho de três?" Ele perguntou, suspeitando que não gostaria da resposta.

"Três membros do conselho entrando na mente de um mortal ao mesmo tempo", Irina respondeu. "Alguns mortais conseguem resistir ou bloquear um da nossa espécie, mas ninguém pode bloquear ou resistir à três trabalhando juntos."

"E o que isso faz?"

"Destrói a mente; a pessoa se transforma num Renfield."

Edward supôs que 'Renfield' era a forma deles se referirem a alguém que ficou louco porque mexeram em sua mente. Mas ele não pode ter certeza, porque quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar, Maggie disparou, "Recite."

"Cem garrafas de cerveja no muro", Edward começou, e continuou a recitar enquanto eles continuavam trabalhando para soltá-lo, mas ele descobriu que era difícil. Ele não estava acostumado a não pensar, e havia todos os tipos de pensamentos e perguntas nadando em sua cabeça. A maioria deles tinha a ver com o fato de que ele não tinha nenhum desejo de ser um "Renfield."

Edward estava em noventa e duas garrafas de cerveja no muro quando a última amarra foi removida.

"Alguém tem que descer e descobrir o que está acontecendo lá e ter certeza que eles não sabem que Isabella está de volta", Benjamin disse, e Edward sentou na cama.

"Eu vou", Maggie se ofereceu. "Eu sou mais velha e posso conseguir ler alguma coisa melhor que vocês."

"Okay", Benjamin concordou. "Seja o mais rápida possível."

Concordando com a cabeça, a mulher passou as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados com as pontas cor de rosa e foi para a porta.

"Recite", Benjamin ordenou a Edward enquanto Maggie saia do quarto.

Se dando conta que havia parado, Edward voltou a recitar, sua voz enchendo o silêncio enquanto eles esperavam pelo retorno de Maggie. Ela não demorou muito, e sua expressão estava severa quando ela voltou.

"Eles sabem que ela está em casa, e que todos nós estamos aqui em cima. Eleazar mandou Carmen para a garagem, para cuidar dos carros e Siobhan mandou buscar Gustavo, Kaure e Julios."

Edward não pode deixar de parar de recitar para perguntar, "Quem são eles?"

"Kaure é a empregada de mamãe, e Gustavo é seu marido, ele cuida do jardim. Eles têm semanas de folga, e por isso você ainda não os conheceu", Isabella respondeu, parecendo distraída. "Eles vivem num chalé, atrás da propriedade."

"Julios é o cachorro de Tia Renée", Irina completou com uma voz baixinha.

"Irina tem medo de cachorro", Tânia explicou, batendo no ombro da irmã.

"Então Tia Renée fez com que Kaure o guardasse durante nossa visita."

"Eu estou achando que ele não é pequeno, huh?" Edward perguntou, sério.

"Recite", Maggie disse firmemente. Edward recitou.

"Okay." Isabella esfregou a testa e deu alguns passos para longe da cama, então retornou e encarou os outros. "Dessa vez vocês não podem ajudar."

Benjamin abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Isabella ergueu uma mão.

"Vocês podem me ajudar mais ficando aqui e descobrindo o que está acontecendo. Eu ligo essa noite para saber o que vocês descobriram."

"Talvez você devesse falar com eles e descobrir o que está acontecendo antes, Isabella", Rose sugeriu. "Talvez você nem precise tirá-lo daqui."

"Se eu levá-lo agora estarei apenas desobedecendo a minha mãe. Se eu falar com eles antes e descobri que eles pretendem unir os três, ou algo assim, e só depois levá-lo, então eu estarei deliberadamente indo contra o conselho." Isabella balançou a cabeça.

"Como você vai tirar ele daqui?" Benjamin perguntou. "Eles estão vigiando os carros."

Isabella tamborilou os dedos na coxa brevemente, então ficou rígida. "A bike."

Edward piscou, surpreso. Ele não tinha reparado numa motocicleta na garagem, mas também ela não podia estar na garagem, que estava sendo observada.

"E quanto a nós?" Kate perguntou.

"Dessa vez vocês vão ter que ficar aqui. Descubram o que está acontecendo e eu ligo depois. Benjamin, você está com seu celular?"

"Sim."

"Bom, eu ligo." Isabella pegou a mão de Edward. No momento que ela fez isso, a recitação falhou, ganhando um olhar direto dela. Ele imediatamente redobrou os esforços para se concentrar somente no que estava dizendo enquanto ela o guiava pelo quarto. Edward olhou para trás quando ela chegou na porta, e desejou não ter feito isso, a preocupação e medo nos rostos daqueles que eles estavam deixando, o deixou terrivelmente abalado.

"Recite em sua mente", Isabella instruiu enquanto abria a porta. "Não podemos fazer nem um som."

Edward prontamente fechou a boca e passou para a recitação silenciosa, mas desse jeito, achou mais difícil não pensar enquanto ela o guiava pelo corredor para uma escada que ficava no lado oposto da escadaria principal. Ele começou a falar as palavras silenciosamente, esperando que isso ajudasse, mas as arestas da sua mente estava lotada de pensamentos.

Ele se preocupava com o que todos eles temiam tanto, se preocupava com para onde eles estavam indo, e ele se preocupava em chegar lá sem ser detectado. Acima de tudo, ele se preocupava com o que ia acontecer se eles não chegassem até o lugar onde ela estava levando ele sem ser detectado.

As escadas davam num corredor escuro. Edward tinha problemas para ver qualquer coisa, mas confiou em Isabella e andou na ponta dos pés atrás dela até que ela parou na frente de uma porta. Quando ela abriu só um pouquinho, ele se deu conta de que os dois estavam na cozinha. Primeiro ele pensou que o cômodo estivesse vazio e se perguntou porquê Isabella não estava seguindo em frente, mas então, um homem baixo e atarracado apareceu, indo na direção da porta que dava para a garagem.

"Onde você está indo?" Uma voz de mulher acentuada com um leve sotaque Italiano flutuou do outro lado do cômodo.

"Eleazar quer que eu vigie os carros com Carmen", o homem respondeu, parando para calçar um par de botas e vestir um casaco que estava pendurado num armário perto da porta. Edward presumiu que o homem era Gustavo, o marido da empregada.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei", ele disse, erguendo os ombros. "Ele só disse 'Ajude Carmen a cuidar dos carros, Gustavo. Ninguém sai daqui até que eu mande'. Então eu vou cuidar dos carros."

"Hmm", Kaure soou preocupada. "Eu me pergunto qual é o problema. Eles não nos chamariam com antecedência se não houvesse um problema. Eu espero que a Srta. Bella não tenha -"

Mas Edward não ouviu o que ela esperava que a Senhorita Bella não tivesse feito, porque Isabella escolheu esse momento para deixar que a porta da cozinha se fechasse. Ela o guiou mais para a frente no corredor até outra porta. Dessa vez ela não parou, mas entrou de uma vez no cômodo, puxando ele atrás dela. Edward não fazia idéia de que quarto era aqueles que eles estavam agora. Ele estava cercado pela escuridão. Isso o fez hesitar e puxar as mãos de Isabella quando ela começou a ir em frente repentinamente, mas ela simplesmente o segurou com firmeza e o puxou.

Não foi até que ela perguntou "Você está recitando?" que ele percebeu que havia parado. Cerrando os dentes, Edward imediatamente continuou recitando cem garrafas de cerveja no muro, começando de cem, já que ele não tinha certeza de onde parou.

Parecia que eles estavam andando a uma eternidade quando ela finalmente parou. No momento seguinte, houve um ruído enquanto cortinas estavam sendo abertas. A manhã ainda estava cinzenta lá fora, mas havia luz suficiente para que ele visse as portas francesas que ela revelou.

Edward viu Isabella se inclinar para a maçaneta da porta, então os dois ficaram rígidos com o som repentino de um rosnado abafado que vinha do outro lado. Ele levou um tempo para ver o enorme cachorro preto na grama lá fora. Julios, ele adivinhou. O animal era enorme, definitivamente não era um cachorro de madame.

Edward ouviu Isabella xingar, depois ela ficou quieta. Sua imobilidade silenciosa durou tanto tempo que ele se assustou quando ela de repente se virou para ele.

"Eu quero que você espere aqui. Eu vou para o outro lado do quarto e abrir a porta lá. Quando Julios passar por aquela porta, eu quero que você escape por essa aqui, okay?"

Edward concordou com a cabeça.

"Continue recitando." Isabella escapuliu, desaparecendo brevemente nas sombras antes de ser revelada quando as cortinas no outro lado do quarto se abriram. Edward supôs que as portas francesas cercavam o quarto inteiro, e isso significava que eles estavam na biblioteca. Ele esteve aqui ontem.

Três das paredes eram cobertas de livros do teto ao chão, e a parede externa era cercada de portas francesas de vidro. Como ele lembrava, aquele quarto parecia caloroso e convidativo durante a tarde. Engraçado como um pouco de escuridão mudava as coisas.

"Fique pronto."

Edward ouviu o sussurro e se inclinou para a porta, seu olhar encontrando e grudando na forma negra de Julios lá fora. Ele ouviu o clique e o ruído da outra porta enquanto ela se abria, viu a cabeça preta do cachorro virar naquela direção, e depois a besta começou a correr. Nesse momento, Edward quase abriu as portas e saiu, mas conseguiu se impedir quando se deu conta de que, se ele abrisse essa porta antes que o cachorro passasse pela outra, o animal podia ouvir e mudar de direção.

"Agora." A palavra foi disparada da boca de Isabella com um sussurro, e um segundo depois, Edward estava abrindo sua porta e escapando.

Enquanto isso, ele olhou na direção da outra porta e viu o cachorro correr para dentro, passando por Isabella, correndo na direção dele. Mesmo enquanto começava a fechar sua porta, ele viu Isabella passando pela outra, e fechando-a também, trancando o cachorro lá dentro.

Isabella estava ao lado dele num segundo. Edward nem teve a chance de se perguntar como ela se moveu tão rápido, no segundo seguinte ela já tinha pego a mão dele e começou a arrastá-lo para a parte de trás da casa. Edward foi tropeçando atrás dela, só lembrando de recitar quando eles já estavam na metade do caminho. Quando eles chegaram na esquina da casa, ela foi para a esquerda, ainda puxando ele. Ele não tinha idéia de pra onde estavam indo, até que uma pequena casa começou a tomar forma na escuridão à frente. Edward adivinhou que aquele era o chalé onde Kaure e Gustavo viviam e - no começo - pensou que ela o estava levando para lá, mas então ela fez um ângulo para a direita e ao invés disso o levou correndo até um pequeno abrigo.

O abrigo estava trancado com um cadeado. Isabella ergueu a mão, agarrou o cadeado de metal e deu um puxão. Houve um ruído que Edward reconheceu como o som de pregos sendo arrancados da madeira e, enquanto o cadeado ficou firmemente na fechadura, a fechadura em si se desprendeu da porta.

"Sem chave, huh?" Ele perguntou secamente, tanto impressionado quanto um pouco invejoso com a força dela.

"Recite", Isabella ordenou enquanto jogava fora o metal e puxava a porta do abrigo para revelar um cortador de grama, uma bicicleta e vários outros itens.

"Cem garrafas de cerveja no muro", Edward recitou, se esquivando, mas ele estava pensando 'O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?'

Isabella lhe deu a resposta quando agarrou uma bicicleta pelo guidão e a puxou para fora do abrigo.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" Edward perguntou, impressionado, seguindo ela ao redor do abrigo.

"Escapar."

"Numa bicicleta?" Ele perguntou, horrorizado.

"É só até chegar à estrada."

"Mas... uma bicicleta?"

"Carmen e Gustavo estão vigiando os carros", ela o lembrou. "Eu poderia controlar Gustavo, mas não Carmen."

"Sim... mas", quando ela disse bike, ele pensou em moto. Mas essa era rosa, com uma cestinha rosa e amarela, e fitilhos rosa e amarelos saindo pelo guidão... tinha até um sino. Incapaz de acreditar que eles iam fazer sua grande fuga numa bicicleta, entre todas as coisas, ele disse estupidamente, "Mas é uma bicicleta de garota."

"Sim, é uma bicicleta de garota", Isabella concordou, concisa. "Pertence à neta de Kaure. Lamento se ela não combina com você, e eu ficaria feliz em deixá-la para trás se você achar que consegue fugir de Julios."

Os olhos de Edward esbugalharam e ele olhou ansiosamente para o caminho de onde eles tinham vindo. "Julios está trancado na casa."

"Julios vai latir até não poder mais. Alguém vai ouví-lo, se dar conta de que nós escapamos, e soltá-lo. Podemos ter sorte, e eles podem não ouvi-lo na frente da casa até que a gente já esteja na estrada, mas se Kaure ainda estiver na cozinha -" Ela parou quando um latido de cachorro de repente quebrou o silêncio da noite. Vinha da direção da biblioteca, mas definitivamente vinha do lado de fora.

"Pode parar de recitar", Isabella disse severamente. "Suba na bicicleta."

Escapar numa bicicleta de repente não parecia uma idéia tão ruim.

Certamente era melhor do que ter o traseiro mordido por um cachorro do qual você estava tentando fugir, ele decidiu enquanto tentava montar.

Edward jogou a perna por cima da bicicleta com mais entusiasmo que cuidado, e foi lembrado à força de que aquilo era uma bicicleta de menina. Ele estava ocupado xingando quem quer que fizesse o design das bicicletas de menina, e porque eles achavam que era preciso colocar uma barra na parte de cima, enquanto Isabella montava na frente dele.

"Eu pedalo", ela anunciou. "Passe os braços ao redor da minha cintura."

Edward mal conseguiu fazer isso antes que ela começasse a trabalhar, fazendo a bicicleta correr pela saída de carros.

"Quando foi a última vez que você andou de bicicleta?" Ele perguntou com suspeita enquanto eles tombavam em frente, balançando para um lado, depois para o outro. Isabella não se dignou a responder.

Edward olhou ansiosamente na direção da casa enquanto eles fugiam. Tudo que ele pode ver foram os dois quadrados acesos das janelas, e um oceano de escuridão entre eles e a casa, mas ele não precisava ver para saber que o cachorro estava se aproximando. Eles ainda podiam escapar de Julios, ele pensou... mas eles tinham mais do que o cachorro com que se preocupar.

"Eles não vão vir atrás de nós num carro?"

"Sim."

"Sim", Edward murmurou. Sim. Como se não fosse nada de importante. Eles estavam se arrastando numa maldita bicicleta, e ela não estava preocupada em ser caçada por um bando de vampiros mais poderosos num carro. Okay, ele admitiu para si mesmo que eles não estavam se arrastando. As pernas de Isabella obviamente eram tão fortes quanto suas mãos, e ela realmente estava fazendo a bicicleta se mexer... e ele já não se preocupava muito em ser apanhado por Julios, de fato, os latidos do cachorro estavam se afastando de novo. Mas, nossa, ela não estava realmente pensando em despistar um carro, estava?

"Nós só temos que chegar à estrada", Isabella disse, e Edward teve a vaga lembrança que ela tinha dito isso mais cedo.

"O que vai acontecer na estrada?" Edward perguntou, mas ela não respondeu, e ele deixou que ela se concentrasse em pedalar. Seu olhar ansioso voltou para a casa bem a tempo de ver duas portas da garagem se abrindo.

"Eles estão vindo!" Ele gritou como aviso.

Isabella nem olhou para trás. Ela estava pedalando o máximo que podia e ele viu que os dois estavam quase na estrada. Edward começou a esticar o pescoço; a cabeça dele se dividia entre o carro esporte vermelho de

Renée saindo da garagem, e a estrada que se aproximava, repetidamente.

O carro estava à meio caminho da passagem atrás deles e aumentando de velocidade quando Isabella finalmente passou a bicicleta pelos portões.

Antes que Edward pudesse perguntar 'E agora?' ela fez os dois saírem pela estrada, diretamente no caminho do carro que se aproximava.

Ele gritou para avisar, Isabella aparentemente usou os freios, Edward ouviu o som dos freios do carro que se aproximava e o viu fazendo uma curva, para não bater neles e, incrivelmente, todos conseguiram parar sem que ninguém fosse atirado para longe, ou esmagado, ou atropelado.

"Vamos!" Isabella saiu da bicicleta e começou a correr em direção ao carro.

Edward não hesitou. Com o som do carro de Renée se aproximando deles, ele desceu da bicicleta, deu um empurrão que a fez sair voando pela saída de carros, e correu atrás de Isabella, seguindo ela para o banco traseiro do carro que quase os atingiu.

"Hey! Vocês não podem -!" O adolescente com acne que estava dirigindo parou de gritar de repente e se virou no acento, calmamente trocando a marcha do carro.

"O que você está fazendo, cara?" O parceiro dele perguntou, incrédulo, no acento do passageiro. Então ele gritou, chocado, quando o amigo desceu o pé com tudo no acelerador e fez o carro voar na estrada.

"Ele está nos ajudando a escapar dos caras maus", Edward disse tranquilamente ao segundo garoto, seu olhar se movendo para Isabella.

Ela estava olhando para a estrada à frente, se concentrando bastante como se ela mesma estivesse dirigindo, e ele suspeitava que estava mesmo. Edward não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava controlando o adolescente na direção, assim como a mãe dela controlou as ações dele.

Edward se virou para olhar a saída de carros enquanto o carro passava voando por ela. Jogar a bicicleta na passagem foi uma jogada esperta. O carro esporte vermelho estava parado na porta, com a bicicleta enfiada embaixo dele. Renée e Eleazar estavam saindo para vê-los, duas figuras escuras na aurora cinzenta.

Isabella saiu do banheiro feminino e procurou ao redor da praça de alimentação, mas Edward não estava em lugar algum.

Eles fugiram de casa sem a bolsa dela e sem a carteira dele, apesar de Isabella não ter pensado nisso até que fez os garotos deixarem eles no Eaton Center. Sua maior preocupação era que eles não haviam se preocupado em pegar casacos, e estava frio lá fora, Eaton Center era bem no centro da cidade. Grande e sempre cheio, ele também era rota do Path, um calçadão subterrâneo que ligava quase trinta quilômetros de lojas e serviços na Toronto metropolitana. Casacos não eram necessários e a luz do sol podia ser facilmente evitada se você ficasse nos andares mais baixos. Era o lugar perfeito para um homem sem casaco e uma vampira passarem o dia enquanto descobriam o que fazer a seguir.

Na verdade, o Eaton Center e o Path subterrâneo eram os lugares perfeitos para um vampiro ficar, ponto final. Esse era um pequeno problema. Isabella conhecia alguns vampiros que trabalhavam aqui, capazes de se mover durante o dia com pouco risco de exposição excessiva ao sol.

Ainda assim, aquela parecia ser a melhor aposta, um porto seguro até que ela descobria o que fazer. Depois de discutir seu próximo passo, Isabella e Edward passaram a manhã inteira vagando pelos calçadões, parando em várias lojas para olhar ao redor, depois seguindo em frente até que Edward comentou, com preocupação, que ela parecia exausta. Cinco minutos depois, ele a levou até a praça de alimentação e fez com que ela sentasse, mas Isabella mencionou a vontade de visitar o banheiro das mulheres, e deu uma escapadinha para jogar água no rosto, na esperança de ficar mais alerta.

O tratamento à base de água não a fez sentir melhor ou mais alerta.

Isabella estava exausta, e isso era tudo. Era tarde, e ela não tinha dormido o dia inteiro. Depois de vários dias dormindo apenas quatro ou cinco horas por dia, não dormir nada, e ao invés disso passar cinco horas vagando pelo Eaton Center tentando matar o tempo, era cansativo.

E ela não havia comido desde a manhã anterior. Mesmo Benjamin tendo lhe dado três sacos naquela ocasião, o sangue foi bem usado, e ela estava começando a sofrer a abstinência. Ela precisava de sangue, e precisava dormir, e não era provável que ela conseguisse nenhum dos dois por uns tempos.

Isabella não era a única que estava lidando com a falta, é claro. Edward também não havia comido o dia inteiro, mas não reclamou. Um assobio agudo chamou sua atenção para o meio da praça de alimentação, e ela sentiu o alívio passar por ela quando encontrou Edward acenando para ela de uma das mesas.

"Eu estava com medo de ter te perdido", ela admitiu enquanto caia na cadeira à frente dele, então parou e encarou a bandeja de comida entre eles. "Onde você pegou isso? Eu achei que você estivesse sem a carteira."

"Estou, mas meu escritório não fica longe daqui, e eu sou cliente daquela delicatessen bem ali." Ele fez um gesto para um pequeno restaurante, então continuou. "Os donos são um casal pequeno de idosos. Muito legais. E como eles me conhecem, eles me deixaram pegar com crédito.

Eles vão mandar a conta para o meu escritório. Eu disse que eles cobrassem taxa de entrega, pelo transtorno. Eles são um casal decente."

"Oh." Isabella observou ele tomar uma sopa e também um sanduíche, além de uma bebida, na frente dela.

"Coma", Edward ordenou enquanto empurrava na frente dela a bandeja com a sopa, o sanduíche e a bebida dele.

"Eu não como", ela disse inexpressivamente.

"Isabella, eu não posso arrumar sangue pra você, mas comida vai te ajudar e acumular sangue. Pode ajudar."

Fazendo careta, ela aceitou a colher que ele lhe passava e a colocou no líquido para experimentar. Com a memória da sopa do Padre Weber na mente, ela tomou uma colherada bem pequena, mas ficou prazerosamente surpresa. Era boa.

"De que é?" Ela perguntou.

"Creme de couve-flor e queijo." Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que você acha?"

"É boa", ela admitiu. "Eu acho que nunca tomei isso antes."

Ele sorriu, mas se concentrou apenas em comer.

Depois de duas colheradas da sopa, Isabella experimentou o sanduíche e descobriu que também era muito bom.

"Filé de Montreal defumado com mostarda em pão de centeio", Edward informou antes que ela pudesse perguntar que de era o sanduíche.

"É bom também", ela admitiu, e os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam. Isabella terminou muito antes dele. Depois de anos numa dieta líquida, ela simplesmente não tinha capacidade para muita comida em seu estômago. Ela mal conseguiu tomar metade da sopa e menos da metade do sanduíche. O que ela não comeu, Edward terminou por ela.

Surpreendentemente, a comida a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Mais despertos, finalmente eles tiraram o lixo da bandeja e o colocava na lixeira, depois a colocaram no topo de uma pilha de bandejas. Depois disso eles vagaram por um tempo pelo Path, acabando na seção de móveis de uma loja de departamento.

"Esse deve ser o sofá mais feio que eu já vi."

Isabella começou a gargalhar com a expressão horrorizada de Edward, e isso só fez ele erguer uma sobrancelha. "Você não concorda?"

"Oh sim. Ele é feio", ela o assegurou. "Eu só estou achando divertido que os nossos gostos sejam tão parecidos."

Ele deu um sorriso torto. "Eu sei. No começo eu achei que você estava apenas concordando em concordar."

As sobrancelhas de Isabella subiram, e ela disse, "Eu não sou Meredith."

"Eu sei", Edward disse, em tom de desculpas. "Eu parei de comentar por uns tempos para pensar te entender, mas você ainda gostava e desgostava das mesmas coisas que eu. Eu acho que simplesmente temos o mesmo gosto."

"Clássico", Isabella murmurou, e quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ela explicou. "Eu gosto de clássicos atemporais. Cores sólidas e estilos atemporais, ao invés de padrões e estilos que mostram sua idade depois de uns tempos. Eu também gosto de móveis confortáveis e alcochoados."

Edward sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. "Clássico. Eu não saberia como chamá-lo, mas é o que eu gosto também."

O olhar dele passou pelo ombro dela e ele fez uma careta, então pegou o braço dela e a levou para a frente. "Vendedor raivoso se aproximando."

"Raivoso?" Ela perguntou, divertida.

"Todos eles são raivosos", ele disse secamente, enquanto corriam para a segurança da escada rolante. "E esse parece um pouco mais ansioso que os outros."

Isabella olhou para o lugar de onde eles tinham vindo, enquanto subia na escada rolante, e sentiu sua expressão congelar enquanto ela espiava o homem de terno escuro correndo atrás deles.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou, olhando para trás também.

"Aquele não é vendedor", Isabella resfolegou, então agarrou a mão dele e começou a se mover rapidamente para descer as escadas, se desculpando enquanto, na pressa, esbarrava nos outros passageiros da escada.

Edward não discutiu e não fez perguntas. Ele apertou a mão dela e seguiu, unindo suas próprias desculpas às dela enquanto eles lutavam para chegar no final da escada rolante.

Lá embaixo, Isabella não parou para olhar ao redor, mas correu para a saída.

"Ele ainda está nos seguindo", Edward disse, enquanto eles acenavam para passar pela multidão no Path.

Isabella começou a se mover um pouco mais rápido, apenas agora mandando pensamentos para as pessoas na frente deles, fazendo com que eles saíssem da frente. O fato dela não ter feito isso desde o começo, era um sinal de sua exaustão.

"O que vamos fazer?" Edward perguntou, vários momento mais tarde, quando Isabella de repente foi para o cinema, arrastando ele atrás dela.

Isabella não desperdiçou energia explicando, a mente dela estava ocupada controlando os lanterninhas enquanto ela passava por eles com

Edward. Várias matinês estavam passando, e ela leu as emoções de várias platéias enquanto passava pelas portas, parando de repente quando ondas de uma ansiedade crescente passaram por ela, vindo de trás da porta da sala três. Edward seguiu sem fazer comentários enquanto ela entrava na sala, esperando até eles sentarem para falar.

"Um filme?" Ele perguntou, sem acreditar, enquanto eles afundavam nas poltronas.

"Um filme de terror", Isabella corrigiu, olhando de volta para a porta. "A ansiedade deles vão acobertar a nossa. Eu disse que seu medo chama atenção, e ele pode seguir nossa ansiedade. Mas com todos aqui reagindo ao filme, eu espero que eles nos perca."

"Oh." Edward também olhou para a porta. "Quem é ele?"

"James. Um imortal."

"Primo? Irmão? Qual a relação de vocês?" Edward perguntou.

Isabella olhou para ele com surpresa. "Nenhuma das alternativas. Não somos parentes, Edward."

"Oh." Ele ergueu os ombros. "Bem, eu só pensei que todos que fossem vampiros em Toronto tinham alguma relação."

Isabella balançou a cabeça. "Toronto é popular entre a nossa espécie."

Edward ficou em silêncio enquanto digeria isso, depois disse, "Suponho que seja por causa do Path? Isso faria Toronto atraente para os vampiros. Eles poderiam andar por aí durante o dia e -"

"Quem você acha que encorajou que o Path fosse construído?" Ela perguntou. "Eles têm algo similar em Montreal, eles chamam de cidade subterrânea. Você também vai achar muitos da nossa espécie por lá."

"Oh." Edward se inclinou na poltrona, sem aparentar surpresa. "Quantos de vocês existem exatamente?"

Isabella ergueu os ombros e desistiu de vigiar a porta, certa de que James tinha se perdido deles. "Eu não sei exatamente."

"Mais de mil?" Edward perguntou.

Isabella abriu a boca para responder, então se assustou e olhou rapidamente na direção da tela enquanto todos na platéia pulavam e várias pessoas gritavam.

"É um filme de vampiro", Edward disse, divertido. "As gêmeas ficariam aborrecidas só de pensar."

"Sim", Isabella concordou, depois fez uma careta enquanto ele ficava ainda mais confortável na poltrona. "Você quer ir embora?"

"E ir pra onde?" Edward perguntou. "Não podemos ir para a casa daquela sua amiga -"

"Ângela", Isabella ajudou. Ângela - sua colega do abrigo - foi a única pessoa para a qual ela conseguiu pensar em pedir ajuda, e mesmo estando relutante em envolvê-la, não havia outro lugar em que ela pudesse pensar em ir. Edward sugeriu ir para a casa da irmã dele, mas ela rejeitou a possibilidade imediatamente. Qualquer pessoa da família dele estava fora de questão; seriam os primeiros lugares que a mãe e tio dela procurariam. Assim como o resto da família e amigos dela... pelo menos os amigos vampiros. Ângela parecia ser a única resposta. Ela era sua colega de trabalho, e elas eram amigas, mas não eram suficientemente próximas para sair juntas, ou correr uma atrás da outra quando precisassem de um lugar para ficar... pelo menos até agora. No entanto, Ângela trabalhava no turno da noite, assim como ela, e Isabella sabia que ela dormia durante o dia. Isabella esperava que ela estivesse acordada até as 4:00 da tarde.

"Não podemos ir para a casa de Ângela pelas próximas duas horas." Ele ergueu os ombros. "Podemos muito bem ficar aqui e relaxar. Pelo menos, vai matar mais ou menos uma hora. E você podia dar um cochilo."

Isabella se deu conta de que isso também os deixaria fora do caminho de outros vampiros que eles pudessem encontrar, então ela relaxou na poltrona. Ela não achava que ia dormir, mas somente ser capaz de relaxar um pouquinho lhe faria bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Autora**

**1.**Oie! Será que dessa vez o Edward se safar de ficar sempre sendo amarrado? Rsrs. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas aqui está mais um capitulo para vcs!

**2.** Respondendo a reviews do capítulo anterior:

_**AnaKrol:**_Oi! Obrigado e até o próximo.

_**Kathy**_: Oi! Seja bem vinda e muito obrigado!

_**Thiago**__**Lima:**_Oi! Seja bem vindo e obrigado!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não ****o ****ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não ****o ****ignorem**!

**4.**E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores ****fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por ****favor ****comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super ****obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

**_REVIEWS _**_GERA _**_UMA _****_AUTORA _****_FELIZ_**

**_AUTORA _****_FELIZ _**_GERA _**_CAPÍTULO _****_NOVO!_**

**O ****BALÃOZINHO ****DO ****_REVIEW _****_THIS _****_CHAPTER _****É ****LINDO,****NÉ?**

**ENTÃO ****CLICA ****NELE ****E ****DIZ ****PRA ****MIM ****O ****QUE ****ACHOU!****;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Título:** A Little Bite (Uma Pequena Mordida)

**Autora:**Gabriela Swan

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "A Little Bite" é uma adaptação de Lynsay Sands. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso, essa humilde autora de fic só pede reviews!

"**_VAMOS_****_LÁ_****_PESSOAL,_****_EU_****_SÓ_****_QUERO_****_REVIEWS,_****_NEM_****_QUE_****_SEJA_****_ESCRITO_****_SOMENTE:_****_"ADOREI"_****_OU_****_"NÃO_****_GOSTEI"!_**"

**Avisos:** Como citado acima, os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Lynsay Sands. Mas a Fanfic **A****Little****Bite**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradeço pela atenção.

**Sinopse:**_Edward__Masen__e__Isabella__Swan__são__completamente__diferentes...__Ele__é__um__terapeuta__especializado__em__fobias,__que__só__queria__curtir__suas__férias__no__México,__após__anos__de__estudo__e__trabalho,__enquanto__ela__é__uma__"vampira",__que__sofre__com__hemofobia__devido__a__traumas__infantis.__Cansada__de__ver__a__filha__sofrer,__Renée__Swan__decide__seqüestrar__Edward,__para__que__ele__cure__Isabella.__Mas__quando__ambos__se__encontram,__logo__surgem__conclusões__precipitadas.__Ela__acha__que__ele__é__uma__sobremesa__especial,__devido__ao__sangue__doce,__presente__de__sua__mãe.__Ele__por__sua__vez,__pensa__ter__sido__seqüestrado__para__virar__um__escravo__sexual__de__alguma__adolescente__horrenda.__Quão__enganados__ambos__estão...__e__o__que__será__que__o__destino__os__reserva?_

**Agradecimentos:**Às minhas queridas leitoras que leram o **_Capítulo_****_14_** e me presentearam com suas reviews, alertas e favoritos: _**DaysCullenB.S**_, _**AnaKrol**__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Edward tinha trazido seu joelho para cima e sentado lateralmente no assento para assistir Isabella dormindo quando os olhos dela de repente se abriram. Ela olhou para ele com sono, então olhou ao redor para ver que o filme tinha acabado com os créditos rolando na tela, e o cinema meio vazio.

Sua cabeça virou lentamente de volta para Edward, e ela perguntou, "Por que você não me acordou?"

"Você precisava de seu sono", disse ele simplesmente.

As sobrancelhas dela subiram. "Então ... O quê? Você ia me deixar dormindo?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Até que um desses caras com uma lanterna nos jogasse para fora."

"Lanterninhas," Isabella informou-o. "Isso é do que esses rapazes com lanternas são chamados".

"Ah". Ele deu de ombros novamente, não importando do que eles realmente eram chamados. Edward estava mais preocupado com ela. "Como você se sente?"

Isabella se sentou um pouco mais reta no assento e evitou os olhos dele, "Não pior."

A resposta só o fez fazer uma careta. Ele não foi enganado pela escolha de palavras dela. "Não pior, mas também não melhor, certo?"

Ela simplesmente olhou ao redor do cinema se esvaziando, não negando.

"Você precisa de sangue", Edward declarou o óbvio. "Você parece pálida mesmo olhando aqui no escuro."

"Sim, bem, você não precisa se preocupar a menos que eu comece a realmente brilhar no escuro", disse ela levemente. Quando os olhos dele se arregalaram em alarme ela rapidamente acrescentou, "Estou brincando, Edward.

"Ah", ele murmurou, então se levantou seguido por ela e começou a conduzi-los para sair da fila de bancos, e então corredor a cima.

Edward deu o braço a ela, seu olhar procurando e achando um relógio sobre o balcão de ingressos. Ele viu a hora com alívio. "São quatro e quinze. Podemos chamar seu amigo agora?"

"Sim".

"Nenhum de nós tem celular ou cartão telefônico para um telefone público", ressaltou. "Você pode obrigar alguém a emprestar o celular deles usando sua habilidade?"

"Sim, mas eu acho que vou perguntar primeiro", Isabella murmurou e começou a cruzar o saguão.

Edward se arrastou atrás dela, sem saber onde estava indo até Isabella parar próxima a um homem que estava desligando e guardando seu celular. Ele notou que pelos ombros e tórax do rapaz ele bem que poderia ser um modelo da GQ. Ele tinha cabelo loiro curto, olhos azuis e aparência de quem trabalhou para isso, mas que não chegava a ser musculoso.

Ele provavelmente é gay, Edward pensou, e fez uma careta quando o cara sorriu com interesse quando Isabella parou diante dele.

Edward ainda estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir o que ela disse para pedir o celular, mas ele viu o olhar hesitante que cruzou a face do Sr. GQ. Bastardo barato, Edward pensou com satisfação.

"É uma chamada local e eu serei rápida." ele ouviu Isabella assegurar ao Sr. GQ enquanto se aproximava. "Eu só preciso chamar um amigo para me pegar."

"Sim, está bem", não soou muito entusiasmado, mas ele tirou o celular do bolso. Ele ainda conseguiu dar um sorriso quando o entregou.

"Muito obrigado". Isabella pegou o telefone. "Eu realmente aprecio isso."

"Sempre feliz de ajudar uma bela dama." O sujeito disse levemente, aparentemente decidindo fazer mais que isso agora que tinha concordado.

Oh, por favor, Edward pensou irritado. Ele parou atrás de Isabella e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela em uma pose possessiva até que ele mesmo ficou surpreso. Sua vergonha a este sinal de ciúmes foi substituída pela satisfação quando viu a decepção no rosto do garoto da GQ quando este percebeu que Isabella não estava sozinha.

Ignorando o homem, Edward virou-se para espiar Isabella quando ela discou os números e levou o celular ao ouvido. Ela esperou. E esperou. Ela mordeu os lábios então, suas sobrancelhas se juntando quando ela pareceu escutar algo do outro lado da linha. Edward adivinhou que provavelmente era a secretária eletrônica quando ela disse, "Ângela, se você estiver aí, por favor, atenda."

Ela esperou novamente, então disse, "Eu acho que você não está. Eu torno a ligar depois."

"Sem sorte, heim?" Sr. GQ perguntou quando Isabella desligou e devolveu o celular.

"Não, mas obrigada", Isabella murmurou.

"Obrigado", Edward acrescentou e tomou o braço Isabella para levá-la para fora. Ele esperou até que tivessem se juntado a multidão no Path antes de perguntar, "Você acha que ela ainda está dormindo e com a campainha do telefone desligado ou que ela saiu?"

"Eu não sei", Isabella admitiu, ela parecia distraída. A atenção dela estava focada em analisar os rostos na multidão ao redor deles. O que o fez lembrar-se de mais cedo com o vampiro James. Ela obviamente estava preocupada em ser notada outra vez.

"Nós temos que ir pra um lugar seguro até que possamos localizar sua amiga Ângela", ele disse.

"Sim."

Ela parecia cansada, e ele franziu a testa de preocupação. Agora que eles estavam do lado de fora ele podia ver como ela estava pálida. Ela também estava começando a parecer mais magra, como se os nanos estivessem se adaptando ao baixo nível de sangue e começando a consumir gordura de seu sistema, e ele se perguntou se eles podiam fazer isso. Ele esqueceu tudo sobre a questão, quando deu uma olhada em seu rosto. Ela estava pressionando os dentes e havia linhas nos cantos dos olhos dela, sinais de dor. Ela estava sofrendo.

"Você tem que se alimentar", ele murmurou aproximando-se dela pra que ninguém mais ouvisse.

"O que você sugere?" A voz de Isabella era inexpressiva. Ela estava perguntando o que ele estava disposto a fazer por ela e foi quando Edward percebeu que, se não estivesse com ela, ela teria se alimentado horas atrás. De fato, se não fosse por ele, ela não estaria nessa situação, ele reconheceu, mas parecia bastante óbvio pra ele agora que ela se continha de mordiscar um cliente qualquer pra não o transtornar.

"Vá se alimentar." Edward disse firme.

Ela parou para olhá-lo com incerteza. "Sério?"

Edward acenou para o lado, fora do caminho dos transitantes. "Você já me disse que você não toma mais do que um pouco por pessoa. Eles não vão dar falta e você está precisando, então vá ao banheiro feminino e ache um doador... Ou três", ele acrescentou pensando que ela provavelmente precisava de mais, como seis ou sete pessoas, mas ela se conhecia melhor.

"Eu espero na praça de alimentação."

"Obrigada."

"Pelo que?"

"Por entender", ela disse simplesmente.

Ele deu de ombros. "Estou começando a pensar nisso como hemofilia*, Isabella. Você apenas usa um tipo diferente de intravenosa e evita o banco de sangue."

_*Hemofilia é uma o nome dado a diversas doenças hereditárias onde o portador tem dificuldade de coagulação e o tratamento consiste em injetar o fator deficiente via intravenosa._

Isabella sorriu e Edward se viu indo na direção dela enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo cheio de gratidão em seus lábios. Pelo menos, Edward suspeitava que fosse um beijo de gratidão para ela, para ele só o reflexo da luz nos lábios dela o fez querer mais e ele passou os braços em volta dela quando ela se afastava, então aprofundou o beijo.

"Edward?"

Edward reconheceu o nome dele, mas ele estava preocupado em não prestar atenção.

"É você! O que está você fazendo aqui?"

A questão era irritante como uma mosca zumbindo em seu ouvido, mas Edward estaria feliz em ignorá-la, porém Isabella quebrou o beijo para olhar ao redor. Suspirando, voltou-se também e olhou a morena baixinha em frente a eles. Ele ficou tão atordoado com a visão de sua irmã, Alice, que levou um momento para responder.

"Então?" ela exigiu impacientemente.

"O que _você_ esta fazendo aqui?" ele se opôs.

"Compras." Alice balançou meia dúzia de sacolas que estava segurando então elevou uma sobrancelha.

"Nós estamos fazendo a mesma coisa", disse ele rapidamente para responder à pergunta.

Sua irmã olhou para suas mãos vazias depois para Isabella e sorriu. "Olá, eu sou Alice, a irmã dele. E você é?"

"Isabella", ela respondeu lentamente olhando de Alice para Edward repetidamente.

"Ah, que nome adorável", a irmã dele disse, então acrescentou com sua franqueza habitual, "Mas muito grande. Posso te chamar de Bella?"

"Muitas pessoas o fazem", Isabella concordou, seu sorriso parecendo mais natural.

"Bom", Alice voltou para Edward. "Então? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você disse que ia ao México essa semana."

"Meu vôo foi cancelado", Edward contou. "Quando tentei reservar novamente não tinha outro até quinta-feira, então eu apenas cancelei a viagem."

"Uh-huh." Alice não soou como se acreditasse. "E você não me ligou por quê...?

Quando Edward encarou sua irmã inexpressivamente Isabella respondeu por ele, "Isso provavelmente foi minha culpa, Alice. Temo que eu o mantive meio amarrado com umas coisas nos últimos dois dias."

Edward engasgou com a escolha de palavras dela. Ele tinha sido literalmente amarrado.

"Sério?" Alice estava radiante. Um casamento a bordo, ela obviamente farejava romances.

Isabella sorriu então disse, "Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem enquanto eu vou ao banheiro feminino. Com licença."

Edward assistiu-a se afastando e, relutantemente, se voltou para sua irmã.

"Agora desembucha" Alice disse de uma vez.

"Desembuchar o que?" Edward perguntou se sentindo acuado. Sua irmã o tinha sob uma mira.

Ela inspirou ar resignadamente então empurrou as sacolas de compra nele. "Aqui, ache um lugar na praça de alimentação e tome conta disso. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro feminino de repente."

"Não, Alice, só - Merda", ele murmurou quando ela correu atrás de Isabella. Sua irmã a seguiria por toda parte feito um encosto, fazendo perguntas e a impedindo de se alimentar a menos que ela se alimentasse de Alice. Edward pensou na possibilidade. Ele gostou bastante da idéia. Que foi provavelmente mediana, ele percebeu. Balançando a cabeça, ele se virou e entrou na praça de alimentação para procurar uma mesa vazia.

A praça estava cheia, mas Edward finalmente achou uma mesa desocupada e apoiou as sacolas da irmã. Ele pegou uma cadeira e olhou para os banheiros a tempo de ver Isabella e a irmã saindo.

"Bem, nós devíamos tomar um café", Alice sugeriu alegremente quando ela alcançou a mesa.

"Oh, nós não podemos, obrigado, Alice", Edward disse rapidamente.

"Não seja bobo, claro que pode. Eu perguntei e Bella disse que não têm planos."

Ele olhou para Isabella para vê-la fazer uma careta apologética, mas estava mais preocupado com a palidez dela. Obviamente, como ele temia, ela não conseguiu se alimentar com sua irmã se arrastando ao redor dela.

Edward voltou-se para a irmã. "Sim, mas -"

"Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta. Você vai ficar para tomar um café comigo, não é Bella?"

Isabella conseguiu dar um sorriso.

"Agora", Alice disse, levando isso como um sim. "Vamos Edward, você pode me ajudar a pegar o café enquanto Isabella cuida das bolsas e descansa. A pobrezinha parece prestes a tombar."

Edward olhou de uma mulher para a outra. Quando Isabella lhe deu um olhar simpático e acenou, ele suspirou e se levantou para seguir Alice.

"Ela é bonita", Alice falou enquanto o conduzia para uma barraca de café.

"Sim", Edward murmurou.

"Embora muito pálida. Ela esteve doente recentemente?"

"Er… Gripe," Edward mentiu.

"Posso dizer que sim." Alice concordou solenemente quando a pessoa que estava na frente deles na fila pegou o pedido e foi embora. Ela se aproximou do balcão e pediu um cappuccino e um croissant de chocolate, em seguida, olhou para ele. "O que Isabella bebe? Ela gosta de cappuccino?"

Edward olhou para ela fixamente, em seguida admitiu, "Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro comigo."

Alice o encarou. "O que?"

"Eu esqueci minha carteira." Era a verdade, mas teve uma idéia que o animou. "Na verdade, talvez tenha sido bom eu me encontrar com você. Você acha que poderia me emprestar um dinheiro por um dia ou dois?"

"Claro." Ela abriu a carteira. "Quanto você quer?"

Edward hesitou. Eles não puderam ir a um hotel porque eles não tinham dinheiro, assim tinham planejado implorar um lugar pra ficar a Ângela.

Mas eles não conseguiram chegar a Ângela... O que não seria um problema se eles pudessem ficar num hotel. Tomando fôlego ele perguntou, "Você poderia me emprestar duzentos?"

Alice olhou para cima com surpresa, mas depois de um momento assentiu lentamente. "Vou ter que pegar num caixa rápido para te dar tanto. Nós vamos até o caixa depois de tomarmos nosso café. Eu pago as bebidas."

Edward suspirou quando ela se voltou para o balcão e pediu mais dois cappuccinos e dois croissants de chocolate. Ela pagou pelo pedido, então virou para olhá-lo enquanto esperava o pedido ser preparado.

"Então? Há quanto tempo você conhece Isabella?"

"Não faz muito tempo", disse Edward evasivamente.

"Eu perguntei a ela o que ela faz e ela disse que trabalha no abrigo?"

"Sim. Assistência social."

"Mmm." Alice sorriu. "Trabalho social, psicologia, eles são muito próximos. Vocês devem ter mais de uma coisa em comum."

"Ah... Sim." Edward disse cautelosamente, então ficou aliviado ao ver seus pedidos serem colocados no balcão. "Aqui vamos nós."

Ele passou por ela para pegar a bandeja, em seguida a levou de volta à mesa onde Isabella esperava. Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele entregava as bebidas e depois colocava a bandeja de lado.

"Mmm, isso é bom." Alice disse quando ela tentou o croissant dela, então olhou de Edward para Isabella e disse, "Eu acho que ainda não perguntei. Como vocês se conheceram?"

"Através do trabalho", Edward disse ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella

disse, "Através da minha família."

Alice riu. "Qual é?"

Edward e Isabella encararam um ao outro, então ele limpou a garganta e disse, "Ambos realmente. A mãe dela me consultou sobre uma fobia e eu conheci Isabella através dela."

"Ah. Então você já conhece a mãe dela", Alice disse como se fosse muito significante.

Edward suspirou interiormente, sabendo que estavam fritos. Ele não tinha dúvida que ela os 'grelharia' cruelmente. E ela fez. Ele gastou a próxima meia hora tentando responder perguntas, que ele não podia parar, de forma evasiva. Foi um grande alívio quando ela olhou o relógio dela e disse, "Oh, minha nossa, olhe a hora. Nós temos que ir."

"Nós?" Isabella piscou.

"Sim", Alice sorriu. "Eu tenho que pegar a mamãe. Estamos indo encontrar meu marido no restaurante Casey's para jantar. Mas primeiro eu tenho que passar no caixa rápido para dar ao Edward... Er... O dinheiro que o devo."

"Ah." Isabella olhou para Edward que deu um sorriso que gelou quando Alice falou, "De fato, Edward, se eu parar no caixa rápido agora vou me atrasar pra pegar a mamãe. Já que vocês não têm nenhum plano, por que não nos acompanham no jantar?"

Edward abriu a boca para tentar se livrar graciosamente do jantar, mas Alice acrescentou, "Há tanto tempo você não janta com a mamãe, e eu estou certa que ela adoraria conhecer Isabella. Claro que Jasper e eu pagaremos o jantar, então eu posso ir ao caixa rápido depois disso. Faria as coisas muito mais fáceis pra mim."

Ela venceu, ele pensou. Preso pelo osso da culpa. Lançou um olhar apologético para Isabella e assentiu que sim para a irmã.

"Eu sinto muito", ele murmurou vários minutos depois, uma vez eles estavam sentados no assento traseiro do carro da irmã dele. Ele se juntou a Isabella na parte de trás alegando que economizaria tempo quando eles pegassem a mãe deles, mas na realidade queria falar com ela.

"Tudo certo." Isabella o assegurou.

"Suponho que você não conseguiu se alimentar com Alice te perseguindo até o banheiro?"

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Estava muito cheio de qualquer maneira, lotado de adolescentes. Eu não poderia controlar todos ao mesmo tempo em que me alimento de um."

"Bem, quando chegarmos ao restaurante, vá ao banheiro e faça outra tentativa. E se Alice a seguir nesse momento, a morda."

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se elevaram com a sugestão, mas antes que ela pudesse falar Alice gritou, "Aqui vamos nós!"

Edward olhou ao redor pra ver que estavam reduzindo a velocidade e Isabella sussurrou em sua orelha, "E se tomarem conta da sua mãe para nós?"

Os olhos de Edward se alargaram em alarme. Ele não tinha pensado nisso.

Por um momento ele entrou em pânico e não sabia o que fazer. Então Isabella soltou o cinto de segurança dele e o seu próprio, então ele se abaixou no banco de trás como ela fez.

Ele sentiu o carro virar para a direita, em seguida Alice parou o carro onde ele solbe que era a calçada da mãe dele.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

Edward e Isabella olharam para cima para encontrá-la debruçada sobre o banco da frente, olhando-os com perplexidade.

"Er... Surpresa, mãe?" ele sugeriu e viu sua irmã dar uma piscadela então sorrir amplamente.

"Isso que é uma grande idéia! Ela vai adorar. Vocês ficam escondidos, eu irei buscá-la."

Edward soltou um suspiro aliviado quando ela desapareceu de cima, e ele ouviu a porta do carro sendo fechada. Seu olhar passou pra Isabella que estava ajoelhada no espaço entre o chão e a frente do banco traseiro.

Enquanto a encarava, ela começou a rir. Edward sorriu incerto. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Olhe pra nós. Será que você conseguiria imaginar esta situação antes de toda essa loucura começar na sexta-feira passada?"

Ele sorriu. Não, ele certamente não tinha imaginado uma situação como esta. Sua vida tinha sido incrivelmente previsível e chata. Agora ele não sabia o que era. Edward olhou para o rosto cansado dela e ainda achou-a facilmente bonita no chão, ele a beijou suavemente, suspirando nos lábios dela quando Isabella virou sua cabeça para o lado no banco traseiro para tornar isso mais fácil.

"Aqui estamos."

Edward ouviu as palavras e o som das portas se fechando, mas estava aprendendo que tinha uma grande capacidade de deixar as coisas de lado.

Ele o fez agora, deixando a voz de sua irmã de lado e se concentrando em beijar Isabella.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa no - Ah ... er ... Talvez eu vá te mostrar quando chegarmos ao restaurante", ele ouviu sua irmã dizer sobre suas cabeças e sabia que ela estava olhando por cima do banco da frente para eles. Ele não podia querer menos.

O Edward deixou de beijar Isabella muito antes de chegarem ao restaurante; em parte porque beijá-la e não ser capaz de fazer mais nada era terrivelmente frustrante, e em parte porque ele estava começando a ter câimbra por ficar confinados naquela posição. Essa também era a razão pela qual ele se levantou para sentar no banco de trás e disse, "Oi, mãe."

Houve vários momentos de exclamações de surpresa quando Edward explicou a presença dele lá e apresentou Isabella, então eles estavam chegando ao restaurante. Como ele esperava, sua mãe parecia gostar Isabella à vista e conversava feliz com ela, dando boas vindas como se ela já fosse da família. Jasper chegou logo depois deles e Edward apresentou

Isabella novamente. Eles já tinham feito os pedidos e as bebidas já tinham chegado quando Isabella pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

Para alívio de Edward, Alice não foi atrás dela nessa hora e ele começou a relaxar, pensando que ela poderia se alimentar, quando sua mãe fez uma expressão preocupada para ele e disse, "Ela parece uma menina adorável, filho, mas ela está muito pálida. Você está certo que ela não está doente?"

"Ela ficará bem uma vez que coma." Edward assegurou-lhe honestamente, em seguida acrescentou, "Ela é meio hipoglicêmica*." Provavelmente foi a coisa errada a se dizer.

_*Pessoa com baixo nível de glicose (açúcar) no sangue._

Isabella parou de dar passos e começou a correr assim que empurrou a porta do banheiro, mas parou abruptamente quando foi confrontada com uma fila de cabines vazias e um balcão de pia que não estavam sendo usados. O banheiro estava vazio.

"Eu não acredito nisso", ela murmurou, em seguida virou-se e caminhou de volta para fora, só para fazer uma pausa no corredor para os banheiros.

Isabella estava com fome. Dolorosamente assim, e não achava que poderia manter a fachada feliz para a família de Edward por muito mais tempo sem se alimentar pelo menos um pouco de alguém. Maldição! Por que Alice não a tinha seguido, ela pensou com irritação. Edward tinha dito que poderia mordê-la. Não que provavelmente fosse uma boa idéia morder a irmã de seu namorado na primeira vez que a conhece, mas...

Isabella revirou os olhos aos seus próprios pensamentos e se apoiou debilmente contra a parede. Irmã do namorado dela? Edward não era o namorado dela. Ela desejava que fosse, mas não era. E isso não era interessante? Ela desejou que ele fosse seu namorado? Mas era verdade. Ela desejou que ele fosse o namorado dela, que ela pudesse fazer o pedido a ele. Ela realmente gostava dele. E ela gostava de beijá-lo também, e encontrou-se perguntando se perguntando como seria quando ele fizesse mais do que beijá-la.

"Oh sim, você está em apuros, menina", murmurou para si mesma, e soube que era verdade. Ela era um caso perdido. Seria ruim para o doutor e sabia disso. Por outro lado, ele parecia gostar dela também. Isabella havia notado a forma possessiva como ele tinha colocado a mão em seu ombro enquanto ela estava conversando com o cara do celular. Ele definitivamente tinha estado fazendo uma reivindicação. Ela sorriu para si mesma, pensando que talvez seria bom. Talvez ele fosse seu verdadeiro companheiro de vida. Ela podia se imaginar passando o resto dos seus dias com ele. Eles tinham muito em comum, gostavam das mesmas coisas, e –

"Olá, coisa linda."

Isabella se estirou fora da parede, os pensamentos dela se dispersando com a saudação sedutoramente falada. Um homem alto, moreno, vestindo calças jeans e uma jaqueta de couro estava de pé diante dela no pequeno corredor. Ele era bonito e obviamente sabia disso e ele estava encarando ela de cima a baixo como se fosse saborosamente prazeroso.

"Você está esperando por alguém, garota bonita? Porque se estiver, eu estou disponível."

Ela o encarou com descrença, imaginando se ele se aproximava freqüentemente de mulheres do lado de fora de banheiros e se, nesse caso, se suas tiradas efetivamente funcionavam. Ela estava a ponto de lhe dizer para ver se ela estava na esquina quando se lembrou de sua fome e do banheiro feminino vazio.

"Você vai servir.", Isabella decidiu e levou a mão para conduzi-lo ao banheiro vazio.

O cara estava sorrindo feito um idiota quando ela o levou direto a cabine mais distante e fechando e trancando a porta atrás deles.

"Ah, sim. Eu soube que você era quente no minuto em que te vi", ele disse agarrando-a no instante que a porta foi trancada e tinha se virado para ele.

Isabella sorriu e deslizou sua mão para a nuca dele, pegando-o pelos cabelos até que ela sondou sua mente, em seguida assumiu o controle de seus pensamentos. Seu sorriso eu-sou-o-máximo idiota morreu repentinamente, deixando um homem de boa aparência, e ela pensou que era vergonhoso que sua personalidade não fosse tão atraente quanto ele era. Então ela afundou seus dentes no pescoço dele. Ela mal começou a se alimentar quando ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta. Virando depressa, ela trocou de lado com o jantar dela e o ergueu nos braços quando ela se sentou no vaso sanitário, colocando-o em seu colo com as pernas ligeiramente levantadas para que seus pés não ficassem à mostra para quem olhasse para baixo na porta (_NA:__imaginaram__a__cena,__hilário_). Ela estava feliz por ela quando ouviu a voz da Senhora Cullen chamar, "Isabella?"

Com o coração pulando, ela retirou os dentes depressa, fazendo uma pausa para lamber as feridas e ter certeza que não haveria sangue para dificultar quando ela voltasse a se alimentar e disse, "Sim?"

"Você está bem, querida? Você parece tão pálida e estava demorando tanto, Edward disse que é hipoglicêmica. Comecei a me preocupar e vim inspecionar."

Isabella revirou os olhos. Não era o dia dela.

"Estou bem", assegurou ela. "O banheiro estava cheio quando entrei e tive que esperar."

"Foi?" Srª Cullen perguntou e Isabella não podia culpá-la pela dúvida em sua voz, uma vez que estava completamente vazio agora.

"Sim, todos saíram de imediato", ela mentiu.

"Oh, eu vejo. Bom, contanto que você esteja bem."

Isabella esperou pelo som da porta do banheiro se abrindo e fechando, mas ao invés disso ouviu a porta da cabine ao lado abrir e fechar e quase gemeu alto. Ela não poderia se alimentar com a parede fina da cabine que a separava da mãe de Edward. Mas lá estava ele, logo em seus braços. Ele iria aliviar a dor que ela estava sofrendo, lhe dar mais energia. Além disso, não era como se ela fosse se alimentar alto. Isabella afundou os dentes de volta em seu doador.

"Este é um restaurante agradável, não é?"

Isabella retirou os dentes. "Sim." A voz dela parecia um pouco tensa.

Quando o silêncio se seguiu, ela voltou a se alimentar novamente, suspirando quando a dor que ela estava sentindo começou a diminuir.

"Você está com fome?" Srª Cullen perguntou de repente.

Oh, Deus, sim, Isabella pensou, mas apenas resmungou, "Mmm hmm", contra o pescoço de seu doador.

"Eu também. Espero que nossos pedidos já estejam lá quando sairmos."

Isabella não se incomodou em responder e um momento depois retirou os dentes, depois de ter se alimentado tanto quando ousava do homem.

Ela poderia ter tomado mais três ou quatro doadores, mas ele bastava por agora. Depois que fugisse da família de Edward, ela poderia encontrar mais dois ou três doadores. Talvez eles pudessem ir a um clube ou algo assim.

Suspirando, Isabella guardou a possibilidade e se concentrou em limpar a memória de seu doador e plantar sugestões de como ele teria ido parar no banheiro feminino. Ansiosa para sair da cabine antes da mãe de Edward, Isabella levantou-se e virou para fixar o doador no assento do vaso.

Nivelou o assento, instruiu mentalmente o sujeito a permanecer agachado até que ouvisse a porta do banheiro fechando quando elas saíssem, a seguir deslizou para fora da cabine e lhe emitiu a ordem para trancar a porta atrás dela.

"Sabe, eu acho que você está com uma corzinha a mais nas bochechas, querida.", a Srª Cullen disse quando ela se juntou a Isabella na pia num momento depois. Elas conversaram enquanto lavavam as mãos e usavam o secador a ar. Em seguida, saíram do banheiro juntas, movendo-se para o lado para abrir caminho para a senhora mais velha que vinha no sentido oposto.

Ciente de que seu doador provavelmente estava saindo da cabine agora,

Isabella fez uma careta, mas continuou andando. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso. Bem, tinha, mas ela não estava disposta a perder energia e inventar as desculpas necessárias para voltar atrás e impedir a mulher de achar o homem no banheiro das mulheres. Servia de lição ao seu doador para não pegar mulheres estranhas fora de banheiros.

Realmente, um pouco de embaraço não era nada - ela podia ser um serial killer.

A refeição tinha chegado até que elas alcançassem a mesa, mas Edward não estava presente. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar, Alice explicou que ele tinha ido ao banheiro masculino. Ela apenas tinha terminado a declaração quando Edward chegou à mesa e tomou seu lugar.

"Desculpem a demora.", ele pediu. "Havia uma pequena perturbação quando eu saí do banheiro. Um cara tinha entrado no banheiro feminino por engano e uma mulher estava batendo na cabeça dele com a bolsa e gritando 'tarado'. Levou dois garçons e quatro garçonetes para acalmá-la e levar o pobre sujeito confuso para longe dela."

"Oh?" Isabella perguntou debilmente. Ela comeu sem pensar, apreciando os sabores e texturas em sua boca depois de tanto tempo em uma dieta líquida. Entretanto, ela ainda não conseguia comer tanto quanto os outros, a quantidade de comida que ela deixou para trás chamou a atenção e comentários dos outros de que visto isso não era de se admirar que ela estivesse tão pálida e assim por diante.

O toque de um telefone trouxe um fim aos comentários e todos se calaram quando Jasper puxou um celular do bolso e atendeu. Ele escutou por um momento, então começou a falar, discutir o que era, obviamente, trabalho. Isabella sabia que ele era um contador e que era tempo de impostos para um grande número de empresas com as quais tratava.

Quando uma criança na mesa ao lado começou a gritar ele franziu a testa e disse, "Espera aí, John, eu não consigo ouvi-lo. Vou até lá fora."

Ele se levantou, fez uma pausa para beijar a esposa no caminho, em seguida foi em direção à entrada do restaurante. Ficaram todos quietos por um minuto, então de repente, Alice disse, "Jasper e eu estávamos conversando enquanto você tinha saído e ele sugeriu que nós te déssemos uma carona para casa quando nós sairmos daqui, então você não tem que pedir dinheiro emprestado, Edward."

Isabella estava ciente do enrijecimento de Edward ao seu lado, e compreendeu o seu problema de uma vez. Eles não podiam ir para o apartamento dele, certamente seriam pegos, e ele não podia explicar para a irmã o porquê disso. Ela estendeu a mão por baixo da mesa e acariciou a perna dele suavemente.

"Na verdade, o carro de Edward está na minha casa", Isabella mentiu suavemente. Ela teve duzentos anos para aperfeiçoar essa habilidade, embora ela não tentasse usar a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário, tinha sido necessário mais freqüentemente do que ela se importava em pensar graças a quem e o que ela era. "Pegaremos o ônibus no centro da cidade."

"Ah, bem, onde você mora, Bella? Nós poderíamos levar os dois, assim Edward pode pegar seu carro."

Isabella deu o endereço de Ângela sem hesitar. Se Edward não podia pedir dinheiro emprestado, eles tinham para onde ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>**da****Autora**

**1.**Oi amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpem a demora, mas prometo recompensá-los, aguardem!

**2.** Respondendo a reviews do capítulo anterior:

**_DaysCullenB.S:_**Oi! Por enquanto eles conseguiram despistar todos, mas só por enquanto.

**AnaKrol:**Oi!Desculpe a demora, muita correria, mas próximo mês estarei de férias e prometo recompensá-los.

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não****o****ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não****o****ignorem**!

**4.**E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores****fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por****favor****comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super****obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês**leitoras e leitores que escrevo, então quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, eu vou adorar ler.

**6.** Ah, e quem quiser, já foi **disponibilizado** várias **imagens** da FIC! É só dar um pulo no meu **perfil**!

– Gabi –

Só lembrando:

_**REVIEWS**__GERA__**UMA**__**AUTORA**__**FELIZ**_

_**AUTORA**__**FELIZ**__GERA__**CAPÍTULO**__**NOVO!**_

**O****BALÃOZINHO****DO**_**REVIEW**__**THIS**__**CHAPTER**_**É****LINDO,****NÉ?**

**ENTÃO****CLICA****NELE****E****DIZ****PRA****MIM****O****QUE****ACHOU!****;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

"Obrigado, Ângela. Eu realmente aprecio isso", disse Bella sinceramente quando ela seguiu para frente da porta.

"Problema nenhum, Bella. Eu fui jovem uma vez, também."

Isabella piscou. Ela sempre achou isto assustador quando as pessoas assumiam que eles eram mais velhos que ela. É, claro que Ang fez, estava falando com alguém que era mais de que um século e meio mais velho que ela. Ângela deu uma pequena risada.

"Eu entendo. Minha mãe não aprovou ninguém que eu namorei. Até inclusive o meu marido, que era um príncipe entre os homens, até o dia que ele morreu". Ela parou na porta e voltou-se para enfrentar Isabella, deslocando seu olhar para a porta da cozinha, onde Edward esperou. Um sorriso dividiu seus lábios."E seu Edward também parece como um príncipe: bonito, cortês e doutor. Parabéns , menina!" "Bem, psicólogo de qualquer maneira". Isabella disse com um sorriso, agradecido- não pela primeira

vez- Ângela tinha estado em casa, foi quando a irmã de Edward teve que cair fora.

Ângela tinha estado compreensivelmente surpresa quando Isabella tinha aparecido no degrau da porta dela arrastado o Edward . Isabella poderia a ter controlado e poderia "ter feito" deixar que eles ficassem, mas não quis. Ao invés disso, ela tinha se arriscado e pedido a ajuda dela. Ela não tinha explicado muito, apenas dizendo a Ângela que ela tinha que ficar na casa de sua mãe quando seu apartamento foi pintado, mas eles tiveram um desentendimento e ela precisava de um lugar para ficar durante a noite. Ângela tinha dado uma olhada na expressão tensa e sombria de Edward e chegou a suas próprias conclusões, aparentemente assumindo que o desentendimento foi sobre ele. Simpática, doce, e uma tola para o romance, ela recebeu em sua casa.

"Você é um cavalo escuro, não é?" Ângela disse agora. "Você nunca mencionou que seu apartamento estava sendo pintado, sem falar que você esta apaixonada."

"Eu não estou apaixonada", protestou Isabella automaticamente, assustada com as palavras dela, mas apenas Ângela riu baixinho. "Bella querida, eu reconheço o modo como vocês dois olha um ao outro. É como meu Ben e eu nos olhávamos um para o outro. Sua expressão se entristeceu com o pensamento de seu falecido marido, ela sacudiu a melancolia e sorriu." Não existe maneira nenhuma que me convença você de que você não ama esse homem." Isabella hesitou, ela não estava preparada para

usar a palavra amor ainda, mas confessou: "Eu realmente gosto dele, Ang ".

"Mas?" Ângela pediu. " Eu ouvirei, mas lá dentro."

"Mas como você sabe se o cara é o sujeito certo?" Isabella perguntou. "Eu quero dizer, minha mãe pensou que meu pai era o certo quando ela se casou e terminou miserável para sem-.. ...er. muito tempo."

Ângela considerou a pergunta, então disse, "Você disse uma vez que sua mãe era muito jovem quando seus pais estavam casados?"

"Quinze", disse ela com um aceno

"Quinze!" Ângela gritou. "Isso não é jovem, é um crime."

"Minha avó teve que dar permissão especial", Isabella mentiu, enquanto se lembrava silenciosamente que tivesse mais cuidado nas conversações dela.

Logo ela estaria revelando que ela era um vampiro respirando lentamente, Ângela balançou a cabeça. "Bem, querida, você não pode deixar o erro de sua mãe, assustar você. Ela era apenas um bebê quando conheceu e se casou com seu pai. Bom senhor quinze anos de idade, estão montando no barco hormônio, eles não podem tomar decisões ao longo da vida como com quem se casar." Ang balançou a cabeça dela novamente, então disse, Mas você está um pouco mais velha e você é muito madura para sua idade. Acho que você deve confiar em si mesmo .Você pode dizer se um homem é o que afirma ser ou não.

"Sim", Isabella concordou, e sabia que ela tinha uma vantagem nessa área. Outras mulheres tiveram que julgar um futuro companheiro baseado em o que um homem poderia dizer ou as ações dele pelo tempo antes de eles se casassem. Enquanto Isabella não pudesse ler os pensamentos de Edward normalmente, ela tinha estado de fato dentro da cabeça dele quando ela tinha o mordido e sabia o que era isso que com ele. Ela soube que ele era um homem bom. "Basta ouvir o que sua cabeça diz, em seguida, coloque-o próximo ao que seu coração diz e pese os dois. "E lembre-se, ninguém é perfeito, inclusive você", Acrescentou ela, em seguida, sorriu Você trabalhará completamente. E, sortuda, você terá meu lugar até amanhã de manhã para você fazer isso, desde que eu prometi visitar a Mãe hoje à noite antes de trabalho.

Eu vou apenas direto para o abrigo, em vez de perder tempo parando por aqui. Isabella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu realmente quero lhe agradecer,

Ang. Eu não sei onde nós teríamos ido se você não teve-..."

"Eu sou mais que feliz de ajudar", Ângela a assegurou, então anunciou, há bastante comida na cozinha e eu penso que eu posso ter até mesmo em algum lugar uma garrafa de vinho Sirva-se, mi casa es su casa. "Agora, eu estaria melhor principalmente sobre a sua mãe antes que ela fique impaciente e comece a telefonar." Ângela deu a Isabella um abraço forte e saiu.

"Ela parece agradável. "Eu gosto dela", comentou Edward, chegando até a sala da cozinha, agora que sua anfitriã tinha ido embora.

"Ela é agradável." Isabella trancou a porta e viu Ângela entrar em seu carro. A mulher mais velha ligou o motor, então olhou para a casa, a viu, e acenou. Isabella acenou de volta e sorriu enquanto ela lhe disse: "E ela gosta de você, também".

"Eu entendi isso", murmurou ele, ela se moveu passando por ele na sala. "você estava ouvindo?" Isabella perguntou com diversão quando ela desmaiou sobre o sofá. Ela estava exausta. Eram oito horas da noite, e ela só tinha conseguido dormir desde o dia anterior foi a soneca no cinema. "Olha como você está destruída". Edward senta, no sofá ao lado dela.

"Eu estou, mas eu deveria chamar Benjamin e descobrir o que está acontecendo em casa."

"Pode esperar", ele a assegurou. "Nós estamos seguros agora."

"Talvez", disse Isabella. "Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui sempre. O que nós vamos fazer amanhã?" "Nós vamos nos preocupar com isso amanhã de manhã", disse ele com firmeza. "Nós devemos estar seguro, até então, pelo menos."

"Não tenho a certeza que estamos", disse ela miseravelmente. O que acontece se a mãe vai para o abrigo para procurar ao redor?"

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então suspirou.

"Você está com medo que ela leia a mente de Ângela e saiba que estamos aqui". Isabella assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Isso poderia acontecer, mas, Isabella, você está completamente esgotada. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão exausta quanto você certamente parece estar no momento. Você precisa descansar."

"Mas"

Edward levantou a mão para silenciá-la, então disse. "Ângela não estará no abrigo para eles lerem por um par de horas. Assim, você pode parar de se preocupar e dormir por bom tempo pelo menos." Isabella mordeu o lábio. "Nada que eu disser está aliviando suas preocupações né?" ele perguntou.

"Não", ela admitiu se desculpando.

"Ok, então apenas relaxe durante dez minutos. Tem sido um dia esgotante entre o shopping e minha família."

"Eu gosto de sua família", Isabella disse com um sorriso.

Edward fez uma careta, mas disse: "Eles gostaram de você, também. Enquanto você estava no banheiro, minha mãe e Alice disseram que parecia uma boa agarrar você." O sorriso de Isabella enfraqueceu. "Eles não diriam até que soubessem o que eu sou."

Não era uma pergunta, mas Edward tratou isto como tal, a expressão dele foi ficando pensativo. Ela esperou curiosamente pela resposta dele. "Eu acho que elas iriam", disse ele finalmente. "Se elas acreditavam que você poderia me fazer feliz, elas iriam. E eu acho que você poderia me fazer feliz."

Isabella respirou divagar com essas palavras tão solenemente faladas. Ela ainda estava tentando absorve-las colocar para fora o que poderia significar, quando ele franziu a testa, e disse: "Você ainda está terrivelmente pálida. Um doador não foi suficiente, não é?"

"Não importa". Isabella deu de ombros, desconfortável com o tema. "Não há muito que eu possa fazer de qualquer maneira sobre isto no momento", mostrou ela. Edward pegou seu queixo com um dedo e puxou seu rosto para trás para encontrar o seu olhar. "Sim, existe", disse ele solenemente. "Tem, eu."

Isabella engoliu. Ele estava se oferecendo a ela e ela foi tentada pela oferta, mas. "Não, eu não devo, não posso, simplesmente..." Ela fez uma pausa e abanou a cabeça com a confusão.

"Sim, você pode", disse ele com firmeza, em seguida, ressaltou: "Não é como se você não tiver feito isso antes."

"Sim, mas isso era diferente. Eu não conhecia você por isso." Uma sobrancelha levantou em sua testa, e Edward perguntou com incredulidade:

"Então, está tudo bem chegar perto, beijar e morder estranhos, mas não amigos?"

Isabella franziu a testa. "Eu geralmente não preciso beijar para me alimentar. Você era diferente. Eu não podia entrar em seus pensamentos."

"Tudo bem, eu vou mudar a minha pergunta. Porque é que você poderia se alimentar de mim quando você não me conhecia, mas agora sinto que você não pode?" Ela deu de ombros desconfortavelmente e tentou ordenar os pensamentos dela em sua própria mente para que ela pudesse explicar para ele. Não que ela não queria mordê-lo Isabella queria mordê-lo a cada minuto que ela estava perto dele desde que a primeira mordida, mas ele não era só um estranho com uma fita ao redor o pescoço dele.

Ele era Edward, um homem que ela gostou, e gostava de passar o tempo e quis manter protegido da mãe e tio dela desesperadamente.

"Ajudaria se eu dissesse que eu gostei da última vez?" Isabella olhou rapidamente, então engoliu e lambeu os lábios, acalmar como, Edward estendeu a mão para esfregar o dedo levemente em toda a umidade que ela tinha deixado para trás. "Então?" Ele perguntou, sua voz rouca e crescente aprofundamento. "Posso ter esperança de que você vai nos satisfazer, e se alimentar de mim?"

Quase com medo de falar Isabella respondeu a ele deixando seus labios se separar e puxou a ponta de seu dedo em sua boca como ele tinha feito na sua primeira noite. Sua língua deslizou para a frente para esfregar pela carne arredondada adiante levemente conforme ela amamentou. O brilho repentino nos olhos lhe disse que tinha sido uma boa resposta.

Ele puxou o dedo livre e substituiu com sua língua, e sua boca cobriu a dela. Isabella deu boas-vindas a invasão, o corpo dela estourando em chama como se todas as horas entre o primeiro beijo deles e isto nunca tinha acontecido . Ah, sim, ela pensou vagamente como braços em volta dele. Ela queria satisfazer a ambos. Então ela perdeu a capacidade para pensar quando ela se deu conta da mão dele deslizando para cima do estômago dela para seu peito. Edward tinha sido amarrado à cama da última vez que eles tinham beijado, deixando-o incapaz de tocá-la. Ele não foi agora. Isabella engasgou quando ele segurou seu peito, então gemeu e arqueado em seu toque quando ele apertou suavemente. Quando ele usou o seu polegar e um dedo para arrancar a blusa dela de repente, através do mamilo ereto, ela só poderia pensar que era uma coisa boa que o homem tinha sido amarrado à cama na noite de sua festa. Caso contrário, a mãe dela e Benjamin poderiam ter entrado em algo muito mais que beijos e mordidas. Os medos e preocupações de Isabella sobre a segurança deles começaram a enfraquecer rapidamente quando ele a acariciou. Até mesmo o esgotamento dela parecia desaparecer quando o Edward libertou o peito dela e moveu os dedos dele aos botões de sua blusa.

Ela teria lhe dito que rasgasse há pouco isso, mas era difícil falar com a língua dele ao redor da boca dela, assim Isabella o deixou isso e fixou as suas próprias mãos para arrastar a camiseta dele para cima.

Ela mal começou a metade do caminho das costas, antes de parar para aproveitar a oportunidade para executar as mãos sobre sua pele nua.

A parte de trás dele era lisa e larga e dura, sentia bem contra suas mãos e dedos, mas não era logo bastante e ela começou a arrastar novamente à camiseta dele até que ela não pôde puxá-lo mais para cima . Antes que ela pudesse torna-se frustrada em seus esforços por ser impedida, Edward quebrou o beijo e recostou-se.

As mãos de Isabella caíram para fora e ela o acariciou com os olhos quando ele agarrou a camiseta e empurrou em cima da cabeça dele.

O homem pode ser um psicólogo que se senta sem fazer nada em seu escritório todos os dias, mas você não poderia dizer isso a partir do peito musculoso que ele tinha. Isabella suspirou com prazer e inclinou-se para tocar suas mãos na superfície muscular quando ele jogou a camiseta de lado, mas era tudo o que lhe permitiu çando de leve com suas mão pelo caminho ele pegou a blusa dela e Isabella olhou até vê que ele tinha terminado de desabotoar antes de parar. Agora, ele tirou dela, puxando para baixo os braços para deixá-la sentada diante dele na calça preta e um sutiã de renda branca. "Bonito", o Edward murmurou, então as mãos dele alcançaram seu destino branco e apertaram os peitos dela pelo sutiã.

Isabella aspirando, ajeitou novamente as costas e empurrando-lhe os seios para frente, quando ele se inclinou para beijar ela novamente.

Ela deixou seus braços deslizarem em torno de seus ombros com os seus corpos pressionados juntos.

Edward a beijou somente uma vez antes de permitir que a boca dele arrastar para o lado, da bochecha para a orelha dela.

Ela gemeu quando ele mordiscou brevemente lá, então ele arrastou os dentes e lábios para baixo ao longo de seu pescoço.

Isabella não percebeu que ele estava pedindo para ela ir para trás até que ela sentiu o sofá atrás novamente. Edward seguiu para baixo, a boca se movendo para ela para beijá-la novamente, distraindo-a tão bem que ela quase perdeu o roçar macio dos seus dedos deslizando seu sutiã para fora de um ombro. Ela estremeceu um pouco quando o ar frio roçou seu mamilo quente e ereto, então ele quebrou o beijo e mergulhou a cabeça para baixo para seu peito. Um suspiro de prazer deslizou dos lábios dela e seus dedos arranharão no cabelo escuro dele com a boca dele fechada em cima do seu mamilo. Isabella estava tão animada, os mamilos tão ereto e sensível que a sua amamentação foi quase insuportável, e ela gemia e curvada sob ele. se moendo inconscientemente contra a perna dela que tinha entre os dois. Edward respondeu mudando assim que a prova dura de seu entusiasmo tomou o lugar de sua perna, então ele beliscou o carne sensíveis do seu peito, fazendo-a gemer e moer contra ele novamente.

Desta vez, ele gemia junto com ela afundando para trás e Isabella abriu as pernas para envolvê-los em torno de sua cintura de modo que pudesse desfrutar completamente. Ela cavou seus saltos em seu lado, incentivando enquanto ele se esfregou contra ela e Edward respondeu o pedido silencioso, esmagando-se contra ela várias vezes antes, ele parou de repente e rasgou a boca em seu peito. "Oh Deus, Bella", ele gemeu. "Temos que diminuir o ritmo."

"Não", ela murmurou, tentando puxá-lo de volta contra ela."Por favor. Eu preciso de você."

"Não, é suficiente", garantiu ele, e silenciou qualquer protesto beijando-a. Ela sentiu a mão dele entre o botão de sua calça e um momento depois, ele tinha desfeito o zíper. Isabella não sabia o que ela estava esperando vir, mas não era para ele quebrar o beijo deles e se levantar, então pegou a sua mão para a atrair aos seus pés ao lado dele.

"O que?" ela começou duvidosamente, então se calou quando ele sorriu e começou a deslizar as calças compridas dela para fora dos seus quadris .

Quando o pano desceu abaixo dos joelhos, ele se ajoelhou para tira-los fora de cada pé, quando ela levantou. Isabella esperou que ele estivesse de pé então, mas ao invés, o Edward sentou atrás nas coxas dele e olhou o comprimento do seu corpo. Seus olhos quentes passando sobre a calcinha de renda branca, então até o sutiã de renda branca que agora cobria apenas uma seio. Seu olhar parecia queimar por sua pele. "Tire seu sutiã", ordenou, a voz rouca, e Isabella hesitou, então alcançou a parte de trás dela para tirar o sutiã, e depois dançou para fora dos braços. Ela deixou-o cair em cima de sua calça e ficou parada, terrivelmente consciente de que ela estava quase nua, enquanto ele ainda estava usando calça jeans.

Edward devorava os seios nus com seus olhos, então o seu olhar caiu para a calcinha novamente.

Ela esperava que sua próxima ordem fosse para remover esse, mas, de repente ele estendeu a mão para pegá-la pelos quadris e inclinou-se para pressionar um beijo no triângulo de renda branca.

Isabella respirou de repente, em seguida, mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos enquanto ele soprou seu hálito quente através do pano como se fosse para aquecer o seu centro. Ela o sentiu mover as mãos e piscando com os olhos abertos, olhando para baixo para o ver pegar com seus dedos no cós de sua calcinha. Ele soltou calmamente para baixo até que ela pudesse sair deles também. Uma vez que a parte de renda tinha se juntado o resto da roupa no chão, Edward virou-se para o que ele revelava e levantou-se de seus joelhos o suficiente para que ele pudesse pressionar outro beijo lá, desta vez sem o pano entre eles.

Isabella alcançou o topo da cabeça, dedos emaranhados nos cabelos para manter seu equilíbrio como ele pediu as pernas mais afastadas , em seguida, pegou uma perna e a aproximou por cima do ombro de modo que ela quase sentou de pernas abertas em seu rosto.

Então Ele a pegou firmemente por trás para segurá-la no lugar e ela ofegou e realmente puxou os cabelos de surpresa com o choque de prazer imediato que passaram por ela quando ele encontrou o centro dela com a boca e começou a lavá-la com longas caricias amorosas. Isabella não pôde manter aquela posição por muito tempo. O mais excitado tornou-se o mais difícil para ela manter o equilíbrio. Consciente da sua dificuldade,

Edward relaxou ela para colocá-la sentado no sofá ,Ela tentou pegar ele pelos ombros e o aproximar para cima dela, mas ele escapou e,ao invés disso, ajoelhou-se diante ela para terminar o que tinha começado, até que o prazer chegou ,enquanto ela gritava o seu nome.

Drogada com prazer, Isabella assistiu finalmente pela brecha dos olhos quando Edward se levantou então as mãos dele moveram para desfazer as calças jeans dele e os olhos dela conseguiram se apoiar um pouco mais aberto. Quando ele parou, ela sentia o último de seu cansaço escapar e ser substituído pela curiosidade de que o fazia hesitar. E logo depois, de repente ele se inclina para tira-la do sofá. Isabella ofegando coloca os braços em volta dos ombros dele quando Edward levou-a para fora da sala de estar do corredor lateral para o quarto principal. O sol havia se posto e a sala estava cheia de sombras, mas havia bastante luz da iluminação pública em frente à casa para andar por ela. Edward a carregou através do quarto para a cama mais não a pôs imediatamente, ao invés disso a pegou com seus lábios e a beijou suavemente, só então liberou as pernas,o que lhes permitiu deslizar para o chão quando ele a beijou novamente.

Isabella encontrou os pés dela, e virou até ficarem cara a cara quando ele aprofundou o beijo. Suas mãos deslizavam em torno de seus ombros,depois em seu deu nos neles antes de puxa-los para baixo, arranhando levemente sua cabeça , depois, através de seu pescoço e, finalmente, sobre o peito e a barriga. no topo das calças jeans dele, ela parou e pegou com seus dedos no cós, então quebrou o beijo quando ela puxou as calças dele para abaixo, caindo para o quadril para ela remover completamente. Como ele havia feito, ela fez uma pausa em seus joelhos para examinar o que ela tinha revelado. Isabella não era especialista em anatomia masculina, mas tinha certeza de que Edward era provavelmente um dos mais belos exemplares ao redor. Ela pensou que ele não era uma pessoa para sentir a necessidade de enfiar pepinos em suas calças para impressionar as mulheres.

Quando ela estendeu o braço e fechou uma mão em torno dele, curiosamente, Edward ficou rígido e soltou a respiração. Então Quando Isabella correu os dedos levemente para baixo do comprimento, ele

gemeu. Mas, quando ela ia fechar a boca em torno de sua ereção, ele resistiu rapidamente, então amarrou a mão dele no cabelo dela e a afastou. "Não agora", rosnou ele, enquanto provocava aos seus pés .

Isabella o deixou a parar, sabendo que isto era provavelmente o melhor que ele tinha feito. No momento em que ela tinha levado em sua boca ela tinha consciência do sangue pulsando sob a pele quente e sua fome havia jorrado acima, dando-lhe a súbita vontade de morder. É melhor deixar o prazer dele para depois quando a fome não transformá-lo em um banquete, Isabella pensou em um suspiro quando ela se levantou e ele usou a sua força sobre os cabelos dela e a aproximou para mais um beijo.

Desta vez não foi gentil. Parecia que ela tinha despertado a besta. A boca de Edward moveu em cima dela, quente e faminto e exigente, tão exigente quando a mão dele deslizou de repente entre as pernas dela.

Isabella ofegou, mas não havia ar para tomar, apenas Edward. Sua língua estava em sua boca, o corpo dele abaixo a frente dela, um das mãos dele segurando a cabeça dela no lugar, e o outro entre as pernas dela, deslizando o dedo de um lado para outro em cima de sua lisa excitação , afundando nela, provocando aquela excitação para cumes mais altos. Ela gemia profundo em sua garganta, com todo o desejo saciado, que chegou a gritar de volta à vida dentro dela.

Alcançando entre eles, Isabella pegou firme na mão e apertou levemente, trazendo um rosnado na garganta de Edward. Ela sabia que estava brincando com fogo e ela ainda passou a mão fechada por cima, então abaixo do comprimento dele de novo, sorrindo contra a sua boca com triunfo quando de repente ele parou de acariciar ela, agarrou-a pela cintura, e ergueu um pouco. Isabella deixo de segurar sua ereção e envolveu seus braços em volta de seus ombros até que suas pernas enrolada na cintura dele, então ele estava ajustando-a para baixo em cima dele e ela gemia quando ele a encheu. Edward hesitou, então deu um passo adiante e colocou a maior parte do peso dela sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. Ele puxou-a para frente a parte inferior da borda da superfície cômoda e inclinou seu corpo em sua parte superior de modo que ela ficou meio-reclinável e a pego nos ombros, o rosto pressionado contra o ombro dele quando ele a penetrou de novo e de novo. Quando ele a pegou com as costas de suas pernas e levantou-os ligeiramente, Isabella gemeu neste novo ângulo e virou o rosto em seu pescoço, os dentes raspando ao longo de sua pele. Ela sentiu o arrepio de Edward no tocar, então ele respirava, "Vá em frente. Faça".

"Não", Isabella gemeu, tentando resistir, mas ela estava cheia de vontade e necessidade, e sua fome de sangue foi ficando confusa com o seu desejo por ele e ambos estavam pedindo a ela para afundar seus dentes em seu pescoço.

"Bella, Deus, só faça por favor ", Edward gemeu pela orelha dela.

E, sem parar para pensar, Isabella virou a cabeça e afundou os dentes em sua garganta. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou, seu corpo resistindo contra ela quando suas mentes se fundiram misturado com prazer e ecoou para frente e para trás entre eles. Ele ficou mais forte a cada passagem, até que Isabella estava tonta com ele. Ela segurou firme, os braços dela e pernas embrulharam ao redor dele como eles montaram o prazer. O orgasmo parecia durar para sempre, pulsando através de ambos, um zumbido baixo repetitivo que pulsava através de ambos os corpos das pontas dos seus dedos para o início de suas cabeças. Isabella sentia os dedos dele apertam desesperadamente a ela, até mesmo quando as próprias unhas dela marcaram a parte de trás dele. Ela estava apenas começando a pensar que esse prazer quase insuportável também pode ser interminável. Então o Edward cambaleou debilmente contra ela e ela percebeu que ainda estava com os dentes dela no pescoço dele e ainda estava bebendo dele. Isabella o libertou imediatamente e ouviu o protesto resmungado de Edward... Ela sentiu a decepção dele quando a combinação dos pensamentos deles começar a enfraquecer, então terminou completamente... e com ela o orgasmo prolongado finalmente desapareceu também. Eles caíram um contra um outro, enquanto respirava pesadamente, então o Edward sussurrou, "Eu nunca cheguei tão perto de alguém como eu fiz agora, quando nossos pensamentos se fundirão. Era como se estivéssemos um no outro, de coração corpo e alma nuas. Eu senti que sabia tudo o que há para saber sobre você. É a mesma coisa para você, não é?"

"Sim", admitiu Isabella contra seu pescoço, então perguntou: "Você está bem? Você está tremendo."

Inclinando-se, ele recuou seu membro agora flácido deslizamento de seu corpo.

Vendo a sua palidez, Isabella imediatamente saiu da cômoda, puxou os cobertores do lado na cama, então pediu para ele se deitar.

Quando ela começou a endireitar, ele a puxou para baixo ao lado dele, aparentemente pouco dispostos a renunciar à proximidade deles ainda.

Isabella puxou os cobertores para cobrir os dois, então permitiu que ele a puxasse em seu peito e envolvesse seus braços em volta dela.

Aconchegada em seus braços, ela pensou que poderia ser muito feliz só de ser segurada assim por ele para sempre. Eles se deitaram durante vários minutos antes de Edward olhar para ela, e dizer, "Isabella, o que é um verdadeiro companheiro de vida?"

Ela endureceu contra ele, assustada com a pergunta. "Onde você ouviu falar sobre isso?"

"Benjamin disse que eu deveria lhe perguntar, mas eu esqueci no momento."

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um minuto, depois limpou a garganta.

"Minha mãe sempre diz que cada pessoa tem o seu próprio verdadeiro companheiro de vida.

"Sua mãe parece uma romântica para mim", disse ele com suave diversão.

"Talvez", concordou silêncio aproximou, então ele perguntou,

"Me fale sobre seu tio."

Ela piscou surpresa com o pedido, em seguida, inclinou-se até ao ponto em seu rosto, e perguntou: "Por quê?"

"Porque você e cada um de seus primos parecem ter medo dele, e eu quero saber por quê." Lamentando o retorno à realidade, Isabella suspirou e colocou a cabeça para trás para baixo.

Ela pensou por um minuto, então disse: "Ele é velho e frio, como diz Benjamin."

"Velho e frio", repetiu Edward secamente.

Ela concordou. "Não é que ele é cruel nem nada, é só-" Ela lutou brevemente, em seguida, disse.

"Ele tem estado muito tempo vivo, Edward. Vários milênios

Ele era um guerreiro em Roma, guerreiro na Inglaterra medieval." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele é um guerreiro. Ele tem visto inúmeras pessoas nascer e morrerem, e, provavelmente, um bom número de mortos na batalha também, com o passar do tempo. Agora, ele está no conselho e faz o que tem que ser feito para manter o seu povo seguro."

Edward ficou em silêncio por um minuto, depois disse: "Eu não quero ser um Renfield."

Isabella passou a mão suavemente sobre seu peito e prometeu, "Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer."

"Eu sei que você tentará ter certeza que não aconteça", ele disse. "Mas se o seu tio tentou limpar a minha memória na casa de sua mãe esta manhã e não poderia fazê-lo como todos suspeitava, ele vai querer fazer esse 'Conselho de três ' para mim, não vai?"

Isabella ficou em silêncio, mas ela não teve que responder. Ela já tinha explicado o suficiente para que ele soubesse qual era o caso. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse também. A idéia deles de violar a mente de Edward era muito dolorosa até mesmo para contemplar. Sua mente era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele. Apesar de, ela reconheceu, seu corpo não foi ruim também.

"Quais são minhas chances de ficar longe sem eles transformarem meu cérebro em mingau?"

"Não pense nisso, Edward." disse ela. "Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça."

"Como você pode dizer isto? Este conselho governa seu povo, certo? Eles são como a polícia para essas pessoas."

"Sim", ela admitiu.

"E eu estou supondo, já que você evitou responder, que minhas chances são mínimas de evitar a Conselho." Ele se mexeu um pouco com ela, quase impaciente. "Quero dizer, se eles podem controlar qualquer um, eles podem provavelmente andar em qualquer agência ou banco e descobrir quais as informações que eles precisam para me controlar."

"Sim". Ela suspirou. Ambos estavam em silêncio por um momento, então ele perguntou:

"O que vão fazer com você por me ajudar a sair?" Isabella encolheu os ombros.

"Não há nada que eles podem fazer. Minha mãe pode gritar, mas o conselho não pode me castigar desde que eu não falei com meu tio, então eles não sabem"

"Essa é uma questão técnica, e ela poderia funcionar em um tribunal humano de direito, suspeito que não ira trabalhar no do Conselho." Incapaz para discutir o assunto, Isabella permaneceu calada. "Então, se nós tentamos correr, eles provavelmente nos encontraria e me faria uma Renfield, então Deus sabe lá o que fariam com você."

"Talvez", ela admitiu, e deitou a cabeça em seu peito novamente. Ambos estavam em silêncio, depois Isabella disse: entretanto pode haver um modo para te proteger."

"O que? Uma mudança de sexo e uma mudança para *Timbuktu?" ele perguntou com humor negro e moveu a mão dele paro o cabelo dela passando os dedos dele ligeiramente pelas longas tranças macias.

_*Timbuktu (forma correta em português: Tombuctu) - cidade da África, patrimônio mundial da UNESCO_

"Receio que não conseguiria", disse ela com um toque de seus lábios. "Eles iriam te encontrar."

"Então como?"

"Eu poderia transformá-lo", disse Isabella rapidamente.

A mão de Edward acalmou no cabelo dela. Ela poderia ouvir a batida do coração dele, a inalação lenta e expiração da sua respiração, o tique taque do relógio digital próximo à cama.

Finalmente, a mão dele começou a mover novamente. "Me transformar? Virar um de vocês? "

"Se você fosse um de nós, eles nunca temeriam que você contasse sobre nós ou revelasse nossa presença. Nossa segurança seria sua. Eles não precisariam tentar um conselho de três."

"Você me faria seu companheiro de vida para me manter seguro?"

As palavras eram suaves, duvidando. Isabella não poderia dizer se ele estava satisfeito com a idéia ou não, mas ela não queria colocá-lo na posição onde ele tinha que escolher entre viver com sua mente intacta ou sendo companheiro de vida dela para sobreviver. Lambendo seus lábios, ela disse, "Transformando vocês não significa que automaticamente você seja meu companheiro de vida."

Edward acalmou novamente, então perguntou, "não faz?"

"Não. Claro que não. Embora seja verdade que a maioria de nós transforma nossos companheiros de vida, nem sempre é o caso.

"Outros transformaram os mortais por outras razões."

"Entretanto se você achou alguém depois para ser seu companheiro de vida, você não..."

"Pode transformá-lo", mostrou ele.

Isabella encolheu os ombros. Então, levantou-se e saiu da cama.

"Bella?", Disse Edward com incerteza, enquanto ela andava nua para a porta. Se voltando, ela o achou sentado na cama, com preocupação no rosto. Ela sorriu delicadamente. "eu estou saindo, vou deixa você sozinho para pensar sobre isso ".

"Eu-" Isabella sustentou uma mão para o silenciar.

"Edward, eu preciso que você se esqueça de mim nesta questão. Isto não é sobre mim, é sobre você e suas escolhas. O que eu faço ou não faço não importa. Esta decisão é algo que você tem que estar feliz com você

mesmo." Ela respirou fundo e disse: "Isto não é como colocar um piercing ou entrar para um clube. Isto é para sempre, ou o mais próximo possível que os seres humanos podem chegar. Você precisa considerar seriamente. Você Pode renunciar a liberdade de ser capaz de passar horas intermináveis na luz solar e se tornar sobretudo uma criatura da noite? Você pode consumir sangue? Se houvesse uma emergência, poderia se alimentar de outro para sobreviver? E você poderia desistir de sua família?

Ele começou. "Minha família?"

"Sim", ela disse com tristeza. "Não se pode dizer a eles o que você se tornou. O Conselho não permitiria isso."

"Não, claro que não, mas-"

"E quando você não envelhecer como eles, como você explicaria isto?"

Isabella respondeu a pergunta dela, "Você não pode. E assim, você teria cinco, talvez dez anos se você tivesse sorte, e então você teria que desaparecer das vidas deles. Você teria que fingir sua morte e nunca mais vê-los novamente."

Vendo o choque no rosto dele, Isabella assentiu com tristeza. "Você não tinha pensado nisso, você tinha? Você só pensou em ser jovem para sempre e para sempre presente e sempre que..." Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você sempre pensou em ser pra sempre jovem, pra sempre isso, pra

sempre aquilo..." Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "E há uma desvantagem para tudo, e você precisa ter certeza de que você pode aceitar a desvantagem aqui, porque isso não é reversível. Quando for transformado, e muito possivelmente para sempre." Edward olhou, seu coração apertado para os problemas que ele não tinha considerado. "Eu vou dormir no sofá", Isabella disse, virando-se. "Vamos conversar novamente mais tarde, depois que nós dormimos pensando nisso." Edward olhava ela puxar a porta fechada, depois caiu de volta na cama com um suspiro. Desistir de sua família.

* * *

><p>NA:

Gente, venho aqui pedir milhões de desculpas pelo atraso na atualização da fic, eu sei que isso é horrível!

Mas saibam que eu não vou abandonar a história, ok! Só não vou postar com tanta freqüência!

bjO, e até a próxima!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Nunca tinha lhe ocorrido que ele teria que renunciar qualquer coisa para que ser como eles.

Ele tinha pensado Bem, como tinha dito ela, ele tinha estado pensando mais no lado positivo, centenas de vida, talvez mesmo milhares de anos, nunca envelhecer, sendo mais forte, mais rápido, talvez até mais inteligentes ... Testemunhando a história em primeira mão sobre os Séculos. … E ele tinha pensado nisso fazendo tudo no princípio com

Isabella como o companheiro de vida dela, mas ela parecia estar dizendo que isto não estava determinado. Ela estava dizendo, porque ela não o queria para um companheiro de vida, ou porque ela não queria que ele se sinta preso em ser seu companheiro de vida? Ele não tinha certeza.

O Edward soube que ele nunca tinha conhecido ninguém como ela; alguém que ele poderia admirar e poderia gostar tanto quanto gosta de Isabella.

Ela foi protetora daqueles que amava, amável, inteligente, bonita, mas com uma pitada do criança ainda que está vivo dentro da mulher. Ela tinha mais de duzentos anos e muitas vezes parecia mais madura como esses anos lembravam, mas quando Isabella relaxou, quando ela se esqueceu de ser a boa filha, ou prima mais velha responsável pelas gêmeas, houve uma travessura infantil sobre ela, tinhas um brilho nos olhos dela. No entanto, foi quando ela o mordeu que, Edward estava teve certeza que ela era a mulher perfeita... Pelo menos em seus olhos. A experiência foi mais do que apenas física. Quando eles ficaram juntos, desse modo, sua mente inundado com seus pensamentos foi quase como ter uma janela para a alma. Isabella tinha uma bela alma, suave mas forte, generosa e sem criticas. Quando eles foram unidos desse modo, ele se sentia forte e amado. Ele sentia inteiro. Edward sentiu que ele poderia trocar vinte ou trinta anos com sua família que amou e apoiou toda a sua vida, para ficar para sempre com Isabella. Mas isso não parece ser o que ela estava oferecendo. Ela disse que se transformasse ele não iria fazê-lo automaticamente companheiro de sua vida. Se ele deixar ela transformar ele, ele poderia convencê-la a ficar com ele?

Era a sua oferta para salvá-lo provocadas por nada mais que a culpa? Edward não pensou assim, ele tinha visto na alma dela e nada desse tipo tinha sido refletido lá. Suspirando, Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos com a agitação. Ele tinha muito o que pensar.

Foi o frio que acordou ela. Isabella murmurou uma queixa sonolento no ar frio, puxou o xale de lã apertado até ao pescoço e rolou-se em uma posição fetal em um esforço para se aquecer, mas o frio ainda insistia. Suspirando quando percebeu que ela teria que levantar-se e aumentar o

calor, ou pelo menos encontrar um outro cobertor antes que ela fosse capaz de voltar a dormir, Isabella abriu os olhos e rolou para tras, então congelou em estado de choque como ela viu a forma escura que apareceu sobre ela. Por um momento, ela gelou, o corpo dela atirando adrenalina fora para ela lidar com o assunto, entretanto ela percebeu que deve ser o Edward vindo falar com ela, e ela relaxou. Isabella esperou que ele falasse, até ela perceber que tinha cometido um erro quando o braço que ela não tinha notado foi levantado, de repente, mergulhou para baixo, e sentiu uma estaca perfurar seu peito.

Era meia noite e Edward ainda estava acordado, agonizando com a escolha que teria de fazer. Ele estava deitado de costas na cama, com os calcanhares cruzados e as mãos descansando atrás da cabeça quando o som de vidro se quebrando interromperam as considerações torturantes sobre seu futuro. Com os olhos se abrindo, ele virou a cabeça em direção à porta do quarto e esperou por um minuto, mas nenhum outro barulho se fez ouvir.

Decidindo que Isabella devia ter derrubado alguma coisa, Edward quase ignorou o barulho e voltou a debater seu futuro, mas depois ele pensou melhor. Ele devia pelo menos ir ver se ela havia se cortado ou se precisava de alguma ajuda, Edward decidiu, e sentou na cama. Colocando os lençóis de lado, ele jogou os pés para o chão e levantou para cruzar o quarto. A escuridão silenciosa que o encontrou quando ele saiu o quarto o fez parar, mas foi a leve frieza que corria pelo corredor, passando pela sua pele nua, que fez o cabelo em sua nuca se arrepiar. Algo estava errado. Edward quase se virou para vestir os jeans, mas um medo repentino por Isabella o fez parar. Ao invés disso, ele se moveu silenciosamente pelo corredor; com os ouvidos preparados e os olhos lutando para ver algo mais além das sombras dos formatos do leve brilho da sala de estar à frente.

Ele só tinha dado alguns passos quando Edward ouviu o leve som das portas de correr da sala de jantar. O som o fez parar, cautelosamente, então a pausa do vento o deixou alarmado apenas por alguns momentos antes que seu coração começasse a correr enquanto ele se dava conta de que alguém tinha acabado de deixar a casa.

"Isabella?" Ele chamou, correndo em frente. "Bella?"

Medo o cercou quando não houve resposta. Edward pausou na entrada da sala de jantar e passou a mão pela parede, procurando o interruptor que ele sabia que estava lá. Ele o encontrou e o apertou, e uma luz incandescente imediatamente inundou a sala. Ela fez Edward piscar furiosamente no esforço de se ajustar a mudança repentina da escuridão à luz.

"Isabella?" Apesar de suspeitar que eles já haviam ido embora, ele olhou ao redor do quarto, com os olhos procurando pelo intruso. Quando o olhar dele caiu sobre a forma inerte de Isabella no sofá, o coração de

Edward pulou uma batida, mas pareceu parar completamente quando ele percebeu a estaca saindo do peito dela.

"Oh, Jesus", ele resfolegou e se apressou. Uma dor aguda passou pelo seu pé quando ele chegou à mesinha de centro, o fazendo lembrar do som de vidro quebrado que o levou até ali. Aparentemente, o som não foi causado por um intruso quebrando a janela para entrar. Saltando com o pé que não estava machucado, Edward olhou para baixo, para o copo de água quebrado ao lado da mesinha de centro. Quem quer que tenha feito isso deve ter esbarrado na mesa enquanto saía, mandando o copo para o chão. Edward arrancou o pedaço de vidro do pé e o jogou para um lado, continuando a se aproximar do sofá. Isabella estava inerte como uma morta, com o rosto totalmente desprovido de cor acima do cobertor que cobria seu corpo. Seu olhar passou relutantemente do seu rosto para seu peito. O cobertor era feito em cores de verde e azul claros, mas agora ele continha uma mancha grande de vermelho onde a estaca passou, uma mancha que parecia estar crescendo a cada minuto.

"Oh, Deus", Edward hesitou, então - sem saber mais o que fazer – ele finalmente agarrou a estaca e a arrancou do corpo dela. Ele gemeu por causa da dificuldade de arrancá-la e do som molhado que ela fez quando finalmente foi retirada. Edward jogou a estaca para um lado num movimento que fez pouco para liberar a raiva que crescia dentro dele, além do medo e do pesar.

Isabella estava tão quieta e parecia tão pálida que Edward temia que ela estivesse morta, mas seu coração não aceitava essa possibilidade. Ela não podia morrer quando ele tinha acabado de encontrá-la. Ele esperou trinta e cinco anos por uma mulher como ela, e nunca acharia outra.

Ele precisava achar ajuda para ela, ele precisava - Ele precisava salvá-la... mas antes, ele precisava se vestir.

Se inclinando, Edward pegou sua camisa, a única peça de roupa que estava largada ali por perto. Seus jeans estavam no quarto, e Isabella obviamente havia se vestido novamente antes de deitar mais cedo. Depois que vestir a camisa, Edward a ergueu nos braços, com cobertor e tudo, e voltou pro lugar de onde tinha vindo.

Ele passou às pressas pelo corredor, sem querer deixá-la sozinha e vulnerável de novo. Edward a deitou gentilmente na cama do quarto, e seu olhar mal deixou o rosto dela enquanto ele vestia o jeans. Ele decidiu que a levaria até a casa dele, e faria algumas ligações. Edward conhecia muita gente na industria da saúde, ele tinha conexões no hospital. De alguma maneira, ele ia arrumar uma intravenosa, e um pouco de sangue para ela e os nanos iam curá-la, e tudo ficaria bem, ele se reassegurou.

Isabella insistiu que eles deviam evitar seus apartamentos porque seriam os primeiros lugares que a família dela ia procurar, mas eles não podiam ficar na casa de Ângela. A família dela os achou aqui. E com certeza, se a família dela havia procurado no apartamento dele, seria seguro ir até lá agora.

Edward não estava completamente seguro disso, mas ele não sentia que tinha uma escolha nesse momento. Seu livro pessoal de contatos estava lá, com os números de todos que ele conhecia, pessoas que ele contatar se ele ia salvá-la. Ele tinha que ir até lá, e não ia deixar Isabella sozinha ali, então ela vinha também.

Terminando de se vestir, ele voltou até seu lado e olhou para ela. Eles iam precisar tomar um táxi até o apartamento dele, mas ele não podia levá-la daquele jeito. Qualquer motorista ia pirar ao vê-la, e imediatamente chamar para a polícia e uma ambulância. Ele precisava limpá-la e tentar fazer um curativo na ferida, depois ele podia dizer simplesmente que ela estava bêbada e desmaiou, ou algo assim.

Deixando ela na cama, Edward correu para o banheiro da suíte e pegou várias das toalhas branquinhas de Ângela. Ele as jogou na cama ao lado de

Isabella, depois foi até o armário para escolher uma blusa que substituísse a ensangüentada dela. Ele hesitou para fazer a escolha, finalmente escolhendo uma blusa preta que ajudaria a esconder o sangue caso ele passasse pela roupa, depois ele voltou para a cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

Edward observou o rosto de Isabella antes de começar, procurando desesperadamente por algum sinal de vida, mas não havia nada para ver.

Respirando fundo, ele jogou o cobertor para um lado, e rapidamente abriu a blusa dela, tentando não olhar para a seda branca ensopada de sangue.

A primeira visão do buraco no peito dela, com o sangue grosso saindo lentamente por ele, fez Edward sentir náusea. Tentando ignorar o fato de que ninguém podia sobreviver a um ferimento daquele, ele engoliu a bile em sua garganta e rapidamente limpou o máximo que pôde do sangue.

A ferida estava quase no centro do peito dela, e logo acima de onde começava o sutiã dela. Edward pressionou uma pequena toalha de mão sobre a ferida, enfiando metade da toalha sob o sutiã para mantê-la no lugar, depois ele começou a colocar Isabella na posição vertical. Ele a segurou com uma mão enquanto tirava a blusa manchada de sangue com a outra. Então ele jogou a blusa arruinada no chão, pegou a limpa que ele escolheu no armário, e lutou para colocar nela.

Quando Edward vestiu e abotoou a blusa em Isabella, ele a deitou de novo no colchão. Ficando de pé, ele foi para o outro lado da cama para pegar o telefone que ficava na mesa ali ao lado.

Sendo um cara da cidade, Edward tinha um carro para longas viagens e para dirigir até o trabalho, onde havia um estacionamento, mas freqüentemente ele achava mais conveniente pegar táxis para chegar onde queria. Isso poupava bastante tempo, que seria gasto na busca de uma vaga para estacionar.

Sendo esse o caso, ele conhecia o número dos serviços de táxi da cidade de cor, e discou o número sem nem precisar pensar.

Enquanto ele dava o endereço, Edward se descobriu agradecendo por ter prestado atenção e notado o nome da rua e o número da casa quando eles chegaram lá, à tarde. Ele também ficou agradecido quando o despachante garantiu que o táxi ia diretamente para lá. A última coisa qu ele precisava era tempo para pensar no que havia acontecido e para se preocupar com o estado de Isabella.

Desligando, Edward deu a volta na cama. Ele ergueu Isabella nos braços e a carregou até a porta, depois hesitou, de repente preocupado que o agressor voltasse para terminar o serviço. Afinal, Edward com certeza também era um alvo? E ele ainda estava vivo.

O pensamento o deixou carrancudo e o fez se mexer desconfortavelmente. Ele considerou a idéia de abaixar Isabella e revistar a casa, mas não achava que tinha tempo antes do táxi chegar. Ele também estava relutante em deixar Isabella sozinha.

Cerrando os dentes, Edward decidiu que simplesmente teria que ser rápido e esperar pelo melhor. Se inclinando um pouco para alcançar a porta com a mão que estava embaixo das pernas dela, ele virou a maçaneta e puxou um pouco a porta. Depois Edward ficou ereto e usou o pé para abri-la completamente.

O corredor estava tão escuro e silencioso quanto da última vez que ele entrou lá. Dessa vez, no entanto, não havia brisa fria. Ele correu para a entrada da sala de estar, alerta para qualquer sinal de outra presença. Um pequeno suspiro de alívio passou por seus lábios quando ele chegou ao ponto em que os corredores se cruzavam, logo na frente da entrada da sala de estar. O corredor à direita levava para a sala de jantar e acabava na cozinha. Edward virou para a esquerda e ao invés disso foi para a porta da frente. Parando lá, ele olhou para a rua escura e vazia, depois olhou para

Isabella. Uma careta curvou seus lábios enquanto ele notou que a toalha branca estava com a ponta para fora, saindo pelo decote da blusa preta dela.

As cores contrastantes, além do volume, fazia com que ela ficasse em evidência.

Sem querer chamar a atenção do motorista de táxi para sua ferida, Edward começou a dar a volta no caminho por onde veio, e parou quando encontrou o armário de casacos. Ele pôs Isabella num banquinho que ficava ao lado da porta de entrada, posicionando-a para que ela não escorregasse, e depois abriu o armário.

"Obrigado, Ângela", ele murmurou enquanto pegava um casaco de inverno grosso e coberto do armário. "Eu vou te pagar por isso."

Edward conseguiu colocar o casaco em Isabella e carregá-la para a rua antes do táxi chegar. Ele estava de pé na calçada, fingindo que Isabella estava de pé, inclinada sobre ele, quando o táxi encostou, mas a verdade era que ele estava segurando ela. Ela era um peso morto. Silenciosamente rezando para que aquilo desse certo, ele começou a andar quando o táxi parou na rua na frente dele. O corpo de Isabella começou a cair imediatamente.

Dando uma risada forçada, Edward a pegou no colo e caminhou até o carro.

"Eu acho que você bebeu um pouco demais, amor", ele riu enquanto dava um jeito de abrir a porta e colocar os dois no banco traseiro.

"Ela está bem?" O motorista perguntou, virando no banco para olhar os dois cheio de suspeita.

Edward mexeu Isabella em seu colo para que a cabeça dela caísse em seu colo, e mentiu. "Sim, ela só bebeu um pouco demais em sua festa de aniversário."

"É?" O motorista olhou na direção da casa e Edward seguiu seu olhar, aliviado em ver que as luzes da sala de estar e dos quartos ainda estavam acessas, assim a casa não parecia tão vazia quanto estava.

"Nós devíamos dormir aqui depois da festa, mas a irmã dela tem uma cama desconfortável demais no quarto de hóspedes", Edward continuou, nervosamente. "E eu preciso dormir um pouco antes do trabalho amanhã.

Você entende, não é, querida?" Ele perguntou e olhou para o topo da cabeça de Isabella onde ela estava, encostada no peito dele, antes de concluir. "Hmm, eu acho que ela está desmaiada."

"Festa de aniversário, huh?" O motorista disse, e definitivamente havia suspeita na voz dele.

Era compreensível, Edward supôs, já que era segunda feira à noite e a maioria das pessoas evitava dar festas em dias de semana, deixando para o fim de semana.

"É. Trinta anos", ele mentiu. "Ela não está lidando muito bem. Ainda assim, eu não entendo porque não podiam fazer a festa no fim de semana, ao invés de hoje, mas ela e a irmã insistiram que precisava ser na data exata. Mulheres", Edward completou, fingindo desgosto, depois ficou em silêncio e segurou a respiração enquanto esperava pra ver se tinha conseguido dobrar as suspeitas do homem o suficiente para que ele os levasse para o apartamento... ou se o cara ia pegar o rádio e ligar para a polícia.

O motorista ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, depois se virou no assento e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Edward. "Então, você vai me dizer para onde quer ir, senhor?"

Deixando o fôlego sair numa lenta baforada de alívio, Edward conseguiu rir e deu o endereço do seu edifício, depois se acomodou no assento e olhou para Isabella.

A corrida pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas ele sabia que isso era resultado de sua preocupação com Isabella, não uma reflexão real da passagem do tempo. Não foi até que o motorista parou o táxi na frente do seu apartamento que Edward percebeu que não tinha dinheiro para pagar a viagem. Ele tinha dinheiro numa gaveta em seu apartamento, mas teria que ir até o porteiro para acordar o zelador e poder entrar de novo.

Ele estava prestes a explicar isso tudo para o motorista quando a porta no seu lado do táxi se abriu de repente.

Olhando ao redor assustado, Edward se deparou olhando para o primo de

Isabella, Benjamin Swan.

"O que aconteceu?" Benjamin perguntou, seu olhar preocupado passando por Isabella.

"Eu explico lá dentro", Edward murmurou enquanto lutava para sair do banco. Benjamin ergueu os braços para pegar Isabella em seus braços, facilitando, mas ele balançou a cabeça, sem querer se apartar dela.

"Pague o motorista pra mim, por favor."

Benjamin abriu a porta da frente do táxi para perguntar de quanto era a dívida enquanto Edward tocou o chão com os pés e ergueu seu fardo. O primo de Isabella pagou o motorista, fechou as duas portas, depois segurou os braços de Edward quando ele começou a ir para a porta do seu edifício.

"Você não pode entrar. Tem alguém esperando lá em cima, para o caso de vocês aparecerem", ele disse. "Venha comigo."

Edward não hesitou em seguir Benjamin. Ele sabia sem sombra de dúvida que o homem amava Isabella e a ajudaria.

"O que aconteceu?" Benjamin perguntou, assim que Edward pôs o pé no Jeep dele, com Isabella no colo.

"Eles nos encontraram", Edward anunciou, mal humorado, depois fez a pergunta que o esteve preocupando desde que ele achou Isabella caída no sofá, "Todos aqueles filmes e livros estavam errados sobre o alho e os crucifixos, e quanto a estacas?"

"O quê?" Benjamin olhou para ele, confuso.

"Ser atingido com uma estaca pode matar vocês?" Edward esclareceu.

Os olhos de Benjamin arregalaram incredulamente, então ele se inclinou para a frente e abriu o casaco de Isabella.

Edward sentou, silencioso e tenso, enquanto o outro homem abria os botões de cima da blusa dela, depois puxava o material para os lados. Ele descobriu seus olhos se movendo ansiosamente para a ferida enquanto Benjamin puxava a toalha o suficiente para vê-la.

"Parece um pouco menor", ele notou, aliviado.

"Cristo!" Benjamin disse, incrédulo. "Isso é menor? Furaram ela com o quê? Um poste telefônico?"

"Uma estaca", Edward disse baixinho.

"Quem usou uma estaca nela?" Benjamin deixou que a toalha caísse sobre a pele dela de novo, e puxou os lados da blusa por cima dela, sem se importar em abotoar.

"Um dos seus, eu imagino", Edward disse, enquanto Benjamin fechava o casaco para mantê-la aquecida.

Benjamin balançou a cabeça com uma careta. "Não pode ter sido."

"Quem mais estaria atrás dela?" Ele viu que o homem não estava convencido de que ele estava certo, e não tinha tempo para discutir.

"Podemos nos preocupar com isso mais tarde; agora Isabella precisa de sangue."

Ele hesitou, então completou, "Eu gostaria muito que você nos ajudasse com isso, mas só se você prometer que não vai ligar nem nos levar para perto do seu tio ou Renée. Se você não puder prometer, eu vou tirá-la daqui agora mesmo e -"

"Okay. Eu prometo", Benjamin disse rapidamente, quando Edward pegou o puxador da porta.

Ele hesitou.

"Eu prometo", ele repetiu, depois tirou as chaves do bolso e deu partida no motor do Jeep, só para parar depois.

"Qual o problema?" Edward perguntou.

"Estou tentando decidir para onde levá-la."

"De volta para a casa da mãe dela, não", Edward disse firmemente. Ele não os daria uma oportunidade de terminar aquilo que começaram.

"Não. Eu não poderia levar vocês até lá de qualquer jeito. Isabella nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você", ele disse, então Benjamin pôs o carro em marcha e entrou no trânsito escasso das ruas de Toronto pela manhã.

"Onde nós vamos?" Edward perguntou.

"Para a casa de Maggie", ele respondeu. "Depois que Eleazar e Renée terminaram de nos malhar por termos permitido que vocês dois fugissem, Maggie decidiu que podia ter abusado da hospitalidade. Eu a levei para casa essa manhã. Ela vai ajudar."

Edward concordou com a cabeça e relaxou cautelosamente no banco durante a viagem, sabendo que tudo ficaria bem. Maggie ia querer ajudá-los, e mais importante ainda, ela teria sangue.

"Eu não tenho sangue."

"O quê?" Benjamin e Edward fizeram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo, ambos encarando Maggie com descrença e horror enquanto eles se esticavam em ambos os lados da cama onde ela havia colocado Isabella.

Acabou que a cada de Maggie era um grande apartamento de cobertura, a apenas dois quarteirões de distância da casa de Edward. Só levou alguns minutos para chegar lá, mas quando percebeu que o lugar tinha um porteiro assim como seu próprio prédio, Edward se preocupou em conseguir entrar sem que a polícia fosse acionada.

Mesmo que a blusa preta que ele pôs em Isabella estivesse escondendo o sangue que estava passando da ferida para a toalha, a camisa branca dele não escondia, e agora havia uma grande mancha vermelha no lugar onde ele pressionou Isabella contra seu corpo para sair do carro. Ele tinha certeza que o porteiro daria uma olhada nele, depois no rosto pálido de Isabella, depois pegar o telefone e chamar a polícia. No entanto, Edward esqueceu com quem estava.

Benjamin o fez passar pela porta, deu uma olhada para o porteiro que se aproximava, e o homem deu a volta e caminhou de volta para a guarita sem dizer uma palavra. O primo de Isabella obviamente jogou um feitiço no homem. Depois disso o porteiro nem olhou para eles. Edward suspeitava que o homem nem teria uma memória do acontecido.

"Eu estava esperando uma entrega no Sábado de manhã", Maggie anunciou. "Mas não estava aqui para receber."

Não, ela esteve na casa de Renée o fim de semana inteiro, Edward se deu conta, depois olhou para Isabella cheio de preocupação quando ela gemeu. Ela tinha começado a gemer pouco tempo antes deles chegarem na casa de Maggie, o som tirou um murmúrio preocupado de Benjamin sobre os nanos.

Quando Edward perguntou o que estava acontecendo, Benjamin explicou que quando os nanos não conseguissem achar sangue suficiente nas veias, eles começariam a atacar os órgãos para encontrar o que precisavam.

Isabella sentiria uma dor terrível até que eles conseguissem colocar sangue dentro dela. A dor era suficiente para estar causando gemidos de dor numa moribunda.

"Você não tem absolutamente nada?" Benjamin perguntou.

Maggie balançou a cabeça, depois admitiu. "Eu tinha dois sacos quando cheguei em casa, mas..." Ela ergueu os ombros, desamparada. "Eu fiquei com fome."

"Maldição." Benjamin passou uma mão pelo cabelo. "Ela precisa de sangue."

"Vá pegar um pouco no banco de sangue dos Swan", Maggie sugeriu.

"Não, isso não vai dar", Edward disse rispidamente.

"Por que não? Ele tem a chave."

"Edward acha que o Tio Eleazar estava por trás disso", Benjamin explicou.

Os olhos de Maggie arregalaram incredulamente, depois ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não acredito. Você viu quem fez isso?"

"Não." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eles tinham ido embora quando eu cheguei na sala de estar."

"Bem, não pode ter sido um da nossa espécie." Maggie disse com certeza. "Simplesmente não é possível. Quer dizer... Por que eles fariam isso? E se foram eles, por que não terminar o serviço? Se tivesse sido um de nós, eles saberiam que ela podia sobreviver a uma estaca. E por que eles não te tocaram?" Ela perguntou. "É você que eles consideram uma ameaça."

"Eu não sei", Edward admitiu cautelosamente. "Mas eu também não sei de mais ninguém que quisesse machucá-la."

Ela balançou a cabeça firmemente. "Bem, de jeito nenhum que Renée Swan permitiria que alguém machucasse um de seus filhos. Ela -"

"Não importa, Maggie", Benjamin interrompeu cuidadosamente. "Eu prometi a Edward que não chegaria perto deles, e não vou. Nós teremos que achar sangue em outro lugar."

"Estamos perdendo tempo aqui", Edward disse impacientemente. "Isabella precisa de sangue. Você tem algum em casa, Benjamin?"

"Sim, tenho", ele obviamente estava surpreso por ele mesmo não ter pensado nisso antes. "Não tanto quanto nós vamos precisar, mas pelo menos dois sacos e isso será o suficiente para deixá-la consciente de novo, depois nós achamos alguns doadores."

"Doadores?" Edward perguntou.

"O porteiro, talvez uns dois vizinhos." Benjamin deu de ombros.

"E quanto a uma intravenosa?" Edward perguntou. "Pelo que eu sei, quando estiver consciente ela vai conseguir se alimentar sozinha, mas vocês vão precisar de uma intravenosa para o sangue empacotado. Vocês podem arrumar uma?"

"Não, mas isso não é problema. Os dentes dela vão sugar, esteja ela acordada ou não", Benjamin disse, enquanto ia até a porta. "Só que é mais fácil alimentá-la com os doadores enquanto ela estiver acordada, porque aí ela pode controlar suas mentes. Vou voltar o mais rápido que puder."

"Benjamin?" Maggie o seguiu porta afora. "Você tem um -"

A porta fechada impediu que Edward ouvisse o resto do que ela estava perguntando, não que ele realmente estivesse interessado. Ele estava olhando para Isabella enquanto ela gemia. Não era um som normal. Ela estava completamente imóvel, parecendo quase morta, mas emitindo um gemido rosnado que era quase inaudível e vinha profundamente de sua garganta. A grandeza da dor que ela devia estar sentindo para produzir aqueles sons machucava o coração dele, e o espaço entre eles parecia estar diminuindo. Ele só podia pensar que isso significava que a dor dela estava aumentando de intensidade a cada minuto.

Edward abriu a camisa dela e levantou a toalha de seu peito, para olhar a ferida. Ela estava quase fechada. Enquanto parte dele estava aliviada por ver a cicatrização, a outra parte estava pensando que isso significava que o corpo dela estava usando sangue, e ela precisava poupar o quanto pudesse até que Benjamin chegasse. Quanto mais ela perdesse, mais dor sentiria.

Outro gemido levou a atenção dele para o rosto dela, e Edward hesitou, depois decidiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Chegando mais perto, ele pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e usou o polegar para abrir sua boca.

"O que você está fazendo?" Maggie perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Abrindo a boca dela."

"Por quê?"

"Como eu faço para os dentes dela saírem?" Edward perguntou ao invés de responder.

"Por que você quer que os dentes dela saiam?" Maggie caminhou para ficar do lado oposto da cama, cheia de preocupação no rosto enquanto ela olhava dele para Isabella.

"Porque eu posso doar um pouco de sangue, depois nós podemos trazer o porteiro ou quem quer que seja que a gente consiga achar, e ela pode terminar com o sangue empacotado quanto Benjamin voltar, ao invés de deixá-la sofrer a dor esse tempo todo e só começar quando ele chegar aqui."

"Você não quer fazer isso, Edward", Maggie disse solenemente.

"Ela está sentindo dor", ele assobiou.

"Sim, está, mas ela está inconsciente."

"Mas ela ainda está sentindo. Ela só não consegue gritar porque está muito fraca, mas ela está sentindo. Não está? Então por que ela está gemendo? Certo?" Ele perguntou severamente.

"Sim." Ela suspirou e sentou na beira da cama, depois hesitou. "Vai ser doloroso."

"Não foi, na última vez que ela me mordeu."

"Sim, mas ela te beijou na última vez e te fez baixar a guarda, então, quando ela te mordeu, ela foi capaz de te mandar o prazer que estava experimentando. Bella não pode fazer nada disso dessa vez, Edward, e vai doer. Confie em mim."

"Então eu acho que vai doer." Ele disse simplesmente.

Maggie olhou para ele, e ele sentiu uma onda familiar em sua mente. Ele sabia sem dúvida que ela estava tentando ler seus pensamentos. Edward fez o que pode para abrir a mente pra ela. Ele precisava da ajuda dela para ajudar Isabella, e se isso era preciso para conseguir ajuda, então que fosse.

"Muito bem", ela disse finalmente, e fez um gesto para que ele saísse do caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

_Eu sei que estou em divida com vcs, me desculpem, mas é que estou com outros projetos em mente, mas repito: NÂO ABANDONAREI A FIC!_

_Vou dar uma adiantada nos capítulos e postá-los rapidamente, tudo bem?_

_bjO para todos e até o próximo!_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Edward observou ansiosamente enquanto ela se inclinava para erguer a toalha encharcada de sangue da ferida em seu peito, depois a segurou perto do rosto de Isabella. A boca dela tinha se fechado quando ele a soltou, mas quando Maggie segurou a toalha perto de seu nariz, Isabella se moveu e prendeu uma respiração trêmula, sua boca se abrindo enquanto os caninos deslizavam para a posição de mordida. Edward imediatamente moveu o pulso para a boca dela.

"Você precisa ter certeza que os dentes dela acertem a veia", Maggie instruiu, depois se moveu. "Posso ajudar?"

"Por favor?"

Se inclinando para a frente, ela pegou a mão dele e reposicionou seu pulso embaixo dos dentes de Isabella, depois hesitou e olhou para cima. "Tem certeza sobre isso?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, sem hesitação, e no momento que ele fez isso Maggie empurrou o braço dele pra cima, batendo o pulso dele nos dentes de Isabella.

Edward prendeu uma respiração ríspida e trêmula, por causa da dor que se espalhou por seu braço. Definitivamente, isso não parecia em nada com as duas últimas vezes que ela mordeu se pescoço. E não era nada parecido com doar sangue também. Os dentes dela eram muito maiores que as seringas usadas pela equipe médica.

Enquanto o primeiro choque de dor rescindia, Edward tomou consciência de outra dor, mais profunda, enquanto os dentes dela começaram a retirar o sangue muito mais rapidamente do que as veias dele proviam. Era a sensação de sucção, uma dor profunda e ele cerrava os dentes contra ela, mas ela continuava.

"Eu te avisei", Maggie disse suavemente. "Você quer parar?"

Edward balançou a cabeça severamente.

Maggie mudou de posição em seu lugar, depois disse subitamente. "Me conte o que aconteceu."

Edward sabia que isso era um esforço para distraí-lo da dor, e ficou agradecido. Ele rapidamente relatou os eventos que tomaram forma desde que ele ouviu o som de vidro se quebrando naquela noite.

"Eu acho que deixei uma bagunça lá", ele completou no final. "A amiga de Isabella vai ter um treco quando entrar em casa e achar sangue e vidro quebrado. Ela provavelmente vai chamar a polícia."

"Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar disso", Maggie assegurou.

Depois disso os dois ficaram em silêncio, pelo que pareceu ser bastante tempo para Edward, mas isso podia ser só porque ele estava sentindo dor.

Ele estava começando a se sentir tonto quando Maggie disse, "Ela está voltando a si, eu acho - Edward!"

Ela arrancou o pulso dele dos dentes de Isabella e correu para o lado dele da cama, agarrando ele quando ele teria caído da cama.

"Isabella já te mordeu uma vez essa noite, não foi?" Maggie perguntou rispidamente.

Edward balançou a cabeça, depois desejou não ter feito isso, pois a ação fez sua cabeça rodar mais ainda.

"Droga, por que você não me contou?" Ela disparou. "Você nunca devia ter - Aqui, deite-se." Maggie o ajudou a deitar na cama ao lado de Isabella.

"Deite aí. Eu vou achar suco ou alguma coisa assim. Como se eu tivesse algum", ele completou num murmúrio. "Eu vou ter que ver se meus vizinhos têm. Enquanto isso, vou aproveitar para trazer os vizinhos pra Isabella. Ela está acordando e vai sentir uma dor horrível, e vai ficar desesperada por mais sangue."

Edward olhou na direção de Isabella enquanto Maggie deixava o quarto, aliviado de ver que os olhos dela estavam abertos.

"Edward?" O nome dele era um resfolego nos lábios dela e ele se ergueu em um cotovelo para observá-la.

"Estou aqui, Isabella. Como você está?" Edward supôs que essa era uma pergunta estúpida, ele podia ver que ela estava sentindo uma dor terrível. "Maggie vai lhe trazer alguém para te alimentar, amor. Não vai demorar muito."

"Maggie?" Ela perguntou, com uma careta de preocupação.

"Sim. Estamos na casa de Maggie. Benjamin nos trouxe aqui."

"Oh." Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os dentes. Ela estava sentindo uma dor terrível. "Quem foi?"

Edward ficou confuso até se dar conta de que ela estava perguntando sobre o agressor. "Você não o viu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça rigidamente. "Estava escuro. Foi um homem. E achei que você estava vindo falar comigo, depois eu vi a estaca."

"Ele parecia com o seu tio?" Edward perguntou.

Ela pareceu confusa. "Meu tio? Não. Ele -" Ela parou, um gemido deslizando por seus lábios e ela se virou para o lado, se curvando num semi círculo. Os olhos dela se apertaram, seus pulsos se fecharam, sua respiração vinha curta, quase um suspiro, e até onde ele sabia, isso era culpa dele. Se ela não tivesse fugido com ele, tentando salvá-lo do que quer que ela temia que fizessem com ele...

Ele sabia que Isabella não achava que o tio estava por trás do ataque, e Maggie também não, mas Eleazar Swan fazia parte do conselho, o mesmo conselho que empalou e tocou fogo em sua própria espécie por transformar mais de uma pessoa. O conselho também matou bebês antes que os abortos fossem legalizados.

Não era preciso muita criatividade da parte dele para imaginar que o homem houvesse punido sua sobrinha por ousar desafiá-lo e levar Edward embora, e já que apenas uma estava não ia matá-la, todo o ataque seria uma espécie de castigo.

Edward não fazia idéia de porque eles não levaram ele e Isabella de volta para a casa da mãe dela, para enfrentar o tio, e ele entendia porque isso fazia com que todos duvidavam que fosse Eleazar, mas ele também não conseguia imaginar outra pessoa que pudesse ter uma razão para enfiar uma estaca nela. Pelo que ele ouviu, ela não parecia socializar muito com mortais. A única coisa que ela fazia era trabalhar no abrigo.

"Edward?"

Ele chegou mais perto. "Sim?"

"O que você decidiu?"

Ele não se incomodou em perguntar o que ela queria dizer. Isabella estava perguntando se ele queria ser transformado ou não. Edward ergueu uma mão e suavemente acariciou o braço dela.

O que ele decidiu? Ele decidiu que ela era linda, inteligente e corajosa. Ela era uma mulher que arriscou tudo para fugir com ele e deixá-lo a salvo.

Incluindo sua família, ele sabia, pois mesmo que eles não ficassem imediatamente do lado de Eleazar e do conselho, ele suspeitava que quando chegasse determinado momento, eles teriam que fazer isso, por uma questão de sobrevivência. Ele estava igualmente certo que, para protegê-los, Isabella faria algo para ter certeza que eles se juntassem ao conselho.

Até agora, ela pagou pelos seus esforços corajosos com sangue e dor... e se ele se recusasse a se transformar, ele sabia que ela estaria disposta a sacrificar ainda mais.

Ele decidiu que ela era uma mulher pela qual valia a pena desistir da família para passar uma eternidade. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era convencê-la a passar a eternidade com ele, e ele esperava, quando estivesse transformado, que fosse capaz de fazer isso.

Edward olhou para Isabella quando ela começou a falar novamente.

"Do jeito que as coisas estão, eu não posso te proteger se eles estiverem determinados a unir um conselho de três. Essa noite eu provei que não posso proteger nem a mim mesma. Eu nem acordei até que ele estava enfiando a estaca em mim", ela disse, com auto-desgosto.

"Isabella", ele repreendeu.

"Não. É verdade, mas só existe um jeito de te proteger." Erguendo o pulso até a boca, ela mordeu sua própria veia, depois fechou os olhos e se distanciou dos dentes para erguer o braço cegamente enquanto o sangue deslizava da ferida. "A escolha é sua."

"Isso ferra tudo. Eu não tenho sangue suficiente aqui para um deles, muito menos dois."

Edward ergueu a cabeça do pulso de Isabella às palavras de Benjamin e olhou para a porta para descobrir que ele e Maggie tinham retornado.

Quando viu os três sacos de sangue que Benjamin carregava, Edward começou a avisar a Isabella para não abrir os olhos, mas era tarde.

Com um murmúrio, "Oh, maldição", ela caiu desmaiada ainda na cama.

Maggie se deslocou e cacarejou com irritação, depois disse, "Por que não me avisou que ia fazer isso? Teria me salvado de acordar três vizinhos à procura de suco."

O olhar de Edward passou para a bela jovem morena ao lado de Maggie. Suco de laranja não era tudo que ela trouxe de volta. Ele estava adivinhando que a morena era uma das vizinhas que ela tinha prometido trazer na volta para alimentar Isabella.

Maggie seguiu seu olhar e suspirou cansativamente. "Sente-se, Mary", ela ordenou, em seguida colocou o copo de suco que ela tinha trazido na cômoda e cruzou a sala, com sua vizinha sentada com o rosto em branco na cadeira perto da porta.

"Quanto você teve?", ela perguntou.

Edward balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca para admitir que não tinha certeza, mas balançar a cabeça fez o quarto começar a girar. Fechando a boca, ele afundou fracamente na cama ao lado de Isabella sem responder.

"Bastante, obviamente", Benjamin respondeu por ele. Ele se aproximou da cabeceira da cama e olhou para baixo, aos dois, então virou para

Maggie para perguntar, "Você alguma vez viu uma transformação?"

"Não." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E Você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Isso vai ficar confuso", Maggie comentou.

"Hmm." Benjamin acenou com a cabeça. "Estou pensando que você não tem vizinhos suficientes para essa situação."

Maggie bufou, e os dois se entreolharam.

"Tia Renée?" ele perguntou.

Maggie assentiu solenemente. "Não há nenhuma razão para não, agora que Isabella cuidou disso." Ela se virou para olhar a menina que ela deixou sentada perto da porta. "Então? Usamos Mary aqui?"

"Por que o incômodo?" Benjamin perguntou. "Ambos precisam mais do que ela pode prover, e apenas nos retardaria mais."

"Certo. Vou levá-la para casa então", Maggie disse e caminhou para pegar a menina.

"Enquanto você faz isso eu vou ligar de uma vez e avisá-los. Dará a tia Renée uma chance para ter mais sangue enviado para a casa."

Edward estava silencioso quando eles saíram da sala, seu coração batendo forte no peito quando tentou ignorar a dor crescente em seu estômago. Isabella tinha dito que chamavam de transformado e pai, porque a transformação era um renascimento doloroso. Ele suspeitou que o leve desconforto que estava tendo não era nada comparado ao que estava por vir.

"Como você está se sentindo agora?"

Edward fez careta com a pergunta. Benjamin tinha feito essa pergunta pelo menos vinte vezes nos últimos vinte minutos quando saíram da casa. Ele queria que ele parasse. Toda vez que o homem lhe perguntava, fazia Edward concentrar toda a atenção na dor que se espalhava por ele. Tinha começado no estômago, uma sensação ácida que tinha sido apenas suportável, mas a cada momento que passava ele piorou e estava lentamente se dispersando ao redor, se espalhando como um vírus ou câncer e corroendo-o com pequenos dentes afiados.

Tinha ficado tão ruim em apenas meia hora depois que ele bebeu o sangue de Isabella que suor tinha começado a aparecer na sua testa, e Edward se viu cerrando os dentes e as mãos enquanto ele lutava com a dor.

As respostas às perguntas de Renée quando ela se encontrou com eles na garagem momentos atrás tinham sido monossilábicas, na melhor das hipóteses. Ele estava achando terrivelmente difícil de pensar além da agonia que o consumia.

"Leve o para o quarto de rosa, Benjamin", Renée instruiu enquanto abria a porta do quarto de Isabella para Eleazar Swan levar a sobrinha para dentro. "Eu estarei lá em um momento, só quero colocar Isabella na IV dela, então irei ver Edward."

"Eu posso colocar a IV por você, tia Renée", Rose ofereceu.

Renée hesitou, seu olhar se movendo para o rosto pálido de Edward quando Benjamin passava com ele, então ela concordou. "Obrigado, Rosalie Hale. Pede para Kaure trazer a IV e um refrigerador de sangue ensacado para cima logo depois do telefonema de Benjamin. Se você puder começar pra mim, eu virei checar assim que eu puder.

"Sim, tia Renée."

Edward viu Rose seguir seu tio para o quarto de Isabella pouco antes de Benjamin o arrastar para a porta do quarto ao lado.

"Coloque-o na cama, Benjamin", Renée instruiu quando ela seguiu para dentro.

Edward teve um vislumbre das cordas presas à cabeceira da cama e olhou atrás agudamente para Renée quando ela fechou a porta antes que Maggie, Kate e as gêmeas pudessem entrar. Renée viu a expressão dele e fez uma careta quando se moveu para se juntar à cama.

"São só para prevenir que você se machuque durante a transformação, Dr. Cullen. Você não é um prisioneiro. Eu prometo."

Relaxando, Edward facilitou Benjamin a deixá-lo na cama. No momento em que ele estava deitado de costas, Renée se sentou na borda do colchão e inclinou-se para examinar os olhos dele, embora ele não tivesse idéia do que ela estava procurando.

"Quanto tempo faz desde que Bella ofereceu o sangue dela?" ela perguntou, sentando-se mais reta.

"Cerca de meia hora.", Benjamin respondeu quando Edward a encarou inexpressivamente, a resposta o surpreendeu de repente quando soube que ele sabia.

Renée assentiu com a cabeça e liberou um suspiro que poderia ser de alívio. "Ainda não começou então. Está só nas fases preliminares."

Edward sentiu seu coração caindo com essas palavras. Ainda não tinha começado? A agonia que ele estava experimentando eram só os preliminares? Querido Deus.

"Benjamin, eu tinha pedido a Vladimir para ligar pros laboratórios e pedir para enviarem algumas drogas que poderiam ajudar Edward com isso", ela disse, quando a porta abriu e Eleazar e Carmen entraram. "Você poderia descer e esperar por eles, por favor?"

"Drogas", Eleazar disse com uma risada de escárnio quando Benjamin deixou o quarto. "No meu tempo não usávamos drogas para aliviar isso. Era um rito de passagem e levávamos isso como homens... Mas eu suponho que os homens de hoje sejam mais delicados, eles não seriam capazes de agüentar a dor."

"Eu não preciso de drogas", Edward disse, o orgulho fazendo-o pegar a isca que o outro homem havia oferecido. Eleazar Swan parecia ter uma antipatia imediata por ele durante o encontro deles naquela primeira manhã que ele tinha chegado, entretanto Edward não tinha idéia do por que.

A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que o homem havia feito uma varredura em seu cérebro e tinha apanhado algumas das intenções menos decentes para Isabella. Edward supôs que ele não devia se surpreender se o homem fosse a exceção à cobiçar sua sobrinha.

"Eleazar, pare com isso", Renée disse, em seguida falou com Edward, "Sim, você precisa de drogas."

"Não, não preciso", insistiu ele, instigado pela expressão superior na face de Eleazar Swan.

"Sim, você vai tomar", a mãe de Isabella disse em tom firme. "Você vai tomá-los e estará feliz por isso."

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que eu não era um prisioneiro, não era?" Edward disse com raiva.

"Você não é", Eleazar Swan anunciou. "Renée, ele é um homem crescido. Se ele não quiser as drogas, você não deveria forçá-lo a elas."

Ela olhou para o tio de Isabella com exasperação, então suspirou e se voltou para Edward. "Você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou uma última vez. "É uma experiência muito dolorosa e desagradável sem elas."

Edward não tinha certeza de nada. Ele já estava com dor o bastante para que as drogas soassem muito bem, mas com Eleazar sorrindo maliciosamente para ele ao pé da cama, ele teria mordido fora sua língua antes de admiti-lo.

Acenando com a cabeça ele disse, "Eu posso levar isso."

A mãe de Isabella abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas Carmen Swan moveu-se para o lado dela e colocou uma mão de retenção no ombro dela. "Que seja por agora, Renée. As drogas estarão aqui caso ele mude de idéia."

"Sim", Eleazar concordou. "Será interessante ver quanto tempo ele dura antes que ele comece a choramingar feito um bebê e implorar pelas drogas."

"Você vai ter uma longa espera", Edward lhe prometeu e, silenciosamente, esperava que isso fosse verdade.

"Bem? Alguma sorte?"

Isabella reconheceu a voz de Maggie quando ela vagueava para a consciência, assim como a voz de Benjamin quando ele respondeu, "Não. Eles nem sequer abriram a porta desta vez. Porém eu ouvi no corredor durante um minuto."

"E?" Dessa vez foi Rosalie Hale quem falou.

"Ele é incoerente, principalmente geme e ocasionalmente -" Ele fez uma pausa quando um grito apavorado veio abafado de algum lugar da casa, então terminou secamente, "Grita."

"Aquele pobre homem", ela ouviu Tânia sussurrar infeliz.

"Faz você ficar contente em ter nascido um de nós e não ser transformado, né?"

Isabella piscou os olhos abertos para olhar fixo para Kate quando ela fez aquele comentário. Ao pé da cama, seu primo estava de olho na porta incomodado, mas se voltou para a cama, se acalmando quando viu os olhos dela abertos.

"Você está acordada."

Seus primos e Maggie imediatamente se reuniram em volta da cama, e

Isabella olhou para cada rosto confusa. "O que está acontecendo? Quem está gritando?"

Houve uma breve pausa, quando o grupo pareceu desconfortável e trocaram olhares, e Rose ignorou a pergunta dela e perguntou,

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Ela considerou a questão, se perguntando por que sua prima perguntou isso com tal preocupação, então Isabella recordou claramente ser estacada. Aquela bela lembrança foi seguida por um borrão de dolorosas recordações. Ela lembrou-se vagamente de acordar antes. Ela tinha estado tão agoniada, e achou que Edward tinha dito que estavam em Maggie.

Isabella tinha certeza de que algo importante tinha acontecido lá, mas não conseguia lembrar o quê. Foi tudo um pouco confuso.

Deixando isso de lado por um instante, ela se moveu na cama, testando quanto de dor ela sofreria. Parecia que seu peito estava totalmente curado. Isabella não estava sequer sofrendo qualquer pontada de fome.

"Estou bem", ela garantiu, então percebeu que nenhum deles deveria estar lá. Olhando bruscamente ao redor, Isabella percebeu que estava em seu antigo quarto na casa de sua mãe e que era ela que não devia estar lá. De repente, ela lembrou sobre o que tinha sido a conversa com Edward... Ela se lembrou de oferecer-lhe seu sangue... E que ele aceitou.

Afastando os últimos traços de sonolência, Isabella sentou abruptamente. "Edward! Ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem", Rose foi rápido para sustentá-la. Ela se afastou do caminho quando Isabella jogou os cobertores de lado.

"Nós achamos", acrescentou Benjamin, quando ela se levantou em seus pés. Outro grito fez Isabella pausar e ela encarou ao redor com horror os rostos dos que a cercavam.

"Isso foi ele?", ela perguntou debilmente. Seis cabeças acenaram admitindo relutantemente e Isabella afundou de volta sentada na beira da cama e deixou sair uma respiração trêmula. "Quanto tempo eu estive fora? Há quanto tempo ele está assim?"

"Nós chegamos aqui umas três horas atrás," Benjamin disse a ela. "E ele tem estado assim por cerca de... Bem, ele está gritando por aproximadamente duas."

O olhar de Isabella tinha estado vagando pelo quarto, mas parou nas bolsas vazias na mesa ao lado da cama. Ela virou desconfiada para Benjamin. "Eu não poderia ter absorvido tantos sacos em três horas."

"Nós estávamos estourando-os em seus dentes assim como usando a intravenosa.", Maggie explicou, então deu de ombros. "Você estava inconsciente de qualquer maneira, assim não era como se precisássemos nos preocupar com você desmaiando."

"E seus dentes sugam isso muito mais rápido do que a IV pode gotejar para você", Rose apontou quietamente.

"Você estava com muita dor e nós estávamos tentando te conseguir o sangue que você precisava tão depressa quanto fosse possível", Kate acrescentou.

Isabella assentiu e até conseguiu dar um sorriso. Ela apreciou o carinho deles por ela. "Quem está supervisionando ele se transformar?"

"Minha mãe, sua mãe e tio Eleazar", Kate respondeu.

Ela assentiu novamente. "E a pessoa que me estacou? Nós sabemos o que aconteceu? Quem era?"

Benjamin inclinou a cabeça. "Você não acredita que tio Eleazar enviou alguém, então?

"O que?" Isabella olhou pra ele surpresa. "Não, é claro que não. Ele saberia que a estaca não me mataria. Além disso, essa é uma punição muito áspera apenas por tirar Edward daqui."

"Edward pensou que eram eles", Maggie a informou e Isabella franziu a testa.

"Bem, ele tinha ouvido muito sobre o que o Conselho faz, ele provavelmente tem uma visão muito desagradável sobre o tio Eleazar e o Conselho."

Benjamin concordou. "Tia Renée, tia Carmen e tio Eleazar ficaram bem chateados quando ouviram da estaca quando telefonei. Tenho certeza que vão analisá-la. Tio Eleazar provavelmente já tem alguém fazendo isso."

Isabella assentiu, então se pôs de pé, fazendo careta para a rigidez da blusa quando ela se moveu. O cheiro lhe disse que era o sangue seco que fazia o tecido rígido como papelão. Felizmente, a cor escura da blusa não mostrava o sangue, caso contrário, ela teria desmaiado para trás, na cama.

"Talvez você devesse tomar um banho", Kate sugeriu.

Isabella balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso checar Edward primeiro."

"Bella, eles não vão deixar você entrar", Benjamin disse quietamente.

"Todos nós tentamos entrar lá para vê-lo e eles nem mesmo abriram a porta. Eles há pouco gritaram que ele estava bem e pra irmos embora." As palavras dele a fizeram hesitar, porém Isabella se moveu resolutamente para a porta. "Eu tenho que verificá-lo. Onde ele está?"

"No quarto ao lado", murmurou Kate.

Assentindo, ela passou para o corredor, ciente de que os rostos deles a estavam seguindo. A presença deles ajudou a reforçá-la de forma que quando Isabella chegou em frente ao quarto de hóspedes, ela não hesitou nem se incomodou em bater, simplesmente abriu a porta e entrou.

Os olhos dela se alargaram com horror quando ela entrou no quarto. Edward estava se retorcendo na cama, mãos e tornozelos amarrados.

Aparentemente temendo que as cordas não fossem fortes o suficiente para segurá-lo, sua tia Carmen e seu tio Eleazar estavam de cada lado da cama, somando forças para controlá-lo quando a mãe dela lutou para colocar a IV em seu braço.

"Está tudo bem?" Isabella perguntou com preocupação.

Como se as palavras dela fossem algum tipo de sugestão, Edward de repente gritou mais uma vez e redobrou os murros. Para sua surpresa, ele quase se libertou do aperto que Carmen e Eleazar tinham sobre ele.

"Feche a porta!" Seu tio Eleazar rugiu.

Isabella se virou automaticamente para fazê-lo, vendo de relance o olhar apologético de seus primos e Maggie quando ela fechou a porta. Então ela se voltou para a luta que acontecia para manter Edward na cama.

"Os nanos já o fizeram forte desse tanto?", ela perguntou com espanto quando se aproximou da cama.

"Não. É a dor e o medo," Renée engasgou, desistindo de sua tentativa de superá-lo em seus braços e ombros enquanto ele se debatia.

"Medo?" Isabella se moveu em torno do tio dela para o topo da cama e estendeu a mão para tocar suavemente na testa de Edward, murmurando seu nome.

Ele parecia estar se acalmando ao som de sua voz. Pelo menos suas lutas estavam se retardando. Isabella sentia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos à agonia desesperada que o encheu quando ele abriu os olhos e encontrou-a.

Ela tinha ouvido muitas vezes que a transformação era dolorosa. Os nanos eram uma força invasora, comendo sangue numa velocidade incrível quando eles se multiplicavam e se espalhavam pelo corpo, entrando em todos os órgãos e células. Isabella tinha ouvido falar que se sentia como se o sangue estivesse virando ácido, e aquele ácido o comeria um centímetro por vez. Ela tinha ouvido dizer que a dor nem era o pior disso, que pesadelos e alucinações acompanhavam o processo, visões terríveis de morte, tortura e, normalmente, de estar queimando vivo. Isabella tinha pensado muitas vezes que aquelas histórias eram um exagero, mas vendo como era em Edward, ela acreditou em cada uma delas. Seu olhar deslizou para a mãe. "Não há algo que você possa dar a ele para a dor?"

"Ele quis passar por isto sem drogas", Renée disse em um suspiro.

"Só porque Eleazar o irritou com isso de 'vampiros de verdade tomam isso como homens'." Carmen jogou um olhar cheio de desgosto para seu irmão. "Eles podem não ter tido analgésicos fortes nos tempos dos romanos ou medievais, mas você não vai me convencer de que uma sociedade avançada o suficiente para desenvolver esse tipo de coisa, não tem o conhecimento superior para desenvolver supressores de dor para facilitar a sua transformação no corpo. Além disso," ela acrescentou, "você nasceu um vampiro assim como eu."

Isabella viu o sorriso estampado nos lábios de seu tio e rosnou furiosa quando se voltou para sua mãe, "Dê algo a ele!"

"Ele disse que queria sofrer com isso", comentou Eleazar suavemente.

"Você não pode -"

"Isto não é do seu assunto!" Isabella latiu, "Ele já não é nenhuma ameaça. Permitem-me transformar um, eu transformei, e nem você nem o Conselho podem ferir ele agora." Ela fez uma pausa respirando pesadamente, em seguida, mais calmamente disse, "Ele é meu. Eu o transformei e eu digo o que fazer."

Houve silêncio completo por um momento. Até mesmo os gritos de Edward diminuíram para quase nada, como se ele sentisse a tensão súbita no ar quando Eleazar encarou Isabella friamente. Ninguém falava com Eleazar Swan desse jeito. Pelo menos, ela nunca tinha ouvido se isso aconteceu.

"Meu, meu", seu tio finalmente disse baixinho. "Renée, nosso pequeno gatinho finalmente encontrou suas garras."

"Eleazar", a mãe dela disse incerta.

"Faça o que ela diz", ele interrompeu calmamente. "Ele é dela."

Isabella olhou para sua mãe, em seguida para baixo, no braço de Edward onde tinham tentado inserir a IV. Foi quando ela viu a mancha de sangue no braço, assim como ao redor da cama e Isabella percebeu que a mulher mais velha não tinha tentado inserir a IV, ela estava tentando reinseri-la.

"Ah, inferno", ela murmurou quando o quarto começou a girar.

"Ah, inferno", ela ouviu seu tio Eleazar ecoar quando ele tirou uma mão de Edward e estendeu para pegá-la quando ela desmaiou.

Isabella abriu os olhos para encontrar-se deitada em sua velha cama novamente. No princípio ela pensou que estivesse só, mas depois seu tio entrou em seu campo de visão e olhou para ela, encontrando seus olhos.

Isabella o olhou com cautela. Ele olhou para trás, com expressão severa, então perguntou, "Como você se sente?"

"Bem", ela disse lentamente, então abriu a boca para perguntar como estava Edward, mas ele antecipou-a.

"Seu Edward está bem. Renée o tem drogado e ele está inconsciente a qualquer sofrimento."

"Suponho que isto te decepcione?" Isabella perguntou amargamente e ele deu de ombros.

"Na verdade, não. Seus gritos estavam me dando dor de cabeça e segurá-lo na cama estava ficando cansativo.", ele admitiu com um sorriso lento.

"Eu lamento tê-lo provocado a provar seu valor."

"Isso serve para você", Isabella disse cansada, e se sentou na cama. Ela levantou os pés para se sentar na posição de lótus e se apoiou contra a parede.

"Sim, tenho certeza", Eleazar reconheceu ironicamente, então acrescentou, "Entretanto eu também estou feliz que o fiz. Seu moço me surpreendeu. Muitos teriam gritado pelas drogas no minuto em que os nanos alcançassem seus testículos. Ele começou a gritar agudamente, mas não pediu uma só vez pelas drogas. Ele é digno de minha sobrinha."

Isabella estava tentando descobrir o que dizer quando ele inclinou a cabeça e disse, "Apesar do que você pensa, não fiz você ser estacada. Sempre fiz meu melhor pra proteger minha família e isso inclui meu irmão, a esposa dele e cada uma das crianças deles. Eu não ordenei que você fosse estacada como castigo por me desafiar."

"Eu não pensei que você tivesse. Edward foi o único que pensou", ela admitiu, então inclinou a cabeça e perguntou, "Por que você faz isso?"

"Faço o que?" ele perguntou.

"Você há pouco disse, 'sempre fiz meu melhor pra proteger minha família e isso inclui meu irmão, a esposa dele e cada uma das crianças deles. ' Quando você poderia ter dito 'meu irmão, Renée e cada um de vocês."

"Isso importa?" Ele perguntou duramente.

"Eu acho que sim. É como se você não reconhecesse que nós temos qualquer ligação com você, exceto por meio dele. É como se você mantivesse uma distância emocional, para falar de forma objetiva. Como se estivesse separado."

Ele pareceu incomodado com as palavras dela, mas Isabella não tinha terminado. O aborrecimento se derrubando de seus lábios, ela perguntou, "Por que você nunca se casou? Tia Luna e as crianças morreram na queda de Atlântida. Certamente você já conheceu alguém desde então que pudesse amar? Ou você é só muito covarde para se permitir amar de novo?"

"Você pensa que eu tenho medo de amar?", ele perguntou surpreso.

Ela assentiu.

"Bem... Talvez", ele permitiu, em seguida acrescentou, "E talvez seja verdade que é preciso comer um quilo de sal com uma pessoa para conhecê-la."

Isabella franziu a testa. "O que significa isso?"

Eleazar balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não era importante, então olhou para ela com curiosidade e perguntou, "Você não tem medo de mim em tudo, não é?"

Suspirando, ela olhou para baixo, então deu de ombros de forma infeliz.

"Eu costumava ter."

"Então o que mudou?"

"Estou cansada de ter medo. Não há como viver assim."

"Seu pai", ele disse com pesar.

"Você se parece com ele", Isabella disse quietamente. Era uma coisa boba a se dizer. Claro que ele se parecia com seu pai. Eles eram gêmeos, mas agora ela parou e pensou que talvez isso fosse parte do motivo pelo qual ela sempre tinha se encolhido na sua presença. Ele a fazia se lembrar do pai dela e Isabella sempre teve medo de Charlie Swan, assim ela tinha instintivamente medo de seu tio Eleazar.

"Eu posso me parecer com ele, mas eu não sou ele", disse calmamente quando ele se sentou na cama, meio virado para ela. Então ele suspirou. "Eu sabia que era difícil conviver com ele e que ele tornou a vida dura pra você e sua mãe, mas eu nunca percebi o quão duro. Eu sinto muito."

"Não há nada que você pudesse ter feito", ela disse com um pequeno dar de ombros.

"Sim", Eleazar se opôs. "Havia. Eu temo que o protegi quando não devia. Seu pai teria sido estacado e teria assado séculos atrás por mau comportamento se eu não tivesse interferido."

Os olhos de Isabella se alargaram por sua revelação, então ela suspirou, "Ele era seu irmão, são fortes laços de sangue e o amor nos leva a fazer coisas que talvez não deveria, coisas que se arrepende mais tarde." Ela deu de ombros. "Basta olhar para o que Benjamin e os outros fizeram por mim."

"E o que você fez por Edward"

"Isso foi diferente", Isabella disse rapidamente. "Eu não o amo." Ela fez uma pausa e corou ao ver o olhar sábio dele.

"Pelo menos agora você não pode mais fazer-se mentir sobre seus sentimentos por ele. Agora você só tem que encontrar a coragem para admitir a ele", disse seu tio com uma diversão moderada. Quando

Isabella permitiu-se mostrar perplexidade ele disse, "Sua mãe diz que soube que ele era para você no minuto em que os viu juntos. Os outros pensaram assim também, quando eles descobriram que Edward sabia o que éramos - ou tanto quanto ele podia saber, com todos aqueles filmes ridículos e histórias sobre nós lá fora - e não sentiu repulsa por isso, Carmen e sua mãe decidiram que elas não podiam apagar sua memória. O trouxeram para casa afim de que vocês dois descobrissem o que elas já sabiam."

"Então por que ela ligou pra você?"

Seu tio deu uma risada curta. "Ninguém me ligou. Só aconteceu de eu parar para uma visita. Faz um tempo desde que eu passei algum tempo com Carmen e as meninas", ele disse ironicamente. "Quando Benjamin quase engoliu a própria língua ao me ver, as mulheres foram forçadas a me explicar, então eles me levaram para conhecer Edward."

"E?" Isabella perguntou com curiosidade.

"E eu não tinha certeza", Eleazar admitiu, em seguida acrescentou, "Até que você chegou em casa naquela manhã, enquanto estávamos com Edward.

Seu pânico quando percebeu que eu estava lá era alto e forte e cada pedaço da sua energia estava focada nele." Ele deu de ombros.

"Então por que você o amarrou e decidiu envolver o Conselho?" Isabella perguntou confusa.

"Sua mãe amarrou Edward, não eu. Eu estava ligando para o conselho para informar que ele estaria se juntando a nós em breve. O Conselho mantém um de todos, você sabe disso."

"Depois que você tinha escapado com ele, sua mãe admitiu que esperava que você entendesse tudo errado. Ela esperava que o medo de ele ser submetido a um conselho de três iria forçá-la a reconhecer seus sentimentos por ele. Porém, ao invés disso você o pegou e fugiu."

Isabella o encarou assombrada. Tudo tinha sido um engano? Sua mãe tinha acabado de manipulá-la em um esforço para juntá-los? Ela estava dando uma de casamenteira?

"Assim James não estava nos seguindo no shopping? Você nem sequer enviou qualquer um para nos procurar?", ela perguntou incrédula.

Eleazar fez uma careta. "Bem, eu coloquei um dois rapazes para os observar e ter certeza que você não ia fugir do país, mas não, eu não oloquei cães de guarda atrás de vocês ou algo do tipo."

"Exceto Julios", ela disse secamente.

Eleazar bufou. "Julios nunca iria machucá-la. Aquele cachorro é um cordeiro quando se trata de você e sua mãe. Ele poderia ter ido atrás de Edward, é claro, mas nós esperávamos que você achasse um modo de mantê-lo longe dele. E você fez."

Isabella soltou uma respiração lenta quando ela considerou tudo isso. Era bom saber que seu tio não a tivesse estacado. Por outro lado, isso significa que alguém tinha.

"Então", disse Eleazar seguindo seus pensamentos, "Esta tal Ângela, cuja casa vocês ficaram, é uma colega de trabalho?"

Isabella assentiu. "E uma amiga."

"Assim você não pensa que ela poderia ter lhe acertado a estaca?"

"Não." Isabella balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Ela é uma amiga e ela estaria no trabalho no abrigo ontem à noite quando aconteceu. Além disso, ela não tem a menor idéia de que sou um vampiro. Ninguém no abrigo faz. Eu apostaria minha vida nisso."

"Você ESTÁ apostando sua vida nisso", Eleazar Swan disse suavemente. "Estacar uma vampiro é um truque mortal, Bella. Nossa espécie saberia o bastante para cortar sua cabeça."

"Sim, mas..." Isabella franziu a testa. "Tio Eleazar, fora os da nossa espécie eu não sei quem poderia saber o que sou. Eu tive cuidado."

Ele pensou por um minuto, então murmurou, "Bem, eu darei uma olhada nisso e verei o que posso descobrir, e vou ficar até que seja resolvido." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu suponho que você vai querer vê-lo agora?"

Isabella não precisava perguntar a seu tio a que "ele" estava se referindo. Sorrindo, ela concordou. "Sim, por favor."

Seu tio concordou e se levantou. "Venha então."

Isabella pulou fora da cama e se levantou próxima a ele. No momento que ela estava de pé, ele tomou seu braço de uma forma cavalheiresca e caminhou com ela até a porta.

"A propósito, seuss primos e aquela sua amiga ouviram você gritar comigo no outro quarto. Agora você é o herói deles, tanto por me desafiar e levar Edward daqui, como também por se atrever a gritar." Ele não parecia contente quando declarou este acontecimento, então ele acrescentou, "Eu posso os ter levado a acreditar que eu entrei aqui para berrar sobre o assunto e colocá-la em seu lugar."

Isabella assentiu solenemente, mas um sorriso se arrastou nos cantos dos lábios dela quando ela disse, "Sua reputação está segura comigo. Eu não vou dizer uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui."

Eleazar Swan sorriu e a acariciou debaixo do queixo. "Boa garota."

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Aqui está o outro capítulo, como viram, a fic está chegando ao fim, só mais dois capítulos!

bjO


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

O Sono de Edward era atormentado por pesadelos. Ele flutuava num mar de sangue, à deriva e corpos meio-submergidos. Um passou com sua face voltada para o seu caminho, e ele recuou diante da visão macabra.

Sangue negro foi junto nas órbitas vazias onde os olhos deveriam ter sido e deviam ter enchido sua boca aberta, enquanto silenciarão eternamente o seu grito de agonia e horror. Na costa, ele poderia ver cruz a pós cruz alinhados, figuras crucificadas sobre eles.

Todos viraram as cabeças para vê-lo passar, sorrindo doentio e parecendo alheio aos valores escuro retirando suas peles strip por strip sangrentas. Um riso fez virar a cabeça para encontrar um barco pequeno mantendo o ritmo com ele. Eleazar Swan ficou no barco segurando uma tocha no alto. Como viu o Edward, o vampiro sorriu sarcasticamente, então derrubou a tocha que ele segurou.

Ele bateu o líquido viscoso de cor vermelha na plataforma, e Eleazar desatou a rir mesmo quando o mar sangrento estourou em chamas. Edward gritou quando o fogo faminto correu em direção a ele, sabendo que iria lhe consumir e não deixar nada mais que uma pilha de cinzas.

"Shh shh, tudo bem. Você está seguro."

A voz macia de Isabella lhe ajudou a se livrar do sono, Edward só abriu os olhos para se achar confrontado com escuridão absoluta.

Por um momento, ele temeu que tivesse sido de alguma forma cego e ele ficou em pânico, mas depois ele começou a ser capaz de distinguir formas e sombras, e ele percebeu que era simplesmente por que as luzes estavam apagadas.

"Durma", Isabella sussurrou pela orelha dele, então ele sentiu a cama deprimir quando ela deslizou dentro próximo a ele.

Edward podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, descendo em direção a ele próprio quando ela se juntou a ele, em seguida, seus dedos deslizaram no seu e ele agarrou-se a eles, grato pelo contato.

"Durma ", Isabella repetiu." O pior já passou, mas agora você precisa descansar e se recuperar. Você vai se sentir melhor da próxima vez que você acordar. Eu vou ficar aqui com você. "

Edward quis resistir, quis ficar acordado. Tinha mil perguntas para lhe fazer, mas não podia resistir contra a necessidade de seu corpo e logo permitiu dormir para se recuperar.

Desta vez, porém, ele não foi atormentado com pesadelos. Em vez disso, ele sonhava com Isabella.

Ele a perseguiu pela floresta de tempo, rindo quando ele a seguiu em baixo de ramos e em torno de grandes troncos, então ele finalmente pegou-a pela cintura e ela caiu em um monte de folhas.

Dando risadas ofegantes, ela jogou um punhado de folhas para ele quando eles rolaram na folhagem macia.

Edward finalmente pegou as mãos dela, derramando a barragem, e eles ali ofegante, reduzindo o seu riso.

Quando tinham conseguido recuperar o fôlego e ficou olhando solenemente um para o outro, ele disse suavemente, "eu te amo".

"E eu amo você, Edward," Isabella respondeu. "Eu dei-lhe o sangue da minha vida, e com ele o meu futuro. Nós bebemos um dos outro e estamos ligados para sempre. Se você estiver em apuros, eu saberei. Quando você precisar mim, eu estarei lá. Estamos ligados. " As palavras dela encheram o seu coração e Edward libertou as mãos dela para pegar a o rosto dela .

Segurando-a delicadamente, ele cobriu a boca dela com a dele e beijou-a com todo o amor e paixão que ele sentia. Isabella gemia baixinho em sua boca, e fez o som com fome por mais. Edward arqueado contra ela, revelando em como sua maciez era amortecida por sua ereção dura.

"Mmm."

Edward piscou sonolento como o murmúrio de prazer que o agitou de seus sonhos. Abrindo os olhos, encontrou-se novamente no quarto escuro, derramando luz suave de uma fonte atrás a cabeça ligeiramente, Edward viu que a luz estava no banheiro e deixou a porta entre aberta para permitir uma lasca dele na sala.

Revelou a IV ao lado da cama, que segurava uma bolsa vazia que já não estava inserido no seu braço. Parecia que a transformação foi feita. Um murmúrio sonolento chamou a sua atenção para a mulher em seu braç. Deitaram juntos estilo colher, sua parte de trás pressionando em sua

virilha e seu ombro na frente de sua boca. Edward poderia ver um redondo remendo úmido no ombro da camiseta dela na luz escura e percebeu que ele deve ter tido a boca dele apertada ao ombro dela até que ele acordou.

Ela suspirou em seu sono e mudou um pouco, mas foi o suficiente para torná-lo consciente da sua saúde e ereção que tinha abrigado contra o seu fundo. Edward suspeitou de que, enquanto ele tinha imaginado que ele estava arqueado sobre ela em seu sonho, ele também deve ter feito isso, enquanto dormia.

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento para dar a sua ereção a chance de ir longe, e enquanto esperava, Edward inalava o cheiro dela e gostou de sentir seu corpo quente, suave e ondulado contra a dele.

Ele podia ver que Isabella usava uma camiseta, mas logo começou a se perguntar o que ela usou para fundos.

Depois de uma hesitação, ele permitiu a mão que estava enrolado em

volta da cintura dela para facilitar abaixo em seu plano estômago, em seguida, para seu quadril.

Isabella gemeu e se apertou de volta contra ele em seu sono com a mão dele passado do pano para a pele.

Piscando em surpresa, Edward passou a mão para cima, deslizando sob a grande blusa neste momento e por um minuto tinha certeza que ela não tinha nada, somente a blusa, mas depois ele encontrou a seda fina de calcinha.

Edward deixou a mão dele deslizar passando para a carne macia da barriga dela, então alargou os dedos dele e os deixou correrem para cima e para o lado dela, então ao redor para o estômago dela.

Quando os dedos dele achou o peito dela, ele descobriu que o mamilo dela já estava ereto.

Ele apertou ansiosamente na palma da mão quando Edward cobria, e Isabella gemeu novamente, desta vez arqueamento de modo que sua base inferior contra ele, enquanto seu peito avançou na sua mão na demanda.

"Edward?" Isabella respirava, e ele poderia dizer que ela ainda estava meio dormindo, mas com a cabeça inclinada instintivamente em busca dele.

Edward ligeiramente deslocou sua boca para chegar até a dela, então ele a beijou e continuou a acariciar seu peito. Quanto mais desperto ela se tornou mais apaixonada sua resposta foi. Quando Isabella tentou

virar o rosto para ele, ele sabia que ela estava, finalmente, completamente acordado, mas Edward não iria deixar ela virar. Segurando-a no lugar com o seu corpo e boca, ele deixou sua mão deslizar sobre abarriga para baixo novamente, mas desta vez ele deslizou diretamente para baixo e deixou-a deslizar sob o cós da calcinha dela.

Isabella engasgou na boca de Edward, quando os dedos dele alcançaram e cobriram o monte dela, então ela estremeceu violentamente contra ele, quando ele deslizou um dedo entre as dobras e começou a acariciá-la. Ele sentiu sua mão encostar-se em seu pulso, mas ela não estimulou, nem o afastou longe, mas simplesmente segurou a ele como se ela precisasse tocá-lo também, mas a mão era tudo o que ela poderia chegar na sua posição.

Edward reajustou a mão para que ele pudesse continuar a acariciá-la com o polegar enquanto desliza um dedo nela, ao mesmo tempo e adivinhou Isabella gostou quando ela começou a chupar com fervor em sua língua.

No momento seguinte, ela quebrou o beijo com um grito e virou o rosto para o travesseiro. Ele ouviu o pano rasgar e sabia que ela estava mordendo o material para não gritar.

Quando ela voltou encostou contra ele, ele gemeu e empurrou para trás, em seguida, transferiu sua própria boca para o ombro dela e começou a beliscar de leve, a ação é um sinal de sua necessidade. Ele queria estar dentro dela, senti-la molhada quente fechar calor em torno dele.

"Edward".

Seu nome, um grito abafado pelo travesseiro, foi uma afirmação e Edward estava feliz em responder. Recuperando a mão por entre as pernas, ele pegou no pano frágil da calcinha dela e rasgou-lhes livre com um rápido empurrão, depois entrou por trás dela. Edward ouviu Isabella gritar, e ele fez uma pausa, temendo que ele ia atirar nela, mas quando ela chegou até apreender a cama depois e usou-a como alavanca para ela começou a empurrar de volta para ele, ele começou a se mover novamente. Ele enfio mais, de novo e de novo, então chegou a volta para continuar a acariciar seu bem e ouvi o gemido que vinha do fundo da garganta. Isabella agarrou a mão de novo, ela manteve esse tempo frenético, as unhas cravadas em sua pele, e ele sabia que ela estava perto do ponto de ruptura. Sua excitação próxima o excitou ainda mais, e Edward virou o rosto em sua pescoço, pressionando beijos lá. Quando Isabella gritou e estremeceu novamente em seus braços, de repente jogou a cabeça para trás para expor o pescoço totalmente a ele, Edward nem sequer pensou, inalou seu perfume, sentiu alguma mudança na sua boca e seguiu o instinto, afundando seus dentes profundamente em seu pescoço.

Ele ouviu Isabella ofegar alguma coisa, mas realmente não consegui pegar, então os dois gemiam quando o prazer caiu sobre eles. A mente de Edward estava repentinamente cheio com a dela, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, ela explodiu em prazer na sua mente, e ele rosnou contra sua pele.

Edward tinha experimentado isso na casa de Ang, mas foi de algum modo diferente desta vez. Quando era esmagadora no começo,logo após um momento era apenas um borrão de sensações. Ele começou a ser capaz de diferenciar coisas, Edward podia sentir seu prazer com o que ele estava fazendo, mesmo que ainda esteja misturada com a seu próprio e encontrou se experimentando isso, mudando seu ritmo e reajustando seu toque de explorar até encontrar a carícia mais eficaz, o ritmo mais agradável para ambos.

Isabella gemia e chegou-se, arqueando contra ele para que ela pudesse chegar ao seu cabelo, então passou a dedos para ela, pegou-o e arrastou até mesmo quando eles vieram. Edward tirou sua boca do pescoço e gritou quando ele enfiou nela uma última vez, seu corpo vibrando com o

orgasmo. Ele podia sentir a seu próprio orgasmo tremendo através dela, apertando e contraindo os músculos ao redor dele, então a porta se abriu.

"Isabella, a tia Renée está indo para a cama e quer saber - Oh meu ... uh ... Oh ... er."

Edward e Isabella tinha congelado com o som da abertura da porta. Eles ainda estavam congelados no local quando Benjamin chegou à cama e tropeçou finalmente a uma parada. Foi só então que Edward tornou-se ciente de que o cobertores tinha deslizado para baixo após os quadris, deixando-os quase que totalmente expostos ... que, naturalmente, foi como Benjamin tinha percebido que ele estava interrompendo.

Suspirando, Edward retirou a sua mão de entre as pernas de Isabella e estendeu a mão para puxar os cobertores para cobrir os dois. Ele ouviu de Isabella um gemido profundo na garganta, como fez e suspeitava de que ela não tinha percebido os cobertores tinha deslizado até então. Edward pôs o braço em volta dela debaixo do cobertor e afagou-a perto, tentando atenuar alguns dos constrangimentos que ele sabia que ela deve estar enfrentando.

"Uh, sim, isso é meio embaraçoso, não é?"

Edward olhou para trás para Benjamin, ao ver que o outro homem tinha virado

e estava se movendo em direção à porta.

"Bem, acho que isso responde uma pergunta," o primo de Isabella disse ironicamente. "Edward despertou".

Isabella levantou a cabeça para manter - Benjamin em vista que ele atravessou a sala, e Edward fez o mesmo por trás dela.

"E eu vou dizer à tia Renée que ela não precisa verificar como ele esta. Ele obviamente esta se sentindo muito melhor. "

Isabella gemeu, e Edward não teve que olhar para saber que ela estava

corando.

"E eu vou deixar Maggie e os outros saberem que não devem incomodá-lo para desejar uma boa noite de sono antes de ir dormir . Vou explicar que você é ... er ...esta se recuperando. "Ele riu suavemente enquanto caminhava para fora da porta e puxou-a fechando atrás dele.

Isabella caiu de volta na cama em frente a ele com um gemido. Edward ficou atrás dela novamente, o ação tornou consciente de que eles ainda estavam unidos. Começando a relaxar novamente, ele alisou um mão suavemente sobre o seu ombro, então plantou um beijo lá antes de puxar a cabeça para trás para olhar para o pescoço dela. Edward ficou aliviado quando viu que as marcas haviam ficado pequenas e cada vez menor pelo momento. Ainda assim, ele perguntou: "Você está bem?

"Sim", disse calmamente Isabella, então suspirou. "Na verdade eu devia ter lhe perguntado assim que eu acordei, e eu não fiz. "

Edward sorriu. "Você estava um pouco distraída."

"Sim", ela disse suavemente, então chegou a voltar a correr uma mão de leve até seu quadril e perguntou: "Estás bem? significa você se sente bem? "

Edward riu baixinho,seu peito contra suas costas, então ele lhe assegurou:

"Eu estou bem."

"Sem dor, nao?"

"Estou bem", ele repetiu com firmeza, puxando-a para mais perto volta contra ele. "agora duro, na realidade".

Eles ficaram em silêncio, então Isabella sussurrou: "Foi muito ruim, não foi?"

Edward fez uma careta em seu cabelo. "bem ruim" não começou a descrever como foi. A dor foi insuportável. Houve vários pontos onde ele pensava que iria matá-lo. Mas mesmo quando a dor havia terminado, o pesadelo tinha sido tão ruim em sua própria maneira.

"Foi ruim", admitiu, em seguida, acrescentou: "mas valeu."

"Você não se arrepende?"

"Não." Edward passou a mão levemente para cima e para baixo do braço.

"Estamos vivos. salvos. não tem que se preocupar com eles vir atrás de mim para tentar me calar e você não tem que temer represálias por tentar manter-me seguro ".

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, então Isabella disse: "Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Na noite passada, depois que eu o deixei na sala de Ângela para pensar se realmente queria fazer ou não?"

"Sim?" ele respondeu quando ela fez uma pausa.

"O que você decidiu, então?"

"Eu não tinha decidido. Eu estava pensando ainda", admitiu honestamente, em seguida, acrescentou: "mas estava inclinado a um sim".

"Sério?" Isabella perguntou, e algo sobre seu tom de voz lhe disse que era importante para ela. "Realmente." Edward ficou em silêncio de novo, em seguida, recordou o seu sonho e disse: "Eu só estava sonhando antes que eu acordei. "

"é mesmo?" , ela perguntou. "sobre o que?"

"Você".

"eu?" Ele podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. "Soa como um pesadelo."

Edward deu um ronco em suas palavras e cócegas para a punição.

"Ok, ok, ela gritou, segurando em suas mãos para tentar impedi-lo. "O que fez você sonhar?"

Edward permitiu a ela para pegar a mão e parar o agrado, mas esperou até que ela foi liquidada voltar contra ele mais uma vez antes de dizer-lhe:

"Nós estávamos correndo um atrás do outro através da floresta de tempo".

"A floresta de tempo", Isabella murmurou.

"Sim. Ele soa como uma floresta para mim, mas na minha cabeça, eu sabia que era a floresta de tempo".

"Oh". Ela se aconchegou contra ele com um suspiro.

"E eu peguei você e nós rolamos em uma pilha de folhas e que, naturalmente, você teve que jogar punhados deles em mim ".

"Oh, bem, é claro que eu fiz." Isabella riu.

Ele sorriu e apertou um beijo para o topo da sua cabeça, então hesitou.

"O que aconteceu depois?" , perguntou ela.

Edward olhou para a parte traseira de sua cabeça e, finalmente, disse: "Eu te disse que eu te amo."

Isabella foi ainda em seus braços. Ele jurou que ela nem parou de respirar, o silêncio era tão grosso, então ele acrescentou: "E você disse, que me ama, também."

Ele não estava imaginando que, Edward decidido. Ela estava definitivamente prendendo a respiração, ele percebeu com diversão.

"E então você disse, você me deu o seu futuro com o seu sangue, e que estavam ligados, porque tínhamos bebido uns dos outros. Que você saberia, quando eu estivesse em apuros e quando eu precisasse de você, você estaria lá ".

Edward franziu a testa quando ele terminou, desejando que ele conseguisse se lembrar das palavras exatas. Ele pensou que recordou isso, mas de alguma forma, soava mais oficial quando ela disse que em seus sonhos, quase como um juramento ... ou um voto.

Consciente de que ela era muito silenciosa, ele esfregou a mão o braço e perguntou: "Você saberia se eu estivesse com problemas? "

Isabella limpou a garganta, depois disse: "Eles dizem que há algum tipo de comunicação entre os nanos".

"Isso faz sentido", ele permitiu. "Eles trabalham juntos, seria de presumir que eles precisam se comunicar um pouco. "

"Hmm". Ela acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eles dizem que as mães têm laços especiais para seus filhos por causa disso e porque é seu nanos que são passados a eles. Eles também dizem que a mesma coisa acontece quando outros passam seu sangue para seus companheiros de vida. "

"Eles dizem?" ele repetiu. "É verdade?"

Desta vez foi Isabella que hesitou, então ela admitiu: "Minha mãe sempre sentia de alguma maneira quando eu ou meus irmãos estavam em dificuldade ou chateado. "

"Ela sabia que você estava em apuros quando você foi estacada?" Edward perguntou com interesse.

Isabella assentiu. "Benjamin me fez companhia por um tempo quando eu assumi, vigiando você para a mamãe e os outros descansar. Ele disse que ela estava em um estado quando ele chegou aqui para advertir a falta de sangue, porque estávamos vindo. Ele disse, "Ela fez uma pausa e pigarreou." Ele disse: suas primeiras palavras para ele, quando ela atendeu o telefone foi de que algo estava errado e

que eu precisava de ajuda ... antes mesmo que ele mencionou que eu estava com ele e ferida."

"Assim, ela já sabia."

Isabella assentiu.

"Então, você pode saber quando eu estiver com problemas no futuro", disse Edward lentamente.

Ela deu de ombros, que foi prejudicada pela sua posição. "Talvez. Ou, talvez, é tudo mais justo da legenda isso é errado e Mãe só sabe quando precisamos de ajuda, porque ela é uma mãe. "

"Você sabe quando ela está em apuros? Edward perguntou.

"Bem ..." Isabella parou para pensar por um minuto, depois suspirou. "Eu não sei. Mãe nunca esteve em aborrecimento. Não desde que eu nasci mesmo assim. "

Edward aceita ,e em seguida, disse: "Isabella, na noite passada você disse que me transformando não iria automaticamente me fazer a tua vida "

"Edward", ela interrompeu.

Ele fez uma pausa e esperou ouvi-la respirar fundo, antes que ela disse, "Por favor, nada de conversa séria hoje à noite. Amanhã pode ... "Ela suspirou." Só por hoje, deixa estar. Temos todo o tempo do mundo para se preocupar."

Edward hesitou, então sorriu e relaxou contra ela. Eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para se preocupar. E por esperar, ele poderia passar algum tempo mostrando-lhe como é bom que o tempo poderia ser, ele decidiu, então, de repente rolou para fora da cama.

Assustada, Isabella levantou e sentou e começou a olhar ele. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Não é que eu estou fazendo", informou a ela, se deslocam para o banheiro quando ele disse, "É o que nós estamos fazendo".

Isabella sorriu incerta quando ele desapareceu rapidamente para dentro.

Ela esperou até que ele voltou a pedir, "O que nós vamos fazer então?"

"Você vai ver", disse Edward misteriosamente quando ele jogou o roupão de banho para ela, então estendeu a mão para as calças.

Depois de uma ligeira hesitação, Isabella puxou o roupão e subiu na

cama para arrumá-lo.

Edward terminou fechando o ziper de suas calças jeans quando ela se levantou. Ele esperou que ela terminasse de fazer o seu manto, então não se incomodou com uma camisa, ele pegou a mão dela e ela correu para a porta.

"Onde estamos indo?" , perguntou em um sussurro quando ele abriu a porta.

"Você vai ver", ele respondeu, então, perguntou: "Por que estamos sussurrando? Todo mundo sabe que estamos aqui."

"Sim,mais é de manhã, e Benjamin disse que todos iam para a cama", Isabella lembrou ele. "Eu não quero acordá-los. "

"Ah", disse Edward com a compreensão, em seguida, sorriu e acrescentou: "Isso é perfeito".

"Por quê?" , perguntou ela, mas desta vez ele não respondeu, mas apenas a levou ao longo do corredor para as escadas. Eles foram até a metade para o chão quando de repente ele congelou e olhou para ela.

"A empregada?" ele perguntou.

"O que tem ela?" Isabella murmurou.

"Será que ela vai estar aqui ainda?" Edward perguntou com uma careta, querendo saber que horas eram. Provavelmente só depois do amanhecer, ele adivinhou, certamente muito cedo para uma governanta começar a trabalhar.

"Oh". Isabella balançou a cabeça. "Minha mãe deu ontem e hoje de folga. Ela não queria perturbar Kaure até ... bem ... você estava gritando e ela não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ia durar ".

Isabella pareceu desconfortável quando ela fez a admissão, mas suas palavras fez Edward sorrir assegurou-lhe: "Isso é perfeito, também."

"Perfeito para quê?" , ela perguntou curiosa.

"espere e veja", foi tudo que Edward disse.

"Ok ".

Isabella zelosamente abriu a boca. Ela se sentou no balcão da cozinha, embrulhado em um macio e branco roupão de pano, os pés balançando, com uma venda amarrada nos olhos, para que ela não pudesse ver quando Edward escorregou uma colherada de algum alimento desconhecido em sua boca. Isabella fechou a boca quando ele puxou a colher de volta, então assobiou o alimento em torno de sua língua.

Chantilly, cerejas, uma espécie de bolo ...

"Mmm" ela murmurou, quase gemendo de prazer. Isabella engoliu a substância fresca e cremoso, com um suspiro pouco satisfeito, então, perguntou: "Que foi isso?"

"Torta de morango". Edward respondeu e veio para a frente e um pouco para o lado dela e ela ouviu o estalo de recipiente selado quando ele colocou a torta dentro.

"Oh," ela disse com surpresa, então balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu me lembro de torta, e isso nunca era bom ".

Edward riu e Isabella ouviu ele mexendo nas coisas na geladeira, depois de um breve silênci, ele disse, "Ok, abra novamente."

Ela obedientemente abriu a boca novamente, em seguida, deu um pulo quando ele colocou um saco de sangue em seus dentes.

"Você ainda está um pouco pálida", explicou Edward com uma risada, e Isabella franziu o nariz para ele. Foi o terceiro saco de sangue que ele a alimentou desta forma. Uma vez, foi quando eles chegaram na cozinha e Edward havia dito que ele estava faminto e a tinha arrastado até a cozinha para uma festa. Isabella tinha em seguida, explicado que ele provavelmente precisava de sangue por causa de sua mordida.

Ele não tinha acreditado nela no início, até que ela explicou que quando ele tinha mordido ela, ele tinha tomado seu sangue e que seu nanos por enquanto eles acabariam por morrer e o seu corpo viria a ser equilibrada novamente, entretanto o nanos extra teria de consumir sangue a um ritmo acelerado.

Isso, combinado com o fato de que o seu corpo continuará por um tempo, precisando de sangue em uma taxa superior ao normal, significava que seria necessário ele se alimentar. Foi quando ele perguntou se ela também não precisava se alimentar desde que ele tinha tomado o sangue dela, e Isabella relutantemente admitiu que ela fez. Ela temia que ele iria insistir em ligar-la a uma via intravenosa, mas ele não tinha. Edward não queria que ela fosse fora da comissão, enquanto ela alimentou mais do que ela fez. Ele levantou ela para cima do balcão e ela de olhos vendados com sua faixa, então passou a pop dois sacos para seus dentes, um após o outro. O primeiro saco foi um pouco confuso, mas Edward limpou a bagunça que ele havia feito, e a segunda mala tinha trabalhado muito melhor. Ele passou por três sacos de si mesmo quando ele a alimentou, e ainda que ele alegou estar com fome, uma vez que ele tinha terminado, alegando que ele queria algo que pudesse mastigar.

Ele estava comendo bem enquanto a alimentava com um pouco de quasetudo na cozinha e, para grande espanto de Isabella, ela estava gostando da comida. Ela gostava do chili que ele tinha feito no outro dia e ele tinha se juntado a ele para comer depois, mas pensou que isso era apenas algum tipo de negócio causada por nunca ter comido determinado alimento. No entanto, esta manhã, ela estava gostando de quase cada coisa que ela tinha provado e muito quando Isabella tentou usar para comer, mas ela não se lembrava de que gosto era tão bom na época.

"Não". Edward removeu o saco de da boca dela, e ela ouviu o sussurro que ele jogou fora. "você parece muito melhor. Como se sente? "

"Bem ... mas depois me senti bem antes do sangue ensacado, também," ela disse em uma risada, então endureceu brevemente em surpresa, quando suas mãos deslizavam dentro de seu manto e em torno de sua cintura.

"Sim, você se sente bem." ele murmurou, pressionando um beijo para o queixo e permitindo as mãos para cima e para deslizar pelas costas nua sob o roupão de pano.

Ela sentiu seu hálito em seus lábios, em seguida, a boca coberta dela, e Isabella se abriu para ele, suspirando no parte traseira de sua garganta enquanto ele mexia uma paixão lenta e preguiçosa na sua com sua língua. Quando o beijo terminou, Edward perguntou "você sabe o que é isso?"

"o que?" Isabella disse em um suspiro. Ela levantou as mãos para o copo de ombros enquanto ele beija através de penas bochecha de sua orelha.

"Eu me sinto absolutamente fantástico".

Isabella sorriu. "Você?"

"Oh sim." Edward chegou mais perto, ficando entre suas pernas até que seus seios roçou os cabelos no peito. A sensação foi de algum modo mais erótico com a venda nos olhos, a sensação tátil aparente aumentando para compensar a perda da visão.

"Eu acho que já tenho alguns extras que da força e resistência que vocês têm", disse ele, pressionando ela um pouco mais perto.

"Veremos", Isabella murmurou, e chegou até a tirar a venda nos olhos só para ter Edward pegar ela mãos.

"Uh-uh", disse ele suavemente. "Tínhamos um acordo. Eu te alimentaria com o sangue ensacado em seus dentes de modo que nós não tivemos que perder tempo com um IV, mas em troca, você tinha que ficar de olhos vendados até que eu diga. "

Isabella hesitou, então deixou cair as mãos de volta para baixo, com um sorriso lento curvando os lábios. "Pois bem", ela murmurou. "Acho que vou ter que sentir ao meu redor, não vou?''

"Sentir o seu caminho em torno de quê?" Edward perguntou com interesse. Sorrindo, Isabella forçou para trás quando ela deslizou para fora do balcão e estendeu até as mãos escovado contra seu peito nu. Ela alargou os dedos sobre a sua carne quente, em seguida, correu para baixo até que ela encontrou o topo de sua calça jeans.

"Oh," Edward respirava, quando Isabella desfez seu jeans.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para esconder o seu sorriso e facilitou seu jeans descer os quadris. Como ela tinha feito no quarto de Ângela, Isabella ajoelhou-se para concluir a remoção do seu jeans. Uma vez ela puxou-os livres e jogou-os ao lado, ela sentiu as mãos de Edward tirar dela e ele tentou instalá-la de volta a seus pés, mas resistiu e Isabella puxou as mãos livres.

"Uh-uh", disse ela, atingindo-se até uma mão roçou sua perna. "Se eu tenho que manter minha venda nos olhos, você tem que manter suas mãos para si mesmo ", anunciou ela, e começou a seguir a perna para cima até que ela encontrou a sua ereção.

"Oh, isso não vai-" Edward rompeu em um assobio quando ela se inclinou e o colocou em sua boca.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

"Então, você nunca me contou... O que aconteceu?"

Isabella olhou para cima, inconscientemente, enquanto Ângela entrava no escritório e caia na cadeira na frente da sua mesa. "O que aconteceu com o quê?"

"O que aconteceu com o quê?" Ângela repetiu secamente. "Quando eu deixei minha casa na segunda à tarde, vocês estavam se preparando para passar a noite. Quando eu voltei do trabalho na Terça de manhã, a casa estava mais limpa do que eu deixei, havia um grande buquê de rosas sobre a mesa com um cartão que dizia 'Obrigado!', e vocês não estavam em lugar nenhum. Você podia ter me deixado um bilhete contando o que aconteceu, sabe?"

"Desculpe", Isabella murmurou. Benjamin havia lhe dito que Maggie mencionou a bagunça que Edward disse que tudo estava quando ele deixou a casa de Ângela. Aparentemente, ela contou tudo a Eleazar, e ele imediatamente fez uma ligação para cuidar disso. Parece que, quem quer que ele tenha mandado para a casa de Ângela para cuidar do assunto, fez um bom trabalho com a limpeza. Isabella não estava surpresa: seu tio não aceitaria nada menos. No entanto, as flores a surpreenderam, pois ninguém falou nada sobre isso a ela.

"Desculpe", ela repetiu. "Eu devia ter pensado em deixar um bilhete."

"Sim, devia", Ângela disse com uma risada. "Especialmente já que você não apareceu para o trabalho ontem à noite e sua mãe ligou para dizer que você estava doente. A curiosidade andou me matando esses dois dias." Ela botou pra fora um fôlego exasperado. "Então? Me conte.

Acredito que você e sua mãe tenham acertado tudo? Isso significa então que ela aceitou o Edward?"

"Sim, ela aceitou", Isabella murmurou com um pequeno sorriso. Todo mundo aceitou Edward. Depois de passar o dia fazendo amor e cochilando, os dois acordaram à tarde para encontrar a cama dela cercada com seus primos e Maggie.

"Ainda na cama?" Benjamin perguntou, divertido, enquanto Isabella piscava pra eles.

"Estou tão feliz por vocês terem descansado pelo menos um pouco hoje. Eu temia que você fosse matar o Edward de cansaço enquanto nós dormíamos."

"Tentavam dormir?" Edward perguntou, reprimindo um bocejo enquanto

saia da posição de conchinha na qual eles estavam dormindo e ficou de costas no lençol.

"Sim, bem, isso foi difícil", Benjamin os informou. "Eu ficava ouvindo gritos e gemidos vindo desse quarto."

Ele parou nesse momento para observar com interesse enquanto Isabella ficava vermelha, antes de comentar "Eu imaginei que se tratasse daqueles pesadelos que dizem que vêm depois da transformação."

"Sim, Edward teve pesadelos", Isabella disse, se agarrando a essa desculpa com gratidão.

"Hmm, foi isso que eu pensei", Benjamin murmurou.

"Depois eu me dei conta de que você estava gritando também, Bella." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, então o rosto dele se dividiu num sorriso largo, e ele exclamou, "Vocês dois são barulhentos na cama. Eu já ouvi uma gata no cio fazer menos barulho com o parceiro."

Gemendo enquanto todos seus primos começavam a rir, Isabella enterrou o rosto num travesseiro enquanto Edward tentava acabar com a festa anunciando que ele estava levantando, e a não ser que eles quisessem ter uma visão indesejada, era melhor que fossem embora.

Rose, Maggie, Kate e as gêmeas não pareceram se incomodar com a idéia de um show grátis, mas nessa hora Renée apareceu na porta para dar uma olhada em Edward. Depois de fazer um check-up nele, ela pronunciou que ele estava muito bem e saudável e expulsou todo mundo do quarto para que ele e Isabella pudessem levantar.

O resto da noite se passou naquela típica atmosfera caótica da família, com todos felizes e falantes, e dizendo a Edward todas as coisas que eles achavam que ele precisava saber, agora que era um deles.

Isabella sentiu muito quando se deu conta que estava na hora de se aprontar para o trabalho, e sentiu uma rápida inveja dos primos Benjamin e Rose, por não terem que trabalhar naquela semana.

Eles dois trabalhavam para o irmão dela, nas Empresas Swan, mas por insistência de Renée, ele deu folga aos dois para que eles pudessem ajudar a entreter Kate e as gêmeas durante sua visita. Isabella não tinha o tipo de trabalho em que ela podia tirar uma semana de folga sem dar aviso prévio. As pessoas no abrigo dependiam dela. Edward pareceu ficar igualmente decepcionado por ela precisar trabalhar, e acompanhou Isabella até seu quarto para "ajudá-la" a tomar banho e se aprontar. Os esforços dele a atrasaram consideravelmente, e ela podia ter se atrasado para o emprego se Benjamin não tivesse batido na porta para lhe avisar da hora e se oferecer para dar uma carona.

Engatinhando pra fora da cama, com o cabelo ainda molhado, Isabella jogou as roupas no corpo e foi para o andar de baixo com Edward em sua cola. Ele os acompanhou até a cidade, lhe deu um beijo de despedida antes que ela saísse do carro, depois os homens foram embora, foram para a casa de Edward para buscar mais roupas para levar para a casa da mãe dela. Ficou combinado que ele devia ficar lá até que ele se ajustasse a todas as mudanças pelas quais ele teria que passar, e Isabella desconfiava que naquele exato momento ele estava até o pescoço com os primos dela, recebendo uma palestra sobre como ser vampiro.

"Terra para Bella. Terra para Bella", Ângela repetiu e Isabella piscou enquanto a outra mulher passava a mão na frente dos seus olhos.

"Me desculpe", ela murmurou, enquanto se afastava dos pensamentos. "Eu só estava pensando."

"Pensando?" Ângela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Querida, divida alguns desses pensamentos comigo, porque eu quero sentir o que quer que tenha feito você sorrir desse jeito."

Isabella ficou corada com a brincadeira e torceu o nariz, depois disse, "Eu lamento muito por não ter deixado um bilhete, Ang. Foi muito bom da sua parte ajudar daquele jeito."

"Sem problema", ela disse facilmente. "Eu até vou te perdoar completamente se você me disser o que aconteceu."

Isabella hesitou, depois disse, "Bem, Edward encontrou meu primo Benjamin, e ele e uma amiga chamada Maggie esclareceram tudo." Isso era o mais próximo da verdade que ela podia chegar, ela decidiu. "Minha mãe está feliz, eu estou feliz..." Isabella encolheu os ombros. "Tudo está funcionando muito bem."

Ângela encarou o rosto dela, examinando minuciosamente sua expressão, depois disse, "Você não parece completamente segura." Isabella baixou o olhar mas não sabia o que dizer. Ela não estava nem um pouco segura. Ela estava muito feliz, mas...

"Isso é medo?" Ângela perguntou. "Nervosismo? Agora que não existe mais a resistência da sua mãe, isso está de dando chance de ter suas próprias dúvidas?"

Isabella começou a negar, então se deu conta de que estaria mentindo. Ela estava com medo.

Ângela não a obrigou a dizer. Ao invés disso, ela simplesmente disse, "Eu não estaria surpresa se for isso. Eu me senti do mesmo jeito antes de Ben e eu casarmos. Era medo, puro e simples. Eu estava com medo que ele pudesse não ser tão maravilhoso quanto parecia, que algo acontecesse para estragar tudo, que meu coração fosse ficar partido..." Ela deu um suspiro pesado. "E eu estava certa."

A cabeça de Isabella se ergueu com a surpresa. Ângela deu um sorriso torto por causa da sua expressão de choque, e completou, "No dia que ele morreu, meu coração se partiu irrevogavelmente." Ela deixou que isso fosse absorvido, então disse, "A vida nem sempre é fácil, Isabella. É cheia de decisões difíceis e corações partidos, e de coisas que nem sempre funcionam do jeito que nós esperamos. A vida simplesmente não vem com garantias. E mesmo que seja verdade que às vezes, ao deixar de apostar nas pessoas, a gente evite um coração machucado, também podemos perder os melhores momentos da nossa vida. Não tenha medo de amar." Isabella se afundou na cadeira enquanto Ângela deixava o escritório, com as palavras da outra mulher brincando em sua mente. Não tenha medo de amar. Isso a fazia lembrar da conversa com seu tio Eleazar.

"Você acha que eu tenho medo de amar?" Ele perguntou, e quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele disse, "Bem, talvez... E talvez seja verdade que é preciso comer um quilo de sal com uma pessoa para conhecê-la." Isabella exalou uma respiração rápida e se deu conta de que realmente estava com medo. O medo impediu que ela discutisse o "para sempre" com Edward quando ele quis falar sobre isso ao acordar depois da transformação, assim como nas outras duas vezes em que ele mencionou o assunto mais tarde. Ela estava com medo de ser magoada. Não por uma rejeição, ela já sabia que ele queria ser o parceiro da vida dela, e Isabella sabia que isso não era porque ela o transformou. Edward a amava. Ela sentia isso toda vez que suas mentes se uniam. Ela estava era com medo do futuro, e do que ele faria com o amor dos dois.

"A vida simplesmente não vem com garantias," Ang disse, mas o amor também não vinha. Ninguém sabia o que o futuro podia trazer, mas Isabella sabia que desde que conheceu Edward passou os melhores momentos dos seus mais de duzentos anos. Ela também sabia que se permitisse que o medo a impedisse de dar uma chance ao futuro com Edward, o preço seria desistir da oportunidade de ter mais desses momentos maravilhosos. Basicamente, ter medo do amor não compensava, ela pensou, e decidiu que essa noite eles teriam a conversa sobre a eternidade. Ela estava pronta para se dar uma chance.

"Isabella?"

Ela olhou para cima assustada com o som do seu nome e achou o Padre Weber na porta. "Sim, Padre?"

"Há um cavalheiro aqui para vê-la", o padre anunciou, e se virou para chamar alguém.

Ninguém nunca vinha vê-la no abrigo, e Isabella estava começando a fazer uma cara de confusão, quando Edward apareceu.

"Edward!" Ela empurrou a cadeira e ficou de pé, mas então parou e se impediu de sair correndo ao redor da mesa e se jogar em cima dele, como seus instintos queriam que ela fizesse.

Tentando manter uma atitude profissional por causa do Padre Weber, Isabella conseguiu forçar um tom calmo enquanto perguntava, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Estou aqui pra te levar pra casa", ele anunciou. "Você está pronta pra ir?"

"Oh." Isabella olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta quando se deu conta que já passava da sua hora de ir. Como sempre, ele perdeu a noção do tempo. Seu olhar deslizou pela mesa, e ela fez uma careta. "Eu preciso guardar essas pastas e deixar um bilhete para a garota que faz meu trabalho durante o dia, para que ela saiba que ligações deve fazer e -"

"Vá em frente", Edward interrompeu. "Eu não me importo em esperar."

Isabella sorriu, depois olhou na direção do Padre Weber.

"Obrigada, Padre", ela murmurou, se movendo ao redor da mesa até chegar na porta. "Obrigada por mostrar o caminho a ele."

"Está tudo bem, então?"

"Oh, sim. Ele é um amigo", ela o assegurou.

"Oh." O Padre Weber concordou com a cabeça. "Que bom." Ele hesitou, depois se afastou da porta enquanto Edward entrava no escritório. "Eu vou só..." O padre fez um aceno vago com a mão, depois se virou e foi embora pelo corredor.

Isabella o observou com preocupação. O Padre Weber ainda não estava dormindo, e isso estava começando a deixá-la preocupada. Ele estava com sacos tão grandes embaixo dos olhos que dava até pra guardar comprar ali, e sua pele estava ficando com um tingimento acinzentado pouco saudável. Suspirando enquanto o perdia de vista, ela fechou a porta e se virou pra Edward, perdendo o fôlego de surpresa quando foi puxada de repente para os braços dele e sua boca abaixou sobre a dela.

"Mmm", ele murmurou enquanto acabava o beijo. "Olá."

"Olá", ela sussurrou roucamente. "Você está esperando há muito tempo?"

"Trinta e cinco anos, mas vale a pena esperar por você", Edward lhe assegurou.

Isabella sorriu suavemente e beijou a ponta do nariz dele, depois disse, "Eu estava falando dessa noite."

"Você quis dizer essa manhã", ele corrigiu. "Apesar de ainda parecer noite, já que o sol ainda não nasceu."

"É um pouco confuso ter horários diferentes de todo mundo", ela reconheceu.

"Sim, é mesmo", Edward concordou. "E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu estou esperando há cerca de meia cheguei aqui cinco minutos adiantado. Na verdade, eu cheguei na cidade com meia hora de antecedência e parei numa loja de donuts para não parecer pateticamente ansioso, sentado lá no estacionamento."

"Pateticamente ansioso, huh?" Isabella perguntou, divertida, relaxando nos braços dele e brincando com os botões em sua camisa. "É provavelmente bom que você tenha parado numa loja de donuts. Eu duvido que você estivesse nesse bom humor se eu te deixasse esperando por mais ou menos uma hora."

Ele encolheu os ombros de um jeito torto. "Você não sabia que eu estava aqui."

Isabella balançou a cabeça distraidamente, seu olhar no botão que ela estava mexendo até que Edward a apertou um pouco, e disse, "Eu reconheço isso, é o seu 'olhar preocupado'. O que está havendo?"

"Eu estava só pensando -"

"Se preocupando", Edward corrigiu secamente.

"Se você já pensou no que isso vai fazer com o seu consultório", ela continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

"Ah", ele disse solenemente. "Quer dizer que você estava se preocupando que isso afetasse o meu consultório e eu fosse ficar ressentido por isso estar afetando meu trabalho, e virasse meu ressentimento para você."

Isabella deu um sorriso torto por ser lida tão facilmente. "Você é bem esperto, huh?"

"Esperto suficiente para reconhecer uma boa mulher quando a vejo", Edward disse facilmente, depois beijou sua testa, e disse. "Na verdade, eu andei pensando nisso e não há com o que se preocupar. A maioria dos meus clientes trabalham e preferem consultas à noite, para que isso não interfira em seus trabalhos. Até agora eu passei a maior parte do dia trabalhando no meu livro e atualizando observações sobre os pacientes, depois eu passava o final da tarde e a noite em sessões com os pacientes." Ele ergueu os ombros.

"Agora eu só vou aceitar pacientes à partir das cinco da tarde e vou trabalhar no meu livro enquanto você estiver no trabalho, depois vou dormir durante o dia."

Isabella fez uma careta. "Então você vai trabalhar enquanto eu estiver fora e escrever enquanto eu estiver trabalhando?"

Edward piscou. "Isso mesmo", ele disse lentamente enquanto a ficha caía.

"Você começa no trabalho às onze e eu provavelmente receberia os pacientes até as dez. Nós nunca nos veríamos." Agora ele estava com uma careta também. "Talvez eu pudesse -"

"Não, espere", Isabella disse rapidamente, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. "Você não receberia pacientes nos Sábados e Domingos, então se eu mudasse minhas folgas para Segunda e Terça, então só ficaríamos sem nos ver muito nas Quartas, Quintas e Sextas."

"Então eu ia te ver metade da semana? Eu acho que não", ele disse com um desagrado seco, depois piscou e um sorriso lento apareceu em seus lábios.

"O quê?" Isabella perguntou.

"Só que é muito bom que você queira continuar me vendo", ele disse baixinho. "Eu não tinha certeza da minha posição. Você não parecia a fim de discutir o futuro."

Isabella suspirou e encostou a testa no queixo dele. "Desculpa. Eu só estava meio..."

"Assustada?" Ele sugeriu, quando ela hesitou.

"Sim, talvez. E um pouco afetada também, eu acho. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido." Ela ergueu a cabeça e o assegurou, "Vamos conversar sobre isso tudo quando chegarmos em casa; nós, nossa casa, tudo. Vamos dar um jeito de fazer isso tudo funcionar."

"Okay." Edward a abraçou, depois se afastou e deu um tapinha em seu bumbum. "Vá em frente, escreva seu bilhete pra podermos dar o fora daqui. O sol vai sair daqui há pouco, e eu já estou com fome de novo. Eu não devia estar, eu tomei um pacote de sangue antes de sair de casa."

"Você vai sentir muita fome pelos próximos dias", Isabella disse, cheia de simpatia, enquanto escapulia dos braços dele.

"É. Sua família andou me alertando sobre todas as coisas que eu devo esperar", ele murmurou, observando ela sentar e colocar um bloco de notas à sua frente. "Benjamin também prometeu que uma noite dessas vai me ensinar a caçar enquanto você estiver trabalhando, pra que eu não fique totalmente sem noção no caso de uma emergência, e eu precise me alimentar direto da fonte."

Isabella ficou rígida e olhou para ele pra perguntar diretamente. "Ele disse, não é?"

"Ora, Isabella, meu amor. É o monstro verde do ciúme que eu estou vendo nos seus olhos? E eu aqui achando que eles eram azul prateados."

Isabella fez uma careta com a brincadeira dele. "Pra mim parece que você já sabe se alimentar direto na fonte. Você certamente já praticou o suficiente comigo."

"Como vai esse bilhete?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Com a boca contorcendo, Isabella desviou a atenção para o bilhete e continuou escrevendo.

"Eu faço um trato com você", Edward disse enquanto a observava escrevendo.

"O que é?" Ela perguntou distraidamente.

"Você promete que de hoje em diante só vai morder mulheres, e eu prometo que quando Benjamin me ensinar, eu só vou morder outros homens."

Ela olhou para cima, surpresa com a sugestão, e descobriu que ele estava fazendo uma careta com as próprias palavras.

"Ou talvez eu mude isso para prometer que só vou hipnotizar essas mulheres, sem mordê-las", Edward decidiu. "Como você disse, eu posso treinar essa parte das mordidas com você, e eu realmente prefiro não chegar tão perto de outro homem."

Isabella sorriu, divertida, enquanto terminava o bilhete e ficava de pé.

"Mas você não se importa que eu chegue perto de outras mulheres?"

"Hmm", ele considerou brevemente, parecendo confuso, e decidiu. "Ok, então, segunda condição, eu vou curar a sua fobia para que você não precise morder mais e eu -"

"Edward", ela interrompeu gentilmente e ele pausou para olhá-la em dúvida. Isabella se afastou para pegar sua bolsa e seu casaco, e disse, "Podemos discutir isso também quando chegarmos em casa, mas agora precisamos ir andando, o sol vai nascer em breve."

"É." Com um sorriso torto curvando seus lábios, ele pegou sua mão e a puxou até a porta.

O Padre Weber estava esperando no fim do corredor quando eles saíram do escritório dela, e Isabella, envergonhada, tirou sua mão da de Edward quando o viu. Ela mal tinha acabado de fazer isso quando o Padre olhou para eles.

"Tudo pronto?" Ele perguntou, enquanto eles se aproximavam.

"Sim," Isabella sorriu enquanto eles chegavam até a porta, depois comentou, "Estou surpresa por Kelly já não estar aqui. Ela ligou dizendo que está doente?" Enquanto Claudia substituía Isabella nas suas noites de folga, Kelly era a garota que a rendia nos turnos do dia. Ela geralmente chegava antes que Isabella saísse.

"Não." Padre Weber balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse a ela que tinha alguém no escritório com você, então ela desceu até a cozinha pra pegar uma xícara de café. Ela vai chegar logo."

"Oh, okay", Isabella sorriu. "Então, acho que te vejo à noite."

"Sim. Tenha um bom dia", disse o Padre Weber, então ele olhou para

Edward, e completou educadamente, "Foi bom te conhecer."

"Bom te conhecer também, Padre", Edward respondeu, e abriu a porta para Isabella.

"Onde está o Jeep?" Isabella perguntou, enquanto eles cruzavam o estacionamento.

"Você quer dizer o Jeep de Benjamin?" Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim. Você não pegou o Jeep emprestado dele para vir me pegar?"

"Não. Eu trouxe o meu carro", ele disse, depois explicou, "Nós o pegamos quando Benjamin me levou até o apartamento para fazer as malas. Ele voltou no Jeep e eu o segui com meu carro. Isso me faz sentir menos -"

"Um prisioneiro?" Isabella perguntou suavemente quando ele pausou. Edward fez uma careta, mas concordou com a cabeça enquanto a guiava até um BWM escuro. Ele destravou e segurou a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse, depois a fechou e deu a volta para o acento do motorista.

Isabella se inclinou para destravar a porta para ele, e sentou de novo enquanto ele entrava no carro. Ela travou o cinto de segurança enquanto ele colocava a chave na ignição e a virava, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas quando nada aconteceu. Fazendo uma careta, Edward tentou de novo, mas o motor não estava dando a partida.

"Mas o que -?" Ele pisou no acelerador algumas vezes e tentou mais uma vez, depois xingou de frustração quando nada aconteceu. Isabella mordeu o lábio enquanto ele tentava novamente. "Talvez

devêssemos chamar um táxi."

"Ele estava funcionando muito bem no caminho até aqui", Edward murmurou, tentando novamente, depois o som de uma batidinha na janela fez os dois pularem e olhar para o Padre Weber. O padre estava de pé no estacionamento, ao lado da janela no motorista.

Edward abaixou a janela quando o homem fez um gesto e perguntou, "Algum problema?"

"Ele não quer ligar", Edward murmurou, tentando de novo. O Padre Weber viu ele girando a chave, e fez uma careta quando nada aconteceu. "Deve ser a ignição. Não está virando."

"Não, não está", Edward concordou, afundando no acento com um suspiro. O homem mais velho hesitou, então disse, "Eu estava indo buscar alguns mantimentos. Eu posso lhes dar uma carona. Pra onde vocês vão?"

"Oh, isso é muito doce, Padre, mas provavelmente fica fora do seu caminho", Isabella disse, depois mencionou a área em que sua mãe vivia.

"Oh!" O Padre Weber exclamou alegremente. "Isso não é longe de onde

eu estava indo. Deve ser o destino. Venham, eu levo vocês pra casa rapidinho."

Dando as costas sem esperar pela resposta, ele caminhou até a van que tinha um logotipo do abrigo na lateral, e Edward olhou para ela duvidosamente.

"Está ficando tarde", ele disse. "E eu posso ligar para a oficina e fazer com que eles peguem o carro para dar uma olhada nele enquanto dormimos hoje."

Suspirando, Isabella concordou e destravou o cinto de segurança.

"Eu espero que vocês não se incomodem, mas já está na rota, eu pensei em parar nos fornecedores no caminho."

Com as palavras do Padre Weber, Isabella olhou para a frente da van, depois olhou pra fora pela janela enquanto ele dava a volta na estrada.

Pela sua estimativa, eles estavam a menos de cinco minutos da casa da mãe dela.

"Eu suponho que seria igualmente rápido parar no caminho de volta, mas eu podia usar uma mãozinha para carregar os suprimentos, e já que vocês não estarão comigo no caminho de volta..." Ele deu uma olhada apologética na direção de Edward. "Você não se importaria, não é? Eu posso dar a volta se você "

"Não, é claro que não, Padre", Edward lhe assegurou. "Nós apreciamos a carona. Parece muito justo te ajudar com os suprimentos." Isabella sorriu fracamente com as palavras educadas. Isabella conhecia

Edward o suficiente para saber que mesmo estando decepcionado com o atraso, ele sentiria que era rude se recusar a ajudar o homem que os poupou de pagar o preço de um táxi até a casa da mãe dela.

"Aqui estamos."

Isabella olhou para fora pela janela, fazendo uma careta enquanto ele passava por uma longa alameda que levava até uma casa grande e branca.

Não havia sinal em lugar algum de que aquilo era alguma espécie de comércio. E também, pelo que ela pôde ver quando olhou ao redor, aquilo ficava no meio do nada. Não havia nenhuma casa na vizinhança. De repente, Isabella começou a se sentir um tanto desconfortável.

"Essa é a mulher que borda nosso logotipo em todas as toalhas, nos lençóis e nas fronhas, Isabella", o Padre Weber anunciou enquanto estacionava na frente da casa. "Ela é uma das frequentadoras da paróquia, uma senhora muito doce."

"Oh", Isabella murmurou, e se sentiu relaxar.

"Demora um pouco mais de tempo do que levaria numa casa industrial", ele continuou alegremente enquanto desligava o motor e destravava o cinto de segurança. "Mas ela é viúva e precisa do dinheiro, então eu trago todos os lençóis e toalhas quando precisamos de uma nova remessa."

"Isso é gentil da sua parte," Edward murmurou, destravando seu próprio cinto.

"Na verdade, eu estou feliz por ter vocês dois comigo", ele tagarelou. "Ela frequentemente me convida para tomar um chá, e com vocês eu vou ter uma desculpa para não ficar."

Isabella murmurou educadamente, depois destravou seu cinto enquanto o Padre Weber abria a porta e saía do carro.

"Ele parece um bom homem, mas é bem conversador, não é?" Edward murmurou quando a porta se fechou e eles estavam sozinhos.

"Ele está sofrendo de insônia há mais ou menos uma semana", Isabella explicou em tom de desculpas, mas não tinha certeza se o homem era tagarela com ou sem insônia. Ele trabalhava durante os dias, ela

trabalhava durante as noites. Na verdade, ela mal o conhecia.

"Bem, quanto mais cedo pegarmos aqueles lençóis, mais cedo iremos pra casa", Edward disse, segurando a maçaneta da porta, depois ele pausou e perguntou, "Quanta luz do sol eu posso aguentar nesse estágio do jogo?" Isabella olhou para o céu, notando que os primeiros sinais do dia já

apareciam no céu. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não tenho certeza. Mas isso não deve demorar muito e estamos há apenas uns cinco ou seis minutos de casa. Você vai ficar bem."

Concordando com a cabeça, Edward abriu a porta e saiu, depois segurou a porta aberta e ofereceu a mão enquanto Isabella saía do banco traseiro e se arrastava no banco do passageiro para sair.

Era óbvio que a velha senhora dos bordados estava esperando por eles, pois a porta da frente já estava aberta e o Padre Weber estava entrando na casa quando Edward fechou a porta da van. Eles se apressaram para alcançá-lo e o ouviram conversando enquanto se aproximavam, depois ele parou e virou para os dois enquanto eles subiam as escadas da varanda.

"Ela disse que está quase acabando, e estava empacotando tudo", ele informou enquanto eles chegavam na porta. "Ela foi lá pra trás, pra colocar tudo nas caixas. É por aqui."

Isabella fechou a porta da frente para que o calor não escapasse, depois seguiu os homens pelo corredor. No fim do corredor, o Padre Weber pausou para abrir a porta e a manteve aberta para os dois passarem.

Isabella murmurou 'Obrigada' enquanto seguia Edward para um pequeno quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por um pequeno abajur sobre uma mesa ao lado da porta. Ela quase pisou nos calcanhares de Edward quando ele parou de repente.

"Vá em frente", o Padre Weber disse, e Isabella olhou para trás e congelou com a imagem da arma em sua mão. Ela o encarou sem expressão por um minuto, com a confusão reinando em sua mente, depois se virou de novo e foi para o lado de Edward para olhar o que havia à sua frente. Ela não ficou surpresa ao ver que não havia uma velhinha bordando lençóis por ali. Isabella ficou surpresa, no entanto, quando

reconheceu o homem que estava à frente deles, apontando uma segunda arma para o peito de Edward.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

"Bob." Isabella olhou para o homem com surpresa.

"Michael", ele a corrigiu com irritação e lembro que ela queria chamá-lo de Bob naquela noite no lote do estacionamento e, também, ele teve que corrigi-la.

"Você conhece esse cara?" Edward perguntou, indo para o lado e puxando-a com ele, reposicionando-os para que ficassem de frente para os dois homens ao invés de ficarem com uma arma apontada para frente e por trás deles.

"Sim", Isabella respondeu distraidamente, se concentrando na tentativa de se infiltrar nos pensamentos de Michael quando ela o viu se deslocar mais para perto do padre Weber de modo que ambos bloqueavam a porta. Incapaz de passar sem dar alarme de desconfiança, ela suspirou, então percebeu o que Edward tinha perguntado e como ela tinha respondido, então fez uma careta. "Bem, não, não realmente."

"Qual é?", ele perguntou secamente. "Sim, ou não, não realmente?"

Isabella deu de ombros sem saída.

"Isso quer dizer?" Ele revirou os olhos, depois olhou para Michael quando o homem disse, "Eu era o jantar de sexta passada."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou-se para Isabella sussurrando, "Eu pensei que eu fosse o jantar de sexta passada?"

Exasperada por ele ter se preocupado com isso num momento desses, ela sussurrou, "Eu fui ao Chinês sexta passada. Você foi um aperitivo inesperado e Bob era apenas anêmico."

"Michael", Edward corrigiu, irritado demais pra se preocupar em manter a vóz baixa.

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele parece Bob pra mim."

"Sério?", ele perguntou. "Engraçado, eu teria dito que ele parece mais com um Dick*"

*Em inglês, Dick é um trocadilho para pênis! oO*

Apesar da situação, Isabella riu da escolha de palavras. Michael achou o insulto um pouco menos divertido.

"Ei!" ele estalou. "Eu estou segurando uma arma aqui."

"Isso é certo, Michael.", padre Weber lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, em seguida explicou a Edward. "Michael e eu nos encontramos na noite de sexta feira passada, no centro, fora de um bar. Um de nossos clientes tinha me falado que havia um menino novo nas ruas e que ele estava comendo nos depósitos de lixo atrás do bar. Fui lá à procura do garoto para ver se nós não poderíamos ajudá-lo, mas quando me aproximei das latas de lixo, Isabella veio andando detrás deles. Fiquei chocado ao vê-la e claro que a cumprimentei. Nós conversamos e ela alegou que estava com seus primos comemorando seu aniversário. Quando expliquei porque estava lá ela se ofereceu para ajudar, mas eu mandei-a entrar, porque estava frio lá fora. Então, eu cheguei às latas de lixo para ver o menino e, em vez disso, encontrei Michael."

Edward virou-se para ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada, quando disse, "Você o pegou em um bar?"

"Sim, eu sei." Ela suspirou, então acrescentou na defensiva, "Foi idéia de Maggie."

Seu olhar deslizou de volta para Michael e padre Weber então e Isabella se castigou mentalmente por sua própria estupidez. Não por apanhar estranhos em bares, apesar de ter soado como um jantar barato, mas ela obviamente tinha complicado as coisas naquela noite. Isabella tinha se esquecido que Michael estava atrás das latas de lixo quando correu de volta para o bar tentando evitar quaisquer perguntas pegajosas do padre Weber. Ela supôs que isso explicava como um homem anêmico tinha conseguido se recuperar e deixar o estacionamento até que ela e os outros deixassem o bar momentos depois. Isabella se perguntara sobre isso no momento, mas não associara a presença do padre Weber e a recuperação aparente do homem.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, pensando que era um pouco surpreendente que ela tivesse sobrevivido para alcançar os duzentos se ela tivesse cometido muitos erros como este ao longo dos anos. Talvez ela devesse aderir à alimentação intravenosa no futuro, pelo menos até que Edward curasse sua fobia.

"Michael estava mal", padre Weber anunciou, chamando a atenção dela novamente. "Ele estava fraco pela falta de sangue e desorientado. Eu o coloquei na van, pensando que ele estava bêbado e precisava de ajuda. Eu ia levá-lo ao abrigo para um pouco de café, mas uma vez na van, a luz interior revelou as marcas no pescoço dele e eu o trouxe, ao invés, para a reitoria."

O padre encarou Isabella. "Eu tinha visto marcas como essa antes... no pescoço de algumas dessas pobres almas no abrigo. Quando eu perguntei a eles sobre isso, eles sempre me deram as respostas mais ridículas, eles acidentalmente se feriram com um garfo de churrasco, ou eles caíram em um lápis... duas vezes."

Edward dirigiu um olhar incrédulo em sua direção e ela revirou os olhos.

"Tente você pensar em algo para explicar então, se você é tão inteligente", ela sussurrou em voz baixa, não querendo que os dois homens a ouvissem.

"A explicação de Michael", continuou o padre Weber secamente, "foi que ele tinha arrancado a tomada do carregador do seu aplicador de pênis fora da parede pela corda, que tinha estalado para cima e pegou em seu pescoço".

A boca de Edward caiu aberta e Isabella estremeceu.

"Bem, o homem tinha um pepino dentro das calças e um bronzeamento falso", ela disse com irritação, esquecendo de manter a voz baixa nesse momento.

"Não tinha não!" Michael chorou, corando vermelho vivo, depois arruinou a negação acrescentando, "Além disso, como você pode saber sobre o pepino? Nós fizemos algo atrás das latas, afinal de contas?"

"Não", Isabella estalou, mais por causa de Edward que Michael. Ela se inclinou então para Edward, sussurrando, "Eu soube do mesmo modo que soube que ele era anêmico."

"O mordendo?" Edward perguntou com descrença. "Só quando você o mordeu?"

"Ao ler sua mente", ela assobiou baixinho.

"Oh, certo", disse Edward, aparentemente recordando que, enquanto ela não tinha sido capaz de ler sua mente, todo mundo tinha. E ela não ser capaz de fazê-lo tinha sido algum tipo de anomalia.

"Eu comecei a colocar as coisas em conjunto, enquanto Michael estava comendo biscoitos e bebendo o suco que eu lhe trouxe", padre Weber contou a Isabella. "As marcas de mordida nas pessoas do brigo, as marcas de mordida dele e sua presença no abrigo, como também no estacionamento naquela noite. Eu somei tudo."

Isabella suspirou cansada, desejando saber porque ela nunca tinha notado que o padre Weber era tão desconfiado, então percebeu que provavelmente era porque ela normalmente não o via muito. Ela tinha

visto o homem mais na semana passada que em todo o tempo que ela trabalhava no abrigo... e tudo - ela percebeu agora - porque ele estava tentando pegá-la como um vampiro.

"Juntei tudo isso", o sacerdote repetiu. "E a única coisa que fazia sentido era que você era..." pausou, então disse, "... um vampiro." Isabella conseguiu não revirar os olhos ao seu drama.

"Eu sabia que você tinha sido enviada a mim por Deus. Que eu era o único que poderia manter o meu rebanho em segurança do demônio desalmado que você é." Ele olhou para el, sua expressão solene. "Mas... eu não a conhecia bem. Você trabalha no turno da noite e eu raramente a vejo, mas você parece tão... agradável", ele disse a palavra com uma espécie de horror, obviamente angustiado que ela não se encaixasse na imagem mal concebida que ele tinha dos vampiros sugadores de sangue. "E então a ideia de vampiros realmente existirem foi inacreditável. Impossível. Mas que outra explicação havia? Tudo se encaixava. Mesmo assim, eu tinha que ter certeza primeiro. Ter a certeza do que você é antes de tomar medidas drásticas."

"Então você trouxe a mistura de alho para o abrigo para que eu comesse e abençoou os bebedouros para ter água benta e encheu meu escritório com cruzes", Isabella percebeu.

"Ele fez tudo isso?" Edward perguntou com surpresa. "Você nunca mencionou nada disso."

Isabella deu de ombros e, silenciosamente, desejou que tivesse. Talvez ele teria apanhado o fato de que p padre Weber suspeitou que ela fosse um vampiro. Olhando para trás, Isabella supôs que deveria ter percebido algo nisso tudo, mas realmente, na época ele tinha essas explicações acreditáveis. Além disso - como ele salientou - até a semana passada, ela realmente mal conhecia o homem além de uns "ois" em seu trabalho. Embora ela tivesse ouvido falar muito dele, isso se concentrava no fato de

que ele ser zeloso na devoção a Deus. Um das coisas que Isabella tinha aprendido pelos séculos era que não havia nada mais perigoso do que um fanático. Ela não duvidava que, para

o padre Weber, ser um vampiro era equivalente a ser o próprio diabo. O convencer de que ela era um vampiro "bonzinho" estava fora de questão, mas ela poderia convencê-lo de que não era um vampiro nada. Afinal de contas, seus testes haviam falhado.

Como se ele tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, ele disse, "Sim, eu fiz tudo isso. Imagine meu espanto quando nada disso funcionou."

"Não funcionou porque eu não sou o que você está pensando", Isabella disse calmamente.

"Você mordeu o pescoço dele", padre Weber respondeu. "Michael estava quase desmaiado pela perda de sangue. Ele tem sorte de estar vivo. Se eu não tivesse ido até lá, você poderia tê-lo deixado seco. Você deve ter meu ouvido me aproximando."

"Não, não, padre", disse ela com exasperação. "Ele estava fraco porque ele é anêmico."

O padre olhou para Michael que pareceu desconfortável, mas assentiu. "É. Eu sou."

Padre Weber franziu a testa, em seguida virou-se para Isabella. "Você tem se alimentado das pessoas no abrigo, pobres almas infelizes em baixa com a sorte."

Isabella se mexeu culposamente. Colocando desse jeito parecia bem ruim. O fato de que ela esperava ser capaz de ajudar as pessoas, mesmo que inconscientemente, como ajudou, realmente não parecia compensar isto.

"Olha, padre", Edward deu um passo a frente, só parando quando o padre lhe apontou a arma que segurava. "Percebo que as armas não podem fazer muito dano", ele disse. "Mas elas farão algum e estas estão carregadas com balas de prata se isso faz alguma diferença."

Isabella revirou os olhos. "Claro que faz, se você for um lobisomem."

"Onde você conseguiu balas de prata?" Edward perguntou com espanto.

"Eu encontrei na Internet", Michael explicou. "Você pode conseguir qualquer merda na Internet."

"Bem, se as balas de prata vão funcionar ou não, elas vão, pelo menos, pará-los para que possamos estacar vocês", o padre Weber disse, trazendo de volta a conversa que ele queria. "E estacas - como todos nós aprendemos na outra noite - é bastante eficaz... Embora, obviamente, não mortal."

"Foi você?" Isabella perguntou, de repente gelando. "Você disse que tinha que me testar primeiro antes de testar qualquer coisa drástica. Passei por todos esses testes e você ainda me estacou?"

Padre Weber se mexeu desconfortável. "Eu ouvi..." Fez uma pausa e franziu a testa, então perguntou, "Qual é o nome daquela moça que trabalha no turno da noite quando você não está lá?"

"Claudia", ela forneceu.

"Sim. Claudia. Eu a escutei falando com Ângela que precisava falar com você para ver se você podia mudar suas noites com ela esta semana, mas que estava tendo dificuldade em localizá-la em seu apartamento. Ângela disse que você tinha estado todo o fim de semana na casa de sua mãe, mas estava ficando na casa dela naquela noite e que ela ligaria para ela na manhã seguinte, quando chegasse em casa."

A respiração de Isabella saiu em um sopro. Muito tinha acontecido desde a estaca, e a maior parte tinha sido um pouco perturbador, mas o ataque tinha estado ainda no fundo de sua mente, a importunando. Ela tinha certeza que Ângela não poderia estar por trás do ataque, mas isso tinha a

deixado frustrada. Nunca tinha ocorrido a ela que Ang poderia ter mencionado a qualquer um que Isabella estava ficando na casa dela naquela noite.

"Eu liguei para Michael", padre Weber continuou. "Ele deveria ia lá e ver se descobria qualquer coisa. Era suposto que ele apenas vigiaria você."

Michael se mexeu com a fitada que o padre lhe deu e, em seguida, assumiu a explicação, "Isso era tudo que eu pretendia fazer, só levei a estaca no caso de ter sorte."

Ao olhar duvidoso de Isabella, ele insistiu, "Sério. Vampiros normalmente são criaturas da noite e eu percebi que teria que esperar até você se deitar para descansar ao amanhecer. Eu realmente pensei que ia lá fazer um reconhecimento, ter idéias para um plano na casa de Ângela, descobrir qual quarto seria o dela e qual o seu quando fossem se deitar", ele disse, então de repente sorriu. "Mas quando eu cheguei lá as cortinas da estavam abertas e eu pude ver vocês dois indo para o sofá, em seguida, me movi para a janela do quarto quando vocês levaram a ação pra lá." Isabella sentiu o rubor das pontas dos dedos dos pés ao topo de sua cabeça. Isso foi seguido pela raiva diante da ideia de Michael espiando pela janela, observando a primeira vez deles juntos. Ela esqueceu tal preocupação quando ele continuou.

"Eu vi você o morder e era toda a prova que precisávamos." Ele sorriu como um gato que achou nata e continuou, "Eu esperava ter uma noite fria e longa ao redor na casa, olhando de janela em janela até Ângela chegar em casa e todos irem para a cama. Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte quando você o deixou no quarto e foi dormir no sofá. E então, quando eu tentei as portas corrediças de vidro na sala e as achei destrancadas... Era bom demais pra ser verdade." Ele olhou para o padre e sorriu. "Quase como uma bênção de Deus."

"Mas isso não funcionou", Isabella mostrou, dirigindo seu comentário para o padre. "Se fosse realmente a vontade de Deus que você me matas-"

"Foi minha culpa não funcionar", padre Weber interrompeu. "Eu não deveria ter mandado o menino, eu deveria ter ido eu mesmo. Eu também deveria ter feito bem mais pesquisas desde o início. Se tivesse, teríamos estado preparados para tirar proveito da oportunidade que Deus apresentou. Em vez disso, ainda estávamos dependendo do que os filmes e livros reivindicado. Eu ainda não tinha aprendido minha lição."

O padre estava pálido e perturbado por falta de sono. Obviamente, não tinha conseguido muito descanso na última semana, trabalhando dobrado no abrigo durante o dia e vigiando seu rebanho dela à noite. Isabella sabia que a privação do sono podia levar a ansiedade extrema e alucinações, entre outras coisas. O Edward era o psicólogo, mas ela suspeitou que, com padre Weber, a privação do sono tinha causado uma ruptura da realidade. Devia tê-lo deixado na beira de um precipício de ele realmente achava que Deus a tinha colocado em seu caminho para matá-la.

"Então, como eu estava dizendo," Michael prosseguiu, chamando a atenção de todo mundo de volta para ele, "Eu invadi a casa, pela sala e fui direto até você e você nem sequer se mexeu. Mas você estava de lado e eu estava tentando descobrir como fazer você rolar e ficar de costas no sofá quando, de repente, você faz exatamente isso. Você só rolou."

"Outra bênção de Deus", padre Weber murmurou.

"Foi o frio", Isabella estalou impacientemente. "Ele deixou a porta aberta e um sopro de vento estava entrando. Me acordou. Eu rolei pra me levantar e pegar um outro cobertor pra pôr por cima."

"Foi um milagre", Padre Weber insistiu."Permitiu a ele que estaqueasse."

"Por todo o bem que fez", Michael murmurou.

"Sim". Padre Weber franziu a testa. "Eu estava muito chateado com Michael por usar a estaca a princípio, até que ele explicou sobre realmente vê-la morder o seu amigo." O olhar dele então passou para Edward e ele balançou a cabeça. "Uma vez que ele me falou sobre isso, eu pensei que tinha sido a vontade de Deus e tudo havia acabado. Eu não pude acreditar quando sua mãe ligou para o abrigo na noite seguinte e disse que você não poderia ir porque estava doente." Alguns traços da devastação que ele devia ter sentido então, se mostraram na face dele.

"Eu não podia acreditar. Você deveria estar morta! Em um momento eu até pensei que fosse uma mentira, que você estava morta, mas..." Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela. "Foi quando eu fiz a pesquisa que deveria ter feito logo no início."

"Eu fiz a pesquisa", Michael disse com irritação. "Você nem sabia como mexer na Internet."

"Eu usei os recursos Deus tinha me enviado e chamei meu amigo aqui para fazer a pesquisa no computador." O padre Weber corrigiu severamente, em seguida informou-os, "Ele é muito bom com computadores. Ele é programador."

Isabella levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástica na direção de Michael. Parecia que o bronzeado, o pepino e a saúde dele não eram as únicas coisas que ele tinha fingido naquela noite. Ele tinha dito a ela que estava fazendo seu último ano de estágio e, uma vez que fosse um doutor em pleno exercício, ele planejava começar a própria clinica. Tentando impressioná-la, ela supôs. Idiota. O que teria feito ele se desse um tiro certo e quisessem ter um relacionamento? Como ele teria explicado que ele não era um estagiário afinal de contas?

"Michael achou todos os tipos de informação na Internet", padre Weber anunciou. "Claro que, havia o material habitual sobre cruzes, água benta e alho, que nós já sabemos que é errado, mas havia também sugestões sobre como derrotar um de sua espécie. Alguns sites alegaram que uma estaca no coração faria isso, mas outros disseram que uma vez que retirasse a estaca o vampiro poderia ser ressuscitado... como você foi. Aqueles sites alegaram que você tem que cortar a cabeça de um vampiro para terminar o trabalho corretamente."

"Deus", Edward murmurou.

"Você não ama a Internet?" Isabella compartilhou uma careta com ele, mas retrocedeu ao padre Weber quando ele continuou.

"Eu sabia que não poderia lidar com isso sozinho. Então, eu mais uma vez recorri à ajuda de Michael e nós preparamos esta casa, em seguida montamos este plano para atraí-la para cá esta manhã. Claro que, na ocasião, eu esperava que você estivesse se dirigindo normalmente para trabalhar como você sempre faz. Quando você pegou uma carona para o trabalho na noite passada, eu temia que o plano teria que ser adiado para outro dia, entretanto seu amigo apareceu. Providência dando uma mão de novo", ele disse com um suspiro contente. "Enquanto ele estava em seu escritório com você, eu liguei para Michael e ele me disse como fazer com o carro pra que ele não funcionasse, então ele dirigiu para cá à espera de nossa chegada... e aqui estamos."

"Aqui estamos", Edward concordou secamente, chamando a atenção de padre Weber.

"Naturalmente, quando nós concebermos o plano, nós apenas contávamos com Isabella para lidar", o padre apontou. "Então receio que só trouxe uma estaca."

"É uma vergonha", Edward disse agradavelmente. "Oh bem, acho que vamos ter que deixar isso pra outra hora, heim?"

"Isso não será necessário", garantiu-lhe o padre Weber calmamente, em seguida acrescentou, "Eu tenho um pouco de madeira na parte de trás da van. Tenho certeza que não vai demorar muito para fazer outra estaca... Ou nós poderíamos fazer um de cada vez. Isabella primeiro, eu acho", ele

decidiu. "Nós podemos estaqueá-la e decapitá-la primeiro e então usar a mesma estaca em você."

"Damas primeiro, heim?" Isabella não se incomodou em suavizar seu sarcasmo.

"Eu farei isto tão rápido e indolor quanto puder", o padre Weber assegurou solenemente, então hesitou e disse, "Seria mais fácil se você não lutasse contra isso e simplesmente me permitisse acabar logo com isso."

Aposto que seria, ela pensou severamente.

"E então você finalmente encontrará a paz", ele acrescentou, tentando seduzi-la. Com uma careta, ele somou, "Seria muito mais simples do que ter que atirar em você meia dúzia de vezes, então estacá-la enquanto está fraca."

"Padre, eu vou estar de pé paradinha deixando que você me estaque",

Isabella disse pacientemente.

"Eu tinha medo que você nos fizesse fazer isso da maneira mais difícil", padre Weber disse com um suspiro. "Não tenha medo. Nós estávamos preparados para isso. Michael, está na hora. Ele preparou tudo ainda hoje", padre Weber os informou orgulhosamente quando o homem mais novo pegou um controle remoto do bolso. "Ele é bastante inteligente." Isabella enrijeceu, alerta para qualquer eventualidade. Michael pressionou um botão do controle remoto e um som estalado em seguida, chamou sua atenção acima para ver o teto se descascando. Ela olhou espantada quando começou a deslizar abaixo do telhado inclinado para as paredes.

Não era o teto, ela percebeu, era uma lona preta que estava pendurada para cobrir o teto e as paredes, equipado para ser libertado quando Michael apertasse o botão do controle. O material pesado foi escorregando para revelar que a sala escura em que eles estavam na verdade era um quarto envidraçado do chão ao teto e que, enquanto estavam discutindo, o sol tinha se elevado. O sol iluminou-os por todas as direções, menos a parede em que estavam o padre Weber e Michael.

"Nada está acontecendo a eles", Michael disse nervosamente, quando o plástico chegou ao chão abaixo das janelas e se agrupou lá. Padre Weber se encheu de irritação, então fez uma careta e começou a

procurar no bolso quando o celular começou a tocar. Ele olhou para a janela de vidro, franziu a testa, então latiu, "Vigie" e se aproximou da porta. Ele virou de costas quando atendeu o celular.

Michael lambeu os lábios nervosamente e apontou a arma para eles. Isabella notou que o cano da arma estava tremendo e esperou que ele não atirasse em um deles acidentalmente em seu nervosismo.

"Ok, Isabella, agora é a hora", Edward murmurou.

Ela o olhou em confusão. "Agora é a hora de quê?"

"Você sabe." Ele fez uma careta e acenou com a cabeça significativamente para Michael. "Faça aquela coisa. Hipnotize-os. Eu tentaria, mas você não me ensinou como ainda."

"Ah", Ela suspirou. "Você acha que eu não tentei?"

"O que?", ele franziu a testa.

"Não está funcionando", Isabella disse a ele. "Eles sabem o que nós somos."

"E daí? Sua mãe foi capaz de me controlar depois que eu sabia o que você era."

"Não. Isso foi tia Carmen. Ela é mais velha e mais poderosa que mamãe e até mesmo ela teve que estar tocando você para fazer isto. Normalmente nós podemos controlar comportamentos com uma sugestão, mas com esses dois sabendo o que somos eles são cautelosos e isso os faz mais resistentes. Eu teria que estar dentro dos pensamentos deles para controlá-los e eu possivelmente não posso controlar dois deles."

"Então-"

"Edward", ela disse quietamente. "Se eu controlo um, e o outro dispara em qualquer um de nós, haverá sangue."

Ele deixou sair uma respiração lenta quando percebeu o que isso significava. Graças a fobia dela - o que ele não tinha curado – ela desmaiaria, então nenhum dos dois homens seria controlado e ele e

Isabella estariam mortos. Ou talvez não.

"Eu sou mais forte e mais rápido que os dois, não sou?" ele perguntou.

"Não por muito contudo", ela disse quietamente. "Até o fim do mês, você será duas vezes mais forte e mais rápido e isso vai até mesmo aumentar com o passar do tempo, mas agora você ainda é novo e apenas começou a ter suas habilidades e pontos fortes", Isabella disse se desculpando, em seguida acrescentou, "E Edward, eu não quero feri-los... bem, pelo menos não o padre Weber."

"O homem está planejando nos matar, Isabella", Edward salientou.

"Sim, mas não porque ele é mau ou cruel, ele só pensa que está fazendo a obra de Deus e dando-nos paz", ressaltou, então acrescentou, "As convicções do padre Weber são muito fortes."

"O que vamos fazer, então?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza", ela admitiu em um suspiro. "Estou esperando que nós possamos discutir sobre nos matar. Talvez o convençamos que ele cometeu um erro e nós não somos vampiros."

Edward não pareceu contente. Depois de um momento ele suspirou e disse,

"Bem, é melhor você falar rápido então, porque eu acho que o sol já está me afetando."

Isabella o olhou com preocupação. Ela notou que ele havia ficado mais pálido e silenciosamente se chutou por não perceber que o afetaria tão rápido. Contudo não a afetava, mas os nanos dele estavam dobrando nesse momento, enquanto fazia ainda mudanças secundárias, mas necessárias ao seu corpo e também tendo agora que consertar os danos que os raios solares estavam causando. Até mesmo sem a luz do sol ele precisaria se aumentar mais frequentemente que ela pelos próximos dois

meses, mas com isto...

Qualquer outra conversa era impossível quando o padre Weber desligou o celular com um murmúrio e voltou para o lado de Michael. "Há uma emergência no abrigo", ele anunciou. "Eu tenho que voltar, assim que nós terminemos isto." O padre hesitou, parecendo estar em dúvida de como começar, então suspirou e ergueu a arma.

"Espere", Edward disse quando o padre Weber apontou a arma para ela.

"Padre, e se você estiver errado?"

"Sobre o que?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente. "Ela é um vampiro."

"Ela é?" ele perguntou. "Você tem certeza?"

Ele acenou firmemente com a cabeça.

"E sobre o alho, as cruzes, a água benta e o sol? Você tinha certeza deles também, não? Isso não lhe diz algo?"

Padre Weber franziu a testa, e por um momento Isabella teve certeza de que Edward os tinha salvado quando ela viu cintilar a incerteza sobre o rosto dele, então ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, me diz que os livros e filmes estão todos errados sobre como lidar com os vampiros."

"E se eles não estão errados? E se você for quem está errado?" ele perguntou urgentemente.

O padre sacudiu a cabeça severamente. "Michael a estaqueou e ela ainda está viva. Ela tem que ser um vampiro."

"Sim, Michael tentou estaqueá-la", Edward disse pacientemente. "Mas padre Weber, é preciso muita força para atravessar o músculo e os ossos do tórax e - felizmente - ele não bateu forte o suficiente para fazer muito dano. A estaca atingiu a clavícula e parou."

"Clavícula dela!" Michael gritou com descrença.

Isabella conseguiu conter sua própria surpresa à reivindicação de Edward. A estaca tinha passado longe de sua clavícula, a pontaria de Michael tinha sido boa, ele tinha errado o coração dela por pouco.

"Estava escuro", Edward apontou ao jovem. "E, felizmente, isso deve ter atrapalhado sua pontaria. Como eu disse, você perfurou a pele e bateu na clavícula dela. Havia muito sangue, mas muito pouco dano real."

"Poderia ser verdade?" O padre olhou para Michael com espanto, mas quando ele apenas ficou olhando incerto, ele se virou para Isabella, e perguntou: "Poderia?"

"É verdade." Isabella se agarrou à mentira de Edward e incrementou. "Eu passei a maior parte da noite na emergência, mas depois eles finalmente me deram um par de Tylenol, deram dois pontos e me mandaram pra casa. Eu teria vindo trabalhar na noite passada, mas quando eu acordei tive que ir para a delegacia para preencher um relatório e isso levou o mesmo tempo que na emergência."

"Mas, tenho certeza que eu acertei - eu senti entrar", Michael argumentou.

"Eu tinha um par de cobertores em cima de mim", Isabella disse, sabendo que tinha estado escuro e ele não poderia saber que ela só estava coberta pelo xale de lã. "Atravessou-os, mas só me perfurou um pouco."

Michael balançou a cabeça, confusão cobrindo suas feições.

"Ela não é um vampiro, padre", Edward disse firmemente. "Nem eu sou. Eu sou psicólogo."

"Você é psicólogo?" padre Weber perguntou com confusão.

Isabella viu Edward sorrir e soube que tinha acabado de formular um plano. Ela esperava que funcionasse. Ele estava realmente começando a parecer estar mal.

"Sim. Eu sou o psicólogo de Isabella. Você pode conferir minha ID se quiser." Ele pegou sua carteira do bolso e jogou-a no chão em frente aos dois homens.

Michael se abaixou para apanhar a carteira mantendo a arma apontada para eles o tempo todo, enquanto fazia malabarismos com uma mão só, tentando procurar pelo conteúdo da carteira. Isabella prendeu a respiração e esperou, acreditando que o idiota atiraria acidentalmente em

um deles antes que tivesse terminado. Ela sinceramente esperava levar um tiro do homem e ela também desmaiaria à vista do sangue de Edward se ele levasse o tiro, de qualquer maneira. Mas, no fim, ela supôs que realmente não importava, o padre Weber ainda os tinha sob a mira.

"Dr. Edward Cullen," Michael leu em voz alta e depois franziu a testa. "Esse nome me soa familiar."

"Havia um artigo no jornal sobre você umas duas semanas atrás", padre Weber recordou.

"Sim", Edward disse solenemente.

"Ah sim, eu li isso", Michael assentiu. "Você é aquele especialista em fobias."

"Fobias é a minha especialidade", ele permitiu. "Mas eu também trabalho com outras doenças e a mãe de Isabella me contatou porque ela se preocupava com ela. Isabella sofre..." Ele hesitou, então perguntou, "Você já ouviu falar de licantropia?"

"Ah, é, sim", Michael disse quando o padre Weber apenas ficou olhando.

"É quando uma pessoa acha que é um lobisomem, certo?"

"Exato." Edward assentiu com a cabeça. "Bem, Isabella sofre de uma doença semelhante, só que ela pensa que é um vampiro."

Ambos os homens se viraram para investigar Isabella e ela esperou que nada da surpresa dela estivesse se mostrando. Ela não esperava o conto que Edward estava propondo, mas poderia funcionar se eles acreditassem.

"Mas ela é um vampiro", o padre Weber protestou. "Ela mordeu Michael e ela mordeu outros no abrigo."

"Abra sua boca, Isabella", Edward ordenou.

"O que?" Ela o olhou fixamente, confusa pela ordem súbita.

"Mostre a eles os dentes", ele disse de forma significativa, em seguida foi para o lado dela e pegou seu rosto nas mãos explicando, "Ela resiste porque não está usando os dentes falsos agora."

Percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, Isabella relaxou, permitindo-lhe abrir sua boca.

"Viram? Sem presas." Edward gentilmente usou um dedo para levantar o

lábio superior dela de um lado, depois do outro. Foi uma ação rápida, só durou o suficiente para que eles vissem que seus caninos não se projetavam, mas não durou o suficiente para que eles percebessem que as pontas eram afiadas.

Padre Weber e Michael deram um passo a frente, então pararam. Os dois homens estavam franzindo.

O Edward libertou Isabella e virou para enfrentá-los plenamente quando continuou, "Ela tem dentes de cerâmica que ela cola nos caninos reais dela quando ela sai para bares para encontrar alguém para morder. Isabella trabalha à noite porque, claro, vampiros não podem estar fora durante a luz do dia. Ela segue todas as leis vampiro, afastando alho e símbolos religiosos."

"Ela comeu o alho triturado que eu dei a ela no abrigo", o padre Weber apontou. "E ela não reagiu de forma alguma às cruzes no escritório dela. Se ela acredita ser um vampiro, ela deveria pelo menos ter reagido a eles?"

Isabella olhou para Edward, se perguntando como ele explicaria isso. Ele hesitou, então disse, "Ela não estava em seu personagem vampiro, então."

"Personagem vampiro dela?" Michael perguntou. "Você está dizendo que ela tem personalidade múltipla ou algo do tipo?" Edward hesitou novamente, em seguida lançou um olhar apologético na direção dela e disse, "Sim. Ela tem duas personalidades distintas. Uma é essa pessoa de agora -" Ele deu de ombros "Isabella. A outra acha que ela é um vampiro de dois séculos que anda à noite."

"Mas-", Padre Weber soltou uma maldição quando seu celular tocou novamente. Puxando-o do bolso, ele rosnou, "Sim?"

Isabella olhou para Edward, observando que além de sua palidez, o suor se elevava em gotas em sua testa. Ele realmente estava sofrendo. Voltando-se para aqueles que seriam seus assassinos, ela concentrou-se em Michael. Dos dois, ela suspeitava que sua crença deles serem vampiros era a mais abalada pelos argumentos de Edward. Padre Weber estava resistindo porque se fosse verdade que eles não eram vampiros, então ele teria que aceitar que tinha tentado estaquear uma mulher inocente. Ele preferia acreditar que estava numa missão de Deus.

Sua tentativa de passar despercebida na mente confusa de Michael chegou a um fim abrupto quando o padre Weber disse nitidamente, "Não importa onde estou. Estou a caminho agora. Estarei lá em vinte minutos."

Ele desligou o celular com desgosto e voltou sua atenção para eles. "Nós temos que acabar com isso. Eu tenho que voltar agora. Não há tempo para discussão."

"Então vocês devem nos deixar ir." Edward deu um passo à frente quando falou, então congelou quando um tiro explodiu na sala.

"Oh, Jesus", Michael respirou. "Eu não queria fazer isso. Porque ele se mexeu? Eu não queria..."

Isabella olhou para Edward com confusão.

"O que-?" ela começou, então fez uma pausa quando Edward se virou lentamente em sua direção e ela viu o sangue se espalhando por seu tórax.

Ciente do rugir súbito em seus ouvidos, Isabella centrou-se na mancha vermelha brilhante e notou que quanto mais ela olhava, mais escura e maior parecia. Logo sua visão estava cheia disso, então ela experimentou uma sensação de queda e percebeu que estava desmaiando.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

"Não abra os olhos, você pode desmaiar de novo."

Essas foram as primeiras palavras que Isabella ouviu. Os olhos dela estavam flutuando, na preparação para se abrir enquanto ela recobrava a consciência, mas ela os fechou com força e respirou lentamente. "Edward?"

"Sim."

"Você está à minha direita?" Isabella perguntou, apesar dela ser capaz de dizer onde ele estava por causa da direção de onde vinha a voz. Ela fez a pergunta apenas para fazê-lo falar de novo. Ela não estava exatamente desperta quando ele falou pela primeira vez, e a palavra 'sim' não era muito para julgar, mas Isabella achou que a voz dele parecia meio estranha.

"Sim. Eu acho que isso faz de mim seu braço direito." As palavras foram seguidas por uma gargalhada forçada. Ela tirou a conclusão de que a voz estava saindo através dos dentes dele, assim como seu discurso. O homem estava com os dentes travados, e isso dizia que ele estava sentindo uma dor terrível. Ela virou a cabeça para a esquerda, abriu os olhos e descobriu que estava olhando para um quintal ensolarado. Não havia sinal do padre Weber nem de Michael, e Isabella tinha certeza que atualmente ela e Edward se encontravam sozinhos numa varanda de vidro que permitia a passagem

do sol.

Quando ela virou a cabeça um pouco mais, Isabella foi capaz de descobrir que estava sentada, encostada na única parede que não era de vidro daquele espaço ensolarado. Seus braços estavam puxados por cima da cabeça, presos por correntes presas em seus pulsos. Ela estava acorrentada na parede.

"Até parece a Inglaterra medieval", ela murmurou, depois perguntou a Edward, "Você também está acorrentado à parede?"

"Sim."

Isabella balançou a cabeça. "O que aconteceu? Por que eles não nos mataram?"

"Bem, o fato de você ter desmaiado quando viu sangue deixou os dois bastante confusos já que isso não se encaixa na imagem de uma vampira malvadona", ele disse simplesmente. "Agora eles não sabem o que pensar. O padre Weber ficou chocado. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas precisava ir embora e não pôde dar o tempo que ele achou que fosse necessário naquele momento, então eles decidiram nos acorrentar aqui até que ele resolva uma emergência no abrigo."

"Você quer dizer que eles não acreditam mais que somos vampiros e mesmo assim simplesmente foram embora e te deixaram machucado e sangrando?" Isabella perguntou, abismada.

"Bem, tem um negócio", Edward disse, e Isabella agora tinha certeza de que

ele estava falando com os dentes cerrados. "O seu Padre Joe se apressou para me ajudar depois que você desmaiou. Ele abriu minha camisa e começou a limpar o sangue, depois ele e Michael começaram uma discussão sobre se deviam ou não chamar uma ambulância. Padre Weber estava insistindo que eles deviam, no fim das contas eu acho que ele estava acreditando na história. Michael não queria - ele estava com medo de ir pra cadeia por ter atirado em mim. O Padre Weber finalmente o convenceu a ligar, depois eles voltaram a cuidar da minha ferida e perceberam que ela tinha ficado um pouco menor. Ele disse a Michael para desligar."

"Minha nossa", Isabella murmurou.

"É", Edward concordou com um suspiro cansado. "Ele ficou aborrecido porque a bala de prata não me matou... e falando nisso, a bala saiu enquanto eles discutiam. Como é que -?"

"Os nanos a consideraram um corpo estranho e expulsaram ela."

"Incrível", ele suspirou.

"Nem tanto. O corpo faz a mesma coisa naturalmente, com farpas e essas coisas." Ela olhou para as correntes novamente. "Então eles planejam cuidar de nós quando o Padre Weber voltar?"

"Sim." Ele deu uma risada sem fôlego.

"A boa notícia é que, o Padre Weber trouxe aquela madeira da qual ele falou e Michael está fazendo uma estaca enquanto conversamos, então não vamos precisar esperar. Nós podemos ser empalados juntos, se eles afinal se decidirem por isso."

"Droga", Isabella resfolegou.

"Esse é exatamente o meu sentimento", Edward concordou. Ele ficou em silêncio, e ela achou ter ouvido o princípio de um gemido quando ele o abafou. Com a preocupação lhe corroendo por dentro, ela fechou os olhos, virou a cabeça para a direita, a jogou para trás, e abriu os olhos. Isabella deixou que o fôlego saísse num pequeno suspiro quando descobriu que estava encarando a parede e que o teto de vidro estava bem em cima deles. Respirando profundamente mais uma vez, ela lentamente abaixou a vista até que o topo da cabeça dele aparecesse... depois sua testa, depois seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca. Isabella fez uma pausa quando conseguiu ver o rosto dele por inteiro, sabendo que se visse mesmo que uma gota de sangue, ia desmaiar de novo.

Agora que podia vê-lo, ela quase se arrependeu por ter olhado. Entre a ferida e o sol, Edward estava muito mal. Ele estava encostado na parede, como ela, mas a cabeça dele estava caída, como se ele achasse que ela era pesada demais para ficar para cima. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e seu rosto estava tão pálido que parecia cinza. Ele também estava rígido de dor. Edward estava precisando desesperadamente de sangue, e sofrendo horrivelmente.

Sem saber que Isabella estava olhando pra ele, ele respirou lentamente e conseguiu fazer uma voz uniforme, quando disse, "Talvez não. Eles me atacar com a estaca, e você não. Quando foi embora, o Padre Weber não sabia o que pensar. Eles acreditam que eu sou um vampiro, mas não tem certeza do que pensar sobre você. Eles consideraram que você pode ser uma vampira muito nova, e foi por isso que desmaiou quando viu sangue. O Padre Weber mencionou que se esse for o caso, você pode voltar ao seu estado normal se eu morrer."

"Oh." Isabella sentiu o coração se apertar quando ele parou de falar e mordeu o lábio por causa da dor. O estúpido estava tentando ser corajoso pra não deixá-la saber que ele estava sentindo dor. Se fosse ela, ela estaria gritando até não poder mais e reclamando sem parar. Isabella não era uma grande fã de dor. Decidindo que ela tinha que tirá-lo daqui, ela olhou para cima e deu um puxão experimental nas correntes que prendiam seus braços à parede enquanto dizia, "Estou surpresa por Michael não ter ficado aqui montando guarda."

"Ele ficou, por um tempo", Edward disse. "Ele ficou sentado aqui, sorrindo e fazendo a maldita estaca por mais ou menos uma hora, mas depois ele meio que surtou e foi embora. Eu acho que ele está forjando a estaca lá na frente enquanto espera pela volta do Padre Weber."

"Ele meio que surtou?" Isabella perguntou.

Edward deu uma risada áspera. "Isso pode ter alguma relação com a ameaça que eu fiz de arrancar o coração dele e comer."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou com uma meia risada descrente.

"Bem, eu estava sentindo dor e estava de mau humor e não estava muito contente por estar assim só porque ele não quis ligar para a ambulância até que minha ferida já estava se fechando", Edward se desculpou, depois completou. "E aquele idiota estava fazendo umas perguntas muito estúpidas."

"Tipo o quê?" Isabella perguntou, esperando conseguir distraí-lo da dor.

"Perguntas tipo 'como é transar com uma vampira?' E 'um cara consegue durar mais tempo se for um vampiro?'" Edward balançou a cabeça, enojado. "Esse cara é um perdedor patético. Eu não acredito que você o mordeu." Antes que Isabella pudesse responder isso, ele perguntou, "Não foi como quando nós - quer dizer, você não gostou -" Ele interrompeu as próprias palavras e mudou de posição, gemendo de dor.

"Não foi como quando eu te mordi", Isabella disse gentilmente, reconhecendo que ele estava com ciúmes. Na verdade ela não podia culpá-lo.

Todas as mordidas que eles compartilharam envolviam beijos e frequentemente envolviam muito mais coisas, ela não estava surpresa por ele estar se perguntando se ela sempre se alimentava desse jeito.

"Eu nunca beijei Michael. Na verdade, o beijo não é exatamente parte do processo da mordida para mim, Edward. Você foi um caso especial", ela o informou, depois lembrou que o homem tentou beijá-la. Isabella apenas não correspondeu. Erguendo os ombros como se isso não fosse importante, ela continuou, "E, quanto a ele ser um perdedor irritante, isso só me fez sentir menos culpada por tê-lo mordido."

Edward deu outra risada sem fôlego, depois gemeu de dor e teve que pausar um minuto antes de poder dizer, "Eu entendo como isso aconteceu. Eu não me sentiria nem um pouco culpado por mordê-lo."

"Talvez você tenha essa chance", Isabella murmurou, depois voltou o olhar para as correntes, pensando que se ela conseguisse soltar as correntes, Michael seria o almoço de Edward. Anêmico ou não, ela esperava que ele pudesse aliviar pelo menos um pouco do desconforto de Edward e dar a ele um pouco de força para que eles pudessem escapar. Depois Isabella teria que ir para a casa da mãe e pedir que os outros voltassem lá. Eles podiam apagar a memória de Michael, e esperar pelo Padre Weber para cuidar dele também. Como eles já conheciam ela, ela não seria capaz de fazer isso, mas os homens não reconheceriam sua mãe, sua tia ou seu tio, e os Swans mais velhos podiam fazer o que ela não podia.

"Eu suponho que isso significa que eu definitivamente estou desempregada. Eu vou ter que deixar de trabalhar no abrigo", Isabella disse, para manter Edward falando. "Acho que isso cuida da nossa preocupação por nossas agendas não baterem."

"Sim. Isso é verdade." Edward deu uma risada áspera e teve uma crise de tosse.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, preocupada, quando a crise passou.

"Sim. Eu estou com pigarro na garganta. Eu preciso beber alguma coisa. Estou me sentindo tão seco", ele reclamou, infeliz. A boca de Isabella se contraiu. Eram os nanos, e ela sabia. Eles deviam estar sugando o sangue numa velocidade incrível, e o corpo dele estava liberando líquidos de qualquer lugar que conseguisse encontrar para criar mais sangue para satisfazê-los. Ela não disse isso a Edward; ao invés disso, ela virou sua atenção para examinar a arrumação de correntes que a prendiam à parede.

Era realmente uma corrente muito longa, ela reparou. Ela saia de um punho para o outro e foi presa num anel preso à parede. Isabella estudou aquele anel com interesse, reparando que era um pedaço grosso de metal em formato circular, mas as pontas não foram soldadas juntas.

Se ela aplicasse pressão suficiente, podia conseguir aumentar a fenda onde as pontas do anel se encontravam, e talvez isso fosse o suficiente para liberar a corrente. Seus pulsos ainda ficariam amarrados, mas ela poderia ficar de pé e talvez conseguir tirar os dois dalí.

"Então", Edward disse, atraindo a atenção dela cuidadosamente para ele. "Que nem acontece nos filmes ruins de terror, nós acabamos aqui, um casal de vampiros, mortos no sol com uma estaca... ou numa varanda ensolarada, no nosso caso."

Isabella deu uma risada, ela não conseguiu evitar, de tão sardônico que o tom dele estava. "Um filme dos piores", ela concordou. "Hollywood simplesmente não nos entende, os vampiros."

"Eu acho que eles estão com inveja", Edward anunciou. "Todo aquele dinheiro e sucesso, e eles ainda precisam envelhecer e morrer."

"Sim", Isabella concordou, mas ela já não estava achando engraçado. Ela viveu por duzentos anos, Edward apenas por trinta e cinco e nem sequer mordeu alguém - bem, ele a mordeu, mas isso não contava - e agora ele podia morrer só por ser da espécie dela... e ela nunca sequer disse que o amava. Por que ela não disse? Por causa do medo - o medo de cometer um erro, o medo de se magoar.

Bem, há duas horas atrás ela decidiu que não teria mais medo, então estava na hora de dizer. Podia ser agora ou nunca.

"Edward", ela disse baixinho.

"Sim?" Ele soava muito cansado e dolorido.

"Você lembra de quando me perguntou sobre verdadeiros parceiros de vida?"

"Sim. Sua mãe disse que havia um verdadeiro parceiro para cada um de vocês."

"No entanto, eu não te disse como nós os reconhecemos, disse?" Ela disse solenemente. Ela não se importou em esperar por uma resposta, mas respirou profundamente e disse, "Supostamente devemos reconhecer nossos verdadeiros parceiros de duas formas: não podemos ler suas mentes, ou não podemos controlá-los. Como eu não consigo te ler, nem te controlar."

"Eu sei", ele disse suavemente, atraindo o olhar pasmo dela para o rosto dele novamente. Apesar da dor, ele sorriu, e disse, "Benjamin me contou."

"Quando?" Ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Noite passada", ele admitiu, depois completou. "Isso fez com que eu me sentisse melhor."

"Fez? Por quê?"

"Porque isso fez eu sentir que o que eu estava sentindo provavelmente era predestinado."

Isabella suspirou, cansada, "Então, isso também estava predestinado?"

"Isabella", ele virou a cabeça lentamente para olhá-la. As sobrancelhas dele saltaram quando ele viu que ela estava olhando pra ele, mas ele disse, "Eu não me arrependo de nada. Mesmo que a gente morra hoje, eu não teria perdido isso por nada no mundo."

Ela simplesmente olhou de volta pra ele, com o rosto inexpressivo, Edward sorriu e fechou os olhos. "Isabella, você já reparou que quando está feliz o tempo parece passar mais rápido, e quando você está infeliz ele passa muito lento?"

"Sim."

Edward abriu os olhos. "A vida com você teria passado num piscar de olhos, se durasse um milênio ou um mês. Eu fico muito feliz quando estou com você."

Ele estava dizendo que a amava, e Isabella sugou o ar, mas prendeu a respiração, depois deixou que ela saísse lentamente, e disse. "Eu sou feliz com você também. Eu te amo, Edward, e mesmo que a transformação não te torne automaticamente meu parceiro que vida, eu gostaria que você fosse."

A expressão de Edward congelou, depois lentamente foi voltando ao normal e um sorriso iluminou seus olhos. "Eu te amo, e gostaria disso também", ele disse seriamente. "Eu esperei por trinta e cinco anos para você aparecer e me apaixonei por você em questão de dias." Ele parou, depois completou tristemente, "E eu queria poder ser seu parceiro. Uma eternidade não seria tempo suficiente, mas isso não importa já que parece que nós não temos mais de duas horas." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito que estou te perdendo quando acabei de te encontrar."

"Você não vai me perder", ela disse, mau humorada.

"Não vou?" Ele perguntou, descrente.

"Não", ela disse firmemente. "Nós vamos sair daqui."

"E como é que vamos conseguir isso?"

Ele parecia exausto e desgastado e estava começando a parecer um cadáver sem sangue. Isabella sabia que ele não ia permanecer consciente por muito tempo. Ela sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro de si e permitiu que ela aumentasse, mentalmente alimentando a raiva com a injustiça daquela situação, deliberadamente deixando que ela se transformasse em fúria, que aumentaria sua força. Ele esperou por trinta e cinco anos? Aquela pergunta ficou martelando em sua mente. Ela esperou por mais de duzentos anos, e iria pro inferno se deixasse que alguém tirasse isso dela, especialmente um padre confuso e aquele idiota que lhe fazia companhia.

Olhando pra cima, ela agarrou as correntes logo acima dos seus punhos, se segurou na parede, e disse "Desse jeito", e de repente se lançou para a frente, puxando as correntes com o máximo de sua força.

"Nós somos mais fortes que eles, Edward", ela apontou enquanto ficava de pé e examinava o anel que segurava suas correntes. Um pequeno sorriso esticou os lábios de Isabella quando ela viu que agora havia um buraquinho onde as duas pontas do anel se encontravam. Ele não era suficientemente grande para deixar a corrente passar... ainda. "Eu acho que somos mais espertos que eles também, pelo menos eu acho que somos mais espertos que Michael." Ela se jogou para a frente de novo, depois ficou ereta para ver que a abertura aumentou um pouco mais. "E eu não vou deixar que nós dois sejamos derrotados por um idiota que anda por ai usando bronzeado falso e um pepino nas calças." Isabella se jogou para a frente mais uma vez e a abertura se abriu para deixar que a corrente deslizasse e caísse em sua cabeça.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou. Enquanto acenava que sim com a cabeça e se levantava, ela notou que ele parecia mais alerta. A esperança estava crescendo um pouco dentro dele. Livre da parede, Isabella começou a correr na direção dele, depois se segurou, lembrando que não podia olhar para ele. Isso podia ser complicado.

"Isso pode ser mal", Edward disse, e ela soube que ele estava olhando para ela quando ela ficou de pé e desviou o olhar dele até estar de frente para a parede.

"O que pode ser mal?" Ela perguntou, indo para o lado até tropeçar no braço dele e conseguir ver as correntes que estavam prendendo ele à parede. As correntes dele eram mais longas, permitindo que suas mãos caíssem ao lado do seu corpo. Isabella agarrou o anel que segurava a corrente dele e o examinou.

"Isso", Edward disse. "Ser salvo por uma garota. Pode ser ruim para o meu ego. Caras não devem ser salvos por garotas."

Isabella deu um sorriso fraco, aliviada com o tom suave da voz dele. Aquilo era muito mais saudável do que a derrota que ele declarou mais cedo. "Seu ego vai sobreviver", ela assegurou. "Mas você pode nos salvar na próxima vez, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor."

"Deus, isso acontece com muita frequência?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela soltava o anel e agarrava a corrente com as duas mãos.

Isabella gargalhou e o assegurou, "Quase nunca." Depois ela encostou um pé na parede e puxou com todas as suas forças.

"O que , exatamente, significa 'quase nunca'?" Ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado enquanto ela pausou para examinar seu trabalho. "Eu devo ficar alerta pra esse tipo de coisa uma vez a cada... digamos... cinquenta anos?"

"Uma vez a cada cem anos, mais ou menos", ela respondeu, e puxou a corrente de novo. A abertura aumentou. "Além do mais", Isabella disse enquanto reajustava suas mãos na corrente para dar outro puxão. "Você já me salvou uma vez, quando eu fui atacada com a estaca. Essa era a minha vez."

Ela deu mais uma puxada na corrente e tropeçou para trás, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, quando a corrente se soltou. Se segurando, Isabella largou as correntes e pôs numa mão na parede por um minuto.

Libertar os dois exigiu muita energia, e mesmo que ela não achasse que ficou inconsciente por muito tempo, eles ficaram expostos ao sol por pelo menos uma hora, ela adivinhou. Ela também estava sentindo os efeitos.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim", Isabella disse, tentando pensar em como ela ia tirá-lo daqui sem ver o sangue no peito dele e desmaiar. Ela ouviu um farfalhar e soube que Edward estava tentando ficar de pé. Ela também sabia que ele não ia conseguir agüentar o próprio peso. Se afastando da parede, Isabella se ajoelhou ao lado dele e esticou a mão para o lado sem ver nada até sentir o braço dele, depois ela passou a mão pelo braço dele e o ajudou a levantar.

"Você vai ser meus olhos", ela disse a ele enquanto os dois conseguiam ficar eretos. Fechando os olhos, Isabella se virou até conseguir passar o braço dele por seu ombro e fazê-lo ficar de pé.

Edward suspirou. "Nós realmente precisamos cuidar da sua fobia."

"Amanhã", Isabella o assegurou, e ouviu a pequena risada sem fôlego que escapou dele. "Que foi?"

"Nada", ele disse, mas ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele. "Eu estou só começando a acreditar que, afinal, nós temos um amanhã à nossa frente."

"Oh, vai haver. Muitos deles", ela o assegurou e começou a levá-lo para a frente. "A porta é por aqui, certo?"

"Certo."

Mesmo sem Edward dizer, Isabella soube o exato momento que eles saíram do sol. "Estamos dentro da casa. Está escuro. Acho que você pode abrir os olhos."

Ela ergueu a cabeça até estar olhando direto para a frente, bem longe de Edward, e abriu os olhos. Eles estavam num corredor que levava da varanda ensolarada até a porta da frente. Isabella hesitou, pensando que provavelmente devia deixar Edward lá e ir cuidar de Michael, mas ela estava relutante em deixá-lo sozinho. Ela não fazia idéia de onde Michael estava e não queria que o homem encontrasse Edward enquanto estava procurando ele pela casa. Mas ela não podia arrastá-lo junto.

Isabella suspirou, então foi até a porta mais próxima, carregando Edward com ela. A porta levava até a cozinha. Não havia lâmpadas acesas, e havia cortinas nas janelas, mas um pouco da luz do sol estava passando pelas beiradas, iluminando o suficiente para que eles pudessem enxergar. Ela

ajudou Edward a entrar no cômodo e o fez sentar numa cadeira da mesa, o olhar dela parou numa pilha de correspondência que havia ali. Na correspondência de cima era possível ver o nome Michael Chisholm, mas a correspondência Angaixo dizia Sr. e Sra. Jack Chisholm.

"Essa deve ser a casa dos pais dele", Edward murmurou, também olhando para a correspondência. "Ele ainda deve morar com a mamãe e o papai."

"Sim", Isabella concordou.

"A julgar pela pilha de correspondências fechadas, nesse momento eles devem estar viajando", Edward disse com um suspiro.

"Sim", Isabella repetiu, depois olhou na direção da porta da cozinha quando o som de um veículo entrando na garagem chegou aos ouvidos dela.

"O Padre Weber está de volta", Edward disse, mau humorado.

"Fique aqui." Isabella se afastou para ir até a porta, depois saiu para o corredor. Ela ouviu o que achava ser o som de uma porta se fechando e começou a andar pelo corredor, depois ela ouviu o som distinto da porta de uma van deslizando. O padre Weber trouxe companhia, Isabella pensou ansiosamente.

"Provavelmente uma espada para nos cortar, depois de usar a estaca",

Isabella murmurou para si mesma, enojada, depois ela ficou congelada quando viu quem estava no quintal da frente, cercando Michael. "Edward, está tudo bem", ela gritou para o corredor, e abriu a porta enquanto ia para a varanda.

"Isabella!" Tânia foi a primeira a vê-la e foi correndo até a varanda. Irina, Kate, e Renée vinham logo atrás. Apenas Carmen ficou para trás e Isabella soube que a mulher devia estar nos pensamentos de Michael, controlando-os e apagando. Mesmo ele tendo visto ela no bar com Benjamin, Rose, e Maggie, Michael não conhecia o resto da família, então não estava tão cauteloso com a aproximação deles, e isso o deixava vulnerável ao seu controle. Mas Isabella teve que imaginar o que ele tinha pensado quando viu a van se aproximando e um harém descendo dela.

"Nós já podemos sair?" Ela ouviu Benjamin gritando na van.

"Sim", Renée respondeu. "Carmen já o controlou."

Maggie, Rose, e Benjamin foram descendo da van.

"Traga sangue se você tiver algum! Edward está muito mal", Isabella gritou, e cambaleou quando as duas gêmeas a abraçaram de uma só vez.

"Você está bem?" Renée perguntou enquanto vinha até a varanda. Isabella disse que sim com a cabeça e sorriu para ela quando suas primas a soltaram. "Como vocês nos acharam?"

"Quando vocês não voltaram para casa, ficamos preocupados. Ainda havia aquela pequena questão da estaca a ser resolvida e mesmo sabendo que você não desconfiava da sua amiga Ângela, eu ainda tinha suspeitas. Então, quando você não apareceu, eu liguei para o abrigo. Uma garota chamada Kelly atendeu seu telefone. Ela disse que você e 'um cara muito gatinho' saíram com o Padre Weber."

Isabella concordou lentamente com a cabeça. O escritório que ela dividia com Kelly ficava de frente para o estacionamento. A garota devia ter chegado no escritório e olhou pela janela quando os dois saíram do carro dele e entraram na van.

"Nessa hora eu não soube o que fazer, então todos nós entramos na van e fomos para o abrigo", sua mãe continuou. "Sua amiga Ângela estava indo embora."

Isabella fez uma careta. Ângela era pior que ela em se atrasar para ir embora. Desde a morte do marido ela parecia evitar ficar sozinha em casa.

"Já que não havíamos resolvido a questão da estaca, eu li a mente dela e descobri que ela só havia contado à mãe e a uma mulher chamada Claudia que você ficou hospedada em sua casa, mas o Padre Weber estava lá quando ela contou à garota."

"Então suspeitamos que o Padre Weber era o nosso homem", Benjamin anunciou, chegando à varanda com uma bolsa térmica nas mãos. Era sangue para Edward, Isabella sabia.

"Tia Renée nos obrigou a trazer quando saímos de casa... Só por precaução", Benjamin explicou quando percebeu que ela olhava para a bolsa térmica. "Onde está Edward?"

"Fim do corredor à esquerda", Isabella respondeu, desejando poder ir com ele, mas isso seria perda de tempo. No momento que visse seu peito ensanguentado, ela ia desmaiar. Esse pensamento a fez perguntar, "Será que vocês não teriam uma camisa que Edward possa pegar emprestada?"

"Eu vou dar um jeito", Benjamin disse a ela, entrando na casa.

Isabella se virou para a mãe. "Vocês foram a emergência lá no abrigo?"

Rose sorriu. "Sim. Nós sabíamos que precisávamos encontrar o Padre Weber. Nós fizemos aquela garota, Kelly, ligar para ele, mas ele se recusou a dizer onde estava, então nós tivemos que inventar uma emergência para fazê-lo voltar ao abrigo e assim poderíamos ler a mente dele para saber onde vocês estavam."

"E todo esse tempo ficamos com medo que já fosse tarde demais", Kate murmurou baixinho.

"Mas não era." Isabella esticou a mão e apertou o ombro da prima. "O que vocês fizeram com o Padre Weber?"

"Eleazar está cuidando dele", Renée lhe informou. "Ele vai limpar a mente dele, depois vai nos encontrar lá em casa."

"E Carmen está cuidando de Michael",Isabella disse, olhando na direção do quintal, mas as duas pessoas já não estavam mais lá.

"Carmen o levou lá para trás", Renée disse em voz baixa. "Ela precisa de tranquilidade para trabalhar. É mais difícil quando eles sabem o que nós somos."

Isabella concordou com a cabeça.

"Venha", Renée a carregou pela escadaria da varanda. "Você está pálida. Precisa de sangue. Nós temos outra bolsa térmica na van."

"Mas não temos uma intravenosa", Rose avisou. "Mas Benjamin disse que se você ficar de olhos fechados, nós podemos estourar os saquinhos nos seus dentes, e dá certo."

"Sim", Renée disse, depois balançou a cabeça. "Eu queria ter pensado nisso anos atrás. É muito mais rápido que uma intravenosa."

"E quanto ao Edward?" Isabella perguntou, olhando de volta para o corredor escurecido atrás dela. "Benjamin vai cuidar dele", Renée lhe assegurou. "Eles vão vir logo."

Isabella concordou com a cabeça e se permitiu ser levada da varanda.

"Então?" Sua mãe lhe perguntou enquanto se aproximavam da van. "Você e Edward já resolveram tudo?"

"Sim", Isabella murmurou e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios. "Nós finalmente conversamos e decidimos ser parceiros de vida."

Renée bufou. "Nunca houve dúvida de que vocês eram parceiros de vida, querida. Você só precisava se dar conta disso... E você levou um bocado de tempo para perceber isso."

.

"Lá vem eles."

Isabella olhou pela janela da van com o aviso de Tânia. Benjamin e Edward estavam descendo as escadas da varanda. O primo dela obviamente pegou uma das camisas de Michael emprestada, porque a camisa manchada de sangue de Edward havia sumido e agora havia uma camisa do Metallica em seu lugar.

"Ele parece tão pálido", Irina disse, preocupada. Isabella não disse nada. Todos eles sabiam que Edward levou um tiro. Sua mãe fez com que ele fechasse os olhos, e a alimentou com vários saquinhos de sangue assim que elas chegaram na van. Depois Isabella lhes contou o que havia acontecido desde que eles deixaram o abrigo enquanto esperavam que Carmen e os homens se juntassem a elas.

"Lá vem a mamãe também", Kate disse enquanto Carmen vinha pelo outro lado da casa.

"Ótimo, já podemos ir", Renée comentou, depois olhou na direção da traseira da van. "Maggie, tem algum sangue na bolsa térmica aí atrás? Parece que Edward podia consumir um pouco mais."

"Dois pacotes", a mulher respondeu. "Eu devo passá-los?"

"Sim, por favor", Renée disse. "Isabella, feche os olhos."

Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos e ouviu os ruídos, depois a porta da van se abriu.

"Vamos ficar meio apertados aqui, Edward", Isabella ouviu sua mãe dizer. "Mas não estamos tão longe de casa."

"Isabella pode sentar no meu colo." Edward parecia bem melhor, mas sua voz ainda estava fraca e cansada, ela notou com preocupação.

"Isabella, você pode abrir os olhos", sua mãe disse. "Eu escondi o sangue."

Aliviada, ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que ela viu foi o rosto de Edward enquanto ele olhava para trás, no banco da frente do passageiro. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela e esticou a mão.

Isabella segurou os dedos dele e se moveu para a frente, numa posição

meio abaixada, e foi sentar no colo dele, deixando o acento que ficava entre sua mãe e Rose para a Tia Carmen. Maggie, Kate e as gêmeas estavam amontoadas no banco traseiro.

"Temos mais sangue para você aqui, Edward", a mãe dela anunciou, depois ordenou. "Feche os olhos, Isabella."

Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos. Isabella se inclinou na porta para tentar deixar o caminho livre enquanto ele se alimentava. Ela ouviu a porta traseira da van se fechando quando Benjamin terminou de guardar a bolsa térmica, e depois, um momento depois, ela ouviu a porta do motorista se abrir e a van balançou um pouquinho enquanto Benjamin entrava atrás do volante.

Edward aceitou o pacote de sangue que Renée oferecia e o furou com os dentes como se fosse um profissional. Ele tomou seis pacotes dentro da casa e estava se sentindo muito melhor, mas sabia que provavelmente ainda podia tomar muito mais.

O olhar dele parou em Benjamin enquanto o outro homem fechava a porta e ajustava o cinto de segurança. O primo de Isabella sorriu quando viu os

dois agarradinhos no banco da frente. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Vocês dois são demais. Não posso deixar vocês por um minuto que já se metem em confusão", Benjamin brincou, depois disse com mais seriedade, "Você se dá conta, Isabella, de que vai ter que sair do emprego?"

"Sim, eu sei", Isabella disse em voz baixa, mas achava que isso podia ser uma coisa boa. Os comentários do Padre Weber sobre ela estar tirando vantagem realmente lhe magoaram. Ela jamais poderia considerar a possibilidade de morder outro cliente do abrigo sem que aquelas palavras a assombrassem. Endireitando os ombros, ela disse, "Eu acho que vou ter que procurar outro emprego, talvez alguma coisa que não entre em conflito com os horários de Edward."

Edward apertou o ombro dela com a mão que não estava segurando o sangue.

"Então, quando é o casamento?" Renée perguntou.

A pergunta pegou Edward de surpresa, mas Isabella ficou tão surpresa que abriu os olhos de repente. É claro que eles foram parar bem no pacote de sangue que estava pressionado nos dentes dele. Ele viu quando os olhos dela se dilataram, e ela gemeu, "Oh, droga" e ela caiu em cima dele.

Edward reajustou os braços ao redor dela para ter certeza que ela não escorregaria do seu colo.

"Filho", Renée começou no banco traseiro, depois parou e perguntou, "Posso te chamar de filho?"

"Uh, sim, senhora", ele murmurou.

"Obrigada... filho."

Edward olhou pra trás para vê-la sorrindo, e ela disse, "Você realmente precisa se concentrar em curar a fobia de Isabella."

"Sim", ele concordou solenemente. "Isso está no topo da minha lista de prioridades. É a primeira coisa que vou fazer amanhã de manhã... er...noite. Depois que dormirmos", Edward finalmente completou, depois disse, "E quanto ao casamento, vai acontecer assim que pudermos organizá-lo."

"Bom garoto." Renée se inclinou para a frente e deu uns leves tapinhas na bochecha dele, depois ela sussurrou numa voz que apenas ele e Benjamin podiam ouvir. "Eu disse que minha filha ia adorar você. Você realmente foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já dei."

A boca de Edward se abriu quando ele lembrou a primeira vez que foi sequestrado. Depois que eles o amarraram na cama, Renée deu uns tapinhas em sua bochecha e disse Minha filha vai adorar você. Você foi o meu melhor presente de aniversário até hoje!" Ela certamente não estava dizendo que tinha planejado isso tudo? Que ela - O olhar dele pousou em Isabella, aninhada em seus braços, depois ele olhou para os rostos sorridentes de todos na van. Aquela agora era sua família, ele se deu conta. Se sentindo muito abismado, Edward virou na direção de Benjamin quando ele falou.

"Bem vindo à família, Edward", disse o vampiro, divertido.

**FIM**


End file.
